


Тот, кто следит за мной

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен Эклз – отставной офицер военно-морского флота США с таинственным прошлым, работающий «на гражданке» телохранителем. Джаред Падалеки – голливудская звезда боевиков, и он получает письма с угрозами расправы. Изначально дело представляется Дженсену форменным кошмаром, но он берется за него вопреки здравому смыслу. Ему придется сопровождать Джареда в клубы, на вечеринки и церемонии награждения, неудивительно, что они возненавидят друг друга. Но однажды ненависть перерастет в страсть, следом вмешаются чувства, Дженсен поймет, что увяз с головой. Сможет ли он продолжать выполнять свою работу и обеспечивать безопасность Джареда? Или поддастся своему самому сильному страху и допустит промах… опять?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика nyxocity "Who Watches Over Me?"

Он зажал ладонями рану на груди, теплая кровь потекла по рукам. От ощущения этой липкой влаги на коже желудок скрутил спазм. Столько крови, Господи.  
Нет.  
\- Ты не можешь умереть, - наклонившись, шепнул он. Слова падали, придавленные свинцовым отчаянием. - Черт,  _не смей_ умирать.  
  
  
  
 _Двумя месяцами ранее._  
  
Итан вошел в комнату в тот момент, когда Джаред наливал себе очередную порцию виски.  
\- Хочешь? – предложил Падалеки, протягивая стакан.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не пью.  
\- Однажды я таки уломаю тебя, - с ухмылкой пообещал Джаред и, увидев обращенный на него пристальный взгляд, вздохнул: - Что?  
\- Я нашел человека, - энергично начал Итан, присев на край обеденного стола. – Его имя - Дженсен Эклз, - голос его зазвучал официально. – Двадцать девять лет. Родился в Одессе, Техас. С восемнадцати служил в военно-морском флоте. Бывший снайпер с семилетним опытом работы, великолепен в области тайного внедрения, технического надзора и обеспечении защиты. Отменно владеет оружием. Получил бронзовую звезду за успешное выполнение боевых заданий в Афганистане в две тысячи шестом. Год спустя с почестями ушел в отставку. Работает телохранителем с тех самых пор, как ушел на гражданку, и успел заработать репутацию того еще засранца.  
Джаред закатил глаза и повертел в ладони стакан с виски.  
\- Отлично. То, что нужно. Какой-то парень, возомнивший себя Чаком Норрисом, будет таскаться за мной двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю.  
\- Чак Норрис служил в «Дельта Форс».  
\- Плевать, - отмахнулся Джаред. – Все равно заноза в заднице.  
\- Джаред, - произнес Итан, и Падалеки снова вздохнул. Он знал этот тон. Значит, Итан не отстанет, пока Джаред не скажет «да». По правде говоря, применялся этот тон не слишком часто. Злоупотребляй он этим, не сумел бы продержаться в агентах Джареда столько лет.  
\- Он хотя бы симпатичный? – спросил Падалеки, приподнимая бровь и ухмыляясь. – Я о том, что, раз уж мне придется видеть его постоянно черт знает сколько времени, он должен быть конфеткой.  
Итан сухо улыбнулся, достал из папки фото и передал его Джареду.  
Увидев фотографию, тот едва не расплескал виски.  
Это был эффектный снимок. Тени и свет на лице Дженсена создавали резкий контраст. Больше всего поражали глаза. Зелень и золото, затененные ресницами, тонкие линии которых ничуть не смягчали сталь в его взгляде. Широкое, почти квадратное лицо компенсировала острая линия подбородка. Абрис скул был резким, а губы - полными и чувственными. Нижняя - бросала тень на ямочку на подбородке. Завершали образ короткие русые волосы и не вполне деловая прическа.  
Итан такой ублюдок!  
Джаред с минуту пялился на фотографию, рассеянно потирая нижний край большим пальцем. Вернув ее Итану, уставился в стакан с янтарной жидкостью.  
\- Ты нарочно это сделал.  
Не нужно было смотреть на Итана, чтобы понять - тот усмехается.  
Сволочь.  
Впрочем, именно поэтому Андерсон отлично разгребает дерьмо в этом городе: он всегда знает, на какие кнопки и с какой именно силой нужно надавить, чтобы получить необходимое.  
\- Хорошо. Нанимай его.  
  
Дженсен свернул на длинную и ровную подъездную дорогу, по обе стороны которой тянулись стройные ряды деревьев.  
До того, как отправиться сюда, он успел разузнать главное о потенциальном клиенте. Джаред Падалеки двадцати пяти лет от роду считался королем боевиков и крупной знаменитостью. В мире больших денег и шоу-бизнеса чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, имел репутацию любителя роскоши и разнообразных жизненных удовольствий.  
Дженсен успел не только собрать информацию, но и составить мнение об этом деле. Он не имел ничего против работы с представителем шоу-бизнеса, однако этот актер был молод, находился на пике своей карьеры и обрел имидж любителя тусовок и скандальных выходок. Это дело обещало стать кошмаром.  
Но как бы там ни было, Джареда преследовали - он получал письма, в которых ему угрожали расправой.  
Коммуникатор находился слева от двойных железных ворот. Быстро оценив твердость решеток, Эклз отметил и наличие толстых семифутовых кирпичных стен, к которым они крепились. Пока тянул руку к кнопке внутренней связи, заодно успел прикинуть на глазок крепость петель и запорного механизма.  
\- Дженсен Эклз к мистеру Итану Андерсону.  
\- Да, мистер Эклз, - раздался голос с легким вкраплением металлических шумов. – Мы ждали Вас.  
С легким скрипом ворота распахнулись. Дженсен снова нажал кнопку.  
\- Вам меня видно?  
\- Простите? – протрещало в ответ.  
\- Вы можете видеть меня? – повторил он вопрос. – В свои камеры.  
Пауза затянулась.  
\- Да.  
\- Моя внешность соответствует предоставленной вам фотографии?  
Очередная пауза была еще продолжительнее.  
\- Мы ждали вас…  
\- Да. Но соответствует ли моя внешность фотографии, которая у вас есть?  
\- Нам просто сказали, что вы приедете, - голос звучал несколько озадаченно.  
Дженсен кивнул, поднял стекло и повел машину по извилистой дороге, подмечая растущие вдоль пути к особняку зеленые насаждения.  
Дверь открыл человек в одежде цвета хаки.  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
\- Я к мистеру Андерсону. Дженсен Эклз, - представился он и запнулся. – Вы не знали, что я должен прийти?  
\- Нет. Но я редко осведомлен о том, кто может появиться на этом пороге, - засмеялся тот, распахивая дверь шире.  
Дом был грандиозным, пожалуй, даже до неприличия. Холл – а это пространство можно было назвать лишь холлом – вмещал в себя мраморные колонны и двойную спиральную лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.  
Два золотистых ретривера, повизгивая и приветливо взлаивая, ринулись поздороваться с гостем, застучав когтями по дорогущей мраморной плитке с причудливым узором. Черные влажные носы немедленно ткнулись в карманы Дженсена. Собаки вертелись, надеясь на угощение и ласку.  
Дженсен наклонился и погрузил пальцы в мягкие золотистые пряди, заглянул в большие карие глаза. Девочка и мальчик, он легко определил это по мордам - у суки она выглядела изящнее.  
Милые песики, но совершенно непригодные для охраны, только лаять и умеют.  
\- Я смотрю, вы уже познакомились с Сэди и Харли, - произнес, спуская по лестнице, немолодой мужчина. Темные волосы на висках посеребрила седина, глаза теплого коричневого оттенка смотрели из-под очков в роговой оправе. – Я Итан, - представился он, пересекая гостиную, и протянул руку для приветствия.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Андерсон, - ответил на рукопожатие Дженсен.  
\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Итан, - с усмешкой отмахнулся тот.  
\- Нет. Но спасибо, - улыбнулся Эклз.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Итан после секундной заминки. – Пройдем в мой кабинет?  
По пути Дженсен внимательно глядел сторонам, запоминая повороты извилистого коридора. Кабинет Итана был большим и роскошно меблированным: под ногами пружинил толстый ковер, окрашенные в теплый тон стены были украшены написанными маслом холстами. Золотая отделка подчеркивала красоту полированного стола красного дерева, а встроенные в потолок светильники излучали уютный свет.  
\- Догадываюсь, что предложение выпить будет лишним? – задал риторический вопрос Итан, когда они расселись.   
\- Лишним. Не стоит рассыпаться в любезностях, мистер Андерсон, хотя я ценю это. Давайте перейдем к делу.  
\- Думаю, вы уже знакомы с основной информацией? - кивнул Итан.  
\- Угрозы смерти, один инцидент на площадке. Должен признаться, мистер Андерсон, - Дженсен задумчиво потер большим и указательным пальцами шею, – я пока не понимаю, с чем тут работать.  
\- Быть может, это действительно мелковато для вашего уровня подготовки, мистер Эклз, но… - Итан замялся, подбирая слова, а затем откинулся на спинку стула и продолжил: – Два дня назад был необъяснимый и не слишком мощный взрыв на съемочной площадке. Как раз во время съемок эпизода Джареда. Один из рабочих сильно обгорел. А потом… - он открыл ящик стола. – Мы не знаем, откуда оно взялось, - Итан протянул Дженсену черный лист бумаги. – Его обнаружили в гардеробной Джареда в тот же день. Мы не придавали всему этому слишком большое значение… до взрыва.  
К гладкой поверхности плотного листа была приклеена фотография человеческого сердца с капающей из него кровью. А вокруг располагались вырезанные из журналов разномастные буквы, складывающиеся в слова:  
  
“Твои внутренности такие же гнилые, как и твой внешний облик, шлюха.  
Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть их”.  
  
\- Как вы думаете, почему он выбрал именно этот способ сообщения?  
\- Потому что он наиболее устрашающий с психологической точки зрения, - ответил Дженсен, изучая края букв. – Это – нечто осязаемое. Несущее настроение и информацию, спрятанную за словами. Обычные напечатанные на бумаге слова не способны произвести такой эффект. Слова на мониторе еще менее пугающие. Почерк можно проследить. А это, - продолжил он, отметив для себя поразительную аккуратность, с какой были вырезаны буквы, - означает - он хочет, чтобы его воспринимали всерьез.  
Чистая работа. Даже случайных пятен клея нет.  
\- Кем бы ни был этот человек, он превращает запугивание в искусство. Время, затраченное на эту работу… - Дженсен смолк, заметив что-то на букве Т, и прищурился, склонившись к листу. - Вот, - он указал на письмо, развернув страницу к Итану. Тот резко выдохнул.  
\- Это… Лицо Джареда.  
Это был всего лишь неполный контур лица на почти черном фоне.  
Дженсен еще раз пробежался взглядом по буквам, прижав руку ко рту и задумчиво сдвинув брови.  
\- У вас есть подборка журналов, где напечатаны статьи о мистере Падалеки?  
Итан кивнул, хмуро глядя на Дженсена.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Уверен, если бы кто-то просмотрел заголовки, то обнаружил бы, что каждая приклеенная к этому листу буква вырезана из них.  
\- Довольно жутко...  
\- На это и рассчет, - кивнул Дженсен. Затем вновь осмотрел письмо, слегка повернув его к свету. – Полиция проверяла его на отпечатки пальцев?  
\- Мы не привлекали полицию. Стараемся сохранить все в тайне, насколько нам это удается. Огласка может только навредить.  
\- Понятно, - Эклз ненадолго задумался. – Как мистер Падалеки отреагировал на эту записку?  
\- Джаред… Его не так просто выбить из колеи. Время от времени он получает по почте угрозы от фанатов. В целом, привык и воспринимает их просто как темную сторону известности. Однако тот факт, что кто-то сумел проникнуть за кулисы и устроить взрыв на съемочной площадке… это уже слишком осязаемо, чтобы я мог закрыть на это глаза.  
\- То есть вы хотите сказать, мистер Падалеки не верит, что ему нужна защита? – Дженсен переплел пальцы, прижав указательные к губам, и с интересом уставился на Итана в ожидании ответа.  
\- Да, - робко ответил тот и быстро добавил: – Пока не верит.  
\- Тогда зачем я здесь, мистер Андерсон?  
\- Он согласился, чтобы я привлек вас.  
\- Клиент, который не верит, что нуждается в защите, это огромный риск. Я не смогу качественно выполнять свою работу, если он не воспринимает угрозу всерьез.  
\- Мы готовы платить вам вдвое больше обычного за неудобства, - немедленно предложил Итан.  
Дженсен покачал головой, уголки губ брезгливо приподнялись.  
\- Дело не в деньгах, мистер Андерсон. Суть в том, чтобы хорошо делать свою работу. Клиент, который отказывается сотрудничать, повышает риск провала, - Дженсен поднялся из кресла и застегнул пиджак. – А я не допускаю промахов.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Итан, вставая со стула. – Для начала просто познакомьтесь с ним, а потом посмотрим, что вы думаете.  
\- Я уже знаю, что думаю, мистер Андерсон. И готов держать пари, что встреча с мистером Падалеки только укрепит меня в этом мнении.  
\- Есть кое-что еще, - вздохнул Итан. – Прошлой ночью Джаред обнаружил вот это в своем трейлере на съемочной площадке, - он открыл ящик, вынул оттуда фотографию и бросил ее на стол, даже не взглянув. – Это фотография Джареда со съемок четырехдневной давности – еще до того происшествия.  
\- Это следовало бы показать сразу, - пробормотал Дженсен, поднимая снимок.  
Джаред улыбался, мягко, почти сладко. Сексуальная улыбка предназначалась кому-то за пределами кадра. На фото он был практически обнажен, лишь маленькое полотенце обернуто вокруг талии, едва достигая середины бедра. Суставы на руках и ногах, а также мускулы груди и живота были очерчены синими чернилами, а глаза, нос, губы и уши заключены в круги. Через все фото теми же самыми дотошно вырезанными буквами было написано: “Умри, шлюха”.  
Дженсен провел пальцем над буквами, почти не прикасаясь к ним.  
\- И мистер Падалеки все еще недооценивает серьезность угроз этого человека?  
Итан пожал плечами и разочарованно покачал головой.  
\- Он считает, кто-то из съемочной группы так своеобразно шутит. И не верит, что письма и взрыв как-то связаны между собой.  
\- Вы имеете в виду, не хочет верить, - уточнил Дженсен.  
\- Да.  
\- Это дело рук того же автора. Он использует и там, и здесь слово «шлюха», а оно не так часто применяется по отношению к мужчинам. Да и аккуратность работы над обоими письмами подтверждает общее авторство.  
Итан порывисто шагнул к Дженсену.  
\- Мистер Эклз… Дженсен, - его голос звучал умоляюще, и Эклз, невольно отозвавшись на свое имя, поднял на него взгляд. – Пожалуйста. Ему нужна ваша помощь.  
\- То происшествие на площадке… Где находился мистер Падалеки, когда прогремел взрыв?  
\- Это было как раз окончание сцены на фотографии. Джаред уже уходил с площадки, когда это случилось.  
\- Этот человек хотел, чтобы вы знали – он близко. Очень близко, - медленно произнес Дженсен, прикидывая что-то в уме. – Происшествие на площадке… пока только предупреждение. Он хотел убедиться, что на него обратили внимание, и подготовиться к следующему шагу, который будет гораздо серьезнее. Взрыв не был рассчитан на то, чтобы нанести вред мистеру Падалеки.  
\- Почему вы так думаете?  
\- Это, - Дженсен указал на изрисованное тело Джареда, - будто план разделывания говяжьей туши. Этот человек намерен добраться до него. Он хочет совершить очень особенное, грязное убийство.  
Итан стал бледным как полотно. Дженсен вернулся к фото.  
\- Он хочет напугать мистера Падалеки до того, как предпринять реальную попытку навредить ему. Но если он не сможет добраться до него напрямую… то отыщет другой путь.  
Несмотря на свои внушительные рост и телосложение, Джаред выглядел абсолютно уязвимым. Синие штрихи унизительно делили полуобнаженное тело на части, превращая Падалеки из человека в кусок мяса.  
Суть сообщения и намерения его отправителя были ясны как белый день. Если этот псих доберется до своей жертвы, то не станет торопиться. Он насладится процессом.  
Из-за сияющей в глазах улыбки Джаред выглядел юным и невинным.  
Дженсен положил фото на стол.  
\- Пусть кто-нибудь сделает фотографии обеих записок и проверит по ним, были ли использованы буквы из журнальных заголовков. Да, и нужно сделать записи дат выхода каждой из этих статей. Так мы сможем выяснить наверняка, как долго следят за мистером Падалеки.  
Итан, склонившись над столом, быстро записывал указания в желтый блокнот.  
\- А где будут оригиналы?  
\- У меня есть надежные люди, которым я собираюсь их переправить. Они проверят их на отпечатки пальцев, исследуют на предмет наличия на бумаге и в клее химических веществ и микроэлементов. Если есть хоть что-то, способное вывести нас на злоумышленника, они это обнаружат.  
Итан кивнул, продолжая строчить в блокноте.  
Дженсен умолк, будто пораженный внезапной мыслью.  
\- Фотография сердца, приклеенного к первой записке… кто-нибудь проверял, оно человеческое или бычье?  
Агент перестал писать и удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я не шучу, - продолжил Дженсен, не дожидаясь ответа. – Мне нужно немедленно встретиться с вашей службой безопасности. А затем поговорить с обслуживающим персоналом мистера Падалеки: теми, кто ведет домашнее хозяйство, ассистентами, водителями – со всеми, кто работает на постоянной основе. Составьте расписание личных встреч с ними, пятнадцати минут на каждую будет достаточно. Нам необходимо усилить меры безопасности в доме, на съемочной площадке и особенно в трейлере мистера Падалеки. Кроме того, мне нужна ВСЯ личная информация о нем: данные о семье, друзьях, отношениях, врагах.  
Дженсен замолчал и посмотрел на Итана.  
\- Справитесь?  
Андерсон явно не ожидал такого.  
\- Дайте мне блокнот, - Дженсен протянул к нему руку, вынул ручку из нагрудного кармана. Перевернул страницу, на которой начал делать заметки Итан, и принялся заполнять новый лист аккуратными печатными буквами.  
\- Кроме того, мне нужен ассистент, - добавил Эклз, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Кто-то приближенный к мистеру Падалеки, тот, кому вы можете доверять.  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Отлично.  
\- Мистер Эклз… - голос Итана звучал нерешительно, и Дженсен молча ждал продолжения. - Неужели все это совсем не пугает вас?  
\- Человеческая природа всегда наводит ужас, - ответил Дженсен, возвращаясь к блокноту. – Но со временем учишься с этим жить.  
  
Когда Дженсен закончил со списком заданий, Итан пригласил его в холл для разговора с отдельными представителями обслуживающего персонала Джареда.  
\- Майк выполнит все ваши просьбы.  
\- Майк? – Дженсен приподнял бровь.  
Итан открыл дверь в другой кабинет – еще более просторный и роскошный, нежели его собственный.  
\- Мистер Эклз, это Майк Розенбаум, менеджер Джареда.  
Хозяин кабинета поднялся из-за полированного стола красного дерева. Он двигался с какой-то гладкой, тягучей змеиной грацией, и Дженсен подумал, что неплохо было бы встретиться с работающим на Джареда персоналом до того, как соглашаться на эту работу. Майк, высокий, с короткой стрижкой, имитирующей беспорядок, и невыразительными водянисто-голубыми глазами, был года на четыре старше Дженсена. Улыбки, подобные той, в какую растянулись его губы, неизменно вызывали у Дженсена раздражение. Одетый в костюм от Versace, Розенбаум протянул для приветствия ладонь с идеальным маникюром.  
\- Менеджер? – спросил Дженсен, игнорируя Майка. – Я думал, это вы менеджер мистера Падалеки.  
\- Итан – агент Джареда, - уточнил Майк и все же энергично пожал руку Дженсена, поймав ее своей. – Он обеспечивает нашей звезде ангажементы и договоренности. Я же тот, кто дает советы, помогает принимать решения и заботится о его имидже. В самом начале Итан делал все это один, но в последнее время он… чересчур занят.  
Что же, это был довольно вежливый способ сказать, что Андерсону пора уступить дорогу молодым.  
\- Итак, - произнес Майк, удерживая руку Дженсена в своей чуть дольше необходимого, - значит, вы тот самый супергерой, о котором я так много наслышан. Приятно познакомиться, Дженсен.  
\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня мистер Эклз, - сухая улыбка телохранителя была мимолетной, почти незаметной.  
Майк приподнял брови, чуть наклонил голову и очаровательно улыбнулся.  
\- Нет никакой необходимости в официозе. Мы все здесь одна семья.  
\- Благодарю, но мне вполне достаточно своей семьи, мистер Розенбаум - вежливо кивнул Дженсен.  
\- Ясно, - глаза Майка потемнели. – Итак, перейдем к делу, – Розенбаум кашлянул, прочищая горло, и голос его внезапно приобрел властные нотки: – Мистер Падалеки, безусловно, понимает, что находится под угрозой, но мы не хотим, чтобы это изменило стиль и качество его жизни в худшую сторону. Мы надеемся, ваш профессионализм позволит в этот сложный период сохранить их неизменными.  
Губы Дженсена снова тронула тень улыбки. Он сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Майка.  
\- Оба этих стандарта - стиль и качество - подразумевают, что клиент останется в живых и будет этой жизнью наслаждаться. А это означает, что до тех пор, пока сталкер не будет пойман и угроза не исчезнет, все ваши «стили жизни» отходят на задний план.  
Майк округлил глаза и открыл рот в удивлении.  
\- Уверен, как разумный человек вы понимаете, насколько важно, чтобы ваш клиент остался жив, - Дженсен взглянул менеджеру в глаза. – Помимо прочего… насколько хорошую, достойную, «жирную» зарплату вы получаете ежемесячно? Смерть мистера Падалеки прервет эту замечательную традицию. Ваше личное качество жизни очень серьезно пострадает, мистер Розенбаум, - Дженсен прищурился. – Никто из нас не хотел бы этого, не так ли?  
\- Так вот, вы думаете, кем является для меня Джаред? – Майк шагнул к телохранителю, в его голосе прорезалась ярость. – Всего лишь денежным мешком?  
\- Будь он для вас чем-то большим, мы бы сейчас об этом не разговаривали.  
\- Быть может, вы переоцениваете угрозу, - прищурился Майк.  
\- Быть может, это вы недооцениваете ее. Вы же не хотите играть в русскую рулетку с жизнью вашего клиента, правда, мистер Розенбаум?  
Менеджер пристально смотрел на Дженсена, в глубине серо-голубых глаз бушевала буря. Тот ответил ему иронической усмешкой.  
\- Вы мне не нравитесь, - заявил Майк, вплотную приблизившись к Эклзу.  
\- А я и не обязан вам нравиться, - улыбка Дженсена стала шире.  
\- Майк, - Итан шагнул к ним и успокаивающе похлопал Розенбаума по плечу. – Мы согласились на то, что руководить процессом будет он.  
\- На определенных условиях, - отчеканил Майк.  
\- На условиях, которые выберет Джаред, Майк.  
\- Я делаю выбор за него!  
\- Только когда он позволяет, - в голосе Итана сквозило сочувствие.  
\- Вы правы, - Майк приправил свои слова изрядной порцией сарказма. – Кстати, я как раз советовал Джареду отказаться от этой затеи, - он зло посмотрел на Дженсена. – Будем рады сотрудничать, мистер Эклз.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дженсен, возвращая ему стальной взгляд. – Жду не дождусь.  
Майк развернулся и вышел в коридор.  
\- Что же, - произнес Итан. – Думаю, вы поладите.  
  
Андерсон провел утро, знакомя нового телохранителя с остальным обслуживающим персоналом: поварами, горничными, сторожами, в числе которых был и тот, кто открывал Дженсену дверь, водителем Джареда, его персональным ассистентом и другими.  
Ближе к полудню Эклз занялся исследованием прилегающей к дому территории, довольно скоро придя к выводу, что дыр в обороне зияет немало, несмотря на неплохую в целом систему безопасности. В первую очередь, требовалось обрезать деревья и установить дополнительные камеры.  
Ветер играл листвой деревьев, и солнце, то и дело пробиваясь сквозь нее, ослепляло Дженсена. Он ненавидел ветер – шорох листьев невольно заставлял его настораживаться, ловить взглядом каждое движение.  
Группой безопасности в доме руководил Виктор Антонелли, которого Дженсен заприметил, возвращаясь с ознакомительной прогулки. Темнокожий безопасник был одет в безупречным костюм, а голову украшала столь короткая стрижка, что он казался лысым. Когда Эклз подобрался ближе, Виктор вдруг резко остановился, положил ладонь на рукоять пистолета за поясом и повернул голову в сторону деревьев, за которыми бесшумно двигался Дженсен.  
\- Мистер Антонелли. Это мистер Эклз. И я выхожу.  
Дженсен поднял руки и вышел на свет, щурясь от солнца. Виктор не убрал пистолет, однако опустил его дулом вниз. Некоторое время смотрел на Дженсена с прищуром, но затем улыбнулся.  
\- Точно. Вы телохранитель. Я узнал по фото.  
Виктор был на несколько лет старше, немного выше и гораздо крупнее Эклза, а его рукопожатие могло бы сломать пару костей кому-нибудь менее выносливому.  
\- Мне сказали, вы тот, с кем я могу обсудить вопросы безопасности.  
\- Точно, - кивнул Виктор, окинув Дженсена взглядом с головы до пят. – Кстати, не ожидал, что вы станете выпрыгивать из кустов.  
\- Должен признаться, мне было интересно увидеть вашу реакцию.  
\- И?  
\- Хорошая работа.  
Виктор кивнул, развернулся и пошел по дорожке к дому. Дженсен последовал за ним.  
\- Итак… Я слышал, что вы служили.  
\- Служил, - они шли, глядя исключительно себе под ноги.  
\- Военно-морской флот. А я был в армии. Старший лейтенант, третья бригада, двадцать пятая пехотная дивизия.  
Дженсен вскинул голову.  
\- «Тропическая молния». Вы были в Афганистане?  
\- В две тысячи четвертом. Бьюсь об заклад, я не видел того, что вы, но… - Виктор усмехнулся.  
\- Наверняка рады этому? - улыбнулся через силу Дженсен.  
\- А вы бы не радовались на моем месте? – улыбка Антонелли была искренней, все его поведение укладывалось в профессиональные рамки, и, похоже, пока что Дженсен нравился ему больше, чем всем остальным в этом доме. И вот это было странно.  
\- Не поймите меня неправильно… но мне казалось… Я думал, что армейские ненавидят военно-морской флот, - сказал он.  
\- Ну, вот вы из флота…. Вы ненавидите армию, мистер Эклз?  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Дженсен. – Я всегда считал это глупым соперничеством.  
\- В точку. В конце концов, мы все братья и сестры по оружию. Это детское состязание. Вы терпеть не можете друг друга большую часть времени, но когда на вас валится дерьмо, становитесь плечом к плечу, - он запнулся и посмотрел на Дженсена. – А оно валится, да? Ведь так, иначе вас бы тут не было.  
Дженсен молча кивнул.  
\- Значит, будем держаться вместе. Скажете, что требуется?  
\- У меня есть список того, что я хотел бы улучшить. Но в первую очередь, мне нужно подключиться к вашей системе связи.  
\- Нет проблем. Сэм сделает это прямо сейчас.  
\- Нужно усилить охрану у ворот. За несколько дней необходимо построить небольшое помещение, в котором будет находиться еще один охранник. Пока мы можем обойтись маленьким трейлером. Никто не должен попасть на территорию, если охранник не уведомлен о визите. Он же будет проверять удостоверение личности каждого гостя. Кроме того, чтобы попасть на территорию, гость должен будет назвать короткую кодовую фразу. Уникальную фразу каждому из гостей сообщат во время договоренности о встрече по телефону. А список фраз будет в регистре у охранника. Кого бы вы могли порекомендовать для дежурства у ворот? Потребуется несколько человек, склонных к консерватизму и дотошному следованию инструкциям.  
\- У меня есть несколько парней, отвечающих этим требованиям.  
\- Отлично. Система сигнализации в доме хорошая, но требуется больше камер и датчиков по всей территории. Мы должны сделать так, чтобы мышь не проскочила. Кто-то обязан будет все время сидеть у монитора, куда выводится видео с камер.  
\- У вас это все где-нибудь записано? – спросил Виктор и бросил взгляд на бумаги в руках Дженсена.  
\- Да, здесь, - ответил тот, передав ему документы.  
\- Все сделаем, - заверил начальник службы безопасности.  
Дженсен кивнул и с интересом посмотрел на собеседника.  
\- Скажите, Виктор, вы считаете мистера Падалеки своим другом?  
\- Друг – это слишком узкое понятие, - подмигнул Виктор. – Джаред скорее семья.  
Отлично...  
\- И вы понимаете необходимость всех этих мер?  
\- Пока нет. Но будьте уверены, если Джареду нужна помощь, он ее получит.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Вы не представляете, как я рад происходящему, мистер Эклз. Я запрашивал усиление систем безопасности годами, но Майка это не интересовало. В этом нет необходимости, как он выразился. Повезло, что сейчас эти планы одобрены.  
Дженсен кивнул, благодарный провидению за то, что хотя бы кто-то здесь обладает здравым смыслом.  
\- Кстати, откуда у вас моя фотография, если ее не было у охраны?  
\- Я потребовал его, когда узнал, что вы здесь. Майк сообщил охране о вашем визите в последнюю минуту. Система проверки гостей здесь ужасна, я хочу изменить ее с первого дня работы. Но Майк против «лишних формальностей для важных людей», бывающих здесь.  
\- Да уж, - саркастически ухмыльнулся Дженсен, глядя на планы безопасности в руках Виктора. – То есть вы осознаете, что мистеру Розенбауму все это не понравится?  
\- Дьявол… Ему никогда ничего не нравится, - Антонелли почесал нос и рассмеялся.  
Дженсен закатил глаза и тоже рассмеялся.  
  
К трем часам дня Дженсен познакомился со всей командой безопасников и прошелся по местности с каждым ее представителем в отдельности.  
Виктор оказался дружелюбным, легким в общении и готовым сотрудничать. Эклза это поразило. Он опасался, что безопасники станут его самой сильной головной болью, что будут обиды и проблемы. Но ничего подобного.  
Однако впереди ожидалась встреча с Майком.  
\- Удачи, - с понимающей усмешкой проводил его Виктор.  
  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Дженсен заранее настроился выслушивать чушь, однако кабинет Майка оказался пуст. Эклз прождал у дверей ровно двенадцать минут, постоянно поглядывая на часы, затем отправился осматривать дом, попутно делая пометки в блокноте.  
Весенний день скатывался в сумерки, когда Дженсен, наконец, закончил. Присев на один из диванов в гостиной, он тяжело вздохнул и оценивающе взглянул на свои записи. К нему тут же подошла Сэди, лизнула в руку, ткнулась носом в ладонь.  
\- Ну, что думаешь, Сэди? – спросил Дженсен, ласково погладив ее под мордой.  
Большие карие глаза смотрели на него с полным доверием.  
\- Вот так все просто для тебя, правда?  
Сэди открыла пасть в знак согласия и вывалила длинный розовый язык.  
\- Нам всем следовало бы быть собаками, - сказал он, почесывая ретриверу шею.  
  
Для него приготовили комнату в одном из… крыльев дома, как бы пафосно это не звучало. Комод, столик, тумбочки и шкаф были изготовлены из массива красивого темного дерева. В углу стояли шикарный старомодный кожаный диван с мягкими подлокотниками, уютное кресло и низкий столик. Под ногами – светлый, цвета шампанского, ковер. За дверью находилась ванная комната, отделанная мрамором, с большой старомодной ванной на бронзовых львиных лапах.  
Все удобства.  
Он развесил одежду в шкафу на деревянные плечики, расправил складки и отодвинул вещи подальше друг от друга, чтобы не мялись – в конце концов, здесь было полно места.  
Переоделся в пижаму и почистил зубы, глядя на свое отражение в огромном зеркале в ванной. Учитывая роскошь, царящую здесь, рама с завитушками просто обязана быть из чистого золота.  
Мягкая кровать под балдахином с шелковыми пуховыми подушками, разбросанными по ней, выглядела очень уютно.  
Он лег спать на диване, подложив под голову грубое одеяло, обнаруженное в сундуке у изножья кровати.  
  
Было только семь утра, а Джаред уже устал. Он слишком долго кутил прошлой ночью, а Питер хотел закончить сцену в бойлерной именно сегодня. Эпизод был не просто предельно эмоциональным, но и горячим в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле этого слова. Его снимали в одной из настоящих бойлерных студии Universal, и здесь было жарко, как в аду. Прикрыв глаза, Джаред потянулся и повертел головой, чтобы снять напряжение в шее, а затем широко зевнул, едва не вывихнув челюсть.  
Кто-то ударил его в живот – довольно сильно – пока он потягивался. Джаред распахнул глаза, руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.  
\- О, неужели я помешал твоему сладкому сну? – с улыбкой спросил Том.  
\- Я едва не заехал тебе по физиономии.  
\- О, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся Том, продолжая ухмыляться. – Я готов поймать все, чем бы ты в меня не запустил, малыш.  
\- Захотелось помахаться? – хохотнул Джаред и, дурачась, выставил вперед кулаки. – Заходи в любое время, детка!  
\- Правда? – тот с кокетливой усмешкой приподнял бровь. – Ты хочешь пригласить меня в какое-нибудь уютное местечко?  
Джаред засмеялся и приобнял парня за плечи. Он работал его дублером на протяжении уже пяти лет, и легкий флирт между ними был чем-то вроде утреннего кофе.  
\- Ну что? Мы собираемся выбраться из этой котельной, да?  
\- Один из нас точно, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - простонал Джаред и без предупреждения навалился всем весом на дублера.  
Тот подхватил его, поддерживая.  
\- Встаньте в строй, солдат!  
\- Ты не принес мне ни капли кофе, - пожаловался Джаред, отказываясь подниматься на ноги.  
\- Я тебе не раб до тех пор, пока ты не трахаешь меня, дорогой, - улыбнулся Том. – А теперь вставай, пока я не начал тебя щекотать.  
\- Ладно, - Джаред вздохнул и, закатив глаза, скорбно добавил: – Но мне все еще нужен кофе.  
Он вынул из кармана сотовый и принялся набирать Сэнди сообщение с просьбой принести этот живительный напиток, когда аппарат издал писк, извещающий о входящем сообщении.  
Номер был незнакомым, и Джаред, нахмурившись, открыл сообщение.  
  
«Телохранитель не спасет тебя».  
  
Всего четыре слова, но Джаред пялился на них около минуты. До сих пор он был уверен, что происходящее – лишь череда неудачных шуток и несчастных случаев. Но это… Это вдруг заставило его взглянуть на все под другим углом. Никто кроме Итана, Майка и его домашнего персонала не знал о Дженсене, а Джаред был знаком с каждым из этих людей годами. Доверял им.  
Нет. Это, должно быть, кто-то другой. Некто, шпионивший у дома и пронюхавший, что он нанял телохранителя. Некто, сумевший выведать номер его телефона и пробраться на площадку несколько дней назад.  
Джаред любил своих фанатов, но не мог не признать, что некоторые из них были слегка не в себе. Он получал письма от фанатки, которая рассказывала ему о том, какими красивыми будут их дети. Были и послания от представителей обоих полов, в которых они угрожали суицидом или телесными повреждениями ему самому, вздумай он отвергнуть просьбу о встрече. А двое попытались проникнуть в дом Джареда, но были пойманы на полпути. Но даже в их действиях он не видел опасности.  
Джаред постарался успокоиться. Скорее всего, это очередной безобидный фанат. Впрочем, быть может, дополнительные меры безопасности не были такой уж плохой идеей.  
  
\- Наверное, одно из этих чертовых сообщений… - Том вдруг умолк, застыл и с силой сжал плечо Падалеки. – Твою мать, а это кто такой? – он все еще нависал над Джаредом, так что тому пришлось подуть на пряди волос дублера, чтобы увидеть, о ком идет речь.  
Дженсен был в костюме. Белая рубашка и простой бледно-голубой галстук удивительно гармонировали с цветом его глаз. Засунув руки в карманы брюк, он двигался очень тихо и уверенно. Взгляд телохранителя был цепким, мгновенно схватывая каждую деталь в комнате.  
\- О… - начал Джаред негромко. - Это…  
Взглянув в зеленые глаза, он вдруг лишился дара речи. Адонис. Давид. Все семейство Питт-Джоли в одном лице. Серьезно, это нечестно.  
Том покачал головой и шепнул Джареду на ухо:  
\- А он весьма в твоем вкусе, да?  
Джаред едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы дружески похлопать Тома по плечу, когда тот отстранился.  
Дженсен подошел и протянул ему руку, Джаред обхватил пальцами его ладонь.  
\- Мистер Падалеки, - произнес телохранитель с легким кивком.  
\- Мистер Падалеки – это мой отец, а я Джаред, - с кривой ухмылкой сообщил тот.  
\- Я предпочитаю официальный стиль общения, мистер Падалеки.  
Взгляд, направленный на Джареда, был пристальным и изучающим. В глазах не было тепла, только цифры и формулы, планы и заряженное оружие. Этот терминатор был нацелен исключительно на работу.  
О, да. Это будет весело.  
Дженсен отстранился и вновь сунул руки в карманы брюк - прямая спина, ноги на ширине плеч.  
Зашибись.  
\- Я только что получил это сообщение, - сказал Джаред, вытаскивая телефон и поворачивая его экраном к Дженсену. – Не так много людей знают мой личный номер. Поэтому я решил, что это фанат, тот самый, который пробрался на площадку и оставил записку пару дней назад. Наверное, теперь он сумел раздобыть и номер.  
\- Если они знают обо мне, значит...  
\- … шпионят у дома, ага. Фанаты вытворяют такое уже не впервые.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него отсутствующим взглядом, будто просчитывая что-то в уме, а затем достал из кармана маленький блокнот и записал в него номер телефона, с которого пришло сообщение.  
\- Почти уверен, что номер работает по предоплате, без контракта, но проверить стоит. Не удаляйте пока это сообщение.  
Джаред кивнул и спрятал телефон, а Дженсен уже продолжал раздражающе авторитетным тоном:  
\- Мне требуется внимательно проверить съемочную площадку до того, как начнется съемка. Любое оружие, которое будет использовано в сцене, я лично буду проверять перед каждым использованием. Любые, даже самые простые трюки, должны выполняться только квалифицированным персоналом.  
Твою мать, он что, серьезно?  
\- Итан, - с мольбой в голосе позвал Джаред. Итан должен быть где-то рядом, он должен объяснить этому придурку, какой головной болью обернется все это, сколько времени, черт побери, займет съемка, если этот парень будет проверять каждую гребаную вещь!  
\- Это для вашей защиты, мистер Падалеки. Съемочная группа уже предупреждена. Они понимают, что их ждет.  
\- Ладно, - развел руками Джаред. – Итан, - позвал он снова, - я буду в своем трейлере, пока мистер Эклз не закончит.  
Может, ему удастся поспать хоть несколько долбаных минут.  
\- Если вы собираетесь вернуться в трейлер, перед этим мне нужно его проверить, - следуя за ним по пятам, невозмутимо сообщил Дженсен.  
\- Прошу, скажи, что это шутка, - взмолился Джаред.  
Телохранитель покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Через несколько дней мы установим дополнительные камеры в помощь охранникам. Но сейчас придется довольствоваться моими рутинными проверками и двумя охранниками, приставленными к трейлеру.  
\- Твою ж… - вздохнул Джаред.  
\- Я хорошо делаю свою работу, мистер Падалеки, - заверил его Дженсен.  
\- Я буду в кабинете режиссера, посплю.  
\- Мне нужно проверить помещение.  
\- Ты собираешь шастать вокруг, пока я сплю? – требовательно спросил Джаред.  
\- Я должен быть уверен в вашей безопасности.  
\- Давай тогда договоримся так: ты проверишь вначале мою кровать, а пока я буду спать, займешься остальным.  
\- Так не пойдет. Кто-нибудь мог, к примеру, подложить бомбу в трейлер.  
\- Тогда вначале поищи бомбу.  
\- Она может быть где угодно - снаружи, внутри. Мне нужно сделать полную проверку, на нее уйдет сорок пять минут. После этого вы можете спать сколько угодно.  
\- Ладно, - недовольно буркнул Джаред.  
Дженсен снял пиджак и позвал на помощь двух охранников. Падалеки непроизвольно стал наблюдать за тем, как его телохранитель двигается, как перекатываются под одеждой его мускулы, как брюки облегают его… черт, в самом деле божественную задницу.  
Джареду открывался отличный вид на все это великолепие. И он провел следующие сорок пять минут, наблюдая за тем, как Дженсен внимательно исследует каждый предмет мебели в трейлере. Тот сунул нос в каждую щель, даже притащил стул и дотошно исследовал каждый сантиметр потолка. Дженсен был полностью погружен в работу, невольно предоставив Джареду возможность пялиться на него без риска быть замеченным.  
Закончив, Эклз надел пиджак и коротко кивнул:  
\- Все в порядке. У дверей трейлера будет дежурить охрана. Если что-нибудь случится – кричите, они услышат.  
У Джареда в голове как раз вертелась мысль спросить, не хочет ли Дженсен проверить его кровать более основательно, но телохранитель уже направился к двери.  
\- Я пришлю кого-нибудь, когда закончу проверку бойлерной, - бросил он через плечо.  
Глядя ему вслед, Джаред заметил, как Дженсен приглушенно говорит что-то в гарнитуру. В это время зазвонил телефон.  
Дженис. Черт возьми.  
\- Уже бегу, - бросил он в трубку.  
Эклз все еще был рядом.  
\- Куда вы собрались?  
\- В гардеробную, а потом к гримерам. Ты собираешься и там все проверить? – с сарказмом спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен тактично промолчал.  
\- И эта хрень будет происходить ежедневно? – начал заводиться Падалеки.  
\- Проверка не займет много времени. Этот парень пристально следит за вами, он нападет в приватном или другом значимом для вас месте. Вряд ли его заинтересуют гардеробная и трейлер гримеров.  
\- А съемочная площадка?  
\- Она отличное место для всякого рода несчастных случаев, как вы уже убедились. Кстати, мистер Падалеки, ведь актерство имеет для вас первостепенное значение? – спросил Дженсен.  
\- Конечно. Но все же, думаю, ты слишком усердствуешь.  
\- Чем быстрее мы доберемся в гримерную, тем быстрее я закончу, - Эклз был невозмутим.  
Джаред вздохнул и вышел из трейлера.


	2. Chapter 2

Бойлерную наполнял вырывающийся из трубы золотистый в свете софитов пар, и Джаред безбожно обливался потом. Сморгнув с ресниц капли, он попытался сосредоточиться на диалоге.  
\- Мы были братьями, Логан! – выплюнул Джейсон, чье лицо тоже блестело от испарины. – Быть может, ты не согласен с этим, но как закрыть глаза на нашу сущность? Мы убийцы. Это у нас в крови.  
  
\- И ты пришел, чтобы прикончить меня? – слова, прозвучавшие скорее утверждением, а не вопросом, были наполнены смесью печали, покорности судьбе и осуждения.  
\- Убийство – это наша работа.  
\- Ты мог бы сделать это, не встречаясь со мной, - в словах прозвучали легкая растерянность и намек на упрек - Логану не хотелось верить в горькую правду о Скотте.  
\- Разумеется, - на губах Джейсона медленно проступила жутковатая усмешка. – Но ведь так гораздо забавнее.  
За этой репликой последовала длинная пауза – и Джейсон прошипел «Черт», отворачиваясь.  
\- Снято! - крикнул Питер. – Джейсон?  
\- Дьявол! Это было слишком долго.  
\- Я знаю. К тому же, мне нужно больше эмоций. Добавь к своей ярости каплю грусти. Это же твой лучший друг. Даже если вы давно уже больше соперники, чем друзья, тебя не может не огорчать решение убить его. Давай начнем с «Ты не меняешься…»  
Джаред глубоко вздохнул и приготовился отыграть всю сцену заново.  
  
Пять часов спустя Джаред был сыт этой бойлерной по горло. Пот тек ручьями, и ему казалось, что он потерял за сегодня как минимум фунтов пять.  
\- Мне гораздо интереснее сделать это вот так, лицом к лицу. Ну же, Логан… - хищно произнес Джейсон. – После всех этих лет… мы же работали вместе… неужели ты так и не понял, кто из нас победит?  
Вслед за этим он должен был разразиться целой речью, но Джейсон сбился уже в шестой раз подряд, и Джаред, не выдержав, ухватился за этот шанс.  
\- Я… - выдохнул он, выхватывая пистолет из кобуры и направляя его на Джейсона.  
\- Снято, - крикнул Питер. – На сегодня все. Замечательно, Джаред! Отличная находка с оборванной репликой, ее и используем в монтаже. Давайте собираться и сваливать отсюда. Завтра у нас по расписанию автомобильная погоня.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся, заметив, что Джейсон, пламенную речь которого он оборвал, был в ярости.  
  
Выходя из бойлерной на территорию киностудии, Джаред мечтал только о душе. Однако быстро добраться до него не удалось - в свете фонарей показалась знакомая фигура.  
Черт.  
\- Чего тебе?  
Приближавшийся к нему Джейсон представлял собой пять футов и одиннадцать дюймов чистого гнева, упакованных в черную кожаную куртку. У него были длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла и голубые глаза, которые сейчас смотрели на Джареда с такой искрящейся яростью, что могли прожечь в нем дыру. Впрочем, Джейсон так вел себя всегда. Имидж, только и всего.  
\- Что это за хрень была сегодня на площадке? – рявкнул он, подойдя к Джареду.  
Изобразив сладкую улыбку, тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ.  
\- Можешь сказать спасибо за то, что спас тебя от провала. Мне показалось, ты немного сыпешься, и я решил, что смогу помочь.  
Прищурившись, Джейсон рванулся к Падалеки. Дженсен оказался быстрее и, встав между ними, сгреб нападавшего за грудки и оттащил футов на пять в сторону. Джейсон продолжал испепелять Джареда взглядом, словно не замечая телохранителя.  
\- Я скорее пущу себе пулю в лоб, чем обращусь к тебе за помощью! - прорычал он. – Попробуй еще раз встать у меня на пути – и я надеру тебе зад!  
\- Настоятельно рекомендую воздержаться от угроз, - спокойно посоветовал Дженсен.  
Моргнув, Джейсон перевел на него взгляд, словно только сейчас заметил присутствие Эклза. Отступил под напором и взглянул на его руки, будто недоумевая, как тот посмел к нему прикоснуться.  
\- Пошел к черту, Джаред, - выплюнул Джейсон напоследок и с достоинством удалился.  
\- Джейсон Джеральд Ли, - светским тоном произнес Джаред, оценив его постановочный уход. – Очарователен, правда?  
Но Дженсен не ответил, провожая парня задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Что? – раздраженно спросил Джаред. – Тебе нравится такое поведение, что ли?  
\- Нет. Просто удивлен, почему он на вас набросился.  
\- Раздутое эго, - без колебаний ответил Джаред.  
\- Нет, - теперь Дженсен перевел пытливый взгляд на него.  
\- Тебе прочесть краткий курс об актерах и их самомнении? Это же очевидно. Джейсон был неплохим парнем, но потом получил роль во «Вчерашнем пророке» - и теперь никто не поместится в одной комнате с его раздутым эго. Оно размером с Монтану, - Джаред развел руками для усиления эффекта своих слов.  
Но Дженсена его речь не впечатлила.  
\- Нет, дело тут в чем-то другом. Более личном. Так ведь?  
О Господи, этот парень не отвяжется. Ладно.  
\- Мы разбежались из-за его самомнения.  
Дженсен приподнял брови в легком замешательстве.  
\- Вы гей?  
\- Ты не знал? – рассмеялся Джаред.  
\- Нет, - он посмотрел в сторону.  
Падалеки заметил, что Эклз впервые отвел взгляд вот так, не нарочно, а будто невольно пряча глаза. Он понятия не имел, что творилось в голове у его телохранителя. Более того, удивился, что это его вообще волнует.  
\- Это проблема? – Джаред хотел задать вопрос с сарказмом, но тон получился неожиданно злым.  
\- Нет. Это не будет проблемой, - уверенно ответил Дженсен с нечитаемым выражением лица, посмотрев Джареду в глаза. – Мне нужно поговорить с мистером Андерсоном.  
Падалеки почти порадовался, что Итана, кажется, ждет взбучка от телохранителя.  
Пусть кто-то другой возьмет на себя труд разобраться с этим.  
  
Джаред быстро принял душ и надел смокинг. Сегодня намечалась вечеринка у Джонни, и никакой скулеж Дженсена не мог заставить Падалеки ее пропустить. Вся эта хрень с угрозами не изменит его жизнь.  
В лимузине их уже ждала Эмма, миниатюрная брюнетка с миндалевидными глазами, зелеными, как у кошки. Мастерски упакованная в дизайнерскую одежду, она ослепительно улыбнулась, когда они скользнули в машину. Эмма была мечтой любого мужчины: роскошная, очаровательная, веселая, сладкая девочка, к тому же богиня вечеринок. Джаред лично видел, как она перепивала парней вдвое больше ее так, что они оказывались под столом.  
Эмма была на два года младше Джареда, работала популярной моделью и… его прикрытием, неплохо зарабатывая на публичных выходах в свет. Желтая пресса обожала их пару, с удовольствием смакуя подробности их «таинственных» отношений. Впрочем, Падалеки подозревал, что пройдет не так много времени, когда им это наскучит, и журналюги начнут рвать их в клочья, выискивая какое-нибудь высосанное из пальца дерьмо, липовые незаконные делишки или постыдные секретики.  
Но пока они, держась за руки, очаровательно улыбались под вспышками фотоаппаратов, упоминали друг о друге в интервью – и все это было такой сногсшибательной фальшивкой, что Джареду порой становилось тошно. Но выхода не было. Ведь всем ясно как божий день, что у тебя нет шансов стать новым Сталлоне, Шварценеггером или Брюсом Уиллисом, если ты гей. Да и, по большому счету, ему нравилась взрывная и веселая Эмма.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в щечку, перья на ее воротнике защекотали ему нос.  
\- Джаред! Как ты, свет очей моих, моя единственная настоящая любовь? – из-за своего британского акцента Эмма немного растягивала слова, что, впрочем, только добавляло ей очарования.  
Когда они выпадали из-под прицела камер, Эмма всегда утрировала, подшучивая над их «отношениями».  
\- Все отлично, дорогая. Как ты?  
\- Великолепно, - со смехом ответила она, а затем, хитро склонив голову, принялась наматывать на палец прядь волос, поглядывая на сидевшего напротив Дженсена. – Представишь мне своего друга?  
\- Эмма, это Дженсен Эклз. Дженсен, это Эмма Стил.  
\- О, - девушка потянулась и погладила телохранителя по колену. – Ну разве ты не прелесть? Джаред, дорогой, где ты прятал его все это время? Впрочем, я понимаю тебя. Такого красавчика увели бы за секунду!  
То, что Эмма приняла Дженсена за его новую пассию, Джареда не удивило. Он никогда не приглашал в лимузин чужаков, всегда исключительно парней, с которыми у него было настоящее свидание. И у Эммы не было никаких оснований полагать, что в этот раз будет иначе.  
Падалеки поразмыслил несколько секунд, решая, сказать ли подруге правду. Черт, да актер он или нет, если на то пошло? Тот факт, что за двенадцать часов, проведенных с Дженсеном, Джаред успел его возненавидеть, отнюдь не означало, что он не сможет притвориться. В конце концов, он каждый день делает это на площадке с Джейсоном. Кроме того, Джареду очень хотелось узнать, возможно ли этим вывести Дженсена из себя, а значит, игра стоила свеч.  
\- Руки прочь, детка! Он мой, - ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
\- О, боюсь, это утверждение далеко от истины. Он не выглядит твоим, - игриво улыбнулась Эмма.  
\- Это лишь потому, что он пока об этом не знает, - улыбка Джареда стала обворожительной.  
Эмма довольно расхохоталась.  
\- Тигр! Следи за ним, - подмигнула она Дженсену.  
\- Слежу, - не отрывая взгляда от преломляющихся в каплях на стекле огней города, ответил телохранитель.  
В салоне повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь стуком дождя по крыше и шуршанием шин. Затем Эмма погладила Джареда по ноге, словно утешая.  
\- Не переживай, милый. Недостаток шарма он компенсирует своей внешностью. И, готова спорить, кое-чем еще…  
\- Ты же знаешь, крошка, я никогда не треплюсь о своих поцелуях.  
\- Кому ты это рассказываешь? Ты любишь целоваться и болтать, - хохотнула Эмма, шутливо толкнув его плечом.  
\- Есть что-то, чем не хочется делиться ни с кем, - с долей пафоса ответил Джаред.  
\- Оу, - в глазах Эммы вспыхнул интерес. – Правда?  
Черт. Кажется, он переигрывает. К счастью, в этот момент лимузин въехал на парковку клуба, и Дженсен невозмутимо объявил, что они прибыли. Как будто Джаред не понял этого сам. Впрочем, это спасло его от необходимости продолжать этот разговор, так что жаловаться было не на что.  
  
Вечеринка в непревзойденном стиле Джонни Джонсона – разнузданная и яркая – была в самом разгаре.  
Джонни носил запонки, стоившие больше, чем вся та дрянь, которую рядовой колумбийский наркобарон способен вдохнуть через нос за неделю. Впрочем, как и рядовой колумбийский наркобарон, Джонни имел все шансы когда-нибудь сдохнуть с торчащей из носа трубочкой.  
\- Джа-а-а-а-аред! – хозяин вечера подошел и хлопнул его по плечу, стоило им войти внутрь.  
Только он умел произносить его имя так, сохраняя при этом огромное чувство собственного достоинства. Талант.  
\- Несказанно рад, что ты выбрался, приятель! И Эмма! Привет, дорогая, - он притянул девушку к себе, принявшись флиртовать с ней в своей привычной манере. Эмма явно не была в восторге, однако, очаровательная как всегда, безропотно играла свою роль. Джаред с усмешкой наблюдал за ними, когда Дженсен положил руку ему на плечо, потянув в сторону.  
\- Многих из этих людей вы знаете? – спросил он, холодно глядя на Джареда.  
Тот взглянул на толпу и пожал плечами.  
\- Да здесь сотни людей. Навскидку? Ну, быть может, половину. Многих знаю.  
Выражение лица Эклза стало вежливо-снисходительным.  
\- Вы понимаете, что это очень, очень неудачное сейчас для вас место?  
\- Это всего лишь вечеринка, - вздохнул Джаред. – И мы на частной территории.  
\- Где кто угодно и в каждую секунду может застрелить вас или зарезать ножом, - чудовищно серьезно произнес Дженсен. – Я вынужден буду не отходить ни на шаг.  
\- Ты, на хрен, серьезно?!  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Ты в курсе, что кайфоломщик, да? – спросил Падалеки, ввинчиваясь в толпу.  
\- Я делаю свою работу.  
\- Да ты вообще знаешь, что означает слово «веселье»? – Джаред обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Дженсена.  
\- Знаю. Я защищаю вашу жизнь, мистер Падалеки. И чем быстрее вы это поймете, тем лучше будет для всех.  
Мистер Падалеки. Так, твою мать, официально!  
\- Ладно, - хмыкнул Джаред. – Только я буду представлять тебя всем как своего парня.  
\- И что? Вы думаете, меня это волнует? – в голосе прозвучала издевка.  
\- Для парня вроде тебя? Крутого вояки из ВМФ? Притворяться геем? – выпалил Джаред. – Думаю, да. Еще как волнует.  
\- Полагаю, это может вас шокировать, - Дженсен посмотрел ему в глаза, – но мне не придется так уж сильно притворяться.  
Ого.  
ОГО.  
\- Ты… - выдохнул Джаред, пытаясь остановить круговорот мыслей.  
Фыркнув, Дженсен покачал головой.  
\- Просто сделайте нам обоим одолжение, предоставив мне возможность хорошо выполнять мою работу.  
Пока Джаред наматывал круги по клубу, приветствуя знакомых, Дженсен хранил молчание. Он лишь раз прикоснулся к Падалеки, останавливая на секунду, когда увидел что-то, показавшееся подозрительным ему одному.  
Джаред не взял на себя труд представить Дженсена кому-либо. Во-первых, наверняка, все и так поняли по поведению этого терминатора, что он его телохранитель. А во-вторых, в такой толпе было не до церемоний.  
Странно получилось. Он всего лишь пошутил насчет бойфренда, а Дженсен ответил ему фразой, которая теперь сводила Джареда с ума. Возмутительно красивый Дженсен, такой соблазнительный, что рядом с ним становилось жарко, вот так небрежно признался, что он гей?!  
После того, как узнал об ориентации Джареда?  
Это выглядело приглашением…  
Джаред нашел укромное место в конце барной стойки у бассейна и устроился на стуле, повернувшись к толпе. Лица людей у барной стойки вдруг показались ему зловещими. Свет, направленный снизу - от пола - превращал впадины глаз и рты окружающих в наводящие ужас темные провалы.  
Бассейн освещался теплым желтым светом гирлянд. Все здесь было по высшему разряду, если брать в расчет орущих и прыгающих в бассейн гостей. Почти голые, они плескались водой, хохотали и лапали друг друга.  
Джаред заметил на себе быстрый взгляд Дженсена, который, впрочем, тут же вновь вернулся к бдительному наблюдению за происходящим вокруг. Он встал слева от Джареда - руки сцеплены в замок перед собой, ноги на ширине плеч.  
\- Странно, что ты еще никого не пристрелил, - съязвил Джаред.  
\- До рассвета есть время, - пожал тот плечами.  
Джаред не удержался от улыбки.  
\- Не думал, что такой заядлый параноик способен шутить.  
\- Помогает справляться со скукой, когда некого пристрелить.  
Джаред засмеялся, запустив руку в волосы, а затем ослепительно улыбнулся, глядя на Дженсена из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
\- То есть, твое признание, что ты гей… это ты так шутишь?  
\- Неважно.  
Взгляд Дженсена как раз был прикован к темноволосой девушке в белом платье, искавшей что-то в сумочке, проходя мимо них. Когда она достала сигарету, телохранитель вновь принялся глазеть по сторонам.  
\- Почему? – Джаред развернулся на стуле, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
\- Потому что это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, зачем я здесь.  
Джаред не привык, чтобы его игнорировали. Соскользнув со стула, он приблизился к Эклзу и шепнул ему прямо в ухо:  
\- Знаешь… все эти дела… Вообще-то я обычно в это не лезу… но с тобой… - он понизил голос, став еще ближе, - … это так волнующе.  
Дженсен продолжал обшаривать взглядом клуб.  
\- Думаю, нам нужно установить кое-какие правила.  
\- О, правила… - протянул Джаред с придыханием.  
\- Первое, - Эклз наклонил голову и понизил голос. – Мы не разговариваем без необходимости.  
\- А нам и не нужно разговаривать, - улыбнулся Джаред.  
Он был так близко, что Дженсен наверняка мог чувствовать щекой его дыхание.  
\- Второе, - Дженсен уперся ладонью в грудь Джареда, и тому до дрожи захотелось податься к нему всем телом, чтобы почувствовать тепло этих рук везде. – Между нами всегда должно быть расстояние не менее двух футов, - сказав это, Дженсен мягко оттолкнул Джареда от себя. Тот на миг потерял равновесие, затем выпрямился и лишь тогда сообразил, что произошло. А Эклз по-прежнему не смотрел на него.  
Но Джаред Падалеки не сделал бы головокружительной карьеры, если бы так легко сдавался.  
\- Скажи, ты устанавливаешь эти правила в надежде, что они удержат мои руки вдали от тебя… или же наоборот?  
Дженсен бросил на него короткий взгляд.  
\- Я устанавливаю их, потому что этот возмутительный флирт мешает мне спокойно делать мою работу.  
В его словах не было тепла, в них не было даже намека на юмор, и Джаред так ошалел, что буквально потерял дар речи.  
\- Третье правило, - Дженсен вновь смотрел исключительно на толпу. – Никакого флирта.  
Джаред не мог поверить в это сверхъестественное, невероятное хладнокровие.  
Во время флирта с Дженсеном он не заметил с его стороны ни малейшего проявления интереса, который выказывали другие. Всегда. А это означало, что либо он абсолютно не во вкусе Дженсена, либо, что более вероятно, тот до мозга костей натурал и просто морочил ему голову.  
\- Это все, сэр? – ядовито уточнил Джаред.  
\- Пока да. Дам знать, если нам потребуются новые правила, - и Дженсен вернулся к своему занятию, будто ничего и не произошло.  
Джаред не знал, что сказать. Его никогда в жизни не отшивали подобным образом. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так, как сейчас, и был до такой степени разъярен, что попросту растерялся.  
Резко развернувшись, Падалеки направился в дом, слыша позади себя шаги Дженсена. И это бесило еще сильнее.  
\- Мудак, высокомерный ублюдок! – сжав кулаки, бормотал Джаред, проталкиваясь через толпу.  
\- Бормотать себе под нос невежливо, - понизив голос, прокомментировал за его плечом Дженсен.  
Джаред скрипнул зубами и пошел быстрее.  
\- Дорогой, - мурлыкнула Эмма, материализовавшись рядом. Она пристроилась к Джареду и обняла его за талию. – Где ты был?  
\- Я был с мистером Эклзом, - ответил он, замедлив шаг.  
\- Не лучший день? – тихо спросила Эмма.  
\- Он не мой парень. Я просто дразнил его в лимузине. Прости, не хотел тебе врать.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он – не твой?  
\- Он мой телохранитель, - раздраженно бросил Джаред.  
\- Телохранитель? У тебя все хорошо?  
\- Да, - поколебавшись, ответил Джаред. – Просто… из-за нового фильма, который скоро выйдет, Итан решил усилить безопасность.  
Он ненавидел лгать Эмме, но особого выбора не было.  
\- Так значит, он не твой, - прошептала она, бросая взгляд на Дженсена, который, разумеется, следовал за ними.  
\- Нет, но… он признался, что гей.  
\- Вот черт, - надула губки Эмма.  
\- В любом случае, милая, он на службе в качестве моего телохранителя, а это, по сути, означает, что он бесполый мудак.  
\- О… Наверное, это не очень приятно, - она мягко и сочувствующе поцеловала его в щеку. – Ладно, тогда давай просто повеселимся.  
В этот вечер Эмма липла к Джареду как банный лист. Она пила с ним порцию за порцией, то и дело целовала в губы и смеялась над каждой шуткой. А ему, похоже, устроенное ими шоу даже пришлось по вкусу.  
Дженсен не отходил от него. А Джаред целенаправленно не замечал его присутствия.  
Но, увы, когда они вернулись домой, и Дженсен принялся тщательно осматривать комнату, игнорировать его оказалось невозможным.  
Дженсен в его комнате.  
На его кровати.  
В этих невыносимо узких брюках.  
Рубашка с подвернутыми рукавами совершенно не скрывала великолепные мышцы на загорелых руках.  
Пальцы скользили по резному деревянному изголовью кровати, исследуя каждую извилину и щелочку…  
Быстрый взгляд зеленых глаз.  
Джаред сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох. Сунул руки в карманы смокинга и резко развернулся. Выйдя в коридор, он взглянул вниз в холл и начал внимательно изучать сложный узор на красном пушистом ковре. Золотые на красном линии причудливо сплетались и вновь расходились. Сплетались…  
Зашибись. Даже вид красного ковра вызывал мысли о сексе.  
Дженсен окликнул его через пару минут.  
\- Каждую ночь здесь будет дежурить охранник, - он надел пиджак и прошелся ладонями по лацканам, разглаживая несуществующие складки.  
\- Конечно, - Джаред вошел в комнату и запер за собой дверь.  
Раздеваясь и забираясь в кровать, он совершенно не думал о Дженсене.  
Он все еще не думал о нем, смыкая пальцы вокруг напряженного члена, скользя ими по всей длине, дразня большим пальцем чувствительную головку.  
Он совершенно точно не думал о Дженсене, когда, закусив губу, выгибался всем телом. Ни о глазах, ни о губах, целующих его, когда сам он уже вошел в Джареда, а их потные тела слились воедино.  
Конечно, не думал.  
  
Их глаза на миг встретились, когда Джаред сказал «Конечно» и захлопнул перед Дженсеном дверь.  
Джаред, похоже, уже терпеть его не мог. Пусть так. В конце концов, это деловые отношения.  
Гораздо больше его расстроила пара сегодняшних сюрпризов. Дженсен терпеть этого не мог, особенно когда был на работе. Держать ситуацию под контролем можно было только владея информацией. Впрочем, и это не давало стопроцентной гарантии успеха. Да ничто не давало полной гарантии.  
Тем не менее, быть в курсе всего, что только возможно узнать в принципе – это не прихоть, а необходимость. Информация позволяла сделать ситуацию настолько предсказуемой, насколько это было вообще возможно.  
Дженсен как никто другой знал, что работа телохранителя – постоянное балансирование на тоненькой ниточке между чьей-то жизнью и смертью. И ему требовалось, чтобы и его нынешние клиенты, наконец, это осознали.  
Что же. Его работа и состоит в том, чтобы заставить их понять.  
Было уже поздно для того, чтобы искать встречи с теми, кто виноват в огорчивших Дженсена сюрпризах. Но утро нового дня он был намерен начать именно с этого.  
  
Дженсен отлично помнил лабиринт из коридоров и лестниц, ведущий в кабинет Итана, но, несмотря на это, путь туда отнял у него несколько минут. Дом и вправду был огромным.  
\- Мистер Андерсон? – толкнув дверь в кабинет, позвал Дженсен.  
Итан стоял у стола с ручкой в руке.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, - Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, набираясь терпения. – Ничего особенного. Мне нужно поговорить с вами о досье на мистера Падалеки. Понимаю, что на сбор всей информации нужно время, но есть детали, которые мне следовало знать с самого начала.  
\- Постойте, но я поручил Майку предоставить вам всю информацию во время вашей вчерашней встречи.  
\- К сожалению, мистер Розенбаум пропустил нашу встречу.  
\- Я поговорю с ним, - немедленно предложил Итан, суетливо поправив очки.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, я сделаю это сам.  
Добравшись до кабинета Майка, Дженсен распахнул дверь, без лишних церемоний вошел внутрь и захлопнул ее за собой.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - кивнул Майк, поднимаясь навстречу, - какой приятный сюрприз. Хотите кофе? Кэти как раз сварила свежий…  
\- Кофе делает меня раздражительным, - недобро улыбнулся Дженсен.  
\- О да, разумеется, - Майк вернул ему улыбку, вернулся в роскошное кожаное кресло и потер переносицу. – Чем обязан?  
\- Мистер Розенбаум, - Дженсен сунул руки в карманы, подошел к столу, бесцеремонно привалившись к нему бедром, - я просил предоставить мне полное досье на мистера Падалеки. Понимаю, что сбор всех данных требует времени. Но есть информация, которую вы могли бы озвучить раньше, однако намеренно умолчали.  
\- Например? – Майк нахмурился.  
Дженсен кивнул. Отлично. Майк хочет поиграть – он готов.  
\- Почему вы не сказали мне, что Джаред гей?  
\- А это… разве это проблема?  
\- Проблема лишь в том, что мне этого не сообщили. Кроме того, вы не удосужились рассказать об отношениях, в которых состояли мистер Падалеки и мистер Ли. И о рабочей конкуренции между ними.  
\- Это важно?  
\- Да, это важно. Мистер Ли попадает в список подозреваемых.  
Майк выглядел озадаченным, словно Дженсен рассказал хороший анекдот, а он не смог вникнуть в его суть.  
\- Джейсон бы никогда… - начал он со смешком, однако Дженсен шагнул ближе, не сводя с него глаз.  
\- Мистер Розенбаум, - перебил Эклз. – Это моя работа разбираться в подобных вопросах, не ваша. Я делаю свою работу тщательно. Всегда. А еще я никогда не работаю вслепую. И да, я очень, очень дотошный. Но именно поэтому меня и наняли. И если вы действительно хотите, чтобы я защитил клиента, то мне нужны все подробности его личной жизни.  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, как это поможет…  
Чаша терпения Дженсена стремительно переполнялась. Он выпрямился и раздраженно уставился на Майка.  
\- Вам следует довериться мне. Или наймите кого-то другого, кому сможете доверять. Я здесь не для мебели и не затем, чтобы служить безмолвной угрозой для сталкера, преследующего клиента. Я здесь, чтобы остановить того, кто желает мистеру Падалеки смерти. А им может оказаться кто угодно. Под подозрением все, - опершись руками на полированный стол, Дженсен навис над Майком. - Кстати, известно ли вам, что в восьми из десяти случаев преследование и угроза расправы исходит от кого-то, близко знакомого с потенциальной жертвой? Или от кого-то, нанятого первым. В восьми случаях из десяти. Это почти всегда что-то личное.  
\- То есть… вы думаете, это не просто чокнутый фанат?  
\- Пока я ничего не думаю. Все говорит о том, что сталкер хочет разделать вашего клиента, как индейку на день благодарения – красиво, медленно и грязно, - Дженсен прищурился. – Он хочет, чтобы мистер Падалеки истекал кровью и кричал до хрипоты, пока он не позволит ему умереть. Что будет, если сталкер все-таки доберется до него? Предполагаю, вам повезет, если после этого сможете опознать мистера Падалеки по зубам.  
Майк заметно побледнел.  
\- Так что? Вы дадите мне досье? – резко спросил Дженсен.  
Вновь потерев переносицу, Майк взглянул на телохранителя. Лицо его было почти извиняющимся.  
\- Вы должны понять, мистер Эклз. Мы храним все это в тайне…  
\- Я подписал составленное вами соглашение о неразглашении. Вы понимаете это? – спокойно произнес Дженсен, убирая руки со стола. – Все ваши секреты в полной юридической безопасности, подкрепленной личным обещанием бывшего сотрудника вооруженных сил Соединенных Штатов.  
\- Но мне неизвестно, за что вы были уволены, мистер Эклз.  
\- Я с почестями ушел в отставку, - чеканя слова, произнес Дженсен и добавил, ухмыльнувшись уголком губ. – И мое терпение исчерпано, мистер Розенбаум.  
Майк раздумывал еще секунду, прижав ладонь ко рту.  
\- Хорошо. Вы получите всю информацию.  
\- Когда?  
\- Дайте мне время до послезавтра, - Майк потянулся к телефону.  
Дженсен кивнул и направился к выходу. Уже у двери он обернулся и бросил через плечо.  
\- Но если в досье не окажется хотя бы одной важной детали, я тут же брошу эту работу.  
\- Я понял, - Майк прижимал к уху телефонную трубку, но тон его звучал искренне.  
Дженсен толкнул дверь и вышел в холл.  
Чертовы гражданские.  
  
Этим утром они снимали автомобильную погоню в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса. Дженсен был всерьез озабочен количеством людей, потребовавшихся для съемок. Сотни статистов: прохожих, автомобилистов, плюс куча работников, перекрывавших дороги.  
Радовало то, что большую часть съемок этого эпизода Джаред проведет в машине, стоящей на одном месте. Город за окном дорисуют позже.  
Тем не менее, Дженсен внимательно следил за всеми, кто проходил мимо, читая язык их тел. Его взгляд метался между прохожими, Джаредом и камерами, скользя еще и по окнам зданий в зоне видимости.  
Оставалась масса возможностей для нападения, и было глупо считать, что он сможет предусмотреть их все. Дженсен расставил своих людей во всех ключевых точках, и теперь мог только надеяться, что они в точности выполнят его распоряжения. Сам же он занял место около оператора, чтобы не выпускать Джареда из поля зрения.  
Джаред в этой сцене ссорился с кем-то на пассажирском сидении. Он спорил, совершал очень много резких движений, в том числе стремительно пригибался, избегая несуществующих пуль. От всего этого нервы Дженсена были натянуты до предела.  
Он облегченно выдохнул, когда Падалеки выбрался из машины, и охрана, наконец, заслонила его от толпы.  
Они уже почти вошли в одно из кирпичных зданий, как вдруг поодаль раздался рев двигателя. Дженсен обратил внимание на то, что водитель автомобиля очень ловко лавирует между множеством якобы движущихся машин. Спустя несколько секунд под отчаянный визг шин он совершил идеальный разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов между припаркованными по двум сторонам улицы автомобилями.  
\- Кто за рулем? – спросил Дженсен, ухватив за плечо пробегавшую мимо Сэнди и указывая в сторону ловкого водителя.  
\- О, это Чад. Чад Майкл Мюррей. Он основной каскадер в фильмах Джареда, они дружат много лет.  
Дверь автомобиля открылась, и Дженсен велел ближайшим к нему охранникам сопроводить Джареда в здание.  
Водитель оказался чуть ниже него, худой, с грязными светлыми волосами и довольно смазливой внешностью. Он был одет в драные джинсы и черную футболку с надписью «Лакомый кусочек». Выбравшись из машины, тут же закурил.  
\- Ну как? – спросил он у съемочной бригады, вынув сигарету изо рта.  
\- Отлично! – крикнул Питер.  
\- Да вы шутите?! Неужели мы сделали это за один дубль? – он всплеснул руками, а затем шутливо поклонился. – Я крут!  
Он сделал еще одну затяжку, и лишь затем заметил подошедшего к нему Дженсена.  
\- Мистер Мюррей, меня зовут мистер Эклз, - он протянул руку для приветствия. – У меня к вам предложение.  
\- Я не гей, - тут же бросил Чад.  
\- Я не об этом. Я телохранитель мистера Падалеки.  
\- Ты не похож на телохранителя, - недоверчиво покосился Чад.  
\- А чего вы ожидали?  
\- Не знаю. Может, такого бугая…  
\- Внешность обманчива.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. У Джареда неприятности?  
\- Его преследуют и угрожают. Пока он не пострадал, и я хочу быть уверен, что не пострадает и в дальнейшем. Мне нужен партнер для помощи в процессе проверки безопасности, а также водитель для Джареда. Тот, кто сможет быстро сориентироваться, если однажды придется уносить ноги. А еще я ищу человека, который будет работать не только ради денег.  
Чад окинул его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног и затянулся сигаретой.  
\- Ты, конечно, побольше меня, но… Ты действительно телохранитель?  
\- Дело не в размере.  
\- Ха, - Чад выпустил клуб дыма. – Должно быть. То есть я правильно понял: ты телохранитель Джареда и тебе нужно помочь, чтобы помочь Джареду, за это платят деньги, и существует вероятность настоящей автомобильной погони?  
\- Все правильно. У вас есть двадцать четыре часа, чтобы решить.  
Чад кивнул и протянул руку.  
\- Ну привет, напарник.  
  
Вторую половину дня Джаред провел на более безопасных съемках, в помещении. В эпизоде снимались только он и еще один актер – не Джейсон – и Дженсен оставил Оливера, еще одного члена команды, следить за ним.  
Сам он вернулся в особняк, чтобы остаток дня следить за наладкой модернизированной системы безопасности. Не самое интересное занятие, но, безусловно, необходимое.  
Несколько раз Дженсен связывался с Оливером, интересуясь текущим положением дел. Остальное время он смотрел через плечо Сэма в монитор. К десяти часам вечера глаза уже болели.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец кивнул он, вполне довольный результатом.  
Закончив, Дженсен направился в кухню, чтобы перекусить. Проглотив сделанный на скорую руку сэндвич, совершил еще один обход вокруг дома.  
Джаред вернулся около одиннадцати. К полуночи Дженсен завершил проверку его комнаты.  
Падалеки выглядел уставшим. Он просто стоял неподалеку, пока Дженсен работал, так и не произнеся ни слова. Это было… странно, но не то, чтобы плохо. Хорошо. Значит, Джаред принял его вчерашнюю отповедь всерьез, и теперь позволит ему делать свою работу мирно и спокойно.  
Впрочем, он сомневался в этом.  
  
Дженсен осматривал съемочную площадку, пока Джаред находился в гримерной.  
\- Можем идти? – спросил Питер, и он кивнул. – Позовите Джареда, - крикнул Питер одному из ассистентов.  
\- Я позову его. Мне все равно нужно вернуться в гримерную.  
Джаред был один. Полулежа в кресле, с руками за головой и с наушниками от iPod в ушах, он отбивал ботинком ритм прямо в воздухе. На нем были черная дизайнерская майка и джинсы. Под густым слоем грима лицо смотрелось неестественно гладким. То, что выглядело странным для Дженсена, для камеры будет в самый раз. Длинное мускулистое тело было совершенно расслабленным, но Дженсен на миг поразился, каким все же огромным был его клиент.  
Снаружи была выставлена охрана, а где-то неподалеку крутились девушки-гримеры, Эклз слышал их возню в соседней комнате. Но, несмотря на это, сейчас Джаред, лежавший в кресле с закрытыми глазами и наушниками в ушах, выглядел настолько идеальной мишенью, что в Дженсене невольно сработали натренированные годами инстинкты. Его клиент, будто сложенный из кирпичей, казался уязвимым, как ребенок.  
Дженсен продолжал просто стоять рядом, минута перетекла в другую, а он все так же слушал возню девушек, негромко болтавших о чем-то.  
Глаза Джареда были по-прежнему закрыты, и он болтал ногой в воздухе. И выглядел почти счастливым. Дженсен подумал, как долго он простоит тут, пока актер заметит его присутствие.  
Будучи кем угодно, сталкер вполне может добраться до Джареда прежде, чем подоспеет помощь.  
Дженсен обошел Падалеки и встал за изголовьем кресла. Он рассматривал спокойное лицо Джареда, в котором при приближении постороннего ничего не изменилось. Разглядывал темные ресницы, высокие острые скулы, полные губы, впечатляющую линию подбородка.  
И в очередной раз удивился тому, как Джареду при его внешности удается выглядеть в минуты отдыха настолько невинно и беззащитно.  
Дженсен провел ладонью над его лицом, буквально в дюйме от кожи. Тот перестал дергать ногой, но больше никакой реакции не последовало. Дженсен скользнул ладонью к самой коже Джареда, почти касаясь, оставляя между ними лишь тонкую прослойку воздуха.  
Губы Джареда приоткрылись, он медленно и глубоко вдохнул. Дженсен почувствовал, как в воздухе что-то изменилось. Дыхание Джареда сбилось настолько незначительно, что другой ничего бы не заметил. Но он заметил, и это было загадкой. Будто Джаред почувствовал его на каком-то подсознательном уровне, будто…  
Будто ему нравилось присутствие Дженсена рядом, если уж говорить начистоту.  
Он колебался еще несколько долгих мгновений, чувствуя теплое дыхание Джареда на своей ладони. Его пальцы были близко, так близко, что почти касались кожи. Дыхание Джареда немного участилось, губы приоткрылись сильнее. На миг Дженсену стало любопытно: а что, если бы он прикоснулся, легко провел по ним кончиками пальцев, убедился, настолько ли они гладкие и мягкие, какими выглядят.  
И вдруг осознал – что-то изменилось. Он уже не просто проверял бдительность Джареда, это было нечто более интимное, почти… эротическое.  
Дженсен отвел руку и щелкнул пальцами дюймах в шести от лица Джареда.  
Тот удивленно распахнул глаза и, резко сев, вынул наушники.  
\- Какого черта ты подкрадываешься? – раздраженно выдохнул Джаред, развернувшись к нему вполоборота.  
\- Просто проверял, не спите ли вы, - пожал плечами Дженсен. Он сунул руку в карман, все еще чувствуя тепло и покалывание на кончиках пальцев, которыми почти коснулся Джареда. Он сжал ладонь кулак, стирая это ощущение. – Если я смог подобраться так близко, а вы даже не заметили, то злоумышленник тоже сможет.  
Джаред не проникся и лишь беспечно пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, даже если существует некто, представляющий угрозу для меня, то для чего тогда здесь ты, а?  
\- Вам бы не повредила капелька паранойи.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - усмехнулся Джаред. – Твоей с головой хватит на всех нас. Кстати, что ты здесь делаешь? Уже пора?  
\- Да, все готово.  
\- Тогда идем, - Джаред поднялся из кресла. – Я просидел тут целую вечность.  
\- Я не пойду. Сегодня утром с тобой на площадке будет мистер Беннет.  
\- А куда собрался ты? – удивленно спросил Джаред.  
\- Мне нужно решить кое-какие вопросы с мистером Мюрреем.  
\- Какие такие вопросы? – Джаред так забавно сдвинул вместе брови, что Дженсен неожиданно развеселился.  
\- Я нанял его в помощники для обеспечения вашей безопасности на полный рабочий день. Он будет вашим водителем.  
\- Ты нанял Чада помогать тебе? – Джаред выглядел шокированным.  
\- Технически за это платите вы. Но да, так и есть.  
Джаред рассмеялся, громко и заливисто. Затем прикрыл рот ладонью и принялся хохотать пуще прежнего, до брызнувших из глаз слез.  
Девушки-гримеры, вошедшие в помещение в этот момент, принялись ругать его за угрозу макияжу. Они беспомощно махали руками, а Джаред продолжал веселиться.  
\- Смешно, - буркнул Дженсен.  
Понадобилась минута или две, чтобы Джаред взял себя в руки. Все еще посмеиваясь, утер слезы.  
\- О, погоди немного, сам увидишь, почему, - выдавил он, снова принимаясь безудержно смеяться.


	3. Chapter 3

По-хорошему, это должно было стать для Дженсена первым сигналом. Впрочем, им могло бы быть поведение Чада на съемочной площадке. Разумеется, Дженсен подозревал, что такое же отношение Мюррей перенесет и на эту работу, однако решил, что раз уж он лучший друг Джареда, то его манера держаться не должна сильно помешать.  
  
\- Здорово, Дженсен! – поприветствовал его Чад рано утром. В руках он держал стаканчик с кофе, глаза скрывали темные очки. Дополняли картину синие джинсы, черная майка и огромный золотой крест на шее.  
\- Мистер Мюррей, я бы предпочел, чтобы вы называли меня мистер Эклз. И надевали на работу костюм.  
\- Ну, во-первых, костюмы хороши только для голливудских вечеринок. Ты, конечно, прикольный, но на тусовщика не похож. Во-вторых, я здесь затем, чтобы помочь Джареду, а не для того, чтобы выглядеть крутым профессионалом, Дженни, - отрезал Чад.  
\- Никогда не называй меня так.  
\- Ну вот. И внезапно имя Дженсен звучит не так уж плохо, да? – усмехнулся Чад. – Давай договоримся: ты именуешь меня Чадом, и мы квиты. Несложно же, правда? Думаю, мы будем хорошей командой.  
Дженсен готов быть убить его. И спрятать тело на дне глубокой, собственноручно вырытой могилы.  
Если бы не одно «но». Он нуждался в Чаде, который был создан для этой работы.  
Может быть, просто сломать ему руку?  
Нет, тогда он не сможет водить.  
Проклятье.  
  
К полудню Дженсен понял, что он все-таки готов убить Чада. Причем прямо посреди оживленной улицы. А потом списать все на временное помешательство. Никто не осудил бы его. Возможно, ему в благодарность даже вручили бы медаль.  
Прямо сейчас они оба лежали на бетонном полу гаража под днищем автомобиля Джареда.  
\- Если бы в эту машину подложили бомбу, то, скорее всего, вот сюда, - подсвечивая фонариком, говорил Дженсен, указывая на область под водительским сиденьем. – Впрочем, она может быть где угодно. Нужно каждый раз проверять все, особенно тут, в центре. Здесь есть небольшая щель, которая может подойти для некоторых видов взрывных устройств. Вот тут, между…  
\- Я врубился, чувак, - скучным голосом сообщил Чад. – Проверить днище машины. Пошуршать под капотом. Проверить швы передних и задних сидений. Прочесать багажник. Мне не нужна версия для дебилов.  
\- Я хочу быть уверен, что ты относишься к этому серьезно, Чад. Мне необходимо знать, что, если потребуется, ты сможешь провести проверку самостоятельно.  
\- Верь мне. Я понял. Даже обученная обезьяна поняла бы. Может, прокатимся уже на этой малышке, а?  
Дженсен выключил фонарик и подавил вздох. Возможно, им действительно стоило провести сеанс вождения. Так он хотя бы сможет еще раз убедиться в талантах Чада.  
Мюррей подбросил в воздух ключи, ловко поймал их и лишь затем разблокировал дверцы. Когда они забрались внутрь, Чад натянул щегольские черные кожаные перчатки, пристегнулся, следуя примеру Дженсена, и завел двигатель. Поставив администратора в известность о своих планах, они выехали на пустую съемочную площадку, представлявшую собой городские улицы с кирпичными зданиями.  
Дженсен знал, что Чад хорош, однако хотел выяснить, до какой степени.  
\- Давай сперва проверим основы. Как быстро ты можешь выполнить поворот на девяносто градусов?  
Чад усмехнулся, включил повышенную передачу, вдавил педаль газа в пол, и ревущий автомобиль послушно рванул вперед. Он стремительно вошел в поворот, раздался визг шин, зад машины немного занесло. Резко вывернув руль, Чад мгновенно взял автомобиль под контроль. Едкая вонь паленой резины проникла в салон, и Дженсен почувствовал, что машина была на волосок от полной потери управления.  
Еще поворот. Автомобиль вильнул, вскинулся диким зверем, затем неохотно выровнялся. Дрожь пронеслась по корпусу, и колеса вновь обрели прочную сцепку с дорожным покрытием.  
Резкий удар по тормозам - взвизгнули, проскальзывая, шины – и задний ход.  
Руки Чада отплясывали мамбу на руле, ловко вгоняя машину задом в крутые повороты. Мимо проносились дома, клубился дым от плавящихся шин.  
Удар по тормозам – и снова газ в пол. Они вошли в поворот с такой силой, что накренившись, встали на два колеса. В тело Дженсена врезались ремни безопасности. Доли секунды - и автомобиль запрыгнул на тротуар. Резкая остановка, а затем Чад короткими движениями взад-вперед сбросил машину обратно на середину дороги.  
Медленно остановив автомобиль, он перешел на нейтралку и взглянул на Дженсена с победной улыбкой.  
\- Ну как? Достаточно убедительно?  
Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, лишь затем кивнув.  
\- Да. Вполне.  
\- Что дальше? – Чад улыбнулся еще шире.  
  
После показательного выступления Чада Дженсен вернулся в особняк. С Джаредом был Колин, охранявший его во время занятий в тренажерном зале. До вечера никаких планов у Падалеки не было, поэтому в распоряжении Дженсена оказалось несколько свободных часов.  
Он заглянул к Розенбауму, и тот вручил ему обещанное досье, не отрываясь от телефонного разговора и планировщика на столе. Впрочем, Дженсен был рад возможности избежать разговора, молча забрал бумаги и вышел. Поразмыслив, направился в библиотеку, присев за полированный деревянный стол. В помещении царил полумрак, рассеиваемый лишь тусклым светом настольной лампы. Длинные ряды книжных полок тянулись от стены до стены, воздух был пропитан запахом бумаги. Уютный аромат напомнил Дженсену кабинет отца, где он любил бывать в детстве – тихое, спокойное место, о котором не вспоминалось годами.  
Запах затронул не только обоняние, но и разум, притупляя чувства и усыпляя ложным ощущением безопасности.  
Дженсен не мог себе этого позволить. Он должен был оставаться настороже. Всегда.  
Подхватив досье, он вышел в коридор в поисках другого тихого места и обнаружил подходящее в непосредственной близости от спальни Джареда. Пол небольшого, в сравнении со многими другими в этом доме, помещения украшал роскошный ковер. Диван, кофейный столик и мягкое кресло располагались перед стоявшим в центре домашним кинотеатром. Рядом с ним находился стеллаж с аккуратно расставленными дисками. В углу, будто случайно забытый там, стоял деревянный стул, на котором лежал большой футляр под DVD-диски, который Дженсен и открыл, отложив досье на столик. Футляр был пуст, внутри сохранился лишь слабый запах пластика.  
Дженсен осмотрелся. Комната показалась ему необжитой, брошенной.  
Он положил футляр на пол, придвинул стул к кофейному столику, закрыл дверь и раздвинул шторы, впуская в помещение солнечный свет.  
«Джаред Тристан Падалеки» - гласила аккуратная надпись синим маркером на обложке досье. Рядом красовалась печать «Конфиденциально», а на первую же страницу был налеплен яркий розовый стикер с торопливой, почти неразборчивой надписью «Держи это под замком!». Майк все-таки не удержался.  
Дженсен отклеил стикер, пристроил его с обратной стороны обложки и принялся изучать досье, раскладывая на столе страницы из него.  
Вся жизнь Джареда была здесь, собранная в небольшие блоки текста и проиллюстрированная фотографиями.  
Сперва Дженсен пробежался по диагонали, не узнав ничего особенно удивительного о привилегированной жизни его клиента. Богатые родители – суперзвезды в этой же индустрии. Лучшее образование, какое только можно купить. Награды и достижения. Промо-фото из фильмов, фотографии бойфрендов и друзей, как правило, счастливых и улыбающихся. Список имен, краткая история о каждом, кто был запечатлен на фото, школьные имена, адреса.  
Дженсен подробно изучил информацию, но ничего из ряда вон выходящего не обнаружил. У Джареда было много связей, но редко – серьезные отношения. Да и те никогда не заканчивались скандальными разрывами или проблемами, за исключением отношений с Джейсоном.  
Был еще список имен людей, с кем Джаред сталкивался лишь вскользь. Эти данные Дженсен так же не собирался оставить без внимания, но сперва...  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, он ослабил узел галстука и оглядел комнату, зацепившись взглядом за стойку с дисками. Со списком фильмов с участием Джареда Дженсен ознакомился в досье. На полке была вся подборка, от самого первого до последнего, и еще оставалось место, чтобы добавить новые диски. Это могло бы показаться тщеславным, не будь Дженсен уверен, что этой комнатой никто никогда не пользовался по назначению.  
Он поднялся со стула, подошел к полке и взял одну из коробочек с диском. Название фильма на ней было смутно знакомым откуда-то, помимо досье. Если он слышал о нем, вероятно, это был очень известный блокбастер, ведь киноманом Дженсена определенно назвать было нельзя.  
Коробка с диском была обернута в пленку, ее даже не удосужились распаковать.  
Дженсен прочитал описание фильма и решил, что история звучит неплохо. На обложке был изображен Джаред, мускулистый, блестящий от масла и в пятнах грязи. Угрожающий, с прищуром взгляд устремлен в камеру, в опущенной руке автомат. Не то чтобы его образ был отталкивающим… И все же что-то Дженсену не понравилось.  
Он вернул диск на полку и вернулся к досье.  
  
Когда система безопасности в доме была окончательно налажена, Дженсен стал проводить по два часа в день в тренажерном зале, возвращаясь к своей привычной системе занятий.  
В тот день он едва успел принять душ и одеться после очередной тренировки, как в ухе ожил передатчик.  
\- Мистер Эклз? Вы могли бы подойти в офис службы безопасности? – в тоне Сэма чувствовалось напряжение, а на заднем плане был слышен гневный голос Джареда.  
Добравшись до офиса безопасников, Дженсен обнаружил там разъяренного Джареда, который вдохновенно орал на Сэма. Итан стоял рядом, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить Падалеки.  
\- Я понимаю, Джаред, но это… - Сэм осекся, заметив Дженсена, а Падалеки резко обернулся к нему.  
\- О! Вот ты скажи мне, - все сильнее повышая голос, обратился он к Дженсену, - как так вышло, что Ричарду Клайну – это же Ричард Клайн! – только что дали от ворот поворот лишь потому, что у него не было договоренности о встрече?!  
Дженсен ожидал чего-то подобного.  
\- Все верно. Новые правила были установлены неделю назад и об изменениях всех предупредили.  
\- Я живу здесь! – рявкнул Джаред. – Ричард – мой друг, не говоря уж о том, что он важный…  
\- Мистер Падалеки, - оборвал его монолог Дженсен, подступая к Джареду и решительно глядя ему в глаза. – Охрана может пропустить его прямо сейчас по моему указанию, однако все равно будет вынуждена, следуя процедуре, проверить транспорт и личность вашего гостя.  
\- О Господи! – прошипел Джаред. – Итан? – его взгляд был одновременно взбешенным и умоляющим.  
\- Это для твоей же безопасности, Джаред. Ричард поймет.  
Падалеки только обреченно развел руками и вышел из офиса.  
  
Пока Джаред совершал обычную утреннюю пробежку по территории, Дженсен поджидал его у поворота аллеи. Пробежки были частью привычного распорядка дня, совершались на территории, окруженной высоким забором и кольцом из камер, но Дженсену все равно было неспокойно.  
Он услышал приближение Джареда задолго до того, как тот показался из-за поворота. Сперва стал слышен равномерный звук соприкосновения кроссовок с асфальтом в идеальном, непрерывном ритме, затем шум дыхания.  
Дженсен вышел из-под дерева, где прятался от жаркого солнца, ему навстречу. Увидев Джареда, он в очередной раз поразился его росту и силе. Невольно залюбовался великолепными мышцами, перекатывавшимися под влажной от испарины кожей. Футболка и шорты не скрывали это потрясающее тело, а наоборот, подчеркивали линию шеи, мускулистую грудь, сильные бедра, красивые икры. Мышцы пресса равномерно сокращались в такт уверенным движениям.  
Дженсен никогда не пропускал никаких тонкостей и именно благодаря этому добился таких успехов на службе. Внимательность здорово помогала ему и на этой работе. Впрочем, порой это было не очень-то на руку, как, к примеру, сейчас, когда он не мог оторвать взгляда от Джареда.  
Заметив телохранителя, Падалеки направился к нему, вынул из ушей наушники, сунул их в карман шорт и вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Он был достаточно близко, чтобы Дженсен мог почувствовать солоноватый запах его кожи.  
\- Нет. Просто нужно поговорить.  
\- Я весь внимание, - с ноткой сарказма в голосе ответил Джаред, переводя дыхание.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мистер Беннет начал сопровождать вас на утренних пробежках.  
По правде говоря, он был бы не против бегать с Джаредом сам, убивая двух зайцев: мог следить за клиентом и держать себя в форме. Однако это подразумевало под собой намек на дружеские отношения, а значит, было недопустимо.  
\- Ты чересчур сильно вторгаешься в мое личное пространство, - Джаред бросил на него сердитый взгляд.  
\- Такая работа.  
\- За мной и без того наблюдает чертова туча народа, - возразил Джаред и принялся делать наклоны. Дотянувшись пальцами правой руки до левой ноги, он взглянул на Дженсена сквозь челку и лишь затем поднялся. – Думаю, я могу немного побегать на закрытой территории и без няньки.  
Джаред продолжал разминаться так непринужденно, словно Дженсена здесь и не было. Он даже задумался на секунду, не являлось ли это очередной попыткой флирта со стороны Падалеки. Будь это так, Эклзу было бы проще, сцепив зубы, настоять на своем. Но нет, Джаред выглядел искренне раздосадованным.  
\- Уверяю, это не попытка испортить вам жизнь, - что-то в тоне Эклза заставило Джареда резко выпрямиться.  
\- Да? – он пристально посмотрел на телохранителя, словно колеблясь, но затем продолжил: - Однако тебе поразительно хорошо удается это делать.  
Дженсен мог попытаться убедить. Мог рассказать Джареду, что значит защищать чью-то жизнь, объяснить, как часто приходится без сожаления жертвовать комфортом во имя безопасности… Но был уверен, что любые разговоры бесполезны до тех пор, пока его клиент уверен: все, что делает Дженсен – это крадет его свободу и портит идеальный голливудский стиль его жизни.  
\- Я знаю, - коротко ответил он в итоге, чем и ограничился.  
Джаред смотрел на него, словно ждал продолжения. Не дождавшись, фыркнул, покачал головой и, молча пройдя мимо, вернулся на дорожку.  
Дженсен помедлил, пока шаги не стихли, и лишь затем отправился следом, чтобы следить за Падалеки на расстоянии.  
  
Дженсен продолжал пользоваться маленьким заброшенным кинозалом, когда ему нужна была тишина, чтобы покопаться в бумагах или позвонить своим людям.  
В последние дни он занимался проверкой систем безопасности и тренировками с Чадом. И почти не сопровождал Джареда, который не ходил на вечеринки, будучи слишком занят на достаточно безопасных съемках, проходивших в помещении.  
Дженсен нажал кнопку отбоя на сотовом и вздохнул. Тщательно изучив письма сталкера, его люди так и не нашли никаких зацепок. За время его пребывания здесь новых угроз или происшествий не было. Работа становилась рутиной, и Дженсен чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.  
Вновь зацепившись взглядом за полку с дисками, он взял фильм, который привлек его внимание несколько дней назад. Повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, распаковал диск и вставил в DVD-плеер. Включил телевизор и оседлал деревянный стул, сложив руки на его спинке.  
Фильм был неплох, а Джаред… Джаред великолепен. И не только внешне, хотя выглядел он довольно впечатляюще. Дженсен был заинтригован выразительностью эмоций персонажа Падалеки. В его глазах отражались боль, добродетель, искрящийся гнев, любовь, ярость.  
Главный герой демонстрировал такую гамму страстей, какой Дженсен и близко не замечал у Джареда в обычной жизни. И Падалеки был чертовски убедителен в этой истории, повествующей о кровавой мести.  
Дженсен задумчиво потер подбородок при мысли о том, что, возможно, знает о Джареде далеко не все, пусть и изучил его досье от корки до корки.  
Или, что более вероятно, он как раз попал под влияние так называемой актерской игры.  
  
Услышав звук собственного голоса, Джаред остановился у дверей комнаты, которой никто никогда не пользовался. Звук был приглушен толстым полотном деревянной двери, но он без труда расслышал свою реплику, сопровождаемую эпической музыкой на заднем плане.  
«Существует только один способ это остановить».  
Джеред недоуменно нахмурился и приник к двери, удивляясь, кому это приспичило смотреть один из его фильмов. Все в этом доме или уже знали их наизусть, или же не интересовались вовсе. Да и в любом случае никто не стал бы запираться в этой комнате, чтобы ознакомиться с его творчеством. А значит, это мог быть только… Дженсен?  
Дженсен смотрит его фильмы? Да не может быть. Это поразило Джареда больше, чем все прежние поступки Эклза. Телохранитель с его стальным взглядом, бесконечными правилами и планами побега на все случаи жизни вдруг посреди бела дня смотрит кино? Да еще не какое-нибудь, а с его, Джареда, участием? Это не укладывалось в голове.  
Он раздумывал, не открыть ли дверь, чтобы убедиться в своем предположении. Но если это действительно Дженсен, он не станет продолжать просмотр после его вторжения.  
Да он это. Больше некому.  
Постояв еще минуту, Джаред покачал головой и побрел прочь.  
Ха.  
  
После этого Джаред стал присматриваться к Дженсену. Не смотреть, а именно присматриваться. И то, что он замечал, восхищало. Эклз двигался с… грацией, идеально - ни добавить, ни отнять. Падалеки не подобрал другого слова для определения, и неважно, что оно плохо соотносилось с его первым впечатлением о Дженсене как о робокопе. Заметив впервые, Падалеки уже не мог это игнорировать.  
Иногда, вот как сейчас, Дженсен замечал на себе его взгляд и бросал ответный, тут же, впрочем, возвращаясь к текущему занятию.  
Джаред, закусив губу, продолжил смотреть, как Дженсен, опустившись на колени, проверял рукой днище автомобиля. Ему приходилось мириться с тем, что Эклз впечатлял. Он был настолько великолепен, что порой на него невозможно было не отвлекаться. Ладно – стоило ли врать самому себе? – не порой, а большую часть времени.  
Когда они сели в машину, Джаред прислонился головой к стеклу и продолжил исподтишка смотреть на сидевшего рядом Дженсена. Сейчас, в относительной безопасности движущегося автомобиля, Эклз выглядел довольно расслабленным. Насколько это вообще было возможным.  
Косые лучи послеобеденного солнца скользили по его коже, забирались под края стекол солнцезащитных очков. Дженсен прищурился, и от внешних уголков глаз разбежались лучики морщин. Он снял очки и прикрыл глаза ладонью. А когда отвел ее от лица, Джареду вдруг показалось, что Дженсен словно вмиг растерял всю свою внешнюю броню и стал другим. Каким-то… живым. Уставшим. И выглядел гораздо старше своих лет.  
Посидев так несколько долгих секунд, Дженсен взглянул на очки в руке, будто увидев их впервые. Нахмурился – и глаза его вдруг потускнели, словно наполнившись воспоминаниями.  
Он моргнул и медленно выдохнул. А затем, ощутив на себе взгляд Джареда, привычно холодно посмотрел ему в глаза и вновь надел очки.  
А Падалеки оставалось лишь гадать, было ли все это на самом деле или ему привиделось.  
  
Дженсен, разумеется, обратил внимание на то, как в последнее время смотрит на него Джаред. Только слепой не заметил бы. Но он не знал, что с этим делать, не разобравшись наверняка в происходящем. С другой стороны, с тех пор, как Джаред принялся пристально изучать его, между ними установился хрупкий мир, и Дженсену это было на руку.  
Смущала лишь совершенно нетипичная для Джареда молчаливость. Обычно он озвучивал все, что приходило ему на ум. Но сейчас держал все в себе, и Дженсена разбирало любопытство.  
Они прибыли в центр Лос-Анджелеса на важный ужин и пока направлялись ко входу в ресторан, Дженсен скользил взглядом по толпе прохожих. До стеклянных дверей оставалась пара метров, как вдруг из потока людей вынырнула маленькая девочка. Эклз абсолютно машинально рванулся было остановить ее, но вовремя обратил внимание и на рост «угрозы», и на ее влюбленную улыбку. Ребенок ухватил маленькими пальчиками фалду смокинга Джареда. Девочке было не больше шести, пшеничного цвета кудри обрамляли улыбающееся личико.  
\- Джаред!  
Падалеки остановился, обернулся и… словно засветился изнутри. Дженсен ни разу не видел ничего подобного – его улыбка ослепляла.  
\- Эй, - Джаред присел на корточки, чтобы не возвышаться над своей юной поклонницей. Девочка протянула ему руку, что оказалась размером с большой палец Падалеки, и он бережно пожал ее.  
\- Мама! Мама! Смотри! Джаред! - взволнованно закричала девочка. Вокруг было полно людей, и ситуация в любой момент могла выйти из-под контроля. Но Дженсен медлил, завороженный вдохновленным лицом Джареда. В нем сейчас появилось что-то очень искреннее, смывшее весь внешний лоск.  
Девочка порывисто обняла его, и Джаред рассмеялся.  
Все это произошло буквально за минуту, которая потребовалась маме ребенка, чтобы добраться до них, потянуть дочку за руку и извиниться перед Джаредом. Он выпрямился и заверил ее, что все в порядке.  
Еще раз улыбнулся девочке напоследок, взглянул на ее маму и попрощался. Улыбка, предназначавшаяся женщине, выглядела совсем иначе. Обычной голливудской улыбкой.  
  
К моменту завершения ужина Джаред успел выпить несколько бокалов вина. Когда они вышли из ресторана, его губы растянулись в ленивой улыбке, и Падалеки вдруг легонько толкнул плечом идущего рядом Дженсена.  
\- Что? – тот наклонил к нему голову, продолжая наблюдать за прохожими.  
\- Ты смотрел один из моих фильмов, - Джаред широко улыбнулся. – И не ври, что не смотрел.  
Должно быть, Джаред проходил мимо комнаты, когда он… Дженсен на секунду смутился. Впрочем… большое дело.  
\- Смотрел, - пожал плечами он.  
\- И как тебе?  
\- Хороший фильм, - голос Дженсена звучал почти безразлично.  
\- Просто хороший?  
\- Как бы невероятно это не звучало, я здесь не затем, чтобы подкармливать чье-то эго, - сухо ответил Дженсен, пока они шли к машине.  
\- Эй, и все же ты досмотрел его, - хмыкнул Джаред. – По крайней мере, ты мог бы поделиться со мной своим мнением. Я был невероятен, да? Именно поэтому ты ничего не говоришь.  
Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда и, хмыкнув, покачал головой. В этот момент их ослепила яркая вспышка, и Эклз заметил парня с камерой. Какой-то репортер. Но Джаред не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания, продолжая смотреть на Дженсена.  
\- Пойдем, - Эклз кивнул в сторону автомобиля. – Пора домой.  
  
Три дня спустя он увидел в журнале, небрежно брошенном Джаредом в трейлере, фото. На странице с разнообразными снимками звезд их фотография была самой большой. Две фигуры в смокингах, выхваченные из толпы на обычной улице Лос-Анджелеса. Джаред практически касается его плечом, на лице, повернутом к нему, теплая сияющая улыбка. Дженсен смотрит на него в ответ с легкой невесомой усмешкой.  
Они выглядели друзьями… быть может, даже лучшими друзьями. Для всех, кто не знал о них ни черта. Джаред играл роль шута, а Дженсен - роль цепного пса в его комедии - веселой и чертовски длинной.  
\- Все готово? – спросил Джаред, выходя из ванной.  
Дженсен кивнул и напоследок еще раз взглнул на журнал.  
Хороший снимок.  
Но это всего лишь фотография. Не имевшая ничего общего с реальностью.  
  
К удивлению Джареда, Дженсен не возражал против его участия в шоу Saturday Night Live, куда его пригласили в последний момент. И это несмотря на то, что телохранитель был буквально помешан на проработке всех нюансов и запасе времени для этих своих параноидальных штучек.  
Впрочем, Джареду и без того хватало проблем. В частности, они с Майком пытались утрясти вопрос с расписанием съемок. К счастью, на выходные были запланированы съемки с Джейсоном, и Джареду позволили вернуться на площадку в воскресенье к полудню. График был очень плотным, но выполнимым.  
В пятницу во второй половине дня организаторы шоу прислали сценарии скетчей и монологов, и все утро субботы, проведенное в самолете, Джаред штудировал их.  
День пролетел быстро. Костюмеры, гримеры, затем репетиции до вечера. Джаред практически не замечал Дженсена, но тот и сам был по горло занят вопросами безопасности.  
Шоу прошло успешно. Помахав напоследок в камеру, Джаред попрощался с актерами и вышел на улицу в компании Дженсена, Оливера, Колина и Майка.  
До лимузина они добрались без приключений. Шнуры, ограждавшие выход, держали фанатов на приличном расстоянии.  
Джаред еще не успел побывать в гостиничном номере Marriot Marquis Times Square, куда они заселились утром. Но теперь, после шестнадцатичасового рабочего дня, он определенно мечтал оказаться там как можно скорее.  
Майк увлеченно беседовал по телефону с каким-то крутым продюсером, и когда они вошли в отель, махнул им рукой, направляясь в сторону бара.  
Гостиница имела два уровня: один для обычных гостей, второй – пентхаусы для VIPов. К разного типа номерам вели отдельные лифты, и подняться в пентхаус было невозможно без специальной карточки. Дженсен остановился переговорить с охранниками у ресепшна, отправив Оливера и Колина наверх для проверки номера.  
Джаред подавил вздох и привалился к стойке. Ему очень хотелось спросить у Дженсена, нельзя ли ему сразу подняться наверх, но зная, что это бесполезно, не стал. В любом случае сил для споров не осталось, и единственным желанием было как можно скорее рухнуть в постель.  
Дженсен говорил начальнику охраны что-то о проблеме с генераторами отеля, тот заверял в ответ, что они решают этот вопрос… Бла-бла-бла… Черт. Джаред, тяжело опершись на стойку, отключался прямо здесь.  
Он встряхнулся, увидев, что Дженсен возвращается, и, наконец, они вошли в лифт. Слава Богу.  
Дженсен приложил карточку к считывающему устройству и нажал кнопку нужного этажа. Когда двери закрылись, Джаред привалился спиной к стене, скрестил руки на груди и постарался не закрывать глаза, чтобы не отключиться. Дженсен стоял ближе к выходу, повернувшись к Джареду спиной.  
Неожиданно лампы на потолке мигнули, и коробка лифта содрогнулась раз, затем другой, но после вновь медленно поползла вверх. Джаред как раз собирался отпустить какую-нибудь шуточку, когда лифт дернулся еще раз и застрял. Лампы мигнули, и все погрузилось во тьму.  
Несколько мгновений Джаред слышал только дыхание Дженсена. Через пару секунд вокруг панели загорелся тусклый оранжевый свет.  
\- Отлично, - вздохнул Эклз.  
Он попробовал нажать на кнопку вызова, но свет на панели вдруг тревожно замигал. Дженсен на всякий случай отступил, скрестил руки на груди и обернулся к Джареду.  
\- Ладно, - заключил телохранитель и оценивающе осмотрелся, разумеется, не обнаружив в лифте ничего, кроме полированного дерева и зеркал, - кажется, здесь мы в относительной безопасности, поэтому просто подождем, пока включится электричество.  
\- Неужели ты не опасаешься, что кто-то намерен спуститься на тросе с крыши, чтобы добраться до меня? – усмехнулся Джаред.  
\- Нет, - ответил Дженсен. Джаред почти не видел его в неясном мигающем свете, но мог поклясться, что тот ухмыляется. – Думаю, нет.  
\- Да, действительно, с чего бы ты так решил … - протянул Джаред, понимая, что он совершенно не знает, что творится в голове у его телохранителя.  
Дженсен помедлил с минуту, раздумывая, отвечать ли вообще на реплику Падалеки. Лицо его было скрыто в тени, но голос, когда он все же заговорил, прозвучал довольно мрачно:  
– Я провел немало времени в террористических странах. И усвоил, что лучше предусмотреть любую возможность.  
Джаред закусил губу. Он знал, что Дженсен служил в горячих точках, однако до этого момента не задумывался о том, что там происходит. Сам он видел войну только в кино, но, конечно, подозревал, что в реальной жизни все совсем иначе.  
\- А на что… на что это похоже? – нерешительно спросил он.  
И буквально кожей ощутил острый взгляд Дженсена. И то, как его тело мгновенно окаменело. Не осталось ничего, кроме тихого дыхания, но Джаред ждал, интуитивно чувствуя, что нужно набраться терпения.  
\- Уж точно не на боевики, - в конце концов, выдохнул Дженсен.  
Джаред понял, что Эклз не хочет говорить об этом, возможно, решив для себя, что он все равно не поймет. И все же спросил:  
\- Совсем ничего общего?  
Дженсен вздохнул.  
\- Порой они попадают в точку. И хватит об этом, - отрезал он.  
Джаред кивнул, скривившись в горькой улыбке.  
\- Ладно, я понял. Знаешь, каждый раз, когда я думаю, что мы могли бы нормально общаться… - он замолчал, не договорив.  
\- Симпатия не является обязательным условием для нормальных рабочих отношений, - через некоторое время ответил Дженсен.  
\- Ну да, - Джаред издал смешок, отбившийся эхом от стен, – зачем нам это нужно…  
Когда Дженсен отвернулся, он нахмурился. Твою мать, оказаться запертым в чертовом лифте с самым сексуальным парнем из когда-либо встречавшихся в твоей жизни и не иметь возможности даже нормально поболтать…  
Пол под ногами дрогнул, и Джаред покачнулся, потеряв равновесие. Дженсен обернулся так стремительно, что он даже не успел ничего понять, когда тот уже ухватил его за плечо. Их лица оказались рядом, и что-то такое появилось в чертах Дженсена…  
Телохранитель медленно отпустил его, и Джаред выпрямился. Но тут лифт внезапно резко дернулся, накренился, и Падалеки швырнуло вперед. Падая, он нелепо взмахнул руками, но его уже тянули на себя, смягчая падение. В следующий момент Джаред лежал на Дженсене, на твердой и теплой груди, чувствуя щекой горячее дыхание. Зеленые глаза смотрели прямо на Джареда, и в лице Эклза, кроме обеспокоенности, читалось что-то еще…  
Лифт снова вздрогнул, и Джаред невольно коснулся щекой щеки Дженсена, почувствовав кожей короткую щетину. Их тела были вжаты друг в друга, и каждым дюймом ощущалось напряжение мышц. Теплые губы мимолетно скользнули по подбородку. В местах соприкосновения кожа буквально горела, словно от электрических разрядов. Джаред отчетливо чувствовал их так же, как и каждый изгиб тела под собой, как напряжение в паху – у себя и у Дженсена. В глядевших на Джареда глазах, потемневших, с расширившимися зрачками, загорелся жутковатый огонек. В животе все перевернулось, и это никак не было связано с пляской лифта.  
\- Дженсен, - рвано выдохнул он, и свет, моргнув напоследок, погас окончательно.  
Это было что-то магнетическое, инстинктивное. Их лица приблизились, будто под воздействием гравитации, и Джаред услышал судорожный вздох. Лифт содрогнулся – и их губы столкнулись, быстро и жестко. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, когда язык Дженсена скользнул между зубами. Джаред чувствовал его возбуждение, ладонь, накрывшую поясницу...  
Лифт дернулся и ожил, под потолком вспыхнул яркий свет. Джаред замигал, совершенно ослепленный. Дженсен пошевелился, оттолкнул его и помог подняться на ноги. Растерянно стоя посреди лифта, Эклз все еще держал Джареда за локоть. Впервые с той самой ночи, когда он установил правила, они оказались так близко друг к другу.  
Дженсен смотрел на Джареда бесконечно долгую секунду. Казалось, он собирался что-то сказать, на лице отразилось замешательство, но тут же погасло. Отстранившись, Эклз отступил на шаг и принял обычный спокойно-отрешенный вид.  
\- Все в порядке? – отрывисто спросил он, разглаживая складки на костюме.  
Джаред услышал грохот пульса в ушах и понял, что все это время не дышал. Собравшись с духом, кивнул. Нервы были на пределе, внутри все дрожало. Он открыл было рот, собираясь произнести хоть что-то, даже не зная, что именно… Но лифт остановился, двери разъехались в стороны, и с облегченными вздохами перед ними возникли Оливер и Колин. Дженсен вышел, момент был утерян.  
Добравшись, наконец, до номера, Джаред рухнул в постель и уставился в потолок. Сна уже не было ни в одном глазу. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове сцену в лифте. То, как Дженсен подхватил его, когда Джаред падал, то, как он смотрел на него… Он был почти уверен, что Дженсен притянул его к себе в самом конце, хотя мог оттолкнуть без малейшего усилия.  
Проклятье. Так легко было представить себе продолжение… Как твердый член Дженсена упирается ему в бедро сквозь одежду, как сливаются их губы, как Эклз хватает его за задницу, прижимая к себе ближе, как извиваются на полу их тела…  
Господи.  
Джаред закусил губу и скользнул рукой под одеяло. Обхватив пальцами член, погладил по всей длине. Подавил стон наслаждения от собственного прикосновения, чувствуя, как внизу живота поднимается горячая волна, как поджимаются яйца, а все тело дрожит на грани оргазма.   
Он часами вспоминал и представлял, подавляя возбуждение, и теперь член был так напряжен, что, кажется, мог взорваться от малейшего прикосновения.  
Лицо Дженсена преследовало его воображение. Джаред представлял его глаза с проблесками чего-то темного и опасного, что не было гневом. Его руки, сжатые в кулаки. Грубое соприкосновение и скольжение их членов. И как Дженсен прикусывает его за губу, когда он срывается в оргазм.  
Джаред излился себе на живот, трахая себя рукой и давясь собственным стоном.  
  
Когда Джаред скрылся в номере, Дженсен выставил в холле охрану и ушел к себе.  
Он не знал, что именно произошло в лифте. Все случилось так стремительно: вот он пытается поймать Джареда, вот они падают на пол, а потом…  
То, как встретились их губы, можно было списать на случайность. Но то, как Джаред смотрел на него, его имя, сорвавшееся с языка…  
Неважно. Неважно, был ли этот поцелуй случайностью. Неважно, что думает Джаред. Это было простое стечение обстоятельств, которое вряд ли повторится. И все останется как есть, потому что бомба два раза в одну воронку не попадает.  
Он постарался выбросить из головы воспоминания и скользнул под одеяло.  
  
Следующим утром, когда они собрались покинуть отель, Джаред держался непривычно близко к Дженсену, подспудно отслеживая его присутствие даже когда разговаривал с кем-то. Дженсен заметил это. Он то и дело посматривал на Джареда, оценивая изменения в его поведении, однако когда взгляды случайно встретились, они оба, не сговариваясь, отвели глаза.  
Все шло неплохо до момента выхода из гостиницы. У входа их поджидала большая группа людей, кричащих и размахивающих фотографиями Джареда. Кроме личной охраны, других безопасников не было, и стало ясно, что к лимузину придется прорываться самостоятельно.  
В ответ на замечание Дженсена о том, что нужно добраться до автомобиля как можно быстрее, Джаред лишь пренебрежительно пожал плечами.  
\- Что ты переполошился? Там всего лишь несколько фанатов. Дай мне пару минут, я поставлю несколько автографов и все.  
\- Это крайне неудачная идея, - гневно прошипел Дженсен, зная, что стоит Джареду слиться с толпой, и он не сможет гарантировать его полную безопасность. – Большое скопление людей чревато резкой переменой настроения. Возникни злость или паника…  
\- Ничего не случится. Будь смелее, - оборвал его с улыбкой Джаред и шагнул навстречу девушке в первом ряду.  
Дженсен дернулся вперед, хватая его за предплечье. Падалеки остановился и перевел сердитый взгляд с руки телохранителя на его лицо.  
\- Они мои фанаты. И я не собираюсь их разочаровывать, - заявил он, выворачиваясь из захвата Дженсена.  
Солнце безбожно жгло шею и руки. Напряженный Дженсен отчаянно пытался уследить за всем сразу, пока Джаред откровенно наслаждался общением с фанатами. И ему было совершенно наплевать на мнение телохранителя о том, что подобного рода мероприятия гораздо разумнее проводить со значительно большим числом охранников и желательно при наличии лент, отделяющих толпу от звезд.  
Краем глаза Эклз заметил резкое движение слева и обернулся.  
Основная толпа сосредоточилась напротив Джареда, истончаясь по краям, и высокий мужчина с каштановыми волосами пробрался через группу людей, направляясь прямиком к нему. Падалеки продолжал раздавать автографы, не замечая ничего вокруг. У Дженсена была секунда, чтобы оценить обстановку, и еще меньше времени – чтобы отреагировать.  
Рванувшись, он схватил мужчину за запястье и заломил ему руку за спину. Второй рукой схватил его за горло, приготовившись сделать подсечку и повалить на землю, вздумай тот сопротивляться.  
\- Моя рука! – неразборчиво прохрипел незнакомец.  
\- Не перестанешь дергаться, сломаю, - предупредил Дженсен, делая захват жестче.  
Все вокруг вдруг затихли и замерли. Люди в переднем ряду смотрели на эту картину расширенными глазами. Джаред был в их числе. Истекли полные две секунды, пока мужчина перестал вырываться.  
\- Я думаю, ты уже… сломал ее.  
\- Что, черт возьми, ты собирался сделать?  
\- Просто… хотел дотронуться до него, - он закашлялся.  
\- Плохая идея, - прорычал Дженсен, заметив, как удивление на лице Джареда сменяется злостью.  
\- Что ты, мать твою, творишь? – рявкнул он. – Отпусти его!  
Дженсен кивнул Оливеру:  
\- Проверь.  
Он удерживал незнакомца, пока Оливер обыскивал его. Джаред окончательно рассвирепел.  
\- Ты гребанный псих! Он же просто фанат!  
Дженсен не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания, пока охранник не подтвердил, что мужчина чист. Развернувшись, Эклз толкнул его в толпу.  
\- Ждите своей очереди.  
Прежде, чем тот успел сказать или сделать что-либо еще, Дженсен обернулся к Джареду и ухватил его за локоть, увлекая за собой.  
\- Мы уходим сейчас, даже если мне придется заталкивать тебя в лимузин силой.  
К счастью, Падалеки был слишком потрясен, чтобы сопротивляться, и это дало Дженсену возможность быстро проводить его к машине.  
Тишина продлилась еще с минуту, но как только дверцы машины закрылись, Джаред взорвался.  
Дженсен уже понял, что дорога в аэропорт будет долгой. Он слушал вопли Падалеки молча, принимая на себя всю тяжесть его гнева, и думал, что все к лучшему.  
По крайней мере, еще один бой был выигран.  



	4. Chapter 4

Падалеки выговаривал Дженсену за произошедший инцидент еще несколько дней, прерываясь лишь на еду, сон и беспричинные вылазки из дома исключительно для того, чтобы досадить Эклзу.  
Дженсен выслушал гневные разглагольствования Падалеки о том, что тот парень вел себя как обычный фанат и не собирался всаживать в него нож, примерно миллион раз. А после того, как история попала в прессу, к Джареду охотно присоединился Майк.  
К моменту, когда буря стихла, Дженсен лишь укрепился в мысли, что работа в Голливуде все-таки была плохой идеей, а конкретно Джаред – самым ужасным выбором среди всех возможных клиентов.  
  
  
Так или иначе, случай в лифте и его влияние на Падалеки – все это осталось позади.  
  
Когда они вошли в стеклянные двери одного из самых престижных ресторанов Лос-Анджелеса, Джаред остановил Дженсена.  
\- Послушай, - решительно начал Падалеки, - у меня здесь назначен ланч.  
\- Я знаю, - Эклз смотрел по сторонам, игнорируя недобрый взгляд Джареда.  
\- Ланч в элитном ресторане, куда не попасть без предварительной записи. Очень важный для всей моей карьеры ланч, - втолковывал ему Джаред, словно маленькому ребенку. – И последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, это чтобы ты маячил тут и отвлекал Эли.  
Эклз как раз следил за проходившим мимо парнем, который подозрительно полез за чем-то в карман пиджака. Когда он вышел за дверь, Дженсен ответил:  
\- Я не буду мешать.  
\- Ты не мог бы просто постоять вот тут в углу, а? – горячо прошептал Джаред.  
\- Я непременно найду какую-нибудь кадку с пальмой и спрячусь за ней, - пообещал Эклз.  
\- Ты невыносим! - прошипел Джаред. – Просто подожди снаружи!  
Эклз подавил в себе желание повысить голос, сделал глубокий вдох и лишь затем ответил:  
\- Нет.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Дженсен рухнул бы замертво в ту же секунду.  
  
Они возвращались с одной из многочисленных церемоний, где Джареду вручили очередную награду. Новый золотой трофей лежал между ними на заднем сидении, но сейчас на лице Падалеки не осталось и следа восторга, продемонстрированного на сцене. Джаред молча смотрел в окно на переливавшийся вечерними огнями город и выглядел откровенно усталым. Дженсена это не удивляло, учитывая жесткий график съемок и всевозможных мероприятий в последние пару недель. Для него самого эти дни выдались не менее изматывающими, поэтому он не слишком сильно сочувствовал Джареду.  
По крыше забарабанил дождь, в стекающих по стеклу каплях причудливо преломлялся свет фонарей и витрин.  
Нарушив молчание, Падалеки задал вопрос, к которому Дженсен оказался не готов:  
\- А если я захочу пойти на свидание?  
Прежде чем ответить, Дженсен привычно просчитал ситуацию в поисках причины для вопроса и не смог вспомнить, чтобы в последнее время Джаред приударял за кем-то. Разве что немного флиртовал с парнями на вечеринке после церемонии награждения, но без какой-либо конкретики. Это было обычное поведение открытого и общительного – даже слишком, с точки зрения безопасности, – Падалеки.  
Затронутая Джаредом тема Эклзу не понравилась сразу. К тому же, он догадывался, что, услышав ответ, Джаред возненавидит его. Впрочем, тот и так ненавидел почти все, что делал Дженсен, так что вряд это могло испортить их взаимоотношения еще сильнее.  
\- Рекомендую пока воздержаться, - он стойко выдержал ответный взгляд. – Это вызовет ненужные осложнения.  
\- Что, если я буду настаивать? – сузил глаза тот.  
\- В таком случае… Я буду вынужден сопровождать тебя.  
\- А если я приведу его домой? – Падалеки сверлил его взглядом.  
\- Не вариант, - быстро ответил Дженсен. – Я не могу оставить тебя наедине с кем-то, кто не является твоим близким знакомым.  
Джаред фыркнул, покачал головой и вновь уставился в окно.  
\- Ну да, разумеется.  
Какое-то время он молчал, и Дженсен решил, что разговор окончен, но затем Джаред вдруг продолжил:  
\- Хорошо, а если я давно знаю его, что тогда? Ты собираешься смотреть?  
Губы Дженсена невольно растянулись в жесткой ухмылке. Совершенно очевидно, что Джаред пытается вывести его из себя. Вот только с чего он взял, что у него получится?  
Тот факт, что это работало, Дженсен решил игнорировать.  
\- В таком случае, это не мое дело.  
Но Джаред не успокаивался:  
\- Так что? Что тогда?  
Не то чтобы Дженсену не доводилось сталкиваться с подобными ситуациями. Он охранял политических деятелей, а уж их спальни были проходным двором. Это не так важно, как, возможно, думает Джаред. Впрочем, было одно «но». Все его предыдущие клиенты являлись гетеросексуалами и вряд ли оказывались в большой опасности наедине с хрупкими проститутками, которых Дженсен к тому же обыскивал перед входом. А Падалеки предпочитал мужчин…  
Дженсен вдруг отчаянно пожалел, что взялся за это дело, а также о том, что не может категорически запретить Джареду подобные встречи. Клиент наедине с мужчиной близкой к его весовой категории – это реальная угроза провала. Но запретить он не мог. Все-таки Джаред – человек со свободной волей.  
\- С одним условием: ты не должен позволять себя связывать, оставляя беспомощным, - ответил он наконец. – И я буду стоять за дверью.  
Джаред подался к нему, взглянув с интересом.  
\- И слушать?  
Вряд ли Дженсен мог представить себе что-то более неприятное, чем слушать, как Джаред занимается сексом. На миг он почувствовал простое и чистое отвращение - к такому вот отношению Джареда, к его образу жизни.  
\- Ни в коем случае, если ты не будешь шуметь, - с усмешкой ответил он, надеясь, что Джаред, наконец, заткнется. Не повезло - тот лишь воодушевился.  
\- О, я не бываю тихим, - заверил его Падалеки со зловещей улыбкой. – Совсем наоборот. Но даже будь это не так, я бы притворился, чтобы ты помучился.  
\- Учту, - ответил Дженсен, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть блеска в глазах Падалеки.  
  
В шесть утра раздраженный Джаред, уже одетый и загримированный, находился в бойлерной, где Питер все-таки решил переснять сцену, измотавшую Падалеки накануне. В неудачных кадрах его вины не было, но теперь придется еще пару дней потеть среди горячих труб.  
Но суть была даже не в жаре. Джаред сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы не повторять эту сцену с Джейсоном.  
\- Долго там еще? – проворчал он, наблюдая за стандартной проверкой помещения.  
Эклз, напрочь игнорируя его, продолжал прочесывать каждый закоулок среди горячих труб. Он снял пиджак и подвернул рукава, но рубашка все равно быстро пропитывалась потом.  
Джаред вдруг забыл о своем раздражении, в который раз залюбовавшись движениями Дженсена, его блестящими от влаги бицепсами, мускулистой грудью.  
В какой-то момент Эклз остановился, вздохнул и потянулся к шее. Ослабив узел, стащил через голову галстук и бросил на стул. Затем быстро расстегнул пуговицы, и Джаред закусил губу, подавив шумный вздох. Сняв рубашку, Дженсен бросил ее на тот же стул, оставшись в одной майке. В почти насквозь мокрой майке, которая уже ни черта не скрывала. Капля скатилась по горлу, задержалась на миг в ямочке между ключицами, чтобы вслед за этим отправиться в дальнейшее путешествие вниз. По груди, накачанному прессу и ниже, ниже…  
Джаред сглотнул.  
Это тело было совершенным. До такой степени идеальным, будто чертов телохранитель был изваян из мрамора.  
Джаред не мог отвести глаз от Эклза, продолжавшего невозмутимо обследовать бойлерную. Не мог унять воображение, в деталях рисовавшее все, что скрывали эти обтягивающие брюки, и лишь огромным усилием воли подавлял в себе желание ощутить эту влажную кожу, это сильное тело под своими ладонями.  
Наваждение какое-то. Почти болезненное и непреходящее.  
Джаред практически не дышал, пока Дженсен не кивнул Питеру, что закончил. И не сводил с телохранителя взгляда, когда тот надевал рубашку, повязывал галстук и занимал привычную наблюдательную позицию неподалеку.  
Черт его подери.  
  
Дженсену все еще было жарко, хотя когда он отошел от прямого источника тепла, стало немного легче. Закрытое помещение, в котором проверен каждый уголок, было довольно безопасным местом, и Дженсен, отойдя в сторону, наблюдал за актерской игрой Падалеки.  
В прошлый раз Эклзу было не до этого – в первый день на съемочной площадке хватало дел.  
Джаред и Джейсон стояли на открытом участке бойлерной лицом к лицу.  
\- Мы были братьями, Логан! Ты можешь не согласиться, но как закрыть глаза на нашу сущность? Мы убийцы. Это у нас в крови.  
Дженсен непроизвольно насторожился. Он не сводил глаз с Джареда, на которого хищно наступал Джейсон.  
\- И теперь ты явился сюда, чтобы прикончить меня? – Падалеки вложил в одну простую фразу столько эмоций, что это определенно производило впечатление.  
\- Убийство – наша работа.  
Последние слова вдруг отразились эхом в голове Дженсена. Все происходящее неожиданно показалось чем-то очень личным, почти сокровенным…  
\- Ты мог бы сделать это, не встречаясь со мной.  
\- Разумеется. Но ведь так гораздо забавнее. Ну же, Логан… После стольких лет… мы же работали вместе… неужели ты так и не понял, кто из нас победит?  
\- Я, - Джаред выхватил пистолет, направив его на Джейсона, и тот рванулся, ныряя за котел. Прозвучали сухие звуки выстрелов, а следом «Снято!» Питера. Джаред и Джейсон вернулись на исходные позиции, а Дженсена вызвали по передатчику. Когда он выходил из душного помещения, в сознании продолжала биться одна и та же реплика.  
  
 _«Убийство – наша работа»._  
  
  
Съемки в бойлерной длились второй день. Джаред с каждым часом мрачнел все сильней и все более неохотно сотрудничал с Дженсеном. Он, похоже, получал немалое удовольствие от издевок и колкостей, которыми жалил Эклза при всяком удобном случае. Дженсен замечал, что окружающие косятся на них, слыша едкие комментарии Падалеки, но старался не обращать внимания ни на взгляды, ни на самого Джареда, сосредоточившись на деле.  
Стоило ему войти в бойлерную, как на него обрушилась безжалостная жара, хотя на этот раз Дженсен снял и пиджак, и рубашку еще до начала проверки. Впрочем, ему доводилось попадать в гораздо худшие условия, так что ни температура воздуха, ни легкие ожоги на кончиках пальцев от полыхающих жаром труб не могли отвлечь его от методичного осмотра помещения. Когда Джаред вернулся от гримеров, они с Оливером почти закончили. Падалеки застыл позади них, за рядом стульев - и Дженсен кожей ощутил на себе его взгляд, еще более злой, чем обычно. Причина злости была неясна, ведь ничего особенного Эклз не делал.  
Закончив, он кивнул Питеру, взял со стула полотенце и вытер мокрые от пота волосы. Джаред проводил его странным взглядом.  
После объявления перерыва Падалеки вышел из бойлерной и рухнул на первый попавшийся стул. Запустив руку во взмокшие волосы, он пытался отдышаться.  
\- Не мог бы ты отвалить и дать мне перевести дух? – огрызнулся Джаред, заметив, что Дженсен занял привычную позицию справа от него.  
Эклз проглотил сам собою напрашивающийся ответ и не двинулся с места.  
День все не кончался, проверяя каждого из них на прочность. К вечеру Дженсен уже всерьез взвешивал плюсы и минусы идеи заткнуть Джареду рот кляпом.  
  
Съемки были откровенно убийственными, но, к счастью, в итоге Питер остался доволен сценой.  
Когда они закончили, Джаред решил, что ему жизненно необходимо поразвлечься. В последние дни работы у Падалеки было по горло, и он не мог упустить возможность расслабиться. Дженсен предсказуемо разозлился и предпринял попытку уговорить его остаться дома, что вылилось в ссору. В конечном итоге Джаред хлопнул дверью спальни перед носом Дженсена. Эклз вошел внутрь ровно через две секунды. Падалеки шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, стащил с себя футболку и швырнул ее на кровать. Попробовал захлопнуть перед телохранителем дверь ванной, однако Дженсен опередил его, просунув в щель ногу. Джаред с рыком отступил в комнату.  
\- Ты же знаешь, сперва я должен проверить.  
\- Может, ты еще и постоишь за шторкой, пока я принимаю душ? – скрестив руки на груди, осведомился Падалеки. – О, или присоединишься?  
Эклз помотал головой и начал проверку ванной.  
\- А может, просто засунешь голову в мою задницу? Тогда ты будешь достаточно близко, чтобы быть уверенным в моей безопасности? – выплюнул Джаред.  
То, что Дженсен упорно его игнорировал, злило Джареда все сильней. Он медленно закипал от гнева, теряя контроль над собой.  
\- Отлично! – прошипел Падалеки спустя несколько секунд.  
Ко всем чертям! Если Эклз все равно намерен таскаться за ним постоянно, пусть таскается. В таком случае он будет вести себя так, словно его здесь нет. Джаред жутко устал от того дерьма, в которое превратилась вся его жизнь.  
Подстегиваемый яростью, он расстегнул пуговицу, а затем молнию и стащил с себя джинсы. Потянулся было к резинке боксеров, раздумывая, не закончить ли начатое, когда Дженсен резко обернулся.  
В лице его ничего не дрогнуло, но взгляд скользнул по телу Джареда. Снизу вверх и обратно. Доли секунды.  
\- Наслаждаешься видом? – с сарказмом осведомился Джаред. – На здоровье, раз уж ты все равно тут болтаешься.  
Когда он, поддев резинку большим пальцем, потянул боксеры вниз, взгляд Дженсена, глаза в глаза, был абсолютно нечитаем.  
\- Все чисто, - ровным голосом сообщил Эклз и прошел мимо, с сухим щелчком закрыв за собой дверь.  
Джаред с силой повернул ручку крана, едва не сломав ее. Внутри полыхала такая ярость, что тряслись руки.  
И при этом он никак не мог заставить себя выбросить из головы ни воспоминания о произошедшем в гостиничном лифте, ни утренний образ полуобнаженного Дженсена. Образы дразнили и будоражили. Сцепив зубы, Джаред ступил под душ и позволил руке скользнуть между ног.  
Он справится с этим. Обнимет чье-нибудь горячее тело и забудет о Дженсене.  
  
В клуб Джаред надел узкие джинсы и рубашку с коротким рукавом. На запястье красовался чеканный серебряный браслет.  
За всю поездку Падалеки не произнес ни слова, что, впрочем, вполне устраивало Дженсена.  
Джаред бывал в частном клубе Джонни когда хотел оторваться без риска быть заснятым папарацци. Охраны там было предостаточно, но это не слишком успокаивало Дженсена, продолжавшего дышать Джареду в затылок куда бы тот ни шел. Продвигаясь к бару, Падалеки старательно не замечал Эклза. Добравшись до барной стойки, он сразу же заприметил симпатичного длинноволосого шатена с яркими голубыми глазами, который тоже сходу обратил внимание на Падалеки.  
Парня звали Лиам, и он был милым. Они флиртовали, пили коктейли, и Джареду удавалось игнорировать Дженсена до момента, пока тот не тронул его за плечо, обращая на себя внимание.  
\- Мне нужно переговорить с местными безопасниками, не подключившими мой передатчик к системе.  
\- И? – взглянул на него Джаред.  
\- Пожалуйста, оставайся здесь, пока я не вернусь, - попросил Эклз перед уходом.  
О подобной удаче Джаред не мог и мечтать.  
\- Встретимся в туалете, - шепнул он Лиаму, прикоснувшись губами к мочке его уха и почувствовав, как тот задрожал.  
На то, чтобы добраться до условленного места, у Джареда ушло не более двух минут. Но когда он коснулся двери туалета, на плечо легла тяжелая рука.  
\- Я же просил тебя никуда не уходить, - прошипел Дженсен.  
\- Мне уже и в туалет выйти нельзя?  
\- Нет, до тех пор, пока…  
\- Мистер Эклз… - обратился к нему лысый охранник. – Мистер Джонсон хотел бы переговорить с вами перед тем, как подключить к системе.  
Прищурив глаза, Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда и хлопнул его по груди.  
\- Оставайся здесь, - сказал он Падалеки таким тоном, словно перед ним был особо опасный преступник. Лет трех от роду. – Понял?  
Джаред подождал, пока Дженсен отойдет на безопасное расстояние, и рванул к Лиаму.  
\- Планы изменились, - шепнул он, увлекая парня сквозь толпу к боковой двери.  
  
Когда Дженсен завершил разговор и обернулся, Джареда уже не было.  
Черт.  
ТВОЮ МАТЬ.  
  
Губы Лиама были мягкими и податливыми. Джаред прижал парня к стене, целуя сильно и глубоко, вжимаясь в него бедрами. Лиам выдохнул стон... и где-то рядом хлопнула дверь.  
И вновь чья-то рука легла на плечо, оттаскивая Джареда от Лиама.  
\- Чувак, он не говорил, что занят, - тот испуганно взглянул на разъяренного Эклза.  
\- Вали отсюда! - рявкнул Дженсен, и, когда парень рванул в клуб, повернулся к Падалеки.  
\- Я должен всегда знать, где ты! Даже представить себе не можешь, насколько уязвимым ты был сейчас.  
\- Закончил? – невозмутимо спросил Джаред.  
\- Ты… Ты заноза в заднице! – прорычал Дженсен, сгребая в кулак дорогую дизайнерскую рубашку Падалеки.  
\- Оу. Дженсен... Дженсен! У тебя есть эмоции? – насмешливо протянул Джаред. Он выглядел возмутительно довольным тем, что вывел, наконец, Эклза из себя.  
Дженсен толкнул его к стене, вжимая в кирпич.  
\- Есть такой метод актерской техники, знаешь? - Джаред нагло ухмылялся. Дженсен был так близко, что он чувствовал на себе его дыхание.  
Верхняя губа Эклза дрогнула в намеке на злую улыбку.  
\- Ты такой мудак.  
\- А ты, думаешь, нет?  
\- Я сам знаю, кто я, - в глазах Дженсена плескалась злость, разбавленная чем-то хрупким, возможно, воспоминаниями.  
Джаред не понимал, почему, будучи практически его ровесником, Эклз выглядит намного старше. Годы были впечатаны в черты его лица, годы серым пеплом таились в глубине глаз, годы были впаяны в кожу.  
Но это ни на йоту не изменило мнения Падалеки.  
\- Ты не в своем уме.  
\- Думаешь, тот, кто по собственной воле готов пожертвовать жизнью ради другого человека, находится в своем уме? – Дженсен приподнял бровь в ожидании ответа.  
\- Думаю, ты просто псих, - выпалил Джаред.  
Прищурившись, Эклз сильнее сжал в кулаке ткань рубашки… А затем отступил, отпуская Джареда.  
\- Я и не ждал, что такой как ты поймет.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Падалеки, ощущая, как кожу начинает покалывать знакомый обжигающий гнев.  
Когда Эклз посмотрел ему в глаза, Джаред увидел в зелени радужки огонек темного, злого веселья.  
\- Что было самым страшным в твоей жизни, Джаред? Сломанный ноготь? Пара синяков? Плохой отзыв критика? Расскажи мне сопливую историю. Ну же, давай!  
Джареду показалось, что его ударили прямо в солнечное сплетение, даже дух перехватило.  
\- Ты. Ничего. Обо мне. Не знаешь, - Падалеки наступал на Эклза, почти ослепленный гневом.  
\- Потому и спросил.  
Джаред сжал кулаки, до боли впившись ногтями в кожу ладоней.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Джаред, - с ухмылкой продолжил Дженсен, словно приглашая Падалеки врезать ему. – Неужели у тебя нет в запасе какой-нибудь трагической истории, которой ты мог бы со мной поделиться? Ну, знаешь, просто чтобы доказать, что я неправ. Быть может, ожог в солярии? Или, возможно, ты похвастался, что перепрыгнул заборчик, а родители не спросили, высоким ли он был? О, или бармен забыл воткнуть зонтик в твой коктейль?  
Джареда трясло от злости. Ему хотелось одного - чтобы Эклз заткнулся. Прямо сейчас.  
Дженсен задумчиво взглянул на Падалеки и придвинулся к нему вплотную. Посмотрел с прищуром, скривил губы в самодовольной улыбке.  
\- Неужели ты не можешь заставить меня замолчать?  
Недолго думая, Джаред ударил, но сжатый кулак лишь прошил воздух, по инерции увлекая его за собой. Дженсен поймал Падалеки за плечо.  
\- И младенец увернулся бы, - с ухмылкой констатировал Эклз, мягко отталкивая Джареда. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Ударившись о кирпичную стену, Падалеки тут же оттолкнулся от нее и вновь ринулся на Дженсена.  
\- Да кем ты, мать твою, себя возомнил?! – заорал он.  
Эклз отступил – не от испуга, а попросту игнорируя ярость Джареда.  
\- Я – твой телохранитель.  
Дженсен больше не дразнил его. Он спокойно поправил костюм, и эта невозмутимость разожгла внутри Джареда холодный и злой огонь.  
\- К черту, - выдохнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы, расправил плечи и, открыв дверь в клуб так яростно, что ее железная ручка громко стукнулась о кирпич, вошел внутрь.  
  
Домой Джаред ехал на пассажирском сидении рядом с Чадом. Он был тих и молчалив, но в глазах бушевала буря.  
А Дженсен все силился понять, что же вывело его из равновесия. И дело было не в том, что своей попыткой сбежать Джаред мешал ему выполнять свою работу. До сегодняшнего дня ни одному клиенту не удавалось разозлить его. Даже в том случае, если наниматель не шел на контакт. Конечно, большинство из его клиентов рано или поздно сдавались. Но не Джаред. То, как он прилип к тому парню…  
Да какого черта его вообще это волнует?! К тому же, не похоже, чтобы тот представлял угрозу для Джареда. Впрочем, у него и времени-то для этого не было.  
Стоило автомобилю притормозить, Джаред резко распахнул дверцу и, не потрудившись закрыть ее за собой, зашагал в дом. Дженсен рванул было за ним, но путь ему преградил Чад.  
\- Ты – гребаный мудак, - кратко сообщил он, прикуривая.  
В груди коротко царапнула досада от того, что во время стычки с Джаредом канал связи с Чадом оставался открытым.  
\- Приму к сведению, - Эклз с прищуром посмотрел на Мюррея, чье угловатое лицо освещал лишь оранжевый огонек от сигареты. – А пока мне надо работать.  
\- Правда? – водитель пренебрежительно изогнул бровь, неубедительно изображая заинтересованность. – Твоя работа включает в себя необходимость быть ублюдком?  
\- Быть может, ему нужно, чтобы кто-то хоть разок побыл ублюдком? - выпалил Дженсен.  
\- Думаешь, он этого уже не наелся? Чувак, ты вообще знаешь, каково это - быть частью Голливуда? Когда каждый норовит сунуть нос в твою жизнь? Когда следят за каждым твоим шагом и приходится всегда быть начеку, сталкиваясь со всем этим дерьмом ежедневно?  
\- Это его выбор.  
\- Думаешь?! Да ты действительно ни черта не знаешь о нем. Господи. Ты вообще не удосужился хоть раз поговорить с парнем?  
\- Я не нанимался ему в друзья.  
\- Если уж ты собираешься плеваться в Джареда обвинениями в том, какая сахарная у него жизнь, то потрудись сперва выяснить подробности, ладно?  
\- Да знаю я таких, как он. Избалованная принцесса, которой все слишком легко досталось. Больше мне ничего знать не нужно.  
Лицо Чада окаменело, в глазах заплясали холодные оранжевые огоньки.  
\- Не будь я в курсе, что ты был ниндзя, выбил бы из тебя все дерьмо прямо сейчас. Ни черта ты не знаешь, Дженсен.  
\- Я знаю, как хорошо делать свою работу.  
Этот ответ был автоматическим, обычная проверенная годами фраза. Вот только холодная пустота, образовавшаяся в животе, заставляла усомниться в ее справедливости.  
Дженсен покинул Чада и последовал за Джаредом в дом.  
  
Из-за короткого разговора с Чадом Дженсен немного отстал. Впрочем, он догадался, что Джаред направился в тренажерный зал. Это было не сложно – его топот не гасил даже пушистый ковер в коридоре. Всем своим видом Падалеки излучал гнев: расправленные плечи, прямая спина, размашистая, жесткая походка.  
Дженсен был не том настроении, чтобы прямо сейчас попытаться разрешить возникший конфликт. Он даже задумался, не позвать ли Оливера, чтобы тот присмотрел за клиентом вместо него. Но… Черт, это же работа. Если он развернется и уйдет, уступив Джареду раунд, то это серьезно повлияет на их дальнейшее сотрудничество.  
  
 _“Правда же, Дженсен? Дело ведь исключительно в этом?”_  
  
Он поразмыслил, не стоит ли все же взять паузу, и потянулся было к уху, чтобы вызвать Оливера, но Джаред вдруг резко обернулся, бросил на него гневный взгляд и рявкнул:  
\- Отвали!  
Совершенно неожиданно Дженсен не обнаружил в себе ни малейшего желания подчиниться.  
  
Распахнув дверь, Джаред вошел в тренажерку. Разумеется, он слышал, что Дженсен идет следом, однако принялся невозмутимо раздеваться. Джаред был уверен, что тот не станет смотреть. Но, натянув шорты, обернулся и обнаружил, что Дженсен со скрещенными на груди руками стоит лицом к нему. Впрочем, смотрел телохранитель действительно мимо, сосредоточившись на какой-то точке за его плечом. Джаред направился к боксерской груше. Он был настолько зол, что даже не удосужился предварительно обернуть бинтами костяшки пальцев. Врезал по груше, вложив в удар всю ярость, и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Тело натянулось как струна, будто к нему подвели оголенные провода. Он ударил снова, и мешок жалобно затрещал.  
Дженсен стоял невдалеке. Падалеки понятия не имел, какого черта тот маячит так близко. Слишком велик был соблазн врезать не по снаряду, а по лицу Эклза.  
\- Ты мне вообще не нужен. Сам справлюсь, - рыкнул Джаред и вновь атаковал грушу.  
Не сводя с него взгляда, Дженсен отступил, и этот шаг стал последней каплей. Джаред оставил в покое снаряд и сосредоточил все свое внимание и гнев на телохранителе. А тот, сцепив за спиной руки, двинулся по кругу. Кивнул, будто соглашаясь с Падалеки:  
\- Ну, разумеется. Ты же звезда боевиков, в конце концов. Следовательно, знаешь, как защитить себя. Как нанести удар, как использовать свой вес, как блокировать атаку и увернуться от нее. Так ведь?  
\- Да, мать твою, знаю, - раздраженно ответил Джаред. – Все это, а также борьбу, айкидо, джиу-джитсу, каратэ, бокс. Я уложил на лопатки своего инструктора по дзюдо на первом занятии.  
Дженсен снова кивнул и продолжил свой неспешный обход, кружа, как акула. Это нервировало, но Джаред был уверен, что справится, вздумай чертов телохранитель предпринять что-либо.  
\- Между знанием и необходимостью применять его на практике для защиты существует большая разница.  
\- Я знаю разн…  
Джаред не заметил движения Дженсена, но неожиданно оказался на полу. Телохранитель тяжело навалился сверху, не позволяя ни пошевелиться, ни даже вздохнуть.  
Одной рукой Эклз взял его за горло, второй – сжал запястья. Придавив всем весом, свирепо уставился в глаза. Потом склонил голову на бок.  
\- Отлично. Вот и продемонстрируй.  
Джаред напряг мышцы и уперся ногами в пол. Ему почти удалось вывернуться из захвата Дженсена, но тот моментально прижал его ногу своей, толкнул вниз и надавил на чувствительную точку на запястье. Имей Джаред возможность вдохнуть, он бы зашипел от боли.  
\- Ну же, Джаред, - прошептал с издевкой Дженсен. – Ты уже совсем запыхался. Сделай же что-нибудь.  
Его нога прочно блокировала колено, поэтому Джаред резко провернул руки, рывком высвобождаясь из захвата. Стальные пальцы тут же вновь сомкнулись вокруг его запястий, но Джаред все же успел оторвать ладонь Дженсена от шеи, ударив по ней локтем. Задыхаясь, он рванулся и попытался опрокинуть Дженсена на спину. Эклз тут же сместил вес, не позволяя перевернуть себя. Болезненно дернул за руку вниз, обращая движение вспять и вновь растягивая Джареда по полу. Второй рукой сдавил горло, перекрывая доступ кислорода сильнее прежнего.  
\- Я бы успел перерезать тебе горло раз двадцать, - спокойно проинформировал Дженсен. – Раздавить трахею. Сломать руку в трех местах.  
Гнев придал Джареду сил. Он высвободил руку и направил кулак прямо в ухмыляющееся лицо Дженсена. Тот без труда уклонился и придавил кисть Джареда к полу.  
\- Ты силен, - сказал Эклз, словно доверяя Джареду сокровенный секрет. – Но сила – ничто, если не умеешь ее использовать.  
Он отпустил Джареда, перекатился в сторону и, вскочив на ноги, отступил на несколько шагов.  
Джаред был взбешен. Когда он сел, горло жгло, а кровь буквально вскипала в венах. Дженсен протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и он, сжав ее, дернул вниз.  
Эклз обхватил его запястье другой рукой, вывернулся из захвата и ударил открытой ладонью в грудь. Из легких Джареда со свистом вышел весь воздух, и он рухнул на пол. Не обращая внимания на боль, тут же взвился на ноги, принимая боевую стойку, и ударил, метя в скулу.  
Дженсен без труда парировал его удар.  
\- В твоем арсенале есть несколько движений, - сказал Эклз, блокируя пинок Джареда, направленный в колено. – Для человека твоего телосложения ты силен и быстр.  
Дженсен какое-то время пригибался, защищался и уходил от серии ударов с обеих рук, но потом схватил его за запястья, сделал подсечку и вновь швырнул на пол.  
\- Но нужно быть жестче и перестать телеграфировать каждый свой шаг.  
Падалеки сел, не вполне понимая, как, черт подери, он вообще оказался на полу. Его трясло от злости, а телохранитель стоял и ухмылялся, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.  
Джаред снова вскочил с пола, целясь в Дженсена. Тот увернулся и отбросил его к стене. Падалеки приготовился оттолкнуться от нее, намереваясь продолжить схватку, но телохранитель в очередной раз неуловимо метнулся к нему. Прижал к стене и надавил на шею предплечьем.  
\- Именно поэтому ты нанял меня. Если бы ты мог справиться со мной, я был бы тебе не нужен. Ясно?  
Джаред с ненавистью прищурился, а затем кивнул.  
\- Теперь мы все прояснили?  
Еще кивок. Эклз отпустил его и отступил на шаг. Джаред вдохнул полной грудью, наблюдая, как Дженсен оглаживает лацканы пиджака.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Эклз, поправляя сбившийся набок галстук.  
И тогда Джаред ударил его.  
До чего сладко было ощутить, как костяшки пальцев встречаются с кожей и врезаются в скулу. Могло бы получиться и получше, не отклонись Дженсен в последний момент. Но все же Джаред сумел зацепить его, и оно того стоило.  
Он успел получить пару секунд чистого удовольствия, прежде чем Дженсен вновь придавил его к полу.  
Но Джареду уже было все равно, он праздновал победу. Разглядев в глазах Дженсена бешенство, Падалеки не выдержал и расхохотался.  
\- Ты думаешь, мы играем? – в голосе Эклза прорезалась злость, и Джаред захохотал еще громче. Глаза Дженсена метали молнии, тепло его дыхания касалось лица. - Я преподам тебе урок.  
\- Попробуй, я хочу на это посмотреть, - прошептал Джаред, захлебнувшись новой волной ненависти.  
\- Ты - дерзкий и избалованный ребенок, - пальцы Дженсена сжались сильнее, взгляд прожигал насквозь.  
Джаред охнул, когда запястья прошила боль. Он дернул головой, и их губы случайно соприкоснулись - всего на миг, жестко и влажно.  
\- Высокомерный мудак, - прошипел он.  
Губы Эклза обрушились на его рот с такой силой, что Джаред крепко стукнулся затылком об пол. Перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. Освободив прижатые к полу руки Джареда, Дженсен зарылся пальцами в его волосы, привлек к себе и углубил поцелуй. Грубо и требовательно протиснулся языком между зубами, еще сильнее вжимая Джареда в циновку тяжестью своего тела. Запутавшиеся в волосах пальцы причиняли боль, и Джаред застонал Дженсену в губы, подавшись бедрами вперед.  
Он провел пальцами по спине Эклза, сжал в одной руке полу его пиджака и дернул на себя. Второй выпростал из брюк его рубашку. Прижал ладони к обнаженной коже и задержал дыхание. Впился ногтями, оставляя длинные узкие полосы на спине.  
\- Сука, - горячо выдохнул Дженсен и задрожал, плотнее прижимаясь к нему.  
Это было больше похоже на борьбу, чем на поцелуй. Язык Дженсена толкался глубже, зубы Джареда, болезненно прикусывая, скользили по нему. Дженсен шипел, загоняя выдох обратно в глотку Джареда. Оттянув его голову за волосы, Эклз обхватил пальцами подбородок, вынуждая открыть рот шире. До боли укусил за нижнюю губу и позволил своему языку хозяйничать во рту Джареда так, словно имел на то исключительные права.  
Джаред будто мстил, оставляя на его спине глубокие царапины.  
Дженсен на миг отпрянул. В глазах его горела ярость.  
\- Думаешь, это больно? Да ты понятия не имеешь, что такое боль!  
Падалеки тряхнул головой в попытке освободиться, но Дженсен не отпускал, крепко удерживая за пряди волос.  
\- Думал, ты собираешься преподать мне урок.  
\- Ты хочешь узнать, что такое боль, Джаред? – Дженсен отпустил его подбородок, скользнул вдоль тела вниз, рисуя ногтями красные линии на груди. Сорвал с него спортивные шорты и прикусил за шею.  
Холодный воздух, коснувшись участков тела, еще мгновение назад скрытых тканью, отрезвил Джареда. Обнаженной кожей он чувствовал шершавую текстуру материала брюк Дженсена и горячую выпуклость его члена под ними. Это было так хорошо, безупречно и неправильно одновременно. Джаред повернул голову и прикусил мочку уха Эклза.  
\- Покажи мне, - жарко прошептал он.  
Дженсен впился в его губы и опустил руки, чтобы расстегнуть “молнию” брюк. Задев костяшками пальцев член Джареда, он обхватил его, и ладонь заскользила по горячей упругой коже.  
Джаред бесконтрольно толкнулся вперед, и Дженсен придавил рукой его бедро, удерживая на месте. Отпустив член Джареда, он потянулся к заднему карману, достал оттуда бумажник и вытащил из него квадратик фольги. Зубами разорвал упаковку презерватива и раскатал его по стволу, задевая живот Падалеки. Следом вновь вернулись дразнящие прикосновения его пальцев.  
Прошла всего какая-то пара секунд, но все заготовленные ранее слова застряли у Джареда в горле. Дженсен поднял его ноги к животу и уперся головкой в кольцо мышц. Вошел, не церемонясь, медленно и плавно, жаля и обжигая. Джаред оказался не готов к ощущению Дженсена внутри себя - проникающему глубоко, раскрывающему, будто испытывая его пределы. Сердце совершило кульбит и рвано забилось.  
\- Сволочь, - прошептал Джаред, сжимая пальцами задницу Дженсена.  
\- Скотина, - выдохнул Дженсен. Накрыв губами рот Джареда, он начал двигаться.  
И да, о, Господи, да, именно так! Вбиваясь в Джареда равномерными сильными толчками, Дженсен достиг чувствительной точки внутри него.  
Больно – да, черт, больно – но это было идеально: сплетение и поединок боли и наслаждения. Эти чувства росли исподволь, пока Дженсен трахал его жестко и глубоко.  
Джаред обвил его ногами, подаваясь навстречу каждому движению. Их языки сплелись, тела покрылись испариной.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - выдохнул Джаред, скользя по его коже горячими влажными губами. – Господи… я… так тебя ненавижу.  
Они хватали, царапали, рвали. Их тела с силой ударялись друг о друга.  
\- Ты, - прошептал Дженсен, обжигая дыханием губы Джареда. – Ты делаешь меня гребаным безумцем.  
Он дернул Джареда за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову назад.  
\- Я не… - он медленно двинул бедрами, выскользнул целиком и тут же вновь вошел на всю длину, - я не хочу делать тебе больно, - горячие слова обрывками срывались с губ. - Я хочу… - он вбивался в Джареда с такой силой, что тому не хватало воздуха, - убить тебя.  
\- Это… взаимно, - задыхаясь, произнес Джаред и прикусил его губы. Ощущая медный привкус крови на языке, он яростно целовал Дженсена и царапал его кожу. Дженсен зарычал и усилил толчки. Ограничил его движения, вцепившись в бедро Падалеки одной рукой и запустив пальцы второй ему в шевелюру. Сжал зубы на шее Джареда, провоцируя взрыв боли и наслаждения.  
Джаред застонал, дернулся, подаваясь навстречу Дженсену. Вскрикнул от боли, натягивая прикушенную кожу.  
\- Это все, на что ты способен? – произнес он срывающимся голосом. Дженсен сомкнул зубы еще сильнее, по-звериному рыкнул и отпустил.  
\- Ты никогда, мать твою… не можешь промолчать, да? – спросил он. Ритм движений изменился, но толчки не ослабли.  
\- Ага, - простонал Джаред, хватаясь пальцами за Дженсена. – Похоже на то.  
\- Господи… это… такое… безумие… - прохрипел Дженсен. – Никто… никогда… так не сводил меня с ума.  
Джаред завладел его губами, целовал, жестко вылизывая рот языком. Обхватил затылок Дженсена и притянул ближе, углубляя поцелуй.  
Дженсен трахал безжалостно и сильно. Джаред в жизни не испытывал ничего подобного ни когда вел, ни когда отдавался. Это было по-настоящему хорошо, внизу живота медленно разгорался бушующий огонь, а член болезненно налился.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - снова простонал он. – Ненавижу за то, что мне так хорошо. Господи.  
Он не помнил, что говорил дальше - просто растворился в ощущениях. Дженсен был везде: над ним, в нем. Волны удовольствия и боли накрывали с головой.  
\- Такой неистовый… это неправильно… - простонал Дженсен. Ладонью, до этого сжимавшей бедро Джареда, обхватил его член. Джаред вздрогнул всем телом и подался бедрами навстречу. Яркая вспышка удовольствия пронзила его, и это было чертовски сильно. Он запрокинул голову, вцепившись в Дженсена, задрожал и забился в оргазме. Это было словно маленькая смерть.  
\- Проклятье… Господи, - прошептал Дженсен срывающимся голосом. Он прикусил губу Джареда, провел пальцами по его коже, продолжая движения и не в силах остановиться. - Черт подери, - прошипел он сквозь зубы, отрываясь от губ Джареда, и вновь впился в его плечо, а затем Дженсена пробила тугая дрожь, и он обмяк на груди Джареда.  
Они пытались отдышаться. Джаред чувствовал, как колотиться сердце Дженсена - так же громко, как и его собственное. Эклз поднял голову, и на несколько долгих секунд их взгляды встретились. В глазах Дженсена отразился шок, который чувствовал в этот момент Джаред.  
\- Это было… - выдохнул он.  
\- Ошибкой, - продолжил Дженсен и отстранился.  
\- Ошибкой, - невольно повторил Джаред, не будучи уверен, что вполне осознает значение этого слова.  
Дженсен поднялся на ноги. Отвернулся, застегивая молнию на брюках. Провел рукой по волосам, поправил одежду.  
\- Ошибкой? – требовательно переспросил Джаред.  
\- Да, - Дженсен обернулся к нему, мокрый, взъерошенный, с покрасневшим лицом. – Никогда, никогда не спать с клиентом. Господи, - выдохнул он, помотал головой и уставился в пол. – Я даже не знаю… - снова отвернулся и сунул руки в карманы. – О чем я думал, - пробормотал он себе под нос. – Я не думал, - закончил Дженсен совсем тихо, обращаясь к самому себе.  
\- Может быть, - сказал Джаред, поднялся на колени и взял в руки шорты. – Ты сделал то, чего хотел, вместо того, что должен. Ты вообще знаешь, на что похоже это ощущение?  
\- Конечно, знаю, - выдохнул Дженсен. Затем, глубоко вздохнув, уставился в потолок. – Но это неподходящее место. Я на работе.  
Джаред натянул шорты. Вскипающая внутри ярость застила глаза.  
\- И ты не можешь делать свою работу, если мы трахаемся?  
Дженсен медленно повернулся и вгляделся в его лицо.  
\- Нет. Не могу.  
Короткий миг Дженсен выглядел очень уязвимым. В его глазах отразились грусть и смирение.  
\- Это не должно повториться.  
Джаред шагнул к нему.  
\- Что с тобой произошло, Дженсен? Что, мать твою, сделало тебя роботом?  
\- Я не робот, - Дженсен горько усмехнулся. – Робот, - добавил он, направляясь к двери, - никогда не совершает ошибок.  
  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Дженсен вызвал Оливера, велев ему спуститься в тренажерный зал. Поколебавшись немного, он также сказал звонить в случае необходимости на сотовый, а затем отключился.  
Он не должен. Не должен отключать канал связи… но для Оливера не составит труда вызвать его по телефону, а ему… ему нужно немного побыть одному.  
Комната в этом доме вряд ли представляла собой то место, где ему сейчас хотелось бы спрятаться ото всех, но выбора не было. Дженсен прошел через роскошную спальню в ванную и открыл кран над умывальником. Наклонился, закрыл глаза, зачерпнул в ладони холодной воды и плеснул в лицо.  
  
 _“Сбежать от Джареда, когда презерватив еще не остыл – высший пилотаж, Джен”._  
  
Но что оставалось делать?  
Прижав ладони, с которых стекали капли воды, к лицу, Дженсен поднял взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Он просто собирался преподать Джареду урок. И не собирался… делать ничего из того, что случилось после спарринга.  
Он словно наяву услышал знакомый голос, отразившийся эхом в коридорах памяти.  
  
 _«Ты холоден внешне, Джен, но внутри пылаешь. Ты не сможешь изменить этого, как бы ни хотел. Я вижу».  
Слабая, трухлявая древесина пирса скрипела под их весом. Руки на его коже, сладкие губы на его губах. Сладкие и понимающие. Резкий холодный ветер между ними. Привкус морской соли на языке.  
«Ты хочешь этого. Всегда хотел»._  
  
Эти слова… этот голос… Из прошлого. Он уже не принадлежал никакому времени, больше нет. Призраки и забытые мечты, горький вкус пепла.  
Находиться рядом с Джаредом было невыносимо. Тот делал Дженсена одержимым. Возможно, он должен Джареду бурные извинения, но…  
Такого больше не случится.  
Он повернулся, расстегнул брюки и стянул презерватив с мягкого пениса. Бросил в унитаз, смыл, наблюдая за круговоротом воды, пока не раздался гортанный звук, глотающий и пустой. Пока Дженсен мыл руки в раковине, снимал костюм, натягивал пижамные штаны, он старался ни о чем не думать.  
Диван был жестким, но не настолько, чтобы наутро болела спина. В самый раз. Он растянулся на нем и до плеч натянул одеяло.  
Стоило закрыть глаза, как нежелательные мысли попытались вернуться, но он прогнал их. Это оказалось довольно просто. В конце концов, он провел большую часть своей жизни за выстраиванием перегородок в сознании и в сердце. Со временем это стало второй натурой.  
Дженсен провалился в сон, больше ни о чем не думая.  



	5. Chapter 5

Джаред проснулся утром, ощущая, как внутри него все еще бурлит гнев. Синяки и ушибы отзывались болью при каждом движении, напоминая о вчерашнем. Не потрудившись переодеться, он спустился в кухню в одних пижамных штанах. Открыв морозильник, достал пинту бананового мороженого, есть которое, конечно, не стоило. Но сейчас эти условности его не волновали.  
Прошлой ночью после ухода Дженсена Падалеки собирался позвонить Итану, чтобы приказать ему избавиться от телохранителя, однако передумал, выключил телефон и продолжил жестоко избивать боксерскую грушу.  
  
Закрыв дверцу морозильника, он наткнулся взглядом на Дженсена. Тот стоял перед ним в этом своем гребаном костюме с таким видом, будто это был его дом.   
\- Почему ты еще здесь? – прищурился Джаред.  
Было что-то странное в выражении лица Дженсена, в его глазах. Он глядел в одну точку на уровне его груди, намерено не встречаясь с ним взглядом. Однако стоило Джареду задуматься, что бы это могло означать, как телохранитель сунул руки в карманы и с нечитаемым выражением лица поднял на него глаза.   
\- Я здесь работаю.  
\- А я, мать твою, хочу, чтобы ты ушел! – яростно подался вперед Джаред.   
\- Смирись с этим, - не дрогнул Дженсен.  
\- Ты работаешь на меня, не забыл? – с легким злорадством произнес Падалеки. Имея козырь в рукаве, он был намерен им воспользоваться. – И я вправе уволить тебя.  
На скулах Дженсена заиграли желваки, а в глазах мелькнуло нечто похожее на проблеск веселья.  
\- Ты не ознакомился с контрактом?  
Джаред был так зол, что с трудом понимал, о чем говорит Эклз.  
\- Что ты, черт побери, имеешь в виду?  
\- Контракт не может быть разорван до определенного сторонами по взаимной договоренности срока. В данном случае, он составляет не менее трех месяцев при условии отсутствия новых происшествий или угроз. Если я не приму другого решения. А я не оставляю работу незавершенной.  
Джаред был готов убить Дженсена. Затем Итана. А потом сесть в тюрьму. Вполне приемлемо, если все произойдет именно в таком порядке.  
\- Ты лично подписывал контракт? Или попросил кого? – Дженсен насмешливо приподнял бровь.  
Глаза заволокло красной пеленой гнева, и Джаред заскрежетал зубами. К лицу прилила кровь, кожа горела. Он с силой сжал упаковку с мороженым. Липкие капли потекли по предплечью.  
\- Эй, Джаред, а где… - Чад вошел в кухню и замер. – Черт… Я вот думаю, мне запастись попкорном или позвонить в службу спасения.  
Джаред сжал кулак до боли. Казалось, именно она способна растворить осадок прошлой ночи. Он был бессилен избавиться от Дженсена здесь и сейчас, что раздражало еще больше.  
\- Ни то и ни другое, - выдавил из себя Падалеки, швыряя изуродованную банку с мороженым в сторону мусорного ведра. Она угодила в стену, отскочила и покатилась по кафельному полу. Джаред вылетел из кухни.  
  
Этим утром Дженсен чувствовал себя достаточно бодро. Он был собран, спокоен и готов принести Джареду свои извинения за неподобающее профессионалу поведение, чтобы оставить позади события вчерашней ночи. Но потом… Джаред закрыл дверцу морозильника, и Дженсен увидел его в одних пижамных штанах. На горле и под ключицей расцветали синяки, появившиеся там его стараниями – и все, что Эклз успел задвинуть на задворки памяти, ринулось на поверхность.  
Он зашел слишком далеко – снова, – слишком остро реагируя на гнев Джареда, который, откровенно говоря, имел на это полное право. Но Дженсен был застигнут врасплох и полуобнаженным Падалеки, и этими кровоподтеками, фиолетовыми с зеленью по краям. Следами его собственных пальцев…  
Мысли об этом совсем не упрощали ситуацию.  
Он стер застрявшую в мозгу картинку и взял из фруктовой корзины яблоко. Чад, который все еще был в кухне, вынул из холодильника пачку апельсинового сока, открыл ее, сделал большой глоток и лишь затем посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Прямо любо-дорого поглядеть, как вы двое ладите.  
\- Я вообще компанейский, - согласился Дженсен и вышел из кухни.  
  
Съемки начинались после обеда, оставляя утро свободным. Дженсен велел Оливеру и Колину сообщить ему, если Джаред решит выбраться из дома раньше, и отправился осматривать периметр здания. Обошел территорию, лично проверив всю систему безопасности. Закончил он лишь когда ленивые лучи послеполуденного солнца начали косо пробиваться сквозь листву.  
Камеры были в порядке, но Дженсен предпочитал держать все под контролем. Технику можно обмануть, его чутье – нет. Но сейчас беспокоиться было не о чем: налаженная им система безопасности и семифутовый забор выполняли свои функции на совесть.  
Когда время перевалило за час дня, Эклз спустился в тренажерный зал. Отпустил Оливера и подождал снаружи за матовыми стеклянными дверьми, пока шаги не стихли. Затем повернул ручку двери как раз в тот момент, когда Джаред потянулся к ней с обратной стороны.  
В его волосах еще поблескивали капли воды, а футболка липла к влажной после душа коже. Джаред замер на пороге, молча глядя на Дженсена.  
\- Я хотел извиниться.  
\- Не утруждайся, - фыркнул Джаред и попытался проскользнуть мимо него, однако Дженсен преградил ему путь.  
\- Прошлой ночью ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Я позволил гневу одержать надо мной верх. Это было категорически непрофессионально и недопустимо. Прошу прощения.  
Джаред покосился на него. В его взгляде достаточно ясно читалось, что извинения не приняты.  
\- Ты закончил?  
\- Нет. Тебе следует понимать, что моя работа не завершена. А для того, чтобы я мог делать ее эффективно, нам нужно сделать вид, что между нами ничего не было.  
Джаред издал смешок и прошел мимо него.  
\- Отвали нахрен, мистер Эклз.  
Дженсен прикусил язык и позволил Джареду отойти на несколько шагов, а затем последовал за ним.  
  
К четырем часам пополудни Джаред был в гримерном кресле, одетый в свои обычные майку и джинсы. Дженсен старательно игнорировал его, что, впрочем, было взаимно.  
Дженис, гримерша Падалеки, с удивлением посмотрела на него.  
\- Что с твоей шеей?  
Дженсен взглянул на Джареда, и их глаза на миг встретились.  
\- Трудная была съемка вчера, - ответил он, отводя взгляд.  
\- Мне понадобится вся имеющаяся у меня косметика, чтобы замаскировать это, - Дженис вздохнула и ушла вглубь помещения.   
Проводив ее взглядом, Дженсен вновь посмотрел на Джареда. Глядя перед собой пустыми глазами, тот рассеянно провел пальцами по одному из синяков на горле, и телохранитель быстро отвернулся.   
  
Съемки закончились далеко за полночь. Джаред не заговаривал с Эклзом без крайней необходимости, а когда Дженсен дотронулся до его плеча, чтобы попросить подождать, отдернулся, будто обжегшись.  
Дженсен оценил иронию ситуации. Ведь это именно он установил правила о личном пространстве, но затем сам же благополучно через них переступил. Теперь уже Джаред выстроил барьер, и Дженсен был этому рад. Его заслоны позволят вернуть их отношения в профессиональное русло, в котором они и должны оставаться.  
В машине Джаред, прислонившись к окну, рассеянно потирал ладонью подбородок и смотрел на городские огни. Молчание было тяжелым, почти осязаемым, но Дженсен старался не обращать на это внимания, также уставившись в окно.  
Осмотр спальни Падалеки стал привычной процедурой, но Дженсен по-прежнему уделял внимание каждой мелочи. Постельное белье было, как всегда, свежим, пахнущим только сушкой и кондиционером. Дженсен на миг удивился, для чего Джаред просит менять белье ежедневно? Потеет по ночам или…  
Он оборвал мысль и провел пальцами по деревянному изголовью, заканчивая проверку. Все чисто.  
\- Все? – злой голос Джареда прозвучал отрывисто, как удар хлыстом.  
\- Да.  
Когда Дженсен встал с кровати и обернулся, он обнаружил, что Джаред пристально смотрит на него, скрестив руки на широкой груди.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Да, - сухо ответил Падалеки. – Ты все еще в моей спальне.  
В тусклом свете его глаза казались почти черными, и Дженсен не мог с уверенностью определить, прогоняет он его или провоцирует. Плотный, с трудом сдерживаемый гнев проявлялся и в жесткой линии губ, и в напряженной спине. Ярость, волнами исходящая от Джареда, проникала под кожу электрическими разрядами.  
Джаред напрашивался на драку, и Дженсен почувствовал, как внутри поднимается и растет темное желание ответить. Задавив это чувство в зародыше, он встретил вызов в глазах Джареда со спокойствием, держащимся исключительно на самоконтроле.  
\- Я как раз ухожу, - он бросил на Падалеки быстрый предостерегающий взгляд.   
Джаред, не сводя с него глаз, глубоко вздохнул и сильнее сжал зубы.  
\- Хорошо, - его голос прозвучал хрипло. – Выметайся.  
Джаред посторонился всего на шаг, позволяя Дженсену с трудом протиснуться мимо. Эклз замешкался, завороженный темнотой и ненавистью в глазах Джареда. Приглашением, которое сквозило в них. Хотелось положить руку на грудь Падалеки и оттолкнуть его с дороги. Вместо этого он прошел к выходу, едва задев Джареда плечом.  
Дверь захлопнулась за ним в тот же миг, когда он переступил порог.  
Дженсен кивнул Оливеру, вопросительно глядевшему на него, и пошел прочь, не утруждая себя объяснениями.   
  
Он медленно брел по коридору. Мыслей не было. Войдя в свою комнату, Дженсен посмотрел на диван и понял, что, несмотря на ужасную усталость, он не уснет. Возможно, стоило еще немного поработать.  
Прихватив досье на Джареда, Дженсен направился в комнату, где изучал бумаги в прошлый раз. Бросив папку на кофейный столик, он со вздохом опустился на стул. Обложка досье словно смеялась ему в лицо. Глядя на бумаги, Дженсен отлично понимал, что не узнает из них ничего нового.   
Он откинулся на спинку стула и ослабил галстук.  
Досье уже было изучено от корки до корки. Не было ни новой информации, ни зацепок, чтобы понять, кто угрожает Джареду.  
Приходилось смириться с тем, что это дело стало практически личным. Он пытался держать дистанцию и концентрироваться исключительно на работе. Но никто не может быть собранным двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Даже он сам. Это был один из тех уроков, которые приходилось усваивать на собственном горьком опыте.  
Нужно передохнуть.  
Не особенно задумываясь над своими действиями, Дженсен снял с полки диск и вставил его в DVD-проигрыватель. Он собирался вернуться на стул, но покосился в сторону мягкой мебели в углу и изменил свое решение. Кресло оказалось уютным и к тому же раскладывалось. Устроившись с комфортом, Дженсен включил фильм.  
В этой картине Джаред был совсем молод – всего девятнадцать – и играл парня, ставшего героем поневоле. Бунтарский наклон плеч, манжеты джинсовой куртки закатаны, демонстрируя кулаки – эпизод достиг апогея, когда Джаред дернул кадыком, тяжело сглатывая. Все бремя, которое нес на своих плечах его персонаж, было передано этим единственным простым движением.  
В следующем кадре за спиной Джареда появилась темноволосая девушка. Ее героиня по сюжету была Джареду опорой. И его же недопустимой слабостью.  
Опершись подбородком на плечо Падалеки, она скользнула руками под куртку и принялась ласкать ладонями его грудь. Джаред запрокинул голову, отчаянно сопротивляясь искушению. В следующий момент девушка стянула с него куртку, горячо шепча что-то на ухо. Тело Джареда напряглось, он балансировал на краю, пытаясь не сорваться.  
Куртка, наконец, с шорохом упала на пол, Джаред беспомощно сжал кулаки и резко обернулся к девушке. При каждом движении его мускулы хищно перекатывались. Руки оглаживали ее, будто он никак не мог решить, с чего начать. Джаред скользил ладонями по гладкой коже, зарывался пальцами в волосы, а затем, решившись, привлек девушку к себе и поцеловал. Короткие кадры-вспышки: крупным планом обнаженная кожа - одежда отброшена в сторону; сплетенные руки и отчаянные поцелуи; губы Джареда сминали ее губы, кожа блестит от пота. Затем он разорвал поцелуй и прикрыл глаза, тело сотрясла дрожь. Не оставляя ни себе, ни ей шанса передумать, он подался бедрами вперед, вжимаясь, овладевая.  
Взору Дженсена открылся вид на все его тело, в том числе на восхитительно упругую, загорелую, идеальную задницу.  
Тело масляно блестело, тени и тусклый золотистый свет подчеркивали каждый изгиб великолепной фигуры: точеные мускулы, сильные плечи и бедра…  
Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох. Господи.  
В паху разгорался пожар.  
И снова крупным планом лицо Джареда, который закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая стоны.  
  
 _«Ненавижу тебя… Ненавижу то… что мне так хорошо, Господи…»_  
  
Пальцы Дженсена скользнули к паху, словно намереваясь подавить растущее возбуждение. Ощущая пульсацию и проступившую на конце влагу, он зашипел сквозь зубы.  
Пресс Джареда ритмично сокращался, пока он двигал бедрами. Эта сцена была настолько яркой, что Дженсен в какой-то момент смог отчетливо представить, как Джаред стонет под ним. Он потянулся к ширинке и непослушными пальцами дернул язычок “молнии” вниз.  
Джареда широко распахнул глаза, и Дженсену показалось, что тот посмотрел прямо на него.  
Он прикоснулся к твердой, горячей головке и провел пальцами по всей длине. Джаред на экране продолжал движения. Идеальное совпадение ритма, теперь они двигались одновременно. Дрожь, судорожные толчки, и вот уже Джаред запрокинул голову, хватая ртом воздух. Он выглядел таким же, как вчерашней ночью, когда был с ним, когда содрогался в его руках, и Дженсен не мог… не мог…  
Господи, он не мог. Не должен был. Не так. Не пялясь на Джареда, едва достигшего возраста, позволявшего сниматься в подобных сценах. На своего клиента… Пальцы скользили по напряженной плоти, а Джаред пронзительно смотрел с экрана на его размеренные движения.  
Дженсен достиг предела, глядя на то, как Джаред смотрит на него, и излился, сдерживая стон в пересохшем горле.  
Фильм продолжался, а Дженсен просто глубоко дышал, пальцы все еще рассеянно скользили по обмякшему пенису.  
Это было… неожиданно. Находясь на работе, он привык игнорировать свои нужды до тех пор, пока они не начинали отвлекать. Потом самостоятельно заботился об этом и вновь фокусировался на деле.  
Его сексуальная жизнь никак не пересекалась с работой, он четко разделял их. Поступать иначе, значило напрашиваться на неприятности. Вчера ночью он не просто напросился, а распахнул перед ними настежь дверь и пригласил войти. А теперь вряд ли сможет прогнать прочь.  
Дженсен на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда вновь открыл их, с экрана на него загадочно смотрел молодой и красивый Джаред.  
При виде его Дженсен не испытывал ни злости, ни ненависти. И уж точно в нем не было безразличия. Он не знал, что чувствует, но в одном был абсолютно уверен - нужно быть сильнее этого.  
  
Джаред подошел к машине, где его уже ожидал Дженсен. Падалеки смотрел на его прямую спину под плотно сидевшем на сильных плечах пиджаком. Вид Эклза будоражил воображение. Благодушное настроение испарилось, уступив место вновь накатившей волне раздражения. Джаред сжал кулаки до хруста, затем открыл дверцу автомобиля и скользнул внутрь.  
Дженсен сел с другой стороны. Боковым зрением Падалеки видел – телохранитель на него не смотрит. Они молчали всю дорогу до самой съемочной площадки. Стиснув зубы и отвернувшись к окну, Джаред прикрыл глаза от яркого солнца.  
  
Съемка была долгой и изнурительной. Отрабатывая сцену воспоминаний о знакомстве, они с Джейсоном боролись и гоняли один и тот же диалог по кругу, потратив весь день на две минуты фильма. Это изматывало и физически, и морально. К тому же, Джаред полдня провел, стоя по пояс в воде, и напрочь отморозил свой зад. Когда они, наконец, закончили, Джаред вдоволь наглотался воды и до смерти устал от Джейсона, в течение этого времени многократно швырявшего его в воду.  
В конце концов, сцена была снята, и Дженсен приблизился, собираясь сопроводить продрогшего до костей Джареда к гримерам и в гардеробную. Джаред скрипнул зубами, но сцену на публике устраивать не стал.  
В машину они сели ближе к вечеру. Джареду хотелось поскорее оказаться в собственном душе и смыть давящую на плечи усталость.  
А еще ему необходимо было на что-нибудь отвлечься.  
  
Весь путь от съемочной площадки до своей спальни Джаред не проронил ни слова, и это молчание казалось Дженсену почти болезненным. Он чувствовал, что всякую видимость деловых отношений между ними будто медленно разъедала коррозия.  
Игнорируя Джареда, Эклз быстро осмотрел спальню и ванную комнату. А когда закончил, увидел, что Падалеки стоит, отвернувшись, в паре метров от него. Он уже успел снять рубашку, и Дженсен прикипел взглядом к мускулистой загорелой спине.  
\- Мне нужно куда-нибудь выбраться, - пробормотал он, рассеянно бросая рубашку на пол. Дженсен невольно проводил ее взглядом.  
Последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это потерпеть очередное фиаско, какое случилось во время недавней вылазки Джареда.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал.  
\- Рад за тебя, - огрызнулся Джаред, слегка повернув голову. – Но мне плевать на твои предпочтения.  
Дженсен стиснул зубы и попытался абстрагироваться от тихого визга расстегиваемой на джинсах Джареда “молнии”.  
\- В публичных местах непросто обеспечивать надежную защиту.  
Джаред фыркнул, но не потрудился ответить, стягивая с ноги туфлю.  
\- Особенно если ты пытаешься улизнуть от меня при малейшей возможности, чтобы трахнуть кого-нибудь в подворотне, - добавил Дженсен.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся через плечо.  
\- В любом случае, это лучше, чем с тобой, - его слова сочились сарказмом.  
Дженсен вздрогнул. Глухое раздражение медленно перерастало в нечто более сумрачное.  
Спокойно. Нужно сохранять самообладание. Джаред попросту пытался вывести его из себя.  
\- Секс с незнакомцем в подворотне лучше? – как можно небрежнее спросил Дженсен.  
\- Чем с тобой? Да.  
Щелчок - и предохранители внутри него перегорели все как один. Губы невольно искривились в жесткой усмешке.  
\- Не припомню твоих жалоб, когда трахал тебя, - он шагнул вперед. – Слышал только, что ты просил, как потаскуха.  
Падалеки замахнулся, но Дженсен уже знал этот прием, легко парировал удар и обхватил пальцами запястье Джареда, надежно фиксируя.  
Губы врезались в его рот грубо и грязно. Джаред жадно проник языком внутрь, и Дженсен инстинктивно сомкнул зубы, кончиком своего языка кружа вокруг его. Рукой он удерживал кисть Падалеки, словно в стальном наручнике. Джаред задохнулся от ощущений, глотая украденный из легких Дженсена вдох. Своим натиском он заставил Эклза отклониться и приоткрыть рот шире. Гладким горячим языком проник глубже, навалился всем весом. Дженсен чувствовал его тугие мускулы, грудь и бедра с твердым бугорком между ними. Джареда лихорадочно трясло.  
Дженсен положил ладонь ему на грудь, сделал глубокий вдох и оттолкнул, одновременно отпуская запястье.  
Джаред неловко отступил. Он судорожно хватал ртом воздух, губы блестели.  
\- Ты ответил на поцелуй, - упрекнул он Дженсена, удивленного не меньше него самого. В прищуренных глазах Падалеки медленно проступало понимание, на губах играла легкая улыбка.  
Дженсен отступил на шаг, тем самым увеличивая расстояние между собой и Джаредом.  
\- Не обольщайся. У меня тоже есть инстинкты.  
\- Вроде тех, что заставили тебя грубо трахнуть меня той, другой ночью, - это был не вопрос. Джаред понимающе ухмыльнулся и шагнул вперед, сводя на нет усилия Дженсена сохранить дистанцию.  
\- Если ты предлагаешь себя кому-то, как шлюха, не удивляйся, когда тебя и имеют, как шлюху.  
Джаред застыл, как от удара. Его губы приоткрылись, а на вмиг побледневшем лице яркими красными пятнами горели щеки .   
\- Господи, - выдохнул он. – Как же я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Но это не мешает тебе принимать мой член, да? – Дженсен насмешливо скривил губы, глядя на то, как расширились глаза и затрепетали ноздри Джареда.   
В лицо полетел кулак, и Дженсен на долю секунды задумался, не позволить ли ему достичь цели? Наверное, он это заслужил. Но нет, нельзя рисковать, травмы помешают ему выполнять непосредственные обязанности. Черт, ему действительно нужно было каким-то образом сосредоточиться на работе.   
Дженсен перехватил кулак Джареда и отклонился, избегая удара второй рукой. К сожалению, их лица оказались всего в трех дюймах друг от друга. Темные глаза Джареда сверкали яростью, его дыхание обжигало щеку.  
\- Остановись, - прошептал Дженсен глухо, так и не решив, кого именно из них двоих просит об этом.  
\- Ты не хочешь останавливаться, - отчаянно и с ноткой мстительности ответил Джаред, наклоняясь еще ближе. – Не больше моего.  
Его губы были в чертовом сантиметре, загоняя лихорадочный шепот прямо Эклзу в рот.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, мать твою… ненавижу… хочу тебя, - он рисовал горячим шепотом слова на губах Дженсена, будто доверяя тому сокровенную тайну. – Не могу спать ни с кем, пока ты рядом, - он простонал. – Не хочу быть ни с кем. Не могу думать ни о чем другом, - Джаред прикусил нижнюю губу Эклза, прижавшись к нему бедрами. Голос превратился в хриплый рык. – Ну же, Дженсен. Сделай это.   
Эклз уже не думал – мыслей не осталось – зарычал в ответ, рванулся и ухватил Джареда за волосы. Он пропускал густые пряди между пальцами, снова ловил, запутывался. Запрокинув его голову, с силой увлек их обоих к стене, пригвоздил к ней Джареда. Поймал его руку, поднял вверх и прижал к стене. Их губы яростно столкнулись. Дженсен ощущал каждый сантиметр его тела даже сквозь одежду. Почувствовав все возбуждение Джареда, толкнулся вперед, потерся об него.  
\- Возрази, если можешь, - Джаред хватал воздух между поцелуями. – Ты хочешь этого, - с жаром выдохнул он, и в голосе прозвучал триумф.  
  
 _«Ты хочешь этого. Всегда хотел»._  
  
\- Ты хочешь меня, - глухо прошептал Джаред, вжимаясь в него сильнее. – Расскажи мне еще раз, как мы не можем этим заниматься. Как это неправильно. Ну же, Дженсен. Рассказывай, пока трахаешь меня.  
  
 _Господи._  
  
Рыкнув, Дженсен сгреб его за плечи, сделал подсечку, толкнул на пол и навалился сверху. Джаред прильнул к нему, прикусил мочку уха, стащил с Эклза пиджак. Вцепившись в руки Джареда, Дженсен с глухим рычанием распластал его по полу и принялся исследовать языком шею, оставляя на ней влажную дорожку. Он легко прикусывал кожу на темнеющих синяках, а Джаред шипел, выгибаясь под ним, словно дикая кошка.  
\- До смерти хочется, да? – он сомкнул зубы сильнее, Джаред выгнулся и задрожал. Укусы наверняка были чувствительными, но он не отстранялся, напротив – запрокинул голову, подставил горло, хрипло умоляя не останавливаться.  
Удерживая запястья одной рукой, другой Дженсен начал стягивать с него джинсы. Джаред нетерпеливо задергал ногами, сбрасывая их с лодыжек. На миг Дженсену показалось, что тот хочет выбраться из-под него, и он почти инстинктивно навалился сильнее, всем весом. Скользнув зубами по груди, обвел языком сосок. Отстранился, чтобы дотянуться до заднего кармана и выудить оттуда квадратик фольги, и Джаред протяжно застонал, почти заскулил, ощутив пустоту. Руки оказались свободны, и Падалеки тут же воспользовался этим, схватил Дженсена за плечи, оцарапал спину, сжал пальцами его ягодицы.  
Застонав, Дженсен прикусил его губы и потянулся к “молнии” на брюках, высвобождая пульсирующий член. Двумя руками принялся натягивать презерватив, но Джаред, перехватив инициативу, раскатал резинку по всей длине.  
\- Помогаешь… не терпится, - горячий шепот коснулся его, проник под кожу, будоража и дразня.  
\- Давай же, - пробормотал Джаред.  
\- Я отымею тебя жестко… - хрипло пообещал Дженсен. Плюнув на ладонь, прошелся ею по члену. – Я даже не стану утруждать себя твоей подготовкой. После того, как я оттрахал тебя в прошлый раз, тебе все равно это не нужно.  
Когда он вошел, у Джареда перехватило дыхание. Вздрогнув всем телом, он простонал что-то неразборчивое. Горячее и гладкое, его тело впустило Дженсена, и тот скользнул в эту тугую глубину. Джаред выгнул спину. Еще глубже – и он резко запрокинул голову, ударившись затылком об пол.  
\- Знал, что ты примешь меня, - сбивая дыхание, зло усмехнулся Дженсен.  
Джаред хватался за него, удерживая, а Эклз вбивался с таким отчаянием, словно в последний раз в жизни.  
Кончиками пальцев Дженсен касался синяков, оставшихся с прошлого раза. Смотреть на отметины, выглядевшие почти черными на покрытой испариной коже, было так же трудно, как и заставить себя не замечать их. Доказательства того, что происходящее - реальность.  
\- То, что ты... заставляешь меня хотеть... сделать с тобой, - Дженсен задыхался. - Хочу... - он прижал плечи Джареда к полу. - Трахать тебя пока ты не разучишься ходить... - подбородок скользнул по его щеке. - Трахать твой горячий, высокомерный рот, - вбивался в Джареда. - Достать до самой сути.  
\- Господи, - Джареду не хватало воздуха. Он поймал ритм Дженсена, подаваясь навстречу.   
\- Выбить из тебя дыхание... пока не начнешь умолять... а потом... еще сильнее.   
Он надавил большими пальцами на горло Джареда - и тот задрожал, сильнее сжимаясь вокруг Дженсена.   
\- Твою мать, - невразумительно ахнул Джаред, а затем, резко подняв голову, выдохнул в рот Дженсена хриплое «да».  
\- Тебе... понравится, - схватив за волосы, Дженсен раз за разом врывался в него, сильно и без сомнений. – Ты полюбишь... это, - он прикусил нижнюю губу Джареда и тут же зализал след. - Так ведь?  
Падалеки не ответил, рвано застонав. Он забился под ним в неумолимо накатывающей волнами дрожи. Вцепился в Дженсена, прикусил кожу на его ключице и дошел до точки, сокращаясь вокруг него, толкая к краю. Эклз задохнулся, еще раз дернулся и провалился в горячую глубину. Он кончил с сокрушительной силой, сгорая внутри Джареда.   
Ослепительно вспыхнув, за сомкнутыми веками растворился мир. Реальность держалась на тончайшей нити последних бессильных движений и пульсации, расплавленным наслаждением наполняющей вены.  
Положив ладони Дженсену на затылок, Джаред привлек его к себе и жадно толкнулся языком в рот. Он целовал сильно и жестко, так, как сам Дженсен раньше целовал его. Дрогнув в последний раз, Эклз обмяк, и Падалеки, пользуясь его слабостью, перевернул их, наваливаясь сверху длинным, тяжелым, горячим телом. Он целовал его все яростнее, потом схватил за задницу и...  
Он не должен делать этого. Господи, что он делает? И почему же не может остановиться?  
Разгоряченный Джаред с силой разорвал рубашку на Дженсене, пуговицы разлетелись. Прочертив ногтями дорожки на коже Эклза, он потерся о него бедрами, и Дженсен почувствовал новую волну его возбуждения. Джаред хотел второго раунда, лаская его, вылизывая губы, прикусывая то там, то здесь. И черт, это было хорошо, так хорошо...  
Тяжело и резко выдохнув, Дженсен оторвался от него.  
\- Остановись.  
Ладонь легла на шею Джареда, под большим пальцем забился пульс.  
\- Джаред, остановись.  
В затуманенных глазах мелькнуло непонимание.  
\- Что?..  
Ухватив Джареда за плечи, он перекатил его в сторону и поднялся на ноги, избегая новых прикосновений.  
Ему необходим глоток воздуха, нужно опомниться, сбежать отсюда немедленно, потому что…  
Джаред рванулся к нему, и Дженсен шарахнулся, пытаясь собраться с духом, чтобы уйти. Рубашка была испорчена, но он надеялся, что в застегнутом наглухо пиджаке сможет добраться до своей комнаты, не привлекая внимания.  
\- Ты, мать твою, не уйдешь от меня вот так – снова, - туман в глазах Джареда рассеялся, уступая место уже знакомому гневу.  
\- Мы не можем больше этим заниматься.  
\- Ты не устаешь это повторять – а мы продолжаем это делать, - Джаред медленно наступал, глаза его сияли торжеством.  
Дженсен остановил его, уперев ладонь ему в грудь. Все еще обнаженный Падалеки был полностью сосредоточен на нем, не замечая ничего вокруг. И при этом, кажется, даже не понимал степени своей одержимости. А Дженсен вдруг понял. Весьма отчетливо. Даже слишком.  
\- Мне нужно заниматься тем, для чего ты меня нанял, - произнес Дженсен, отчаянно цепляясь за остатки привычного профессионального спокойствия. – Это важнее всего остального. Если я буду отвлекаться, обязательно упущу нечто важное. Что-нибудь может случиться с тобой, а я… - он запнулся и помотал головой.   
\- Что «а я»? – Джаред прищурился.  
Дженсен сглотнул, пытаясь не смотреть на его припухшие, горящие от поцелуев губы.  
\- Что «а я»?! – повторил Джаред, чеканя каждое слово.  
\- Я подписал контракт.  
\- К черту контракт! – яростно выпалил Падалеки. – Забудь о нем, мы через него уже переступили!  
\- Знаю, - Дженсен понятия не имел, что происходит между ними, но это понял наверняка. – Именно поэтому мы должны остановиться.  
\- Твою мать! – лицо Джареда исказила ярость. – Ты глупый и упрямый ублюдок.  
Падалеки продолжал сыпать проклятиями, а Дженсен отступил на шаг, нащупывая пуговицы на пиджаке.  
Он почувствовал, когда гнев Джареда вдруг превратился из пылающего в ледяной и колючий.  
\- Эти чертовы пуговицы – действительно все, что тебя сейчас заботит? Застегнуть пиджак и уйти? – выражение его лица стало каменным.  
\- Нет, - Дженсен сам слышал, насколько устало звучит его голос. Он действительно устал, телом и душой. – Еще я переживаю за дело.  
\- Убирайся, - с холодным отвращением мотнул головой Джаред.  
Эта спокойная, чистая, незамутненная ненависть хлестнула по щекам, оказавшись куда больнее прежней ярости.  
Дженсен должен был извиниться, сказать хоть что-то, но он знал - слова ничего не изменят. И просто ушел.  
  
Следующим утром находиться в одной машине с Дженсеном было еще тяжелее, чем накануне. Эклз выглядел прекрасно, а его спокойствие и уверенность в себе вызвали очередной приступ ненависти. Хотелось придушить его голыми руками.  
Сев в автомобиль, Падалеки излишне громко хлопнул дверцей. Дженсен невозмутимо устроился рядом, и Джаред, не в силах совладать с собой, бросил на него взгляд.   
Его профиль уже надежно впечатался в память, а губы были испробованы на вкус. Джаред успел узнать, каким бывает его лицо, когда Дженсен на считанные мгновения позволяет себе расслабиться. И все это цепляло гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы.  
Он с трудом отвел глаза, глядя в окно на поток машин.  
Какой бы имидж не создавал себе Джаред на съемочной площадке, в общении с другими звездами и прессой, глупцом он точно не был. А жаль. Пожалуй, это стало бы благословением. Тогда он не отдавал бы себе отчета в том, что его влечение к Дженсену начинает выходить за рамки обычной похоти.  
Когда Дженсен бросал на него быстрые, незаметные взгляды, Джаред прекрасно видел, что скрывается за его наносной уверенностью и предельной концентрацией на деле. Где-то в глубине его глаз таилась тревога, омраченная воспоминаниями.   
Джаред не знал, что ему делать. Более того, не понимал, почему вообще должен что-либо делать.  
Дженсен открывался очень неохотно. Его великолепно прорисованная маска трескалась, медленно сползала слой за слоем, но этого было недостаточно. Между ними все еще зияла пропасть.  
Джаред ненавидел Дженсена за то, что осознавал глубину этой пропасти. Но еще сильнее ранило другое…  
Нет, дело вовсе не в том, как Дженсен повел себя после секса. Дважды. И не в том, что Джаред не мог заставить себя оторвать от него взгляд, как бы сильно ни старался. И не в том, что он дрочил вчерашней ночью, потому что воспоминания о руках Дженсена сжигали его заживо. И не в том, что Эклз – самый самоуверенный, рациональный и независимый из всех, кого он когда-либо знал. И даже не в том, что когда Дженсен был с ним, в нем проступал живой человек, а не робот, каким он казался.  
А во всем этом вместе взятом, завернутом в загадочную и сексуальную упаковку.  
А еще в том, что Джаред хотел большего.  
Дженсен заставлял его хотеть большего.  
И убить его за это было мало.  
  
Сегодняшняя съемка оказалась не такой изматывающей. Однако каждые пару минут гримеры и парикмахер поправляли его макияж и прическу, а Джейсон вел себя как примадонна, чертова заноза в заднице. Он в десятый раз швырнул Джареда на пол так, что тот клацнул зубами от удара. Падалеки сжал челюсти в попытке сдержать гнев. Происходившее на площадке выходило за рамки актерской игры.  
Джаред с прищуром посмотрел на Джейсона и…  
Позади него, чуть левее, рядом с оператором стоял Дженсен. Он пристально смотрел на Джейсона, морщинки вокруг глаз делали черты лица жестче, губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
\- Снято, - устало вздохнул Питер. – Джаред…  
Улыбка Джейсона была недоброй, он не скрывал злорадства, наблюдая, как Джаред поднимается на ноги. Взглянув на Дженсена, Падалеки рассмотрел в его глазах стальную решимость и немой вопрос.  
Тяжело сглотнув, он подавил злость и мотнул головой. Дженсен немного расслабился и отступил назад, в тень.  
Джаред взял себя в руки. Он мог отыграть эту сцену. Как и мог швырнуть Джейсона чуть сильнее в следующей. Исключительно во имя реалистичности, конечно.  
Чуть позже Джаред сидел в кресле в гримерной, а Дженис и Лорен снимали с его лица грим. И вдруг он понял, что именно произошло.  
Джаред нашел глазами стоявшего у двери Дженсена.  
На мгновение телохранитель выглядел растерянным, а потом взгляд его стал отсутствующим.  
  
Дженсен достаточно бегло осмотрел спальню и ванную. На часах всего десять вечера, и у Джареда не было никаких планов, кроме того, чтобы принять душ. Ладно, быть может, еще кое-что…  
Эклз работал спиной к нему, но по расслабленной позе Джаред смог четко определить, когда он закончил.  
Подойдя, он сжал пальцами его плечо, и Дженсен медленно обернулся. В его взгляде было желание, отчетливое, сильное, и еще что-то более глубокое, там - на дне.  
\- Ты не можешь это прекратить, - выдохнул Джаред. – Ты даже не хочешь.  
Дженсен на секунду прикрыл веки и лишь затем посмотрел ему в глаза, уже спокойно и твердо.  
\- Я должен.  
Его голос звучал ровно, но Джаред почувствовал в нем надрыв. Словно Эклз старательно подавлял желание, мелькнувшее в глазах минуту назад.  
\- Дженсен, - Джаред машинально шагнул к нему, но тот остановил его, положив ладонь на грудь.  
\- Нет, - резко произнес он. – Если тебе нужно куда-то… - он сделал глубокий вдох, и голос окреп. – Если тебе нужно трахнуть кого-то в подворотне, сделай это. Я обеспечу защиту, - Дженсен мотнул головой. – Но не приходи за этим ко мне. Я не могу тебе этого дать.  
Джаред замер, ошеломленный тем, как быстро Дженсен приладил на место свою броню.   
\- Отличная идея, - отворачиваясь, выпалил он и закрыл за собой дверь ванной.   
Дженсен и не пытался ему помешать.


	6. Chapter 6

Джаред решил отправиться в тот же самый бар, и Дженсен облегченно выдохнул. По крайней мере, этот клуб был закрытым и отлично охраняемым, а он имел доступ ко внутренней связи.  
По дороге Падалеки молчал, что вполне устраивало Эклза, который изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на работе.  
В клубе Джаред с порога включил «голливуд». Дженсен видел его таким впервые: сияющая улыбка, уверенные движения. Когда Джаред хотел нравиться, он буквально ослеплял и гипнотизировал.  
  
  
Плевать. Полный фокус на деле.  
Джаред целеустремленно пробрался сквозь толпу к бару и через считанные минуты уже принялся флиртовать с симпатичным парнем у стойки. Эклзу показалось, что Падалеки, пусть и не близко, знаком этот яркий блондин с карими глазами.  
Прекрасно. Эклз стиснул зубы и сосредоточился. Возможно, Падалеки захочет привести кого-то домой этой ночью. Что же, это не удивит Дженсена, он был готов к такому повороту.  
Сканируя помещение взглядом, он следил за каждым посетителем клуба в отдельности и за поведением толпы в целом. Всякий раз, глядя на Джареда, Дженсен видел одно и то же: тот самозабвенно флиртовал.  
Между лопатками появилось тянущее ощущение растущего напряжения.  
Джаред рассеянно помешивал коктейль в бокале и поглаживал пальцами предплечье парня. В открытой широкой улыбке и ленивом взгляде сквозило приглашение.  
Дженсен отвел глаза, продолжая внимательно смотреть по сторонам и прислушиваясь к смеху Джареда, который был слышен даже сквозь музыку и шум.  
В какой-то момент Падалеки поднялся со стула, упомянув о VIP-комнате. Похоже, она пользовалась популярностью - в ту же сторону двигалась целая группа людей, и Джаред по пути успел перекинуться парой слов со своими знакомыми.  
Пройдя в дальнюю часть клуба, Падалеки что-то сказал дежурившему у двери охраннику. Что именно, Эклз не расслышал, будучи слишком занятым, чтобы читать по губам.  
Охранник впустил их, еще человек двадцать и закрыл за ними дверь.  
Дженсен быстро осмотрелся и обошел помещение, достаточно большое, чтобы вместить сотню людей. Короткий коридор заканчивался туалетом с парой кабинок, унитазов и писсуаров. Вряд ли там кто-то был, но Эклз на всякий случай проверил. А вернувшись секунд через тридцать, обнаружил, что Джаред уже обнимает симпатичного блондина за шею и шепчет ему на ухо что-то, чего Дженсен знать не хотел.  
Падалеки, бросив на него короткий взгляд, толкнул парня на один из диванов.  
Дженсен отвернулся, пытаясь подавить раздражение. Он встал спиной к стене между дверью и диваном. Напряжение между лопатками усиливалось, не имея никакого отношения к возможной опасности, индикатором которой обычно служило.  
Он следил за еще двадцатью тремя посетителями VIP-комнаты, время от времени поглядывая на Джареда. Просто чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. И каждый раз, когда смотрел на Падалеки, увлеченно целовавшего блондина, натыкался на ответный взгляд, в котором были вызов и насмешка. Парень откровенно лапал Джареда, и, кажется, они собирались трахнуться прямо на этом диване.  
Дженсен не мог не признать, что его крепко зацепило. С каким удовольствием он бы сейчас что-нибудь разбил или даже кого-нибудь прибил. Стараясь не смотреть в сторону Джареда, Эклз думал, какого черта вообще согласился на эту гребаную работу. Джаред был типичным испорченным богатым голливудским мальчиком, и от понимания этого хотелось вмазать кулаком по стене. А еще лучше - прямо по наглой улыбке Падалеки.  
И это ради него он должен в случае необходимости броситься под пулю? Черт, да он готов был помочь киллеру в достижении его благородной цели.  
Ладно. Нужно взять себя в руки. В конце концов, он же профессионал.  
Дженсен выровнял дыхание, заставил себя успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Минуту или две он был в порядке, скользя взглядом по помещению. А потом вновь обернулся к Джареду, который как раз поднялся с дивана, увлекая за собой блондина. Вжимаясь друг в друга, они продолжали отчаянно целоваться.  
Падалеки направился в сторону туалета, и Дженсен, скрипнув зубами, последовал за ними.  
\- Запрешь дверь, ладно? – улыбка Джареда выглядела настолько слащавой, что не распознать в ней сарказм было невозможно.  
Эклз развернулся и запер дверь до того, как успел сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Например, размазать по его лицу эту приторную улыбку. Обернувшись, обнаружил, что блондин, не отрываясь от Джареда, косится на него.  
\- М-м-м, Джаред… А это кто? – кажется, парня немного обеспокоила перспектива столь близкого присутствия третьего.  
Твою мать.  
\- Джастин, познакомься с Дженсеном, моим телохранителем, - светским тоном произнес Падалеки.  
\- Круто… - протянул Джастин с озабоченным лицом, и Джаред улыбнулся.  
\- Он сможет слышать нас по ту сторону двери, - Падалеки потянул Джастина в кабинку, а Дженсен ухватился рукой за край двери, не позволяя ее закрыть.  
\- Хочешь присоединиться? – с ухмылкой спросил Джаред, поглаживая плечо Джастина. А затем жарко поцеловал его, втолкнул в кабинку и ногой закрыл дверь перед лицом Эклза.  
Дженсен отступил и сделал глубокий вдох. Это не должно его волновать – и не будет. Случившееся вчера было просто очередной ошибкой. Оно ничего не значит и ни на что не повлияет.  
Джаред находился всего в пяти футах, и будет слышно, если что-то пойдет не так.   
Господи, он действительно слышал все…  
Стоны Падалеки эхом отражались от кафельных стен. Был слышен и шорох упавших на пол пиджаков, и металлический звук расстегиваемых молний. Дженсен уставился в зеркало, где отражались он сам и дверь кабинки. В какой-то момент Джаред схватился за край двери, а пальцы Джастина легли поверх, прижимая его ладонь.  
Эклз посмотрел в сторону, и без того отлично представляя, что именно сопровождается судорожными вздохами и тяжелым дыханием: Джаред прижат к стене, Джастин трется о него бедрами…  
Падалеки вскрикнул от удовольствия, кабинка жалобно заскрипела под двумя мужскими телами, Джастин прошипел сквозь зубы «Твою мать».  
Эклз сцепил пальцы в замок с такой силой, что хрустнули костяшки. Кабинка равномерно скрипела в такт движениям, и Дженсен слышал легчайшие вздохи и шепот, звук трущейся кожи. Падалеки стонал все громче, словно чертова порнозвезда.  
Дженсен резко развернулся и рванул к кабинке. Выбив дверь ногой, сорвал ее с петель.  
\- Чувак, какого хрена? – Джастин отскочил от Джареда, быстро натягивая штаны. Эклз видел только шею Джареда с красными следами укусов да взъерошенную Джастином прическу.  
\- Выметайся, - рявкнул Дженсен, а когда тот замешкался, схватил за шиворот и выволок его из кабинки. Дотащил до двери туалета, отпер ее и вытолкал Джастина в коридор. Тот все еще стоял, обмерев от подобного обращения, когда Эклз хлопнул дверью перед его носом и повернул замок.  
Джаред вышел из кабинки без рубашки и в расстегнутых брюках. Он был весьма доволен собой, на губах блуждала ухмылка.  
\- Что-то не так?  
На его горле и груди все еще темнели синяки – следы от пальцев Дженсена, а он при этом невозмутимо усмехался, едва не трахнутый кем-то другим.  
\- Да ты прямо напрашиваешься на то, чтобы кто-то поставил тебя на место, да? – Эклз в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и, взяв Джареда за горло, отшвырнул его к стене. Падалеки врезался в кафель с глухим звуком, и Дженсен навалился на него всем весом.  
\- Ну, ты же не хочешь меня…  
\- Поэтому ты готов трахаться с первым попавшимся?  
\- Только не говори, что тебе не все равно, - ухмылка стала еще шире.  
\- Не имею привычки делиться, - рыкнул Эклз, атакуя рот Джареда. Вцепился в его волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Опешив на миг от неожиданности, Падалеки с голодным жадным стоном обхватил ладонями лицо Дженсена, и их языки переплелись, словно схватившись между собой. Джаред навалился так яростно, что Эклз с трудом сдерживал этот напор. С глухим рыком прикусив нижнюю губу Падалеки, он принялся стягивать с него брюки.  
Происходящее казалось безумием. Дженсен не понимал, что делает и, самое страшное, это его совершенно не заботило. Развернув Падалеки, он вновь припер его к стене. Расстегнул брюки, быстро и суматошно раскатал по стволу презерватив, а затем проник двумя пальцами в Джареда. Горячая и влажная, будто топленое молоко, плоть сомкнулась вокруг его пальцев.  
\- Уже смазан и раскрыт. Ты такая потаскуха.  
Тот застонал под его пальцами. Убрав их, Дженсен резко вошел, и Джаред задрожал.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя в туалете у стены? – зашептал Эклз ему на ухо. – Может, мне стоит вернуть Джастина… – одна рука легла на ключицы Джареда, второй он ухватил его за прядь волос. - Чтобы смотрел, как мы закончим то, что он не смог, - толкнувшись бедрами, Дженсен скользнул до конца.  
Падалеки прижался к стене, царапая пальцами плитку. Дженсен вбивался в него в одном ритме с собственным тяжелым дыханием.  
\- Стелясь вот так под этого… что ты, мать твою, думал, произойдет? – хрипло выдохнул Дженсен.   
Господи, ощущать Джареда, восхитительно горячего и тугого, слышать судорожные вдохи – все это было наваждением.  
\- Я надеялся… на что-то вроде этого, - глухо простонал Джаред.  
\- Уверен, что да, - Дженсен выскользнул из него, чтобы тут же вновь войти глубже. Прижимаясь щекой к шее Джареда, он пробовал на вкус его гладкую кожу, целовал, кусал и тут же зализывал следы зубов. Нашел пальцами круги желтых синяков, и Падалеки зашипел. Но Дженсен лишь сильнее надавил, ведь это были его отметины, и он мог делать со своей собственностью что угодно.  
\- Ты уже мой, Джаред. А я не делюсь. Тебе следовало… узнать… прежде чем толкать меня на это…  
\- Хотел тебя… - голос Джареда звучал надтреснуто. – Тебя… Никого другого…  
\- Я всего лишь пытался выполнять работу, - выдохнул Дженсен, скользя губами по спине Джареда, смыкая зубы на горячей коже. – А тебе понадобилось пойти потрахаться с кем-то другим… Ты манипулировал мной, мать твою.  
\- Зато теперь мы оба получили, чего хотели...  
\- Но не то, что должны...  
\- Слишком поздно, - прошептал Джаред, поворачивая голову, ловя губами губы Дженсена.  
\- Слишком поздно, - согласился Эклз, отвечая на поцелуй, продолжая трахать своего клиента у туалетной стены.   
На губах Джареда ощущался горьковато-сладкий привкус победы и поражения, привкус безумия, от которого невозможно было оторваться.  
\- Думаешь, ты победил… - Дженсен задыхался, ловя ртом воздух. – Но ты не знаешь, что выпустил, открыв этот ящик, - прикусив за подбородок, он прошелся по нему языком, царапаясь о щетину. - Я не прощаю. Я не забываю. И я никогда… - зубы скользили по коже. - Никогда ничего не делаю наполовину.  
\- Господи, - Джаред выгнулся под его напором. – Хочу именно этого…  
\- Лучше бы так и было. Будь готов... справляться с этим.  
\- Хочу. Хочу тебя, - прохрипел Джаред, срываясь в стон. – Сильнее. Больше. Все.  
Твою мать.  
Дженсен ухватил его за волосы, яростно шепча на ухо.  
\- Хочешь все, Джаред? – сильнее подался бедрами вперед и вверх. – Ты не представляешь, о чем говоришь.  
\- Покажи мне…  
Дженсен прикусил его горло, вжимая в холодную стену. Джаред задрожал, принимая все, выгнулся, без сомнений впустил еще глубже, чувствуя вибрацию слившихся воедино тел. Безоговорочная доступность смывала последние крупицы здравого смысла. Дженсен ощущал напряжение каждого мускула под покрытой испариной кожей, чувствовал, как разливается в паху жар, подталкивая к краю. Гладил его бедра, терзал рот. Потерявшись в ощущениях, Джаред перестал отвечать на поцелуй и позволил Дженсену беспрепятственно кружить языком. Лишь стонал, выгибаясь большим податливым телом, и все это было слишком горячо, сверх всякой меры.  
\- Это убивает… меня, - резко выдохнул Дженсен.  
\- После такого не жалко и умереть... - Падалеки завел руку за спину и привлек его ближе. – Дженсен… - звук его имени, ясный, четкий, проникал в самое нутро. Джаред хотел, нуждался, жаждал. Такое не сыграть…  
Дженсен сгорал внутри Джареда. Прикусил плечо, обвил ладонью его член. Начав двигать рукой, ударился костяшками пальцев об плитку, но не почувствовал этого. Не ощущал ничего, кроме Джареда - повсюду: снаружи, внутри, его вкуса на своих губах. И взорвался в оргазме, горячей волной разлившимся по телу, снося все на своем пути. Джаред сжался, почти причиняя боль, и мир исчез, оставив лишь незамутненный животный инстинкт.  
Когда чувства вернулись, он услышал грохот пульса в ушах и ощутил, как отпускает напряжение. Они оба с трудом переводили дыхание, словно только что пробежали марафон.  
\- Мать твою, - невнятно выдохнул Джаред.  
\- Ты сам просил об этом.  
Уже расслабившись, Падалеки по-прежнему прижимался спиной к груди Дженсена.  
\- На этот раз ты не уйдешь?  
\- Не уйду.  
Джаред сделал длинный, медленный вдох.  
\- И что теперь?  
Дженсен не знал. Черт, он даже не имел ни малейшего понятия, как вообще попал сюда. Знал лишь, что минуту назад отчаянно трахал Джареда, окончательно потеряв рассудок. И это было опасно. Но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. У него не было ответа, которого ждал Джаред. А даже если бы и был, где гарантия, что он окажется правильным?  
Но у него был другой ответ.  
\- Сейчас мы приведем себя в порядок, и я доставлю тебя домой.  
  
Джаред пытался прийти в себя, все еще чувствуя слабость в коленях и дрожь в руках. Он был измучен и удовлетворен. Дженсен стоял рядом, все еще взмокший и с беспорядком на голове, заправлял рубашку в брюки, застегивал пиджак, ждал, пока Джаред умоется и попытается привести в порядок волосы. Проведя по ним влажными руками, Падалеки покосился на Эклза в зеркало и нашел, что тот выглядит даже лучше обычного.  
Когда они сели в машину, молчаливые и сосредоточенные, Чад приподнял брови в немом вопросе. Не сговариваясь, Джаред и Дженсен устроились так, что между ними поместился бы еще один человек. Тишина была уже не такой неуютной, как раньше, но и дружелюбной ее назвать было сложно.  
Дженсен проследовал за Падалеки в спальню для обычной вечерней проверки, но с каждым шагом Джаред чувствовал, как в животе образуется ледяной ком. Он понятия не имел, что случится после того, как они войдут внутрь. Впрочем, когда Джаред повернул ручку двери, неуверенность испарилась. Он был дома, а Дженсен каким-то непостижимым образом тоже должен был находиться здесь.  
Когда Эклз закрыл за ними дверь, Джаред резко обернулся и наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд. На лице Дженсена отразились вина и обеспокоенность. Джаред удивился, не уверенный, преуспел ли в чтении его эмоций или же тот просто стал хуже их скрывать.  
\- Ты должен остаться здесь, - он понизил голос и шагнул навстречу. Дженсен не двигался и, кажется, даже не дышал. - Я буду в большей безопасности в одном помещении с тобой, - добавил он с намеком на улыбку.  
Дженсен моргнул, а затем – Джаред четко увидел это – в один миг стал напряженным, будто натянутая струна.  
\- Или ты можешь снова стать холодным ублюдком, - предложил Джаред с неожиданным раздражением.  
\- Джаред…  
Эклз никогда не называл его по имени, за исключением случаев, когда они трахались, и это могло бы стать поводом для торжества. Вот только тон его ничего хорошего не предвещал.  
\- Я не могу остаться. Если я… - Дженсен умолк, а Джаред вдруг подумал, что Эклз точно не из тех, кто оставляет фразы незаконченными, потому что всегда точно знает, что хочет сказать. И если прямо сейчас не знает, то…  
\- Дженсен… - шепнул он, делая еще один шаг к нему.  
\- Я не могу, - Эклз попятился, глядя ему в глаза. – Не могу просто взять и удобно здесь устроиться. Потому что вслед за этим совершу ошибку и упущу что-нибудь важное.  
Слова прозвучали почти извинением, но от того не стали менее колючими. Джаред тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя горечь в горле.  
\- Значит, все дело в работе. И в случайном перепихе.  
Дженсен молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, затем попытался поймать взгляд Джареда.  
\- Чего еще ты от меня хочешь?  
Какая-то странная нотка прозвучала в его голосе, но Джареду было не до этих мелочей прямо сейчас, потому что… А и правда, чего еще он хотел? Он просто предложил Дженсену провести ночь в его постели, и это не имело никакого отношения к сексу – он не чувствовал в себе сил для повторения прямо сейчас и был уверен, что Дженсен тоже. И то, что Эклз также наверняка это понимал, говорило само за себя.  
Джаред выдохнул, понятия не имея, что, черт побери, он себе думал. Что все может измениться прямо сейчас?  
\- Ничего, - он мотнул головой.  
Дженсен помедлил, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но затем отвел взгляд и кивнул.  
\- Тогда я просто закончу здесь.  
\- Да. Отлично, - буркнул Джаред и посторонился, чтобы дать Эклзу возможность выполнить его долбаную работу.  
  
Когда Дженсен закончил, Джаред быстро разделся и рухнул в постель, чувствуя на коже соленый пот. Он так устал, что даже не мог заставить себя сходить в душ. Завтра, все завтра.  
Затевая сегодняшнюю авантюру, Джаред был почти уверен, что она не сработает. Однако все вдруг получилось, и он должен был чувствовать триумф, разве нет? Наверное. Вот только внутри остались лишь саднящая боль, изнеможение и пустота.  
Вздохнув, Джаред перевернулся на живот и ударил кулаком по подушке, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
  
 _Чего еще ты от меня хочешь?_  
  
В его голосе было любопытство? Возможно. Неважно. Ведь в самом деле, хотел ли он чего-то от Дженсена? А если и хотел, то чего именно? Он терпеть не мог Дженсена большую часть времени. А тот ни черта не знал о Джареде, считая его испорченным голливудским мальчиком… Впрочем, сам он и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы заставить Эклза усомниться в этом.  
Жалюзи на окнах нарезали полосками лунный свет, а Джареда мучила бессонница.  
В силу своего звездного статуса он был окружен людьми, не желающими видеть в нем ничего иного, кроме идеальной глянцевой картинки. А если иногда он и позволял себе что-то, не соответствующее идеалу, ни к чему хорошему это не приводило.  
Так почему сейчас должно быть иначе?  
Джаред зашипел сквозь зубы и перевернулся на левый бок. Если он сам не сделал ровным счетом ничего, чтобы хоть намекнуть Дженсену, что между ними может быть хоть что-то, помимо секса, то Эклз и подавно.  
Значит, те его слова были скорее оправданием?  
Вздохнув, он взглянул на часы. Запланированная на раннее утро съемка потребует недюжинных физических сил. А он устал. Джаред чувствовал себя выжатым досуха неделями тяжелых съемок и всевозможных светских мероприятий.  
Не время сейчас думать еще и о Дженсене. Все слишком запутано.  
Но как же насчет желания Элкза надрать зад Джейсону, когда он переигрывал в картинной драке? Или его слов «ты мой» в том гребаном туалете?  
Чем объяснить все это?  
Джаред смирился с тем, что быстро заснуть не удастся.   
  
С утра Джаред предсказуемо чувствовал себя усталым. И был даже близко не так зол на Эклза, как хотелось бы.  
Дорога на съемочную площадку прошла в молчании, но теперь оно казалось другим. Джареду просто нечего было сказать. Дженсену, возможно, тоже.  
Утренняя съемка прошла неплохо. По крайней мере, сегодня Джаред не торчал по пояс в холодной воде, куда его, к тому же, раз за разом швыряли. Однако сцена требовала физической отдачи, и к двум часам, когда Питер объявил перерыв на обед, он уже буквально засыпал на ходу. Чтобы продержаться до конца дня, нужно было вздремнуть хотя бы час.  
Дженсен молча сопроводил его в трейлер, бросил пару слов охране у входа перед тем, как войти первым.  
Проверка трейлера, как и все прочие ритуалы Дженсена, уже успели стать совершеннейшей рутиной. Джаред знал, что процесс займет всего несколько минут, а затем, наконец, можно будет поспать.  
Он терпеливо следовал за Дженсеном, который продвигался вглубь трейлера, и уже почти добрался до кровати, когда телохранитель вдруг резко остановился и буквально врос в пол.  
\- Джаред, - очень спокойно произнес Дженсен, но Падалеки вдруг инстинктивно понял, что он имел в виду, и замер, почти не дыша.  
\- Что? – спросил он негромко, едва услышав себя, но на фоне абсолютной тишины вопрос неожиданно повис в воздухе.  
Дженсен смотрел в одну точку, и Джаред проследил за его взглядом.  
Подушка выглядела чистой, белой, пушистой. Идеальной и такой заманчивой. Под ней было сложено теплое одеяло. А в центре... В центре лежала записка. Вырезанные из газет и журналов буквы складывались в слова на обычном листе белой бумаги.  
Кто-то на съемочной площадке идиотски шутит, вот и все. И когда Джаред выяснит, кто именно, то подвесит его за яйца.  
Падалеки перевел дыхание и собрался шагнуть вперед, чтобы взять записку, но Дженсен вдруг негромко рыкнул:  
\- Не шевелись.  
\- Это же ерунда, Дженсен! – зашипел Джаред, сжимая кулаки. – Какой-то тупой осел на съемочной площадке считает, что это смешно…  
Эклз бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Джаред осекся. Дженсен присел на корточки и принялся ощупывать пол. Что было смешно и глупо, поскольку…  
\- Если двинешься с места, я тебя вырублю, понял? – прошипел Дженсен, даже не глядя на него и продолжая исследовать пальцами пол. Почти прижав ухо к ковру, он прислушался, потом еще раз обшарил все вокруг и, наконец, тихо сообщил:  
\- Здесь нет проводов. Но если они под трейлером…  
\- ...То мы трупы, - закончил мысль Джаред. – Но под трейлером нет никаких проводов. Потому что никто не пытается меня убить!  
\- Если они проникли в помещение… Мы можем прямо сейчас стоять на нажимном диске бомбы. Любое движение может нарушить равновесие и…  
Джаред, конечно, знал, что Дженсен дотошный, но он, черт его подери, не прав!  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что это возможно?  
Дженсен покачал головой, вынул из кармана фонарик и принялся искать что-то под кроватью.  
\- Нет. Он не будет взрывать тебя, Джаред. Это было бы слишком быстро и безболезненно. Он хочет, чтобы ты страдал.  
Дженсен говорил с такой уверенностью, что Падалеки невольно поежился.  
\- Я уверен, что мы не стоим на бомбе – но могли бы. Уверен, что к записке на подушке не тянутся провода – но есть вероятность. Слишком самонадеянно исключать профессиональный контракт.  
\- Профессиональный контракт?  
\- Ага, - с раздражением бросил Эклз. – Контракт на твою жизнь.  
\- Да кто мог бы этого захотеть?!  
\- Любой, кто хоть раз встречался с тобой, - невозмутимо ответил Дженсен.  
Сволочь.  
\- Да это смешно! – выпалил Падалеки. Страхи Эклза были совершенно безосновательны, как бы тот ни пытался убедить Джареда в обратном. Резко подавшись вперед, он схватил с подушки записку.  
Эклз оказался на ногах так быстро, что Джаред даже не заметил его движения.  
\- Тебе повезло, что под кроватью все-таки нет проводов, и ты не взорвался к чертовой матери, - схватив его за запястье, рявкнул Дженсен. – Но ты этого не знал, мать твою! Придурок.  
Джаред выдернул руку из захвата.  
\- Конечно, не было, - усмехнулся он, разворачиваясь к кровати. – Потому что никто не пытается убить…  
Бросив взгляд на подушку, где только что лежала записка, Джаред поперхнулся словами. На белой ткани виднелись два четких пулевых отверстия, обугленные по краям, с опаленными перьями вокруг.  
Сердце екнуло и забилось быстрее. Джаред опустил глаза на записку.  
  
 **«Добрых снов, шлюха».**  
  
\- Охрана, - громко и зло выпалил в передатчик Дженсен. – К трейлеру мистера Падалеки. Быстро!  
Ладно. Ладно. На съемочной площадке есть настоящие пули. Без них не обойтись в некоторых сценах, где снимают оружие крупным планом. Но вот само оно ненастоящее, безвредный реквизит. Но даже несмотря на это, реквизитор забирает пули со съемочной площадки до того, как начинают снимать дальше, и сразу вносит обратно в каталог инвентаря. Да Джаред, несмотря на участие во множестве сцен со стрельбой, держал в руках настоящий пистолет только на стрельбище.  
Никто на площадке не мог зарядить настоящий пистолет настоящей пулей и выстрелить в подушку. Никто. Даже ради шутки.  
\- Дженсен? – произнес Джаред, будто ожидая, что Эклз сейчас убедит его, что все это розыгрыш.  
Стремительно приблизившись, Дженсен обхватил его подбородок пальцами.  
\- Если ты сейчас рассыплешься, я надеру тебе зад. Понятно? Можешь психовать сколько влезет, но позже, - пообещал Дженсен, понизив голос. – Прямо сейчас оставайся со мной. Нужно многое сделать.  
Он смотрел на Джареда жестко и напряженно, в глазах плясали золотые блики, будто от огня. Смотрел и требовал ответа.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Джаред чуть дрожащим голосом.  
Эклз поднял брови и прищурился. Он не верил Джареду, а тот не знал, что верит ли себе сам. Но это сомнение вдруг разогнало кровь и пробилось сквозь шок колючим раздражением.  
\- Я сказал - хорошо, - повторил он уже тверже, дернув головой, чтобы заставить Дженсена отпустить его. Эклз оценивающе смотрел еще секунду, а затем убрал руку и аккуратно вытащил из пальцев Джареда записку.  
\- Нужно выйти отсюда. Теперь это место преступления.  
Ошеломленный Джаред кивнул и последовал за ним к двери.  
Как только он оказался под ярким послеполуденным солнцем, происходящее показалось еще более нереальным. У трейлера стоял стул, на который Джаред сел, почувствовав небольшую слабость. Эклз был где-то неподалеку, все время что-то делал, раздавал команды, требовал ответов на какие-то вопросы. Слова не достигали сознания Джареда, но он заметил, что охранникам досталось по полной. После общения с Дженсеном секьюрити с виноватыми и обеспокоенными лицами бросались выполнять команды. В итоге у трейлера остались только они вдвоем.  
Дженсен опустился на одно колено около Джареда и поймал его взгляд.  
\- Полиция уже едет. Они захотят поговорить с тобой.  
В словах прозвучал незаданный вопрос, и Джаред кивнул.  
\- Все нормально. Я справлюсь.  
\- Охрана предоставит мне видео наружной съемки трейлера, - продолжил Дженсен. – Я выясню, что случилось и, черт побери, прослежу, чтобы это не повторилось.  
Помедлив, словно собираясь сказать что-то еще, Дженсен поднялся на ноги. Джаред так и не придумал, что ему ответить, и Эклз отошел на пару шагов и стал вызывать кого-то по рации.   
  
Дженсен отключил передатчик в ухе. Он уже со всеми переговорил, все засуетились, полиция вот-вот прибудет, а ему предоставят записи с камер. Прямо сейчас ничего больше сделать было нельзя.  
Взглянув на Джареда, Эклз ощутил острую потребность в движении. Он всегда чувствовал себя лучше, когда не стоял на месте. Разумеется, в армии пришлось освоить и искусство ждать. Часами. Дженсен умел и действовать, и выжидать, если ничего другого не оставалось. Но сегодня вдруг оказалось, что, стоило ему остановиться хоть на мгновение, мысли неумолимо возвращались к Джареду.  
Прямо сейчас, когда все было сделано, Дженсена охватила несвойственная ему растерянность. А еще налицо были все признаки того, что вторая, эмоциональная сторона его натуры, которую он держал под усиленным контролем, лишь выжидала удобного момента, чтобы обрушить на него лавину из чувства вины. Допустить этого было нельзя. С эмоциями он разберется позже. Со всеми одновременно.  
Если Дженсен правильно понял, шокированный случившимся Джаред еще не успел никому позвонить. Однако он отчаянно нуждался в поддержке. Дженсен был рядом физически, но Джареду нужен был кто-то, с кем можно поговорить, на кого он сможет опереться в эмоциональном плане.  
Он достал мобильный, вызвал Чада и предупредил охрану, чтобы его пропустили. А затем вновь наклонился к Падалеки.  
\- Джаред, Чад сейчас приедет.  
Ему вдруг захотелось положить ладонь на руку Джареда, коснуться его теплой кожи, показать, что он здесь.  
Нет, нельзя.  
  
 _… «Да, можно».  
Теплая ладонь на его руке, подталкивающая, разрешающая…_  
  
Сжав руки в кулаки, Дженсен отступил.  
Чад направился прямиком к Джареду, даже не удостоив Дженсена взглядом. Эклз отошел еще дальше, наблюдая за тем, как Мюррей по-простецки уселся прямо на землю и закурил. С легкостью, которая свидетельствовала об их близости, он что-то принялся говорить, похлопывая Джареда по колену и выпуская изо рта дым. Падалеки ответил, и Чад склонил голову в удивлении, наверняка спрашивая своим фирменным скептическим тоном: «Правда, что ли?!» Спустя пару реплик Чад заставил Джареда улыбнуться, и лишь тогда Эклз отвернулся, услышав приближавшийся звук сирен.  
Джаред получил то, что ему нужно, но, увы, у них еще были дела.  
  
Полицейские оказались довольно любезными. Рассказывая им о случившемся, Джаред смутно осознавал, что Чад и Дженсен стоят по обе стороны от него.  
Когда полиция ушла, стало понятно, что момент, когда он мог слететь с катушек, миновал, однако в реальность происходящего все еще не верилось. Возможно, со временем он будет вспоминать об этом как о чем-то реально произошедшем. Но сейчас - нет.  
Тем не менее, внутри все равно поселился мерзкий холодок страха.  
Оставшиеся на сегодня съемки отменили.   
От съемочной площадки до самого особняка Дженсен следовал за ним, как приклеенный. Его молчаливая близость успокаивала, но этого было мало.  
Эклз проверил его спальню так тщательно, что Джаред едва удержался от комментария. Но в итоге промолчал.  
Закончив, Дженсен подошел к нему и уже открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тоже передумал.  
\- Дженсен… Что?  
\- Ничего, - он покачал головой. – Все в порядке. Чад побудет с тобой. Мистер Беннет и мистер Оуэн будут дежурить снаружи. А если я тебе понадоблюсь… - телохранитель вынул из кармана брюк маленький предмет и вложил его в ладонь Джареда.  
\- Наушник?  
\- Радиопередатчик, настроенный на специальный открытый канал, - кивнул Дженсен. - Тебе даже не нужно ничего говорить. Просто нажми здесь, - показал он, надавив большим пальцем на палец Джареда. – Я услышу.  
\- И как давно это у тебя?  
\- С первого дня.  
\- Так почему же ты не дал мне его раньше?  
\- А ты бы взял?  
Падалеки помолчал немного и усмехнулся.  
\- Джаред… - неуверенно начал Дженсен, глядя мимо него. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, будто приняв какое-то решение, и посмотрел в глаза. - Ты в порядке?  
Взгляд его был обеспокоенным и очень, очень внимательным.  
Господи. Ему что, не все равно?  
В порядке ли он? До настоящего момента был.  
\- Ага, - Падалеки, наконец, собрался с мыслями.  
\- Хорошо.  
Джаред неожиданно понял, что он стоит так близко, что…  
\- Хочу поблагодарить тебя, - голос вдруг сбился почти на шепот, - за то, что был там сегодня.  
Глаза Дженсена на миг потемнели, и в них проявилось даже не желание, а нечто более неистовое. Но тут же исчезло, и он кивнул, отводя взгляд.  
\- Мне нужно работать.  
Джаред смотрел, как он повернулся и открыл дверь, затем взглянул на него еще раз и кивнул на прощание. Падалеки продолжил стоять посреди комнаты с дурацким наушником в руке, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, пока в нее не вошел Чад.  
\- Значит, так. Я принес джин, водку и ром, - Мюррей поднял вверх пакет.  
\- И? – спросил Джаред с невольной улыбкой.  
Чад демонстративно отвернул манжет и посмотрел на пустое запястье.  
\- Стриптизерши будут с минуты на минуту, если, конечно, Дженсен их пропустит.  
Джаред засунул в карман наушник и подавил смешок.  
\- На крайний случай как-нибудь обойдемся без них.  
  
Все внутри Дженсена протестовало против ухода. Глупо, ведь с Джаредом был Чад, а у двери дежурила охрана. И все же ощущение, что он оставил его одного, совершенно беззащитного, не проходило. И это беспокоило. Даже не сама мысль, а чувство, которое за ней скрывалось.  
  
 _Хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что был там сегодня._  
  
Дженсен не сделал и части того, что следовало бы.  
Потом. Он подумает об этом позже.  
Все еще чувствуя тепло Джареда на ладони, Дженсен потряс кистью, стряхивая иллюзию.  
Главное - не останавливаться.  



	7. Chapter 7

Спустя несколько часов после ухода Дженсена Джаред был уже немного пьян. Обычно он был рад компании Чада, знавшего его как свои пять пальцев. Но не сегодня.   
\- Что, мать твою, между вами происходит, а? – спросил Мюррей, прикуривая очередную сигарету. – Он же скучный, как зачитанный до дыр журнал. Серьезно! К тому же в половине случаев мне не понятно, хочешь ты врезать ему или трахнуть. Так в чем дело?  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
\- Он хорош. Говорю на тот случай, если ты не заметил, а скорее всего и не заметил, учитывая, что ты натурал.  
  
  
\- Ну, почему же... Заметил. Вовсе не обязательно быть геем, чтобы увидеть, насколько парень хорош в сравнении с тобой, - вынув сигарету изо рта, Чад развел руками. – Но достаточно ли этого? В смысле, он горяч, и это приятный бонус. Но, как я понимаю, добавить к этому нечего. Я имею в виду… - Мюррей активно жестикулировал, пытаясь донести свою мысль. – Этот парень терминатор. Никакой романтики.  
Джаред закусил губу и горько усмехнулся.  
\- Разве только есть что-то, чего я не знаю, – прищурившись, добавил Чад.  
Он был слишком проницательным. А еще умным и сообразительным. Джаред лишь слегка замешкался, а Чад уже понимающе присвистнул.  
\- Вляпался, да? Не завидую тебе, чувак, - он взглянул на Джареда с сочувствием.  
\- Все вовсе не так, как выглядит… - запротестовал Падалеки.  
\- Да? – Чад недоверчиво хмыкнул. – Например?  
Джаред замялся, начал говорить и тут же осекся. Мюррей мотнул головой.  
\- Не, чувак. Так легко ты не спрыгнешь. Я уже врубился.  
\- Он звонил тебе сегодня, так ведь? – с напором спросил Джаред.  
Чад немного подумал и неохотно кивнул, выпуская облачко дыма.  
\- Ага. Звонил. Наверное, потому, что был не в силах заняться тобой сам. Для него это слишком.  
\- Ему и без меня хватало забот, - не раздумывая, выпалил Джаред.  
\- Твое умение притворяться поражает даже меня. Неудивительно, что ты получаешь всякие награды.  
\- Иди к черту, Чад.  
\- Это был комплимент, - добавил Мюррей, бросив окурок в пустую пивную бутылку. – Послушай, чувак… - он откинулся на подушку. – Хочешь идеализировать всю эту хрень? На здоровье. А что потом? Что, если он в самом деле окажется ублюдком, каким выглядит? Если он тебя попользует, а? В таком случае я найду способ грохнуть его, будь он хоть сто раз ниндзя. А потом скажу тебе сакраментальное «А я предупреждал».  
\- Подумаешь, - Джаред закатил глаза. – Однажды ты уже с пеной у рта уверял меня, что я не гей, а би, забыл?  
Чад пренебрежительно дернул плечом.  
\- Это была ошибка в анализе статистики.  
\- Как тебя еще никто не придушил во сне, а? Поделись секретом, каким образом тебе удается доживать до утра?  
\- Легко, братишка, - хмыкнул Чад. Он наклонился к Джареду, будто доверяя ему важный секрет. – Когда я просыпаюсь утром, дьявол говорит: «Дерьмо. Он проснулся».  
Падалеки невольно хохотнул, и Чад вновь откинулся на подушку с таким видом, будто он - повелитель мира.  
\- Секс должен быть нереальным, если ты на это пошел.  
\- Это больше чем секс...  
Не успел он закончить фразу, как раздался резкий стук в дверь. Так стучал только Дженсен.  
\- Помянешь дьявола… - буркнул Падалеки, поднимаясь с кровати. Пока он шел к двери, чувствовал, словно грудь отпускают невидимые тиски. Впрочем, стоило ему увидеть выражение лица Дженсена, как невольная улыбка тут же испарилась.  
\- Увидимся, Джаред, - Чад хлопнул его по спине, разойдясь в дверях с Эклзом.  
\- Все настолько плохо? – закрыв дверь за Мюрреем, спросил Джаред.  
\- Ситуация изменилась. Кто-то не просто пробрался в твой трейлер мимо поста, но еще и отключил на это время камеры. Охрана не слышала ни звука, значит, он использовал пистолет с глушителем. Этот человек определенно профессионал. По всей видимости, поначалу он планировал тебя напугать… но теперь все стало гораздо серьезнее.  
Эклз немного помедлил, затем глубоко вздохнул. Джаред молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Он обставил это как что-то личное, и я повелся. Я ошибся, Джаред.  
Под видимым спокойствием Джаред заметил сожаление: и в морщинках у глаз, и в чуть опущенных уголках губ. Слабо улыбнувшись, он покачал головой.  
\- До сегодняшнего дня я и не верил, что мне угрожает опасность.  
\- Я знаю, - быстро ответил Дженсен. – И был бы рад, что ты, наконец, убедился в моей правоте, но не таким образом.  
\- Ты винишь себя? – Джаред пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- К сожалению, я не могу быть везде одновременно, чтобы контролировать все. Но обвинять охрану на съемочной площадке неправильно - их к этому не готовили. Это я должен был понять, что мы имеем дело с профессионалом.  
Да что, черт побери, творится у Дженсена в башке? Почему он винит себя во всех смертных грехах?!  
\- Дженсен, ну с чего ты взял, что мог бы догадаться обо всей этой херне?  
Эклз сжал челюсти так, что на скулах заиграли желваки. Взгляд стал жестким и непроницаемым.  
\- Потому что я такой же, как он. Профессионал.  
До Джареда смысл его слов доходил постепенно.  
\- Да у тебя нет ничего общего с этим наемником! – выпалил он.  
Глаза Дженсена превратились в щелки, губы тронула циничная усмешка.  
\- Полагаешь?  
Джаред удивился, как не замечал раньше смирения и покорности, намертво впаянных в лицо Дженсена. Он понятия не имел, о чем тот говорит, но суть уловил.  
\- Да, я так считаю, - Джаред подошел ближе.  
Взгляд Дженсена стал обжигающе-ледяным.  
\- Тот факт, что я переспал с тобой, Джаред, вовсе не означает, что я хороший парень. Как раз наоборот.  
\- Я думаю так не поэтому, - резко бросил Джаред.  
\- Тогда почему?  
Вообще-то, Джаред умел импровизировать. У него всегда отлично получалось улавливать эмоциональный настрой момента и раскручивать его на полную катушку. Но это на съемочной площадке, перед камерами, отыгрывая готовый сценарий. А сейчас ему не хватало слов, чтобы объяснить Дженсену, почему. И этот вопрос неожиданно привел его в бешенство.   
\- Не успел составить список причин, - иронично отметил он. – Простите, сэр.  
Дженсен фыркнул и кивнул.  
\- Я так и думал.  
Падалеки почувствовал, как в груди поднимается знакомый обжигающий гнев. Несмотря ни на что, Дженсен продолжал держать дистанцию.  
\- И что бы я ни сказал, это не будет иметь для тебя значения. Да? – Джаред стал надвигаться на Эклза, и тот попятился.  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - кивнул он, развернулся и вышел.  
  
 _Пожалуй, нет._  
  
Слова продолжали отдаваться эхом в голове .  
  
 _Пожалуй, нет._  
  
Слова продолжали бить по нервам, даже когда гнев схлынул.  
Даже если бы Джаред сумел ответить на вопрос, Дженсен не переменил бы своего мнения о нем, как о куске голливудского дерьма. Он все равно бы его не услышал.  
Так ведь?  
К черту. Джаред устал бороться в одиночку. У него появилась надежда на то, что все изменится, что он Дженсену небезразличен. Да нет, он и был ему небезразличен. Джаред знал это, видел, чувствовал. Но как только они начинали хоть немного сближаться, Эклз тут же отступал, по одному ему известной причине полагая, что может свободно разгуливать по джаредовой жизни и… мать его, самое ужасное, ему действительно это было позволено! И тому было простое объяснение: он тоже был небезразличен Джареду. Как бы он ни желал обратного. Глупый, притягательный, высокомерный мудак. А Джареду не плевать на него. И если Дженсен такой идиот, что не видит этого, то пусть катится к черту.  
Обидно только, что, несмотря ни на что, выкинуть его из головы не получалось. Дженсен ядом проникал под кожу, отравлял кровь, сводил с ума. Он был досадным зудом, и Падалеки мечтал, чтобы это закончилось. Но пока не было никакой надежды на то, что его отпустит. По крайней мере, не сейчас, пока он продолжал попытки прорваться сквозь броню… Знать бы еще, что именно стояло у него на пути. Чувство долга? Повинность? Еще что-то?  
Ладно, быть может, начать с начала? О чем он там говорил?  
  
 _Потому что я такой же, как он. Профессионал._  
  
Внешне сплошной цинизм. И что-то там еще – внутри, в холодной глубине.  
  
 _Тогда почему?_  
  
Быть может… Возможно, Дженсен все-таки надеялся, что Джаред найдет правильный ответ?  
Падалеки не имел ни малейшего представления о реалиях спецназа ВМС, знал только, что Дженсен был снайпером. Он никогда всерьез не задумывался об этом, но сейчас неожиданно осознал, что Дженсен убивал. По-настоящему. Вынужден был нажимать на курок и смотреть, как кто-то умирает. Такая работа.  
Разумеется, Дженсен сам выбрал эту службу. Но представлял ли он себе, что его ждет до того, как совершил первое убийство?  
Падалеки пытался представить себе, на что это похоже: получить приказ убить человека. Не имея выбора. Не имея права отказаться.  
Что это может сделать с тобой? Быть может, превратит в холодного и жестокого ублюдка? Заставит отдалиться от всех, поддерживать подчеркнуто деловые отношения.   
А как насчет него самого? Разве сам он не делал чего-то подобного – пусть и несколько иначе – большую часть своей жизни? Разве позволил Дженсену заглянуть за свои декорации хоть на миг? И если сама мысль о том, чтобы открыться, вселяла ужас в него самого, то… почему Дженсен должен чувствовать что-то другое?  
И если Джаред даже не смог толком объяснить Эклзу, чем он отличается от этого наемника...  
“Он действительно небезразличен тебе, Джаред?”  
Довольно. Хватит пытать себя вопросом, какого черта не нашлось нужных слов. Дело вовсе не в словах, а в том, что они значат, что могут дать.  
Заставив себя встряхнуться, Падалеки переоделся в пижамные штаны и майку.  
  
 _Тогда почему?_  
  
Быть может, потому, что сам он уже прошел этот путь?  
  
Дженсен повернул кран и подставил ладони под холодную воду, позволив ей свободно течь сквозь пальцы. Казалось, вместе с этим краном он ненароком открутил и вентиль, ответственный за сдерживание эмоций. Весь сегодняшний день упал на плечи невыносимой тяжестью, не давая толком вдохнуть. Дженсен сдерживался целый день, но хранить джинна в бутылке вечно невозможно, так и с ума сойти недолго. Впрочем, утечка началась еще тогда, когда он вошел в комнату Джареда.  
Сейчас больнее всего бил не его собственный промах, однако именно на нем пытался сосредоточиться Дженсен. Он был обязан догадаться. Ничто не указывало на профессионального убийцу, но это не избавляло от гадкого ощущения провала. Дженсен считался одним из лучших. Он был профессиональным убийцей шесть из семи лет в армии. И обладал достаточным опытом, чтобы распознать работу наемника.   
Дженсен на миг зажмурился, сдаваясь, признаваясь себе, что дело вовсе не в промахе как таковом. Частично – возможно, но не более того. Не было смысла притворяться. Гораздо тяжелее было вспоминать отразившийся на лице Джареда ужас и его, Дженсена, беспомощность. Все это вызывало ярость и острое желание найти убийцу, чтобы пустить ему пулю в лоб.  
Набрав воды в ладони, Дженсен прижал их к лицу.  
С Джаредом все будет в порядке. Разумеется, он испугался. Быть может, даже ужаснулся. Но случившееся – не более чем короткий эпизод его идеальной жизни. Он не станет долго страдать из-за подобной ерунды. Через пару дней Падалеки будет смеяться и флиртовать с кем-нибудь другим, будто ничего и не было.  
Дженсен резко убрал руки от лица, на зеркало брызнула вода.  
Это чудовищно несправедливо. Потому что сам он никогда не сможет забыть, даже если спрячет воспоминания в стальную коробку с надписью «Не открывать ни при каких обстоятельствах» и отправит ее прямиком в ад. Он не сможет сделать вид, что этого не было. И у него уже не хватало сил лгать себе о том, что это значит.  
Дженсен уже успел переодеться, собираясь ложиться спать, когда услышал стук.  
Не было никаких сомнений в том, кто стоит за дверью, и Дженсен задумался, стоит ли открывать. Он не был готов к присутствию Джареда в своей спальне прямо сейчас. На сегодня это был откровенный перебор.   
Дженсен не считал себя слабаком. Он мог справиться и с признанием своей ошибки, и с чувством вины. Этому его тоже учили. Но он позволил вмешаться в дело чувствам, и это все усугубляло. Казалось, открой он эту гребаную дверь - и все станет еще запутаннее.  
  
 _Слишком поздно._  
  
Твердый голос из прошлого бесцеремонно бился в висках. Дженсен зажмурился и открыл глаза когда стук повторился. Ладони невольно сжались в кулаки. Он был, мать его, морским пехотинцем, а теперь не мог заставить себя открыть чертову дверь?  
Оглядевшись, он быстро набросил на себя шелковый халат – ничего другого под рукой не нашлось, и лишь затем приоткрыл дверь, за которой ожидаемо стоял Джаред. Загорелый, красивый, великолепный. Он стоял, закусив краешек губы между ровными белыми зубами и чуть склонив голову, так, что темные волосы падали на лицо.  
Дженсен тяжело сглотнул, стараясь не сосредотачиваться на этом образе. Он молчал, ожидая, что скажет Джаред.   
\- Впусти меня, - всего два слова, но в них было все: и приглашение, и искушение.  
Проклятье.  
\- Уже поздно. Иди спать.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - сдвинув брови, настаивал Джаред.  
Чертов Падалеки не может так поступать с ним – только не сейчас, когда Дженсен не в состоянии с этим справиться.   
\- О чем?  
Джаред привалился к косяку, придержав дверь, не позволяя ее закрыть.   
\- О том, какой я мудак.  
От его тела - гребаного произведения искусства - невозможно было оторвать взгляд.  
\- Очень интересно, - пробормотал Дженсен, отступив. Он отлично осознавал, что впустить Джареда - очень, очень плохая идея.  
С сухим щелчком закрыв за собой дверь, Джаред шагнул вперед. В одном этом движении Дженсен распознал и его намерение, и свое поражение.  
Окинув взглядом комнату, Падалеки сложил руки на груди.  
\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне. И ты не прав.  
\- Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, о чем я думаю, - покачал головой Дженсен.  
\- Да все я понимаю. Ты считаешь меня избалованным мудаком с голливудских холмов, и я не дал тебе ни малейшего повода думать иначе, - Джаред ухмыльнулся и сделал еще один шаг. – Мой мир… он ничем не похож на твой, - со смешком выдохнул он. – В моей реальности нужно быть совершенством. Идеалом, исправно выдающим на камеру широкую улыбку. Своим в доску парнем для каждого. Люди хотят видеть тебя, но исключительно таким, каким ОНИ хотят тебя видеть.  
Джаред говорил очень спокойно, даже равнодушно, Дженсен не знал, что ему ответить. Такая откровенность была неожиданной.  
\- Для большинства я – всего лишь иллюзия, обманка. Для оставшихся – франшиза, наследник великого клана Падалеки. Да меня начали пиарить еще до того, как я научился ползать! - Джаред шагнул в сторону, и в тусклом свете Дженсену стал виден только его профиль. – Когда твои родители – правящие король и королева Голливуда, от тебя ждут вполне определенных шагов. В твою жизнь начинают совать носы и камеры еще до того, как ты научишься разговаривать или же повзрослеешь достаточно для того, чтобы понимать суть происходящего. Я был в центре внимания с момента своего рождения и давно успел привыкнуть к тому, что меня продвигают и продают. Я качественно играю свою роль, - повернувшись лицом к Дженсену, Падалеки посмотрел мимо него и сделал медленный вдох.   
Было в нем сейчас знакомое Дженсену… смирение?  
\- В этом городе никого не интересует то, что у тебя на душе, - добавил Джаред и заглянул Дженсену в глаза - открыто, глубоко, откровенно. Пока тот собирался с мыслями, Падалеки уже оказался рядом. Его ладони легли на бедра Дженсена - сжимая, лаская, впиваясь до боли.  
\- Я всегда должен, мать твою, соблюдать осторожность, - выдохнул Джаред, поглаживая большими пальцами внутреннюю сторону бедер Эклза. – И это сводит с ума. Заставляет искать безрассудства. Заставляет быть сволочным, - Джаред плавно потерся о Дженсена бедрами. – А ты… ты делаешь из меня мудака в кубе.  
Эклз был загипнотизирован жарким шепотом, движением губ, всей этой близостью и открытостью Джареда. Господи, он мог просто притянуть его к себе и…   
Дженсен шарахнулся от прикосновений, будто ошпарившись, и отступил.  
\- Ты должен уйти. Немедленно.   
\- Нет, - Джаред надвигался на него неспешно, лениво, напоминая льва на охоте. – Видишь ли, я все понял. Ты пытаешься отступить, но не можешь. И не только потому, что хочешь меня. Перед этим ты мог бы устоять… - выдохнул он в губы Дженсена. - Говоришь, что ненавидишь меня… - хрипло прошептал Джаред, опаляя дыханием его рот. Все это так не походило на мальчишескую браваду, какой он пытался впечатлить его в тот первый вечер в баре, что Эклз едва не застонал. – Но это вовсе не то, что ты чувствуешь, когда касаешься меня…  
Это было близко к истине. Так же близко, как и губы Джареда. Слишком правдиво – именно поэтому он не мог позволить, чтобы…  
\- Почему ты не можешь понять… - начал было Дженсен, но Джаред не позволил закончить, прикусил его губу и продолжил шептать:  
\- Потому что ты трахал меня у стены той ночью так, словно от этого зависела твоя жизнь… Потому что сказал мне, что я твой… Потому что прямо сейчас ты смотришь на меня так, как будто не можешь смириться с тем, что твои руки еще не на мне, ты еще не во мне.  
\- Джаред… - Дженсен попятился и уперся в стену.  
\- Ты позвал ко мне Чада, - Падалеки мгновенно сократил дистанцию и снова принялся выжигать слова на губах Дженсена. – Ты беспокоился обо мне, - Джаред уперся в стену ладонями по обе стороны от головы Эклза. – Ты думаешь только… обо мне.  
\- Ты мой клиент, - безнадежно выдохнул Дженсен. Это все, что он мог сказать. И этого было мало.  
Джаред вплавлялся в него горячим растопленным медом. Обхватил руками за плечи, провел языком по губам, вжался бедрами.  
\- Не только. Уже нет…  
Да, это было ошибкой. Неправильно до зубовного скрежета. Но так хорошо.  
\- И именно поэтому… - широко открытые глаза Джареда потемнели – тонкая ореховая радужка едва виднелась вокруг черного зрачка. - Ты не такой, как этот сталкер. Потому что, каким бы ублюдком я ни был, ты все равно здесь. Не просто защищаешь... но и беспокоишься обо мне.  
Будь Дженсен в чуть более здравом рассудке… Будь Джаред чуть более неправ и не так близко… Можно было бы поспорить. Но, Господи, не хотелось. Совсем.  
Дженсен запустил пальцы в волосы Джареда, притянул его голову ближе, ворвался языком в рот. Грубое столкновение и совершенное скольжение. Захлебнувшись стоном, Падалеки обхватил его лицо ладонями, вжал в стену всем телом.  
\- Ты сводишь меня с ума… - шепнул Джаред, облизывая губы Эклза. Взяв под подбородок, заставил запрокинуть голову. – Хочу тебя так сильно…  
Падалеки скользнул языком по линии пульса, оставляя влажную дорожку, и Дженсен закрыл глаза, ослабев от прикосновений. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как кто-то касался его  _так_ , говорил с ним  _таким образом_. С тех пор, как он  _позволял_  кому-то подобное.  
Похоже, пришло время отправить прошлое ко всем чертям.  
Он устал бороться с Джаредом. Устал бороться с самим собой.  
Вцепившись в волосы Падалеки, Дженсен с силой дернул, и тот зашипел. Не отрываясь от его губ, Эклз развернул их и стал отступать к кровати, шаг за шагом, увлекая Джареда за собой, пока не уперся ногами в край. Падая на постель, он дернул Падалеки на себя, и тот рухнул сверху, выбив из его легких весь воздух.  
В широко открытых глазах Джареда мелькнула растерянность. Падалеки продолжал смотреть на Дженсена, пока тот не увлек его вниз, на себя, снова целуя так, что Джаред выгнул спину, вжимаясь в него членом. Ничтожный слой тонкой материи не мешал Дженсену чувствовать его твердость. Припечатывая Дженсена к кровати поцелуями, Падалеки нащупал узел на поясе его халата, развязал и нырнул, наконец, пальцами под одежду.  
\- Дженсен… - с тяжелым стоном Джаред разорвал поцелуй, скользнул взглядом по его груди. – Твою мать…  
Он гладил ладонями кожу, мягко и нежно. Неспешно обводил каждый изгиб, и ощущение было таким непривычным.  
  
 _Всегда знал, что ты будешь чувствовать себя так._  
  
Нет. Не здесь, не сейчас. Эти слова мертвы и похоронены.  
Дженсен прикрыл веки и подался к Джареду, снова и снова пропуская между пальцами пряди его волос. Он обернул ноги вокруг бедер Падалеки, углубил поцелуй. Джаред был запретным на вкус, будто украденным, и Дженсен знал, что это значило. Но ему было наплевать.  
\- Ты великолепен, - выдохнул Джаред. Губы горели от поцелуев.  
Он спустился ниже, целуя шею, проводя языком по кадыку, затем по ключице, пробуя на вкус каждый дюйм его кожи. Джаред сомкнул губы вокруг соска, дразня зубами, кружа языком, направляясь еще ниже. Пальцами огладил ребра, сжал бедра, скользнул под резинку пижамы. Впечатывая в кожу поцелуи, стащил с него штаны.  
\- Черт, - обжег дыханием напряженную плоть и обхватил головку губами, выпустил через миг, обвел языком край, пробуя Дженсена на вкус. – До смерти хотел этого… с первого дня… - облизнувшись, выдохнул Джаред.  
Господи.  
Дженсен толкнулся бедрами вверх и ухватил Падалеки за волосы, когда тот вновь взял член в рот. Приподнявшись, он смотрел, как Джаред дразнит его языком, выпускает и вновь берет глубоко. Поймав на миг его взгляд, Эклз понял - они прошли точку невозврата.  
Дженсен запрокинул голову и надавил на затылок Джареда, умоляя взять еще глубже. Длинный стон отозвался вибрацией. Джаред был невероятным: вжимая пальцами бедра Дженсена в кровать, он ласкал по всей длине сразу – губами, ртом, языком. Впускал так глубоко, дразнил, облизывал, сосал, отпускал, чтобы впустить заново. Обжигающий взгляд карих глаз был устремлен на лицо Дженсена. Эклз тоже смотрел - хотел видеть, как сильно Джареду нравится то, что он делает, как он просит о большем.  
Сердце работало на повышенных оборотах, внизу живота разливался жидкий огонь - Дженсен балансировал на краю. Схватив Джареда за волосы, он отдернул его голову. Падалеки, будто очнувшись, развел в стороны его бедра, и проследовал языком еще ниже. Принялся кружить им вокруг тугого входа, легко надавливая, проникая внутрь. Он трахал его длинными, уверенными движениями языка.  
Наверное, прошла сотня лет с тех пор, как кто-то отсасывал Дженсену так, как делал это Джаред, и тысяча – с тех пор, как его так раскрывали. Казалось, он свихнется от этих безжалостно медленных движений. Эклз застонал и, услышав ответный стон, приподнял бедра, прося о большем. Падалеки отстранился. На смену языку пришел палец, раз за разом проникавший внутрь и выскальзывавший обратно. Дженсен выгнулся и дернулся навстречу, насаживаясь глубже.  
\- Такой чертовский горячий, Дженсен, сдохнуть можно, - ломким голосом выдохнул Падалеки.  
Было так хорошо – слишком много и недостаточно. Джаред добавил второй палец, медленно и глубоко проскальзывая внутрь. Губами он вновь обхватил член Дженсена, и Эклз почувствовал, что готов взорваться. Он слышал грохот собственного пульса. Это было идеально: чувствовать пальцы Джареда внутри и его губы – снаружи. Тело забилось в дрожи от передозировки ощущений и он…  
\- Твою мать, - зарычал он, отстраняя голову Джареда. Руки дрожали, как и все тело, он был за шаг от финиша. – Хватит дразнить, - Дженсен потянул Падалеки на себя.  
Тот накрыл его подобно волне, и Дженсен, взяв его лицо в ладони, прижался к нему губами, прошелся языком по деснам, прикусил за нижнюю губу, хрипло выдавил:  
\- Трахни меня прямо сейчас.  
Это было и требование, и предупреждение.  
\- Или кто-то пострадает.  
Джаред резко выдохнул, воруя воздух изо рта Дженсена, и, встав на колени, быстро стащил с себя майку, обнажая точеные мускулы и великолепную загорелую кожу. Желание коснуться его – сразу везде – было непреодолимым, и Дженсен обхватил Джареда за плечи, притянул к себе, огладил ладонями спину, ворвался языком в рот. Падалеки торопливо стаскивал с бедер пижаму и, наконец, обрушился на него всем весом.  
Он еще раз отстранился, чтобы достать и раскатать по стволу презерватив. Проведя смоченной слюной ладонью по резинке, он накрыл рот Дженсена своим и уперся тугой плотью в кольцо мышц.  
В этот короткий миг Эклз еще мог остановить Джареда – должен был остановить. Но не собирался. Потому что… Потому что.  
  
 _Внутри ты в огне…_  
  
Потому что Дженсен хотел этого. А с тех пор, когда он хотел хоть чего-то, прошло немало времени. И еще больше - с тех пор, когда позволял себе что-то. С тех пор, когда чувствовал себя живым.  
\- Давай же, - шепнул Дженсен.  
Джаред вошел медленным скользящим движением, раскрывая его настежь. И с того момента, когда Дженсен чувствовал такое в последний раз, тоже прошли века. Сладкая вспышка жалящей боли, чувство наполненности, стирающее все мысли и чувства.  
Падалеки прошептал его имя, и его сильные руки были единственным, что удерживало Дженсена на этой стороне. А затем он двинул бедрами и вошел полностью, содрогнувшись всем телом, ослепив белой вспышкой боли и наслаждения. Его пальцы скользили по гладкой коже, а ногти впивались в нее, и не осталось ничего, кроме этой боли, туго переплетенной с удовольствием.  
\- Ты…? – дрожащим голосом начал было Джаред.  
Дженсен тут же заткнул его поцелуем.  
\- Дженсен… - выдохнул он снова, и Эклз закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как звук его имени проникает внутрь еще глубже, чем сам Джаред.   
Между ними не осталось ничего, кроме обнаженной горячей кожи, колотящихся сердец и правды. И это было настолько честно, что Дженсен задохнулся от ощущений.  
А затем Джаред начал двигаться. Он по-прежнему удерживал Дженсена за плечи, прикусывал его губы, вылизывал языком рот. Задрожал, и Эклз подался навстречу, кусая в ответ, выгибаясь всем телом от накатившего наслаждения.  
\- Твою мать, Дженсен… Ты убиваешь меня, - так много было в простых тихих словах: желание, потребность, доверие и… и…  
Оставляя на коже Джареда отметины от ногтей, он поцеловал его.  
\- Заткнись, - прорычал ему в рот. – Господи. Просто заткнись в этот раз.  
\- Не могу, - простонал Джаред. – Не могу поверить… что ты такой…  
Падалеки ускорил темп и теперь вбивался в него, не позволяя ответить.  
Много, слишком, мать его, много, и это ошибка, потому что…  
  
 _… внутри ты в огне…_  
  
Глубоко, глубже, чем он мог себе представить. И далеко, бесконечно далеко от того, чтобы это его заботило.  
Он сгорал от ощущения Джареда внутри себя. Хватал его за плечи, вжимался еще сильнее, открывался, впускал его. Откинулся на подушку, наслаждаясь укусами и поцелуями Джареда везде – на шее, подбородке, на груди, ощущая, как с каждым толчком он касается чувствительной точки. Перед глазами заплясали белые искры.  
Джаред прижал ладонь к его щеке, провел большим пальцем по губе. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Дженсена. Затем сомкнул пальцы на члене Эклза, заставив его простонать.  
Он задыхался, вбиваясь все сильнее и быстрее, и Дженсен окончательно растворился в нем, в его присутствии внутри и снаружи, в звуках своего имени. Почувствовал, как накрыло первой волной, резко и сильно. Будто молния ударила в тело. Задыхаясь, излился в руку Джареда. Следом накатила вторая волна, накрывая с головой, оглушая, вырывая из горла рычание. Джаред прикусил его шею, по венам пронесся новый импульс ощущений. Еще одна вспышка слабым отголоском покатилась вслед предыдущим.   
Джаред зашипел и накрыл его губы с такой силой, будто в последний раз в жизни. А затем забился в оргазме, тяжело обрушившись на Дженсена.  
Они дышали в унисон, ощущая последнюю пульсацию, бесцельно скользя пальцами по влажной коже.  
\- Это было… Я даже… - Джаред прошептал что-то невнятное, мазнув мокрыми волосами по щеке Дженсена.  
\- Это было… давно.  
Джаред немедленно поднял голову, взглянул на него с любопытством.  
\- Насколько давно?  
\- Ты действительно… никогда не заткнешься, да? – губы Дженсена искривились в ухмылке.  
Падалеки сделал вид, что не заметил вопроса.  
\- Так почему сейчас?  
\- Хотел, - ответил он. Толкнув Джареда в плечи, перевернул их, оказавшись сверху.  
Дженсен видел в его глазах множество вопросов, но не готов был отвечать, поэтому просто поцеловал его. Медленно и глубоко.  
\- Нужно привести себя в порядок, - шепнул Дженсен, отстраняясь. Когда Джаред вышел из него, и Эклз ощутил смутную боль и пустоту.  
Падалеки прильнул к нему снова, положил ладони на плечи в попытке удержать. Молча и пристально смотрел в глаза несколько секунд, затем отпустил. Дженсен, не произнося ни слова, поднялся с кровати, утонув ступнями в пушистом ковре, и скрылся в ванной. Закрыв за собой дверь, он включил воду, присел на край ванны и сунул пальцы под струю.  
  
 _«Всегда знал, что ты будешь чувствовать себя так».  
«Ты – самое удивительное, что когда-либо со мной случалось»._  
  
Прошлое и будущее вдруг слились вдруг воедино, болезненно и резко.  
  
 _… «Ты несгибаемый, Дженсен. Ты словно мощное дерево, стоящее до тех пор, пока не сломается под давлением силы или урагана».  
Взгляд линяло-голубых глаз гипнотизировал, скрипучий голос, пропитанный виски и сигаретным дымом, обволакивал, заполняя собой сознание, пока не остался единственным, что он мог расслышать.  
«Если бы я ждал, пока ты будешь готов, мы бы успели умереть. Ничто в этом мире не имеет стопроцентной гарантии – и ты это знаешь, – однако продолжаешь принимать решения на поле боя каждый день. Потому что должен. Никто никогда не готов на все сто».  
Шершавые руки обхватили его лицо, привлекая к себе.  
«Поэтому просто сделай выбор».  
«Я не могу».  
В собственном голосе слышалась нервная мольба, но когда тот, второй голос обрел глубину и хрипотцу, он, черт подери, был почти готов сказать «да».  
«Ты можешь».  
Ладонь на его пальцах, ощущение гладкой, теплой кожи.  
«Ты холоден внешне, Джен, но внутри пылаешь. Ты не сможешь изменить этого, как бы ни хотел. Я вижу».  
Слабая, трухлявая древесина пирса скрипела под их весом. Руки на коже, сладкие губы на губах. Сладкие и понимающие. Резкий холодный ветер между ними. Привкус морской соли на языке.  
«Ты хочешь этого. Всегда хотел»._  
  
Включив душ, Дженсен встал под горячую воду. Он не торопился, давал себе передышку, чего не делал практически никогда. Бисер воды на коже стекал между лопаток, струился по груди.   
Он не готов к этому. Никогда не будет готов.  
  
 _«Ты хочешь этого, Дженсен. Всегда хотел»._  
  
Горячее дыхание у его губ, становящееся паром на стылом зимнем воздухе.  
  
 _«Сделай выбор…»_  
  
Когда Дженсен вдруг молча соскользнул с кровати и закрыл за собой дверь в ванную, у Джареда все еще заполошно колотилось сердце. В первый момент он даже не понял, что Эклз снова ушел, как делал всякий раз после их близости.  
Но, твою мать, считанные минуты назад у него голова кругом шла под шквалом поцелуев Дженсена, который хотел его, который просил трахнуть его.  
Его губы и руки без слов сказали Джареду то, что тот хотел услышать.  
А потом Дженсен ушел. И это было так знакомо – уже в порядке вещей, – что Джаред даже удивился, что это его удивило. Однако был слишком ошеломлен случившимся, чтобы разозлиться.  
Из ванной доносился шум воды, и Джаред без труда мог представить себе стоящего под душем Дженсена и то, как блестят капли на его обнаженной коже… но не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что творится в его голове. И это огорчало так же сильно, как и сводило с ума.  
Джаред поднялся, стащил резинку, выбросил в мусорную корзину и растеряно замер, соображая, как поступить.  
Казалось, сегодня он был близок к Дженсену как никогда ранее, видел его настоящим, без брони, совершенно открытым. Опыт подсказывал, что это означает лишь одно: Эклз оттолкнет его снова, причем гораздо жестче, чем раньше. Неужто так будет всегда?  
Джаред нашел свои пижамные штаны. В горле поднималась горечь. Он вдруг понял, что не хочет быть здесь, когда Дженсен выйдет из ванной. Не хочет видеть застывшую маску на его лице, когда тот посмотрит на него с холодным спокойствием и попросит уйти. Не после того, когда, наконец, открылся. Сейчас это было бы слишком.  
Когда шум воды стих, желание убраться отсюда прямо сейчас переросло в потребность. Джаред принялся искать майку – он бросил бы ее здесь, если бы не знал, что Дженсен вознамерится вернуть ее позже, а встречаться с ним не хотелось. По крайней мере, сегодня. Поиски отняли драгоценные минуты, потому что майка нашлась далеко не сразу - между кроватью и ночным столиком. Одевшись, Джаред провел рукой по растрепанным волосам, зная, что выглядит не лучшим образом.  
Сомкнув пальцы на ручке двери, он почти успел сбежать.  
  
Дженсен не должен был удивиться, что Джаред собирался уйти. Однако удивился и даже пришел в замешательство.  
Падалеки замер у двери, услышав его приближение. Спина была напряжена. Он обернулся, небрежно бросив через плечо:  
\- Решил, что тебе нужно побыть одному. Возможно, нам обоим.  
Быть может, Дженсен должен был позволить ему уйти. Быть может, он все еще не был готов к этому. Быть может, никогда и не будет. Столько разных «быть может».  
  
 _«Сделай выбор»._  
  
К черту «быть может».  
\- Тебе? – спросил Дженсен. – Тебе нужно побыть одному?  
Падалеки помедлил.  
\- Я пришел сюда сегодня не потому, что хотел побыть один.  
Дженсен шагнул к нему. И еще раз. Пока не оказался так близко, что мог коснуться Джареда. Дотронулся до его пальцев, все еще сжимавших ручку двери, вжался в него бедрами.  
\- Тогда останься.  
На протяжении одного удара сердца Джаред оставался убийственно неподвижным, затем резко обернулся, взял в ладони лицо Дженсена и притянул к себе, жестко целуя.  
Дженсен вжал его в дверь, целуя в ответ с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Тяжело дыша, Падалеки запрокинул голову, упершись затылком в дверь, открывая Дженсену обнаженное горло.  
\- Господи, я хочу тебя снова.  
Медленно прокладывая языком влажную дорожку по шее Джареда, Эклз чувствовал солоноватый привкус его кожи. Огладил ладонями контуры тела, спустился ниже, сжал идеально упругие и мускулистые ягодицы. Прорычал свое одобрение в шею Джареду, толкнулся навстречу бедрами, чувствуя горячую, начинающую твердеть плоть своей.  
На Эклзе не было ничего, кроме полотенца, обернутого вокруг бедер, и Джаред нетерпеливо сдернул его. Он едва мог пошевелиться под весом Дженсена и задыхался от нетерпения. Дженсен потирался о Джареда, продолжал очерчивать ртом изгиб его шеи, легко царапал кожу зубами. Его член скользил по шелку пижамных штанов Джареда, вызывая в теле дрожь. Но этого было недостаточно. Он ухватил Джареда за плечи и, не разрывая поцелуй, развернул их и подтолкнул к кровати. У ее края остановился, продолжил ласкать ладонями бедра Джареда, выдохнул в губы:  
\- Снимай одежду.  
Джаред задрожал, и Дженсен отступил, оставляя ему пространство, чтобы избавиться от одежды. Совершенно обнаженный Падалеки выглядел настолько ослепительно, что Дженсен позволил себе полюбоваться минуту, всем эти великолепием: идеальной мускулатурой, широкими плечами и массивной грудью, гладкой загорелой кожей и четкими контурами сосков, точеными кубиками пресса и… большим твердым пенисом, готовым к новым подвигам.  
\- Я хочу сделать с тобой ВСЕ, - низким голосом сообщил ему Дженсен.  
Выдохнув в ответ его имя, Джаред подался вперед. Прижав ладонь к центру его груди, Эклз толкнул Джареда на кровать и тут же взобрался на него и обхватил коленями. Не удержавшись, пробежал по телу Джареда взглядом снизу вверх и лишь затем посмотрел в глаза.  
Дженсен склонился, накрыл его губы своими и зашипел от ощущения члена Джареда на своем.  
Падалеки распластался под ним, подаваясь навстречу каждому прикосновению, желая всего, обещанного Эклзом.  
Отстранившись от губ Джареда, Дженсен лизнул его шею, покружил языком вокруг соска, сомкнул вокруг него зубы, вынудив Джареда выгнуться и ловить ртом воздух. Потерся об него, продолжая дразнить сосок, и Джаред застонал от ощущений.  
\- У нас достаточно времени… для всего, что я хочу сделать, - прошептал он, запечатал губы Джареда поцелуем, получив в ответ глубокое проникновение языка, жгучее, отчаянное.   
Прикусив нижнюю губу Джареда, он по-хозяйски прошелся руками по его телу, а Падалеки подался навстречу бесстыдно и жадно. Желание свернулось внизу живота тугим комком.   
Дженсен оседлал его и принялся тереться, наращивая возбуждение с каждым движением. Дрожавший всем телом Джаред откинулся на подушку.   
Дженсен стремительно дошел до точки и излился на живот Джареда жемчужными каплями. Что-то гортанно прорычал и растекся на его груди.  
Положив ладони ему на затылок, Падалеки привлек его ближе к себе и кончил следом.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в плечо Джареда, соскальзывая в горячий омут.   
Хватаясь друг за друга, они пытались отдышаться.  
\- Дженсен… - голос Падалеки звучал сбивчиво и устало.  
\- Все. Остальное не сегодня, - произнес Эклз.  
Тот слабо кивнул и обнял его. Проваливаясь в сон, Дженсен чувствовал на себе дыхание Джареда.


	8. Chapter 8

Джаред проснулся от какого-то раздражающего звука. Бледные лучи раннего солнца коснулись век, и он сонно заморгал. Увидев, как Дженсен отстранился и поднялся с постели, проследил за ним взглядом. Тот все еще был обнажен и выглядел чертовски привлекательно. Мускулы упруго перекатывались под кожей, а уж божественная задница… Джаред прикусил губу, чувствуя напряжение в паху.  
  
  
\- Куда собрался? – спросил он.  
Эклз подхватил с комода сотовый и, нажав кнопку, отключил будильник.  
\- Ты здесь и ничего не планировал на сегодня, так что никуда, - произнес он, возвращаясь к Джареду.  
А Падалеки вдруг понял, что ему, пожалуй, никогда не надоест вид обнаженного Дженсена. Да что там - он готов провести вечность, любуясь им. Эклз скользнул обратно в кровать и притянул Джареда к себе.  
\- Одобряю этот план, - пробормотал Падалеки.  
\- О, ты еще не в курсе моего плана, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен, поглаживая его бедро.  
\- И в чем же он состоит?  
Вместо ответа Эклз перевернул Джареда на живот и скользнул вниз, оказавшись между его ног быстрее, чем тот успел вздохнуть. Развел ладонями бедра и… Господи, язык Дженсена, коснувшийся кольца мышц, заставил Джареда задрожать от нахлынувшего возбуждения.  
\- Мой план, - голос Дженсена был низким и хриплым, - состоит в том… - он подразнил языком его поясницу. - Чтобы сделать с тобой столько… - проложил влажную дорожку по позвоночнику. - Непристойностей… - прикусил за шею, посылая дрожь вниз по коже. - Сколько получится… - ткнулся горячим членом между ног. - Пока станешь просить о пощаде.  
Джаред одобрительно застонал, выгибаясь навстречу этой бархатистой твердости.  
В этот раз Дженсен не торопился. Он медленно вылизывал и прикусывал каждую чувствительную точку на теле Джареда, постепенно спускаясь вниз. Ласкал пальцами бедра, заставляя Падалеки подаваться навстречу прикосновениям, открываться и умолять не останавливаться.  
Когда он проник языком внутрь, Джареда затрясло. Прижав руки Падалеки к телу, Дженсен не позволял ему пошевелиться, продолжая медленную сладкую пытку. Джаред чувствовал кожей горячее дыхание и быстрые прикосновения, дразнящие, заставляющие сгорать от нетерпения.  
Он закусил губу, сдерживая стон, когда Дженсен щекотал чувствительные нервные окончания у входа, раз за разом скользко и влажно проникая внутрь.  
Джареду казалось, что он взорвется, ведь Дженсен пытал его целую вечность. Доводил до исступления, вынуждая судорожно хвататься руками за матрас, умоляя о продолжении. Тихий смех Дженсена отозвался вибрацией во всем теле. Скользнув рукой под живот, он сомкнул пальцы вокруг пульсирующей плоти Джареда, и Падалеки потерял связь с реальностью.  
Дженсен принялся двигать рукой в том же самом неторопливом темпе, в каком он трахал Джареда языком. Медленно нараставшее давление сматывалось в тугой комок желания, доводя до сумасшествия этой неспешностью.  
Плавные движения кулака, сопровождаемые восхитительно глубоким скольжением языка, довели Джареда до края. Выкрикивая имя Дженсена, он затрясся в ослепляющем оргазме. Но Эклз не останавливался, продолжая действовать рукой и языком, второй рукой удерживая Джареда в неподвижности, пока он не был выжат досуха, пока ему не стало казаться, что тело превратилось в желе.  
Джаред смутно осознавал, что Дженсен поднялся с кровати. Что именно он делал, по звуку определить не получилось, а поворот головы потребовал бы непреодолимого усилия. Но затем он почувствовал, как Эклз вернулся в постель. Каждое нервное окончание сейчас было таким чувствительным, что даже простое прикосновение кожи к коже, когда Дженсен лег на него сверху, бросило в озноб.  
Эклз вновь развел бедра Джареда в стороны, и тот почувствовал прижатый к нему горячий и твердый член.  
\- Я пытался… - выдохнул Эклз, прикусив его губу. - Сделать выбор между тем, чтобы оседлать тебя и тем, чтобы оттрахать так же безумно, как я сделал это языком. – Дженсен мазнул губами по его ключице. – Не думаю, что должен говорить тебе… - горячая головка уткнулась во вход Джареда. - Каким был мой выбор, – он обхватил его запястья. – Это… - завел руки Джареда за голову, прижал к кровати. - Действительно… - навалился всем весом. - Доброе… - подразнил кончиком языка его губы. - Утро.  
Дженсен плавно вошел в него, и у Джареда перехватило дыхание.  
Пальцы Эклза сдавили запястья сильнее, он толкался в него, оставляя влагу от поцелуев на шее, обжигая горячим шепотом его кожу.  
\- А потом я подумал… - он входил глубоко, каждый раз задевая чувствительную точку. - Что это будет… - плавное погружение, туда и обратно. - Такой позор… - он выдыхал слова ему в рот. - Упустить момент… - тяжелые толчки, отдающиеся дрожью в теле Джареда. - Если я оставлю тебя таким открытым… таким готовым.  
Последние слова Дженсен прорычал. Джаред не мог пошевелиться, да и не хотел. Придавленный весом Дженсена, он негромко стонал от ощущений. Эклз сжимал его запястья так сильно, что наверняка оставил синяки, но Джареду это нравилось Сама мысль о следах от его пальцев… Господи.  
\- Еще, - потребовал Падалеки, вгоняя слова в рот Дженсену. – Твою мать, еще.  
\- Господи, Джаред, - прошептал Эклз. – Такой… Мать твою… Горячий…  
Каждое слово, казалось, оставляло отпечатки на коже, пока Дженсен продолжал вбиваться в него.  
Эклз перехватил запястья Джареда одной рукой, пальцы второй сомкнув вокруг его члена и принявшись дрочить ему быстро и сильно.  
Оргазм накрыл Джареда с головой. Его руки сжались в кулаки, а тело выгибалось под Дженсеном, который с трудом входил снова и снова, посылая сквозь него последними толчками отголоски наслаждения. Отпустив запястья, он схватил Падалеки за плечи.  
Дженсен запульсировал внутри него, дойдя до верхней точки, а затем рухнул на Джареда.  
Какое-то время они просто лежали, и сердце Падалеки колотилось как сумасшедшее, пока сам он пытался вспомнить, что нужно делать, чтобы не задохнуться. Дженсен тяжело дышал, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.  
\- Точно, - пропыхтел Джаред. – Вот это то… что я назвал бы… добрым утром.  
Дженсен издал смешок, плавно перекатившись с него, а Джаред принялся медленно и бездумно поглаживать кончиками пальцев его спину. Они полежали еще несколько минут, пока дыхание, наконец, не выровнялось. Затем Дженсен отстранился.  
\- Скоро нужно будет встать, принять душ и появиться на людях, пока нас не объявили в розыск.  
\- Тебя волнует, что они подумают? – эта мысль сильно удивила Джареда, который напрягся в ожидании ответа.  
\- Нет. Мне просто не хочется иметь дело с розыскными собаками в моей спальне, пока я не оденусь.  
Падалеки расслабился и хохотнул.  
\- Кроме того, - добавил Дженсен, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда, – есть хочется.  
\- Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я должен приготовить тебе завтрак? – хмыкнул тот. – Не уверен, что умею. О, погоди, - добавил он, словно только что вспомнив. – У меня же для этого есть прислуга.  
\- Я довольно неплохо готовлю, - заверил его Дженсен, ухмыльнувшись в ответ.  
\- Если ты делаешь это хотя бы наполовину так горячо, как я себе уже представил… - покачал головой Джаред.  
\- Я просто одаренный, - пожал плечами тот. – Это не твоя вина.  
\- Вот ты какой, да? – широко улыбнулся Падалеки. – Потому что вот во мне бахвальства ни капли.  
\- Врешь, - невозмутимо сообщил Дженсен. – Бахвальство – причина того, что ты здесь.  
\- Не единственная.  
\- Ну да. Бахвальство и еще моя очаровательная персона, - согласился Эклз. – Никто не осудит тебя за это.  
Джаред был откровенно не прочь продолжить разговор о талантах Дженсена: у него накопилась сотня вопросов о том, что же произошло за последние двенадцать часов. Но были ли они ко времени? Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось проваляться в постели с Дженсеном весь день. К тому же, столько еще интересного они могли бы сделать…  
\- К черту, - прошептал Джаред, обхватывая ладонями лицо Эклза и притягивая к себе. – Кэти принесет нам еды, и мы можем остаться, мать твою, прямо здесь.  
Эклз не отстранился и мягко поцеловал его в ответ, но Джаред чувствовал, как он напряжен.  
\- У меня все еще есть работа, - негромко произнес Дженсен. – И сейчас ее больше, чем прежде.  
Вчерашний день казался бесконечно далеким, но Джаред вдруг отчетливо вспомнил пулевые отверстия в подушке - ровные, с четкими черными краями. Он кивнул, пытаясь отогнать образ.  
\- Так что же теперь? – спросил Падалеки. – Ты все еще мой телохранитель?  
\- Ничего не изменилось, - Дженсен склонил голову на бок. – Тебе по-прежнему не позволено отвлекать меня во время работы.  
\- То есть не распускать руки? – нахмурился Джаред. – Не уверен, что получится.  
\- Не вынуждай тебя связывать.  
\- А ты можешь? – ухмыльнулся Падалеки.  
Лицо Эклза на миг застыло, а затем он посмотрел на Джареда так обреченно, что тот расхохотался.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - холодно проинформировал Дженсен, и это заставило Джареда смеяться пуще прежнего.  
  
Дженсен отправился в душ первым, и Джаред подумывал присоединиться к нему, но не знал, любит ли Эклз принимать водные процедуры вдвоем. Так или иначе, он был уверен, что если войдет в ванную, то они вряд ли помоются. А если Дженсен будет возражать, то Джареда это только раззадорит.  
Поэтому он благоразумно остался в кровати, задумчиво разглядывая уголок чемодана, выглядывавший из приоткрытого шкафа.  
Ну нет. Он не станет рыться в личных вещах Дженсена, какой бы соблазнительной не показалась вдруг эта мысль.  
Он подумал, что Дженсен относится к тому типу людей, которые распаковывают чемодан полностью, аккуратно развешивают на плечики все, что только можно повесить, а остальное раскладывают по ящикам. Он не мог и представить, из чего могло состоять то самое остальное, кроме боксеров и маек, зато был уверен, что Эклз достал из багажа совершенно все.  
Поднявшись с кровати, Падалеки поискал глазами свою майку и обнаружил ее у ножки шкафа. Наклонившись за ней, помедлил немного, буквально завороженный видом ручки ящика совсем рядом. Это было самое настоящее искушение.  
В ванной все еще шумела вода, и, раздумывая, Джаред нервно закусил губу. Нет, это непозволительно. И он не станет.  
Выпрямившись, Падалеки наткнулся взглядом на еще одно искушение: лежавший на комоде рядом с сотовым бумажник и… нет, ну в самом деле, кому он навредит, если заглянет одним глазком? Разве в бумажнике хранят что-то чересчур личное?  
Бумажник был из качественной, мягкой, определенно хорошей выделки кожи. Джаред раскрыл его и первым делом увидел водительские права Дженсена, убедившись в том, что Эклз умудряется выглядеть чертовски привлекательным даже на дерьмового качества снимке.  
Дженсен Росс Эклз. Хорошее имя. Кстати, отлично подошло бы кинозвезде.  
Фотографий в бумажнике не было, что, впрочем, неудивительно в эпоху камер на мобильных телефонах. Кредиток было немного, среди них карточка Федерального банка ВМФ, парочка двадцатидолларовых купюр.  
Джаред рассеянно потер большим пальцем край бумажника, ощущая смутное разочарование, и собрался было закрыть его, когда нащупал в одном месте отстающий кусочек кожи. Нахмурившись, пригляделся и обнаружил на подкладке разошедшийся шов. Дженсен точно не относился к людям, которые не замечают подобных мелочей. Поддев ногтем подкладку, Джаред увидел блеснувший краешек пластика. Скользнул пальцем внутрь и вытащил его наружу.  
Это была аккуратно заламинированная фотография. Дженсен выглядел моложе себя нынешнего, по крайней мере, лучики морщин вокруг глаз были не такими заметными. Он стоял на фоне почти безоблачного неба, обхватив рукой за плечи потрясающего парня. Джаред обратил внимание на его ярко-голубые глаза, высокие скулы и сильную линию подбородка. На них были гидрокостюмы, и Эклз заходился от смеха, пока второй пытался дотянуться до камеры. Была между ними какая-то видимая легкость и простота, неявная близость. Они могли быть товарищами по команде морских пехотинцев или же хорошими друзьями, увлекающимися дайвингом… если бы Дженсен не надорвал шов в бумажнике специально, тщательно пряча это фото. И если бы оно не оказалось единственной личной вещью, которую Джареду удалось найти.  
Когда шум воды в ванной стих, он быстро сунул фото обратно, загладил пальцем шов, закрыл бумажник и аккуратно положил его на прежнее место. А затем продолжил очень тщательные поиски своих пижамных штанов.  
Он обнаружил их у кровати, натянул на себя и прошел к двери ванной, привалившись плечом к косяку в ожидании Эклза.  
Кем бы ни был тот парень, он очень важен для Дженсена. Или, возможно, был важен, раз уж фото спрятано так далеко.  
Возможно, оно объясняло хотя бы часть воспоминаний, появлявшихся порой во взгляде Эклза. Может быть, незнакомец был тем, с кем Джареду приходилось невольно сражаться, когда он пытался приблизиться к Дженсену.  
А возможно, и сейчас им является.  
Ведь не фото Джареда же он прячет за подкладкой, раз уж на то пошло.  
Какая разница. Как бы там ни было, он справится с этим. Он никогда не отступал перед тем, что можно было преодолеть хотя бы теоретически.  
Открыв дверь, Дженсен, в одном лишь полотенце на бедрах, вопросительно взглянул на стоявшего рядом Джареда.  
Тот улыбнулся и попытался забыть увиденное на фотографии.  
  
С одной стороны, ничего не изменилось.  
Дженсен был еще бдительнее, чем прежде, даже несмотря на то, что Джаред не удалялся от дома далее тропинки, по которой совершал утреннюю пробежку. При виде Дженсена Падалеки мог думать только о том, как ему хочется притянуть его к себе и поцеловать. Близость Эклза пьянила и завораживала: его запах, его движения, прикосновения, когда хотел, чтобы Джаред обратил на него внимание. Это была безмолвная связь, на которую Падалеки реагировал мгновенно. Стоило Дженсену коснуться его плеча - и он замирал. Каждое прикосновение словно пропускало через него электрические разряды. Это была изысканная пытка, и Джаред так завелся к концу дня, что едва сдерживался.  
К тому моменту, когда они добрались до его комнаты, Джареду казалось, он мог кончить от одного вида Дженсена, который тщательно осматривал помещение. А вот Эклз выглядел вовсе не напряженным, а таким же сконцентрированным на работе, как и в течение всего дня. Разве что порой тревожно хмурился.  
Джаред едва мог усидеть на месте, когда Эклз переключился на кровать. Когда он закончил и поднялся на ноги, Джаред задержал дыхание, даже не представляя, чего ожидать.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему. Обхватил ладонями лицо, притянул к себе и поцеловал - сильно, неспешно, глубоко. Джаред облегченно застонал, провел ладонями по груди Дженсена, чувствуя его теплую кожу даже сквозь костюм, и… Господи, да. Наконец-то.  
Они упали на кровать, стаскивая друг с друга одежду, а затем Дженсен трахнул его здесь, в его собственной постели, доведя до оргазма столь сокрушительного, что мыслей не осталось. Заснули они здесь же. Вдвоем.  
В некотором смысле, все стало иначе.  
  
Не то, чтобы все переменилось в одно мгновение, но кое-что менялось, и для Дженсена это было очевидно.  
Джаред не выбирался из дома – совсем. Съемки были отменены на всю неделю, пока шло расследование инцидента, и тот факт, что Падалеки это нисколько не заботило, Дженсена озадачивал. Более того, Джаред не моргнув глазом, отменил поездку на премьеру фильма своего друга, и Дженсен хотел обсудить это решение, но не стал. В конце концов, сейчас Джаред начал делать именно то, чего Дженсен – как его телохранитель – хотел. И причины не имели значения. Даже если он отлично понимал их, оставаясь с Джаредом наедине.  
  
Прошло несколько дней, а Джаред по-прежнему сидел дома. Полиция еще не закончила расследование, но угрозы уже казались такими далекими, а Дженсен при этом был так близко… Почему же им просто не побыть вместе?  
То, каким был с ним сейчас Дженсен, казалось невероятным. Как смотрел на него, как касался, то, как отстраненно вел себя на протяжении всего дня, и взрывался, когда они оставались наедине и в безопасности. Был ли он грубым или нежным, а порой то и другое вместе, - это было неважно. Джаред просто чувствовал, что Дженсен рядом, ощущал его частью себя.  
Все шло прекрасно, и он наслаждался этим спокойствием целую неделю. Впрочем, она не могла длиться вечно.  
  
Они были в комнате Дженсена. Джаред валялся на кровати, лениво листая свое досье, выданное Эклзу Майком, а Дженсен устроился рядом с ноутбуком. Просматривая фото и текст, Джаред переживал свою собственную историю, размышляя, о чем же думал Эклз, читая все это.  
Его вдруг зацепило, что Дженсен знает о нем так много. В этих записях было практически все: люди, имена, важные моменты. А сам он… по-прежнему не знал об Эклзе ничего, словно тот был совершеннейшим незнакомцем.  
Ну, ладно. Кое-что он знал. Но искать информацию Джареду пришлось самостоятельно, к тому же он до сих пор не знал, что значит для Дженсена та фотография.  
Его царапнула невесть откуда взявшаяся досада. Образ парня с фотографии отчетливо встал перед глазами. Красивое лицо, широкая улыбка, яркие голубые глаза, рука, так собственнически обнимавшая Дженсена.  
Джаред закрыл досье и перекатился на бок.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Ищу порно, - криво усмехнувшись, ответил Дженсен.  
Джаред невольно улыбнулся. Он отлично видел, что Эклз просто проверяет почту.  
Наверняка это по работе, это же Дженсен, в конце концов. Но Джаред никак не мог заставить умолкнуть мерзкий внутренний голос. А что, если… быть может, он читает письмо от того таинственного парня. Интересно, они еще общаются? Если когда-то он значил для Дженсена так много, чтобы до сих пор хранить в бумажнике его фото… так ли это сейчас?  
Его не должно это интересовать. Дженсен здесь, рядом. Достаточно перекатиться в его сторону и дотронуться до спины, чтобы почувствовать, как он расслабляется под этими прикосновениями.  
Джаред подумал о досье… обо всех этих отношениях с разными парнями, отыгранными на фоне голливудского задника… и… так, как сейчас, не было никогда. Чтобы лежать рядом с кем-то, кто проверяет почту, обмениваться ничего не значащими фразами, будто бы это самое нормальное времяпрепровождение в мире. Будто один из них не защищает другого. Будто оба они просто наслаждаются компанией друг друга.  
Этого должно быть достаточно. Так ведь?  
Джаред перевернулся на живот и положил голову на согнутую руку.  
Должно.   
  
Следующий день Джаред вновь провел в размышлениях, которые, впрочем, вылетели из головы, стоило им оказаться вечером в его комнате.  
Без лишних разговоров Дженсен оседлал его. Горячий и блестящий от испарины, Дженсен выглядел восхитительно, и Джаред не мог оторвать от него глаз, когда тот, запрокинув голову, застонал и выплеснулся на его живот. Сам он кончил следом, сгорая внутри него.  
Затем они лежали, пытаясь отдышаться и прижимаясь друг к другу влажными телами.  
\- А знаешь… Все, с кем я встречался раньше… - выдохнул Падалеки. – Вот так – не было никогда.  
\- Вот так? – уточнил Эклз, щекоча словами шею Джареда.  
Тот замешкался перед тем, как ответить, нервно покусывая губу.  
\- Честно, - прошептал он в итоге.  
Пауза, последовавшая за его словами, затянулась. Дженсен задержал дыхание, но затем провел рукой по лицу Падалеки и накрыл его губы своими.  
Закрыв глаза, Джаред все еще видел красивое лицо незнакомца под предвечерними лучами солнца.  
  
 _“Кем он был, Дженсен? Почему ты не скажешь мне?”_  
  
\- А что насчет тебя? – стараясь не выдать волнения, спросил Падалеки.  
\- У меня никогда не было много времени для свиданий.  
\- Так тебе никогда никто не было действительно дорог? - Джаред рассеянно гладил Дженсена по спине кончиками пальцев.  
Эклз потерся щекой о грудь Джареда, избегая смотреть в глаза.  
\- Довольно долго – нет.  
\- Но когда-то был? – замер Падалеки.  
Дженсен поднял голову, прищурился и посмотрел на Джареда со смесью юмора и острого интереса. Усмехнулся уголком рта.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что у меня нет сердца, правда?  
Джаред так не считал. Разумеется, он знал, что Дженсен не бессердечен. И знал, и чувствовал, и видел. Но только сейчас Эклз приблизился к тому, чтобы признаться в наличии у него прошлого. Они были близки, однако Дженсен пока не сказал почти ничего из того, о чем хотел бы знать Джаред.  
\- Нет, - он обнял Дженсена за плечи и зажмурился.  
А за прикрытыми веками все еще стояли те пронзительные голубые глаза и ослепительная улыбка.  
  
На следующий день после обеда Джаред занимался в тренажерном зале под присмотром Дженсена. Впрочем, по большей части Эклз смотрел вокруг, поскольку прямой взгляд на Джареда продолжительностью более пары секунд… отвлекал. Несмотря на это, он замечал каждое движение Падалеки, слышал шорох его одежды и тяжелое дыхание. Силовая тренировка подошла к середине, и белая майка Падалеки уже пропотела насквозь.  
Джаред казался увлеченным своим ежедневным ритуалом, и Дженсену это нравилось. Постоянство означало, что все в порядке. Насколько это вообще возможно.  
Они провели несколько дней практически наедине друг с другом. Джаред сидел дома, взаперти… Месяц назад Дженсен хотел этого – времени и спокойствия во время работы. А еще профессиональной дистанции между ними, чтобы все шло гладко и без сбоев… Но ситуация давно уже вышла за рамки деловых отношений.  
Впрочем, сейчас Дженсен чувствовал, что они отдаляются друг от друга. Слышал это в молчании Джареда, видел – в его долгих взглядах, чувствовал в напряжении между ними, созданным непроизнесенными словами.  
Глупцом Дженсен не был, и сигналы, посылаемые Джаредом, замечал. За четыре года, истекшие после ухода из ВМФ, у него еще не возникало поводов обсуждать свое прошлое. Клиентов интересовали лишь его резюме и профессиональные навыки.  
До настоящего момента прошлое не было проблемой.  
Однако вопросы Джареда, пока неозвученные, не исчезнут. Рано или поздно он начнет их задавать. Что же, если понадобится, Дженсен готов справиться с этим. Он свыкался с мыслью, продолжая цепляться за что-то нормальное и обыденное, наподобие тренировок Джареда.  
Падалеки резко выдохнул, Эклз бросил на него взгляд и вдруг не смог отвести глаз от шеи Джареда. Будто завороженный, смотрел, как стекают по горлу капли пота, скатываются с кадыка, собираются в углублении ниже…  
Его фирменное внимание к деталям в данном конкретном случае точно не было нормой. Когда в кармане ожил телефон, он обрадовался этому вмешательству. Звонил Итан.  
\- Мистер Андерсон?  
\- Мистер Эклз, не хотел вам мешать…  
Голос Итана прозвучал напряженно, и Дженсен инстинктивно подобрался.  
\- Что случилось?  
Итан немного помедлил.  
\- Еще одно письмо.  
\- Где вы?  
\- В моем кабинете.  
\- Я сейчас буду.  
Закончив разговор, Дженсен вызвал Колина. Не прерывая тренировки, Джаред взглянул на него.  
\- Заканчивай здесь, - ответил он на немой вопрос. – Я управлюсь с этим.  
Падалеки нахмурился, но кивнул.  
Дождавшись Колина, Эклз быстрым шагом направился к Итану, добравшись до кабинета за полторы минуты. Он давно уже умел определять время без часов.  
Итан стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу. Положив одну руку поперек груди и опершись на нее локтем второй, нервно покусывал кончик пальца.  
\- Мистер Андерсон? – Дженсен переступил порог и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Мне действительно пора подумать о заместителе, - вздохнул Итан, запустив пятерню в редеющие волосы. – А то такими темпами никаких нервов не хватит.  
\- Где записка? – спросил Дженсен, проходя вглубь кабинета.  
\- На столе, - не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой Итан. - Письмо положили в почтовый ящик, - добавил он, и у Дженсена засосало под ложечкой от тревоги.  
Пройдя к столу, он аккуратно подхватил пальцами простой белый конверт, рядом с которым лежала записка. На конверте не обнаружилось ровным счетом ничего – ни надписей, ни каких-либо иных следов. Вернув его на стол, Дженсен занялся запиской.  
Письмо было простым, коротким и конкретным. Ни фотографий. Ни пафоса. Лишь буквы, вырезанные из заголовков глянцевых журналов.  
  
 **«Я уничтожу все, что ты любишь».**  
  
Письмо было совершенно своей жутковатой простотой и категорически не в духе наемного убийцы. Профессионал не стал бы делать ничего, кроме непосредственно убийства, для которого его наняли. Не стал бы слать ни это письмо, ни то, первое, в котором фото Джареда было разрисовано, словно туша.  
Все это не имело смысла. Разве что киллер получил дополнительную плату за то, чтобы запугать Джареда. Должно быть, так и есть.  
\- Он играет с нами. Другого объяснения нет.  
\- Рад, что вы так в этом уверены, - сухо отметил Итан.  
Дженсен внимательно взглянул на него.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, мистер Андерсон, я приставлю к вам двойную охрану. И на всякий случай обеспечу дополнительную защиту мисс Стил.  
Итан кивнул и обернулся к Дженсену.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Эклз. Это, разумеется, хорошо, что вы присматриваете за нами, - сказал он, пристально глядя на Дженсена, - но кто присмотрит за вами?  
\- За мной? – нахмурившись, эхом повторил Эклз. Сунув письмо обратно в конверт, он встретился глазами с Итаном. – Что вы имеете в виду?  
Андерсон издал тихий сухой смешок.  
\- Я старый человек, мистер Эклз, и стараюсь быть полезным на своем месте, но я не глупец. Я знаю Джареда очень давно, и то, как он смотрит на вас… Вы ему небезразличны. Судя по ответным взглядам, он вам тоже.  
Не то, чтобы Дженсен не ожидал, что происходящее не станет достоянием общественности. Но вот вдаваться в детали в разговоре конкретно с Итаном был не готов, что не мешало ему, впрочем, быть уверенным в ответе.  
\- Заверяю вас, мистер Андерсон, я вполне в состоянии делать мою работу…  
Итан засмеялся, но смех тут же перерос в сухой кашель.  
\- Чтобы делать дело, вам нужно оставаться в живых, мистер Эклз.  
\- Вы хотите сказать… - прищурился Дженсен, склонив голову набок.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что вы небезразличны Джареду, - оборвал его Андерсон. – Не буду говорить о любви или чем-то подобном, но я не видел его таким ни с кем другим раньше, – Итан кивнул в сторону записки. – А с учетом того, о чем здесь говорится… разве это не повод для волнения?  
Дьявол. Вот что случается, если позволяешь себе увлечься.  
\- Мы можем нанять другого телохранителя, а вот Джаред незаменим… как и вы, - подчеркнул Итан.  
Это… Это были не те слова, которые он ожидал услышать, не те слова, что располагали к дальнейшей работе. Дженсену было жизненно необходимо оставаться профессионалом.  
\- Никто вне дома не знает о наших отношениях, - ответил Эклз. – Я ценю ваше беспокойство, мистер Андерсон, но в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам.  
Итан пробормотал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос. Однако Дженсена за всю его жизнь называли упрямым ублюдком достаточное количество раз, чтобы он мог распознать этот тон. И сейчас как никогда был готов игнорировать его. Какой смысл спорить? Это ведь правда.  
\- Мне будет гораздо легче работать, если никто не станет заострять внимание на личностном аспекте ситуации.  
Андерсон со вздохом кивнул.  
\- И все же вы не можете не понимать, что под прицелом…  
Дженсен не удержался от горькой усмешки.  
\- Вы наняли меня затем, чтобы я был под прицелом.  
\- Однако когда вы соглашались на эту работу, ни у кого из нас не было оснований полагать, что вы в самом деле окажетесь там.  
Дженсен мог это оспорить. И хотел. Но вдруг понял, что ни к чему хорошему спор не приведет.  
Его удивили эмоции Итана. И он не был до конца уверен в своих чувствах по этому поводу.  
\- Я приму это к сведению, - ответил Эклз.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, стоя в пронизанном лучами солнца кабинете. Затем Итан кивнул, а Дженсен отвел глаза и развернулся к столу, чтобы забрать письмо.  
\- Посмотрю, что смогут извлечь из этого мои люди.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Если что-нибудь получится, я дам вам знать, - Дженсен сунул конверт в карман пиджака и направился к двери.  
\- Мистер Эклз… - начал было Андерсон и запнулся. – Дженсен, - поправил себя после паузы. – Будь осторожен.  
\- Я всегда осторожен, - открывая дверь, ответил Эклз.  
  
Слова Итана сами по себе не впечатляли. А вот эмоции, отраженные в них…  
Раньше Дженсен был солдатом, теперь – телохранителем. Тогда и сейчас – всегда мишенью. Никакой разницы.  
И суть состояла вовсе не в том, чтобы быстро соображать или строить верные предположения. Он действовал интуитивно. В настоящий момент Дженсен лучше всех владел ситуацией и был способен решать текущие проблемы. Справляться с рациональной стороной вопроса. В этом он был лучшим. Однако в армии не учат тому, как управлять эмоциями, лишь подавлять их. А даже если бы учили – могли научить – все равно точного руководства не существовало в природе. Здесь все было хаотично и непредсказуемо, и в данном вопросе он ничем не превосходил любого другого человека. Переживания всегда были для него тем, что предпочтительнее было отложить в долгий ящик, отделив от всего остального. Итан не представлял собой сложности. Он мог отделить Итана от работы. Но то, что Андерсон сказал о Джареде…  
Он…  
Дженсен подавил мысли на корню. Он не мог позволить себе сомнений. А значит, ему придется приспособиться, найти возможность объединить секс с Джаредом и работу.  
  
 _“Секс? О, как мило, Дженсен”._  
  
Заодно он подавил прорывавшийся из глубины памяти хриплый голос из прошлого. Он усмирит все свои страхи и настроится на работу.  
Возле почтового ящика была установлена камера, и Дженсен попросил Виктора показать запись. Затем совершил несколько звонков и тщательно упаковал конверт с запиской. Чад отвез его на почту, где Эклз лично отправил посылку, сохранив фотографию письма, чтобы показать Джареду.  
Просмотр записи с камер принес лишь разочарование. Сперва на ней не было ничего, кроме пустой ночной дороги, а затем, в 2:04, камера выключилась. На три минуты, не более, чтобы охранники, мониторившие видео с камер, не успели всерьез обеспокоиться этим.  
Определенно работал профессионал, имевший оборудование и обладавший знаниями, необходимыми наемному убийце.  
Дженсен освободился только к вечеру. Джаред ждал в его спальне… Эклз кивнул Оливеру, стоявшему у двери, и коротко постучал по дереву костяшками пальцев.  
Дженсен едва расслышал джаредово «Войдите» сквозь толстое полотно двери из красного дерева.  
Джаред лежал на кровати с ноутбуком. Когда Эклз вошел, он закрыл его и поставил его на столик.  
\- Дженсен? – он встал с кровати, разгладил ладонями складки на шелковых пижамных штанах. Выше пояса ничто не скрывало загорелую кожу, узкую талию и широкую грудь. Выглядел он, как обычно, великолепно. – Что случилось?  
\- Он прислал еще одно письмо, - Дженсен помедлил, оценивая его реакцию. - И что в нем? – прищурился Джаред.  
Страх, прятавшийся за его внешним спокойствием, обеспокоил Дженсена сильнее, чем должен был.  
\- Не принимай это слишком уж всерьез,- Эклз подошел совсем близко и поглядел на Джареда снизу вверх. – Пока он просто забавляется.  
Он дождался медленного кивка, а затем вынул из кармана телефон. Эклз чувствовал, как растет напряжение Джареда, и сосредоточился на экране, чтобы отвлечься от его лица.  
\- Это показуха, - добавил Дженсен. – Фокус с камерами наблюдения выдает в нем профессионала. А профессионал не станет убивать других ради того, чтобы задеть тебя. Значит, все это лишь часть игры, а может, ему заплатили дополнительно, чтобы тебя запугать. Так или иначе, не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил Джаред, и Дженсен одновременно почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке и нотку надежды в голосе.  
Эклз провел пальцем по краю телефона, затем положил его в карман брюк.  
\- Насколько вообще могу быть в чем-либо уверен. На всякий случай я уже приставил дополнительную охрану к мистеру Андерсону и мисс Стил. Обычная предосторожность.  
Джаред помолчал.  
\- Ты… Ты не думаешь, что он придет за тобой? – спросил он после долгой паузы. То, как Падалеки посмотрел на него – мягко и любопытно, чуть склонив голову набок - вдруг смутило Дженсена. Такая постановка вопроса была неожиданной. Слышать подобное от Итана – это одно, но когда о том же спрашивает Джаред…  
\- Нет, - глубоко вздохнув, ответил он.  
\- Потому что не воспринимаешь его всерьез? – резко спросил Падалеки. - Или не считаешь себя достаточно важной для него целью?  
Дженсен тянул с ответом гораздо дольше, чем хотелось.  
\- И то, и другое.  
\- Я почему-то уверен, что вторая часть – неправда, - уже мягче произнес Джаред.  
Дженсен вновь замешкался, обдумывая последствия этого заявления.  
\- Я ценю это, - выдавил он из себя в конечном итоге. – Именно поэтому нам не стоило заходить так далеко. Это все усложняет.  
Джаред помотал головой и подошел ближе.  
\- Дженсен… Зачем ты здесь?  
Вздернув подбородок, Эклз посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Потому что я твой телохранитель.  
Падалеки резко выдохнул и погладил подбородок Дженсена кончиками пальцев. Провел языком по нижней губе, прижался к нему грудью.  
\- Скажи мне, что это единственная причина. Ну же, скажи, - в его шепоте звучали насмешка и вызов. – И я уйду прямо сейчас.  
Он должен. Но, Господи, сейчас, глядя на Джареда - ослепительного, как солнце – не мог. Не хотел.  
\- Ты не ушел бы, если бы Я платил тебе, - выдохнул он Джареду в рот. Запустил пальцы в его длинные густые волосы, заставил запрокинуть голову. Впился в его губы, ощутив вкус наслаждения и отчаяния, подтолкнул к стене.  
Колени Падалеки подкашивались, а плечи скользили вниз, и Дженсен удерживал его, припечатав своими бедрами к стене.  
\- Как и ты… - выдохнул Джаред, сгреб Дженсена за плечи, поменялся с ним местами и навалился на Эклза всем весом. Сквозь тонкий шелк Дженсен отлично чувствовал его готовность. Горячие губы на его губах, бедра, потирающиеся о него, медленно, неторопливо, и он хотел…  
Он хотел.  
\- В постель, - выдохнул Дженсен, отрываясь от губ Джареда. – Немедленно.  
Оттолкнувшись от стены, он развернул его и подтолкнул к кровати.  
Упал сверху, приземлившись на твердые мускулы. Дженсен оглаживал каждый изгиб этого совершенного тела, не в состоянии насытиться. Господи, такой горячий, выгибающийся под ним, жаждущий его, почти умоляющий.  
Джаред обвил его ногами, и терпение иссякло. Скользнув вниз, Дженсен прикусил кожу на животе и стащил с него штаны. Сжал пальцами бедро и почувствовал, как под ними непроизвольно сократились мышцы. Джаред выдохнул и, обхватив ладонями голову Дженсена, подтолкнул в нужном направлении.  
Дженсен провел языком по члену, покружил вокруг головки. Джаред был напряжен, как струна, быстро вдыхая и задерживая воздух в легких. Замер, когда Дженсен сомкнул губы на венце в форме сердца.  
\- Дженсен… - прошипел он, толкнувшись вверх и задрожав. Эклз прижал его бедра к кровати, скользнул ртом по всей длине, лаская горячую гладкую кожу. На языке ощущался солоноватый привкус с едва различимыми нотками геля для душа. Джаред сыпал проклятиями и умолял продолжать, а Дженсен хотел дать ему все, о чем он просит, и одновременно не делать этого, чтобы выиграть время для себя.  
И все же делал. Сосал, вылизывал, дразнил до тех пор, пока Джаред не вытянулся под ним, беспомощный и обессиленный от желания. Лишь тогда отстранился и выбрался из одежды, слизывая вкус Джареда со своих губ. Тот проклинал его на все лады, поторапливая. Дженсен накрыл его собой, обхватил за плечи и перевернулся на спину, меняясь местами. Джаред торопливо касался его губами, оставляя на коже едва ощутимые ожоги. Скользнул ниже, коротко лизнул член и толкнул ноги Дженсена вверх.  
Раскрывал его языком быстрыми, глубокими толчками, пока Дженсен не дернул бедрами вверх, теряя терпение. Сладко ужалило, когда Джаред плавно вошел в него до конца. Он накрыл губами рот Дженсена, переплел их руки, не оставляя между телами пространства. Начал двигаться, быстро и глубоко.  
Дженсен знал, что после его ласк Джаред долго не продержится, и подгонял его, пока тот не принялся входить в него тяжелыми, рваными движениями, подталкивающими обоих к краю. Опустив руку, Дженсен обхватил свой член и в тот же миг кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. Рвано выдохнув, Джаред последовал за ним. Все еще скользя по влажной коже ладонями, они прижимались друг к другу, дрожа от напряжения. Потом накатила блаженная истома.  
Минуты текли бесшумно и медленно. Джаред удобно устроился на груди Дженсена, слушая, как успокаиваются их сердца.  
\- Значит, ты действительно умрешь за меня? – спросил он, приподнимая голову и глядя на Дженсена.  
Не то, чтобы Эклз не ожидал подобного вопроса, учитывая тему их разговора накануне. Это был вопрос на миллион долларов, тот, который рано или поздно ему задавал каждый клиент. Но раньше никто не делал этого, лежа на нем сверху. Они были сейчас очень близки, сердцебиение Джареда отбивалось эхом в его груди, оба ощущали умиротворение.  
\- Если придется, то да.  
Это был стандартный ответ. Это была правда. И все равно казалось странным произносить ее вот так.  
\- Почему? – спросил Джаред, непонимающе мотнув головой. – Почему моя жизнь дороже твоей? И не говори, что дело в деньгах. Никакие деньги не стоят жизни.  
Дженсен облизнул губу. Он обдумывал эти слова достаточно долго и знал ответ, но никогда никому не говорил. Слишком личное, чтобы рассказывать об этом кому бы то ни было. Но он был удовлетворен и расслаблен, лежал здесь – рядом с Джаредом, глядящим на него с искренним, неподдельным любопытством. Дженсен так долго избегал его вопросов… Так быть может, стоит рассказать?  
\- Множество причин, - в конце концов, произнес он. – Каждая - в человеке.  
Если Падалеки и был удивлен, то не показал этого. Глаза его смотрели мягко и серьезно.  
\- Это… Я имею в виду, это то, чего ты хотел, когда начинал?  
Господи, он ведь был так молод. Сейчас Дженсену казалось невозможным, чтобы он тогда знал, чего хотел на самом деле, что у него хватало ума для принятия решений о своей жизни. Но когда ему было восемнадцать, и он только окончил школу, то совершенно точно знал, чего хотел.  
\- Да. Я хотел быть героем. Служить своей стране с лучшими из лучших.  
Джаред смотрел на него, молча ожидая продолжения, и Эклз пожал плечами. Отвел глаза. Он зашел дальше, чем хотел бы, и воспоминания всплывали из глубин памяти туманными призраками. Оттолкнув их, он продолжил говорить. Слова ложились на язык горечью.  
\- Вот только они не говорят правды о том, каково это – быть героем… О том, как непросто после жить с тем, что ты сделал.  
Он замолчал, и дыхание было единственным звуком, оставшимся между ними. Джаред принялся медленно поглаживать пальцами его плечо.  
\- Так это… твой способ справляться с тем, что ты совершил? – неуверенно спросил Падалеки, тщательно подбирая слова.  
\- Более или менее, - тихо ответил Дженсен, глядя в дальний угол комнаты.  
Джаред помолчал немного, а затем кивнул.  
\- Все в порядке, - взяв его за подбородок, Падалеки мягко поцеловал. – Мне все равно, кем ты был раньше. Важно, кто ты теперь.  
Сладкие слова, в которые очень хотелось поверить.  
\- Это всегда будет частью меня.  
\- Не основной.  
Джаред будет видеть то, что захочет увидеть, но Дженсен знал правду. А Падалеки о ней никогда не узнает.  
\- Ты боишься смерти? – почти шепотом спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен вспомнил о винтовке в своих руках, ощущении гладкого металла на плече, его холоде на щеке, прикосновении пальцев к спусковому крючку. Годы памяти удушливо наваливались на плечи, воспоминания никогда не покидали его, всегда оставаясь где-то рядом. Лица, множество образов, которые когда-то были в прицеле.  
Он знал, что дробящиеся кости становятся очень хрупкими. Белые зазубренные осколки пробиваются сквозь кожу, тонкую, будто папиросная бумага. Крошечные фрагменты прорываются наружу вместе с алыми брызгами крови. Сердце все еще бьется, но тело уже мертво – слишком быстро, чтобы понять это сразу. Каждый раз все иначе. Различные узоры, фракталы и идеограммы крови, фигурные осколки костей черепа. Каждая смерть уникальна, индивидуальна.  
И только одно остается неизменным, если ты по ту сторону снайперской винтовки: смерть придет – предельно быстрая и чистая при его мастерстве. Но в финале одно и то же - смерть. Дженсен видел ее лицо, разукрашенное кляксами Роршаха, пятнами и лужами крови, тысячу раз.  
\- Нет, - помотал он головой.  
Нет. Он больше не боялся умереть и лишь порой задавался вопросом, как именно это будет. Так или иначе, смерть явится с отмщением и воздаянием за все те жизни, что он украл. Быть может, заберет его медленно, заставит умолять поторопиться. Вполне вероятно. Дженсен был уверен, что его смерть не будет столь же чистой и милосердной, как принесенная пулями из его винтовки. И смирился с этим очень давно.  
Вместе с остальным наружу рванулись и воспоминания о голубых глазах, и почти физическое ощущение прикосновений грубых, мозолистых рук к коже. Злые слова, такие холодные, что почти обжигали…  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – мягко спросил Джаред.  
Его слова разрушили момент, призраки развеялись. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, усилием воли возвращая на место барьеры. Господи. Он устал. Это был очень длинный день.  
\- Ни о чем.  
Дженсен видел грусть в глазах Джареда и морщинку замешательства, которая залегла между бровями. Было очевидно, что он хочет продолжить разговор, но Эклз уже не мог. Он не был готов рассказать всю историю, и каждый раз, открывая рот, становился лишь немного ближе к тому, чтобы объяснить все.  
\- Уже поздно. Пора спать, - тихо произнес он.  
Падалеки прильнул к нему. Дженсен лег грудью на него, согнув руку в локте и поглаживая пальцами ключицу. Коротко поцеловал его в шею, и почувствовал, как тот задрожал под ним.  
Эклз балансировал на краю сна, ожидая, пока из мышц Джареда уйдет напряжение, и он постепенно расслабится, как это обычно и бывало. Но тишина истекала минутами, а их дыхание все еще не приходило в единый ритм.  
Дженсен не сказал того, что хотел услышать Джаред, и тот не собирался расслабляться. Эклз понял это за миг до того, как Падалеки сделал глубокий вдох и решился.  
\- Кем он был, Дженсен? – голос звучал низко и мягко.  
\- Кем был кто? – спросил, открывая глаза, озадаченный вопросом Дженсен.  
Падалеки запнулся, но затем вздохнул, будто смирившись.  
\- Парень, который причинил тебе боль. Тот, о ком ты думал… О ком ты никогда не говоришь.  
Слова повисли между ними, и на несколько мгновений не осталось ничего, лишь пустая тишина. В голове будто что-то заело, как в сломанном двигателе. Какое-то время Дженсен пытался понять суть вопроса. Сердце его справилось быстрее, пропустив удар, и он повернулся лицом к Джареду.  
\- С чего ты взял, что…  
\- Он тоже был морским пехотинцем? – оборвал его Джаред, и Эклз услышал в его голосе осведомленность.  
Вялость и усталость тут же сменились внезапным гневом, горячо пронесшимся по венам.  
\- Что ты знаешь? – Дженсен встретился с ним глазами, и Джаред отвел взгляд.  
\- Я просто предположил.  
Эклз распознал ложь, даже не используя сейчас профессиональные навыки.  
\- Не лги мне.  
\- Я… - начал Джаред и осекся, закусив губу. – Я предположил.  
В этом была доля правды, но это было не все.  
\- Основываясь на чем? – прошипел Дженсен.  
\- Потому что я… там была фотография, - Джаред умолк.  
Это признание все объясняло, но Дженсену не хотелось верить. Не хотелось верить настолько же сильно, насколько он был уверен, что это правда.  
\- Ты… Ты копался в моем бумажнике?  
На лице Джареда явственно проступила вина, постепенно сменявшаяся раздражением, и Дженсену показалось, что этим он вогнал нож ему в сердце.  
\- Я просто хотел узнать о тебе побольше. Да ладно тебе, Дженсен. Я видел досье, которое дал тебе Майк. Ты знаешь все обо мне, а я о тебе почти ничего.  
\- И ты начал копать в поисках информации, - прищурившись, выпалил Дженсен. – Ты не подумал о том, чтобы спросить меня?  
\- Я спрашиваю тебя сейчас, - Джаред наконец посмотрел на него.  
Нет. Он не мог принять этого – только не относительно… Есть границы и есть ГРАНИЦЫ.  
Дженсен в недоумении мотнул головой.  
\- Ты должен был спросить меня до того, как лезть в мой бумажник.  
Джаред смотрел на него, будто собираясь что-то произнести, хоть что-нибудь. Но то, что он мог бы сказать, все равно не имело значения, они оба это понимали.  
Эклз перекатился на край кровати и сел. Падалеки дернулся в его сторону.  
\- Убирайся, - бросил Дженсен.  
Тот ошеломленно затих, и Эклз мог отчетливо представить себе выражение его лица. Он практически видел, как Джаред оценивает степень его ярости, просчитывая оставшиеся варианты.  
\- Дженсен…  
\- Пошел вон.  
Помедлив еще пару секунд, Джаред встал с кровати. Дженсен слышал, как он прошел по комнате, как натянул на себя пижамные штаны и через некоторое время вышел.  



	9. Chapter 9

Лишь спустя час после ухода Джареда Дженсен смог немного расслабиться и лег обратно в кровать, заснув в итоге исключительно благодаря силе воли.  
Он встал через пять часов и заставил себя не думать о случившемся. Принимая душ, чувствовал, как непрошенные мысли пытаются сломать внутренние барьеры, но уступать не собирался. Этим утром у Джареда были запланированы ранние съемки, и их обоих ждала работа.  
Вчера, когда за Джаредом закрылась дверь, Дженсен через Оливера проконтролировал, что Падалеки благополучно добрался до своей спальни. Но сейчас ему придется заняться охраной самому. И он займется. В конце концов, за это Джаред ему и платит.  
  
  
Собравшись с духом, он открыл дверь и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Джареду удалось поспать примерно час, и когда зазвонил будильник, он застонал. Потер лицо ладонями и сел, пытаясь проснуться. Те же мысли, что не давали спать всю ночь, с азартом атаковали его, лишь стоило открыть глаза.  
Он такой идиот!  
Джаред вскочил с кровати и отправился в ванную. Включил воду и забрался под душ, не дожидаясь, пока она достаточно прогреется. Кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, и Джаред, отшатнувшись от холода, добавил температуры. Но мысли так и не прояснились. Наскоро вытершись, он принялся бриться и, конечно же, порезался. Зашипев, залепил порез на шее кусочком туалетной бумаги и устало оперся о раковину.  
Одежду выбрал почти наугад – все равно на съемочной площадке придется переодеваться. Быстро натянув на себя первые попавшиеся джинсы и футболку, спустился по лестнице.  
Уже стоя у дверей, он вспомнил, что так и не отлепил бумагу от шеи. Растер ее пальцами и, глубоко вдохнув, вышел на улицу. Яркое утреннее солнце ослепило, и Джаред заморгал. Когда глаза привыкли, нашел взглядом припаркованную неподалеку от входа машину.  
Дженсен уже был там, стоял к нему спиной. Расправленные плечи и прямая спина выдавали напряжение.  
Джаред всю ночь думал над тем, что он скажет Дженсену, но стоило увидеть его - и все заготовленные фразы забылись. Хотелось просто обнять Дженсена, привлечь к себе, накрыть его губы своими – если бы этим можно было все исправить. Это был бездумный и бесцельный порыв, отчаянный и нетерпеливый. Джаред замер, пережидая его.  
У него было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать слова, которые он собирался сказать. Нужно просто озвучить их, но для этого необходимо было успокоиться. Он не может испортить все и в этот раз.  
На секунду зажмурившись, Джаред перевел дыхание и подошел к Дженсену, который даже не взглянул на него. Сделав шаг в сторону, Падалеки оказался прямо перед ним. Разумеется, Эклз был зол и продолжал его игнорировать.  
\- Прости меня, - с трудом начал Джаред. – Я знаю, что предал твое доверие, и мне искренне жаль.  
Эклз все еще не смотрел на него, словно Падалеки не существовало в природе. В груди образовался ледяной ком.  
\- Даже если обычно мне на всех наплевать... сейчас я увлекся. И не разглядел границы, через которые переступать не стоило, – Джаред попытался сглотнуть комок в горле. – Но я не подумал. И теперь могу только просить дать мне шанс все исправить.  
Дженсен не двигался, глядя мимо него. Тот вновь сместился чуть правее, чтобы попасть в поле зрения.  
\- Я просто хочу все исправить, - с надеждой прошептал он.  
Дженсен посмотрел ему в глаза, и взгляд этот был ледяным. Не произнося ни слова, он открыл перед ним дверцу автомобиля.  
Нет. Это невозможно… Или возможно? Он стал для Эклза чужаком?  
\- Дженсен? – выдохнул Джаред, потянувшись, чтобы перехватить его запястье.  
Тот отдернул руку и отступил. Выражение лица было отсутствующим.  
Забравшись в лимузин, Джаред чувствовал оцепенение. Он не предполагал, что будет так больно.  
  
В первый съемочный день после двухнедельного перерыва каждый считал своим долгом спросить Джареда, как он, а его мысли вертелись только вокруг Дженсена. Все беспокоились, буквально кудахтали над ним, из-за чего Падалеки чувствовал себя больным. Даже Питер заловил его у гримерной и поинтересовался, готов ли он работать. И, черт побери, нет, он не был готов, он разваливался на части. Джаред никогда раньше не чувствовал себя так плохо и вынужден был признать это официально.  
Но вопрос Питера был чистой формальностью, и они оба понимали это. Расписание съемок и так сбилось на две недели.  
Идя на съемочную площадку, Джаред чувствовал себя потерянным как никогда.  
Вокруг все кипело и шумело. Все, кроме Дженсена. Он стоял рядом с камерами, сцепив за спиной руки в замок, и скользил по помещению бесстрастным взглядом. На миг задержав его на Джареде, тут же продолжил свое занятие.  
Падалеки попытался сосредоточиться на словах Питера.  
\- Первой снимаем сцену убийства, - проинформировал режиссер. – Джаред, Джейсон, приготовьтесь. Полагаю, вы успели выучить свои реплики? – Питер взглянул на Джейсона поверх бумаг. Тот высокомерно фыркнул, и он перевел взгляд на Джареда.  
\- Ага, - ответил тот. Он знал свои реплики - в последние дни у него было достаточно времени, чтобы выучить их. Но знать мало – Джаред не был уверен, что сможет отыграть все правильно. Эта сцена требовала тестостерона в крови, нужно было изобразить бескомпромиссность с легким налетом сожаления, браваду и отчаянность. Одним словом, на выходе должен был получиться «голливуд», а Джаред сейчас не чувствовал его в себе.  
Все уже подготовились – операторы, персонал, отвечающий за звук, - а Джаред все еще не представлял, справится ли со сценой.  
\- Снимаем! – крикнул Питер, не оставив времени на раздумья.  
Джаред стоял на коленях над лежащим Джейсоном. Нависнув над ним, приставил пистолет к его лбу и зло посмотрел в глаза. Он попытался вжиться в эпизод, нащупать нить, правильную эмоцию, чтобы сыграть то, чего хочет Питер. Но чувствовал при этом лишь давящую боль, а думал только о том, что совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни.  
\- Это не должно было закончиться так, - сказал он Джейсону, вкладывая в слова все свое сожаление, весь свой гнев.  
Джейсон на миг прищурился, а затем на его лице медленно проступила ярость, отзеркаливая выражение лица Джареда.  
\- Нет, всегда было ясно, что мы закончим именно так, - неистово прошептал он в ответ. – В итоге должны были остаться ты и я, - Джейсон мотнул головой. – Разница между нами состоит лишь в том, что я всегда знал это.  
Он должен был отыграть сцену с напускной смелостью, однако ее не было. Лишь грустная усмешка мелькнула на лице, и Джейсон сомкнул пальцы на стволе пистолета. Это было прописано в сценарии, однако не так. Предполагалось, что раздосадованный своим поражением Джейсон сделает это гневно, мстительно и безумно, а не так – с полным и абсолютным принятием. Он не должен был лежать с приставленным ко лбу дулом пистолета и смотреть на Джареда так, будто тот – единственный смысл его жизни.  
В сценарии был прописан момент сумасшедшего триумфа, удовлетворения от понимания, что в конечном итоге Логан ничем не отличается от него самого. Но все пошло не так.  
\- Увидимся в аду, - сказал Джейсон, и да, между ними действительно не стало никакой разницы. Трагическая ирония ситуации оказалась значительнее, важнее их обоих. – Брат…  
Так много всего было между двумя персонажами, и Джаред вдруг только сейчас понял, насколько печальна эта история о двух мужчинах, близких, как братья, превратившихся из лучших друзей в соперников и врагов. Один из них был настолько одержим другим, а последний нес в себе такой груз вины, что оба не могли жить дальше.  
\- Встретимся там, - шепнул в ответ Джаред, не сводя глаз с Джейсона, и нажал на курок.  
Падалеки держал кадр еще несколько долгих секунд, затем наклонился вперед, обхватил обеими руками пистолет и прижался щекой к стволу, закрыв глаза.  
Наступила тишина. Джаред медленно возвращался в реальность. Никто не произнес ни слова, и он был уверен, что феерично облажался.  
\- Снято, - с опозданием выкрикнул Питер. Падалеки поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Джейсону. Тот взглянул на него с сомнением, но затем обхватил пальцами ладонь, принимая помощь. Задержал его руку в своей на пару секунд дольше необходимого, и Джаред почувствовал близость, которой не было между ними уже очень давно. Джейсон ничего не говорил, лишь оценивающе смотрел на него, чуть приподняв темные брови. Джаред даже почувствовал легкую неловкость.  
\- Хорошая работа, Джаред, - произнес Джейсон, и удивленный Падалеки вынужден был прочистить горло перед тем, как ответить.  
\- Взаимно. Спасибо.  
\- Джаред, Джейсон, это было… Сильно, - Питер подошел к ним и приобнял обоих за плечи. – Отличная игра. Я думаю, такая интерпретация может сработать. Перерыв двадцать минут, пока я просмотрю отснятое. Передохните, а затем мы отснимем эту же сцену так, как она прописана в сценарии, чтобы были оба варианта.  
Он похлопал Джареда и Джейсона по спине и повернулся к команде, объявив перерыв.  
\- Вам обоим нужно играть так чаще, - бросил Питер напоследок.  
Джейсон покосился на Джареда и ухмыльнулся уголком рта, расставляя все по местам.  
В этой сцене между ними была химия, они играли вместе, а не друг против друга. Но Джаред не имел в виду…  
Он поискал взглядом Дженсена. Тот стоял на том же месте, где Падалеки видел его в последний раз, неподвижный, словно статуя. Лицо было настолько невыразительным, что казалось высеченным из мрамора. Когда Эклз все же взглянул на Джареда, тот вдруг понял, что иные ледники выглядят теплее этого взгляда.  
Господи. Он не был уверен, что сможет сносить это долго, даже если будет прилагать все усилия.  
Дженсен отвел взгляд и отошел в сторону, отдав какое-то распоряжение одному из охранников. Джаред не расслышал.  
Ради двадцати минут отдыха было глупо возвращаться в трейлер, поэтому он ушел вглубь павильона и оперся на первый попавшийся столб в поисках опоры. Он все еще стоял там, когда Питер объявил о продолжении съемки.  
  
Следующий дубль оказался для Джареда не проще предыдущего - он никак не мог поймать правильные нюансы эмоций. Когда разочарованный Питер наконец объявил перерыв на обед, Джаред с облегчением вышел из павильона. Солнечный свет болезненно бил по уставшим от недосыпа глазам, и Падалеки, прищурившись, направился к трейлеру. Дженсен шел чуть позади, и Джаред видел его краем глаза, слышал хруст гравия под его подошвами. Черт, это было больно – чувствовать его близость и не иметь возможности заговорить.  
Эклз вошел в трейлер первым и начал стандартную проверку. Джаред нетерпеливо выждал, пока тот продвинется вглубь, вошел следом и закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Дженсен… - выдохнул он и помотал головой, бессильно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Подошел к нему, коснулся плеча, и Эклз медленно обернулся. Рука соскользнула. Джаред всматривался в холодные бесстрастные глаза в поисках малейшего намека на эмоции.  
\- Мне нужно закончить проверку, - Дженсен, не дожидаясь ответа, вернулся к работе.  
Падалеки поперхнулся заготовленными словами. Он чувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным и привалился спиной к стене трейлера, признавая свое поражение. Джаред не понимал, как Дженсен может так себя вести. Да, он рылся в его личных вещах, и тот имел полное право беситься из-за этого, но вот масштабы конфликта не укладывались в голове. Он будто превратился в совершенно другого человека.  
Нет. Не другого. Просто стал таким, как в тот первый день на съемочной площадке.  
Закрылся. Наглухо.  
Джаред ощущал беспомощность, разочарование и злость на самого себя. Он все испортил. Обыск бумажника Дженсена был такой ерундой, совершенно праздным любопытством. И Джаред не стал бы этого делать, знай, чем все обернется. Если бы только знал…  
Чувство вины тяготило, и ему хотелось - нет, не так - он отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы Дженсен заговорил с ним. Было время обеда, но он не мог думать о еде и упал ничком на кровать, провалившись в сон еще до того, как коснулся подушки.  
Проснулся от того, что кто-то звал его по имени.  
\- Пора, - сообщил Дженсен. В голосе не было тепла, лишь сухая констатация, и Джаред вздохнул, с трудом поднимаясь с постели.  
На площадке он сделал все, что мог, но… просто оказался не в состоянии отыграть правильно. Помнил все реплики, знал поставленную задачу, но этого было недостаточно.  
\- Эй, - между дублями Том толкнул его плечом. – Ты в порядке? Выглядишь не очень.  
Джаред попытался изобразить улыбку, но в итоге сдался и просто пожал плечами.  
\- Нет. Не особенно.  
Том сочувствующе похлопал его по спине.  
\- Тебе нужно куда-нибудь выбраться. Ты слишком давно сидишь взаперти.  
Джареду и думать не хотелось о выходе в свет, но… затем он представил себе вечер дома, Дженсена, который будет так близок и одновременно недосягаем. Его бесстрастное выражение лица...  
\- Да, пожалуй, - кивнул Падалеки.  
Дженсен никак не прокомментировал желание Джареда проветриться. Только спросил, во сколько тот планирует выехать из дома, кивнул и отвернулся.  
  
Клуб Джонни был заполнен людьми и грохочущей музыкой. Дженсен следовал за Джаредом, как привязанный. Когда они вошли внутрь, остановил его, тронув за плечо.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с мистером Джонсоном о подключении к их частотам, - сообщил Эклз, указав, в каком направлении уйдет. Джаред сумел только кивнуть в ответ, и Дженсен растворился в толпе. Сделав глубокий вдох, Падалеки двинулся к бару.  
\- Так и подумал, что это ты! – выкрикнул кто-то, практически врезавшись в него.  
Джаред оттолкнул парня от себя и вгляделся в его лицо. О. Великолепно.  
\- Привет, Джастин.  
Тот был определенно нетрезв и слегка пошатывался. И, кажется, был не слишком рад видеть Джареда.  
\- Так какого хрена ты не сказал мне, что твой телохранитель по совместительству еще и твой парень? – тут же потребовал ответа Джастин.  
\- Он не мой парень. Или… не был им тогда.  
И все еще им не является. Или же не является им снова. А был ли он вообще им когда-то? Джаред не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
Джастин прищурился. Мигающие огни клуба скользили по его коже.  
\- Так какого хрена он так себя повел?  
\- Это сложно, - вздохнул Джаред, мотнув головой.  
\- И не смешно, - фыркнул Джастин, помешивая свой коктейль.  
Это как раз то, что было нужно Джареду – коктейль. А лучше - штук десять.  
\- Может, тебе уже хватит? - произнес Падалеки, кивнув на стакан в руке Джастина и надеясь, что тот поймет намек.  
\- Он что, думал, я собираюсь тебя избить или что? – продолжил тот. В пьяном взгляде проступила смутная обида.  
\- Слушай, это действительно длинная история, - отрезал Джаред.  
Быть может, в другой раз и с кем-нибудь другим он перевел бы все в шутку, сгладил острые углы, потусовался бы немного… Но сейчас чувствовал себя слишком уставшим и удрученным даже для того, чтобы найти слова, которые заставят Джастина заткнуться.  
\- Да что тебя вообще связывает с таким мудаком, Джаред?  
\- Думаю, уже ничего, - ответил он с сарказмом и отвращением к себе.  
\- О, ну и хорошо, - протянул Джастин, не обратив никакого внимания на тон Падалеки. – Молодец, - добавил он, похлопав его по плечу.  
\- Ага, - тупо кивнул Джаред. – Молодец. Знаешь, Джастин, я рад, что между нами все нормально, но после невероятно дерьмового дня мне срочно нужно выпить.  
Джастин будто не заметил последних слов Падалеки.  
\- Ага, все нормально! – слегка пошатываясь, он вновь похлопал Джареда по плечу. – Конечно, все в порядке. Мы же с тобой сто лет знакомы. Но вот этому гребаному мудаку нужен кто-то, кто возьмет его на поводок. Удивительно, что ему еще не надрали зад! Я имею в виду, - произнес Джастин, горячась и размахивая руками – коктейль уже выплескивался через край, - если бы не ты, я сделал бы это лично...  
Джастин продолжал свою тираду, и Джаред смирился, что избавиться от него сразу не получится.  
… - И после всего этого я бы прихлопнул его судебным иском размером с…  
\- Может, ты принесешь мне выпить, а? – перебил его Джаред безо всякой надежды, что тот его вообще слышит.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон. Падалеки равнодушно взглянул на сообщение…  
Стены помещения вдруг раздвинулись, грохот музыки превратился в неясный шум, раздаваясь будто бы издалека. Голоса вокруг исчезли, словно кто-то убавил громкость. Он слышал только грохот пульса в ушах. Тело бросило в холодный пот, а желудок совершил кульбит, подпрыгнув к горлу. Руки задрожали, Джаред уже не разбирал слов на экране и все равно не мог отвести от него глаз.  
  
 **Сам раздобудь себе выпивку, шлюха.**  
  
У него сперло дыхание и вдруг ослабели колени.  
\- Джаред? – он слышал издалека, как кто-то зовет его и даже трясет за плечо. – Джаред!  
Падалеки с трудом отвел взгляд от телефона, и мир вернулся, ускорившись и грохоча на все лады. По венам горячо понесся адреналин. Джаред принялся всматриваться в окружающие его лица.  
\- Джаред? Ты в порядке, чувак? – Джастин продолжал настойчиво трясти его за плечо.  
\- В порядке, - на автомате ответил Джаред. – Мне нужно идти, - он слышал свой собственный спокойный голос словно со стороны.  
До боли сжав в ладони телефон, он пошел сквозь толпу, цепляясь взглядом за каждое лицо, возникавшее перед ним. Музыка била по ушам, а стены помещения, казалось, медленно кренились. Лазерные лучи нарезали задымленный воздух причудливыми фигурами. Блондинка с ярко-красными губами белозубо улыбнулась ему, но Джаред прошел мимо. Мужчина с глазами и волосами одного цвета взглянул на него, но Падалеки оттолкнул его плечом, проталкиваясь вперед. Еще одно лицо. И еще. И все они смотрели прямо на него, пряча улыбки, шептали что-то на ухо соседям, понимающе посмеивались и снова пялились.  
Он здесь. Кем бы он ни был… Он, мать твою, был прямо ЗДЕСЬ. А Дженсена не было.  
Сердце в панике заколотилось о ребра, и Джаред рванулся вперед, распихивая людей. Кто-то схватил его за руку, и он, не глядя, двинул локтем, высвобождаясь. Резко оттолкнул кого-то, оказавшегося на пути. В слепом ужасе Джаред выбирался из толпы.  
В голове билось имя Дженсена, и он просто хотел добраться туда, где будет в безопасности.  
Задняя часть клуба была отделена бархатной веревкой, у которой стояла табличка «Вход только для персонала». Свалив ее, Джаред дотянулся до задвижки и открыл дверь. Он ввалился внутрь и успел сделать еще десять или двадцать шагов по коридору прежде, чем понял, что натворил.  
Коридор был пустым и очень темным, и Джаред оказался совсем один. В клубе, по крайней мере, было полно свидетелей, которые могли помешать убийце... Он понятия не имел, был ли Дженсен еще здесь или успел уйти. Впрочем, даже если и был, то Джаред не знал, где его искать – все двери по обе стороны коридора были закрыты.  
Он оказался в ловушке. Идеальная жертва, заботливо упакованная в подарочную бумагу и доставленная прямо в руки киллеру.  
Шум клуба остался далеко позади, и все чувства Джареда обострились до предела. Он прислушивался к каждому звуку, но слышал лишь стук собственного сердца. Страх поселился в груди, словно живое существо, паника сковала тело, хотя внутренний голос кричал, что нужно бежать. Но Джаред словно примерз к полу, не в силах пошевелиться.  
А потом он услышал тихий шорох, отозвавшийся внутри ужасом. Сердце провалилось в пятки, кожа покрылась холодным липким потом.  
Здесь кто-то был.  
Джаред попытался сглотнуть, но в горле пересохло. Сжал руки в кулаки, чувствуя натяжение в каждом нерве.  
Когда на плечо вдруг легла чья-то ладонь, все внутри взорвалось. Развернувшись, он с чистой, животной яростью выбросил вперед кулак.  
\- Джаред, – окликнул резкий, будто удар хлыстом, голос. Сильные пальцы сомкнулись на запястье, блокируя удар. Падалеки попытался схватить нападавшего за горло и швырнуть на пол, но чья-то рука сковала и второе запястье, не позволив достичь цели.  
\- Это я, - прошептал Дженсен, притягивая его ближе. – Джаред, остановись. Это я.  
Смытый облегчением адреналин схлынул в один миг, оставив лишь головокружение.  
\- Дженсен? – выдохнул Падалеки.  
Господи. Это он. Дженсен, мать его.  
\- Что? Что случилось? – напористо спросил Эклз.  
\- Убийца, - задыхаясь, ответил Джаред. – Он здесь.  
Дженсен мгновенно отпустил его, сунул руку под пиджак и, вытащив пистолет, щелкнул предохранителем. Резкий звук отразился эхом от стен.  
\- Где?  
\- Здесь. В клубе. Я искал тебя. Черт, я думал, ты – это он…  
Эклз отвернулся. Джаред едва различал его силуэт в тусклом свете лампы в конце коридора. Держа в одной руке пистолет, второй Дженсен потянулся к уху.  
\- Чад, подъезжай в переулок. Сейчас. Код красный.  
Развернувшись, Дженсен оттеснил Джареда к стене, прикрывая собой.  
\- Мы выйдем через запасной выход, - сообщил Дженсен.  
Обхватив теплыми и сильными пальцами плечо Джареда, Эклз повел его к в конец коридора.  
\- Держись позади меня, - шепнул он, когда они достигли двери.  
Эклз распахнул ее, придержав для Джареда, и быстро осмотрел переулок.  
Лимузин уже был здесь. Фары ярко светили в темноте, и Дженсен подтолкнул Падалеки к машине, прикрывая его собой. Всматриваясь в темноту переулка, открыл дверцу машины и втолкнул Джареда внутрь, сев следом.  
Чад рванул с места так, что шины завизжали, и Джареда впечатало в спинку сиденья. Дженсен тут же молча потянулся, чтобы пристегнуть его ремнем безопасности. Когда Чад лихо вошел в очередной крутой поворот, зад машины немного занесло, а Дженсен вдруг оказался настолько близко, что Падалеки слышал стук его сердца, такой же бешеный, как и его собственный.  
\- Ты в порядке? – шепотом спросил Эклз.  
Джаред кивнул и уткнулся виском в плечо Дженсена.  
Тот ничего больше не сказал, но и не отстранился.  
  
Дженсен вошел в комнату Падалеки первым и провел быструю проверку. Когда он закончил, Джаред все еще стоял у двери и выглядел ужасно бледным даже несмотря на загорелую кожу.  
Видеть Джареда таким… черт, это было больно. Он не мог поверить, что оказался до такой степени идиотом. Не мог поверить, что готов был его потерять.  
\- Не уходи, - выдохнул Джаред.  
\- И не собирался.  
Падалеки неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Дженсен, я…  
Эклз видел в глазах Джареда извинения. Он подошел ближе, погладил по щеке, коснулся губ, заставляя замолчать.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе жаль. Уже неважно. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал об этом.  
\- Но… - снова начал было Джаред, однако Дженсен вновь провел пальцем по губам.  
\- Нет, - покачал он головой. - Расскажи мне, что случилось.  
\- Я… - Джаред отвел глаза, собираясь с мыслями. – Я разговаривал с Джастином… он спрашивал о том, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда… Неважно… Я был расстроен по поводу вчерашнего и едва слушал его… Просто хотел выпить и упомянул об этом пару раз в разговоре… а потом спросил, не принесет ли он мне выпить, просто в шутку, потому что он все равно меня не слушал… а потом… потом телефон завибрировал в кармане.  
Джаред замешкался, но Дженсен не перебивал, позволяя ему собраться с духом.  
\- Пришло сообщение… Я решил, что это, возможно, Том...  
Падалеки запнулся, вынул из кармана телефон и протянул его Дженсену. Тот уже догадывался, что могло быть в сообщении, однако все равно открывал его с плохим предчувствием.  
  
 **Сам раздобудь себе выпивку, шлюха.**  
  
Руки вдруг затряслись так же, как, он был уверен, дрожали у Джареда, когда тот прочел это сообщение. Вот только не от страха. Он был взбешен.  
\- Дженсен? – Джареда взял его за руку, закрывая экран. Эклз заметил странный блеск в глазах Падалеки. – Ты дрожишь.  
\- Он не должен был подобраться так близко, - Дженсен сам слышал, как дрожит его голос. – Так близко… Я задушил бы ублюдка голыми руками.  
Он сжал телефон в кулаке. Пластик жалобно заскрипел. Так близко. Киллер был в дюймах от Джареда. Все внутри Дженсена вибрировало от с трудом сдерживаемой ярости.  
\- Он мог убить тебя, - зло прошептал Эклз. – В то время как я был в пятидесяти футах, общаясь с охраной. Ты мог умереть… - выдохнул он с гневом и сожалением. – Мог умереть, думая, что я тебя ненавижу.  
Дженсен бросил телефон на пол и жестко поцеловал Падалеки, обхватив его лицо ладонями.  
\- Никогда так не думал … - Джаред хватал ртом воздух, подаваясь к нему всем телом, притягивая его к себе ближе. – Господи, Дженсен, никогда. Все, о чем я думал, - он прикусил его за губу, - о том, чтобы найти тебя. Потому что тогда я был бы в безопасности.  
Джаред не отпускал его, и гнев уступил место страху. Не разрывая поцелуя, Эклз развернул их обоих, толкнул Джареда на кровать и упал сверху.  
\- Я мог потерять тебя, - шепнул он, и тяжесть этих слов заставляла его отчаянно цепляться за Джареда.  
Падалеки скользнул ладонями под пиджак Дженсена, и Эклз отстранился лишь на секунду, позволяя снять его. Нетерпеливо целуясь, они быстро и неистово избавлялись от одежды, подгоняемые адреналином. Еще несколько секунд Эклз потратил на то, чтобы раскатать по стволу презерватив.  
\- Мне нужно ощущать тебя, - прошептал Дженсен. - Везде.  
Он уперся головкой, раскрывая Джареда. Падалеки цеплялся за него, обхватив руками и ногами.  
\- Если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось… - Дженсен оборвал себя. Джаред смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и Эклз чувствовал, как его трясет. – Я не хочу даже думать об этом, - зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, Дженсен впился в губы и медленно толкнулся вперед, чувствуя, как Джаред принимает его, горячо и туго сжимая по всей длине.  
\- Дженсен… - застонал Падалеки, когда Эклз наполнил его. Запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Зашипел сквозь зубы от наслаждения, когда Дженсен начал двигаться. Тот крепко удерживал его за бедра, теряясь в ощущении себя в Джареде и его вкуса на своих губах.  
  
 _«Я не позволю ничему случиться с тобой»._  
  
Слова готовы были сорваться с языка. Они уже практически слетели с губ. И Дженсен почти верил в них сейчас, когда Джаред был в его руках, в безопасности. Он так хотел пообещать. Он знал, что не может.  
Осознавать это было больно. Дженсен закрыл глаза, прижался щекой к щеке Падалеки. Погладил по спине, привлек к себе еще ближе, чтобы тот, возможно, почувствовал все, что невозможно было произнести вслух.  
\- Господи, Дженсен… Никогда… - Джаред дрожал и задыхался. – Никогда никто не заставлял меня чувствовать себя так…  
Дженсен зажмурился еще сильнее, чувствуя, как ранят эти слова. Поймал губы Джареда, скользнул языком в рот, лаская ладонями тело. Сильное и отчаянное чувство нарастало в груди, заставляя двигаться рвано, хвататься за Джареда, как за спасательный круг.  
\- Никогда… слышишь… никогда не хотел тебя подвести…  
\- Ты и не подведешь… - прошептал Джаред. В словах его было столько веры, а во взгляде – безоговорочного доверия, что внутри Дженсена будто что-то надломилось.  
Он думал, что прежде была страсть. Но нет. Для нынешнего безумия не находилось подходящего определения.  
Их трясло, будто в лихорадке. Отчаянно целуя его, Дженсен просунул руку между ними, обхватив член Джареда. Провел пальцами по лицу, по линии подбородка, по пылающим щекам, по ярким губам. Падалеки закрыл глаза, окончательно потерявшись в ощущениях того, что Дженсен делал с ним, доверчиво и покорно.  
И Эклз подался к нему, продолжая касаться простаты изнутри и лаская пальцами – снаружи, прильнул губами к губам.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Дженсен.  
Джаред распахнул глаза, срываясь в оргазм. Между ними стало липко и влажно, и Джаред сжал его так сильно, что Дженсен застонал, чувствуя, как разливается по телу жидкий огонь и непроизвольно сокращаются мышцы пресса. Толкнувшись в него еще несколько раз, Эклз кончил.  
\- Дженсен… - блестящие от волнения карие глаза Джареда смотрели мягко и с удивлением. Он недоверчиво мотнул головой. – Не могу поверить… - он умолк. – Я люблю тебя, - Джаред притянул его к себе, целуя так глубоко и сильно, что Дженсену стало недоставать воздуха. А затем прижался лбом к его лбу, положив ладони на затылок. – Господи. Люблю тебя так сильно…  
Слова прозвучали странно… Казались вовсе не такими естественными, правильными, непринужденными, как звучали, когда он сам произносил их. Проникли сразу глубоко, впитались в кожу, просочились прямо в кровь.  
\- Не ожидал услышать это снова, - хрипло шепнул Дженсен. – Не ожидал, что скажу это снова.  
\- Я никогда не ожидал… Господи, - Джаред резко выдохнул и зажмурился. – Я так боялся тебя потерять.  
\- Не волнуйся об этом, - Дженсен помотал головой. Прикрыв глаза, бездумно водил пальцами по лицу Падалеки. Прижался к его губам, коротко поцеловал в шею. – Я здесь. И никуда не уйду.  
Джаред задрожал под его прикосновениями, а затем Дженсен почувствовал, как он расслабился.  
Они так и провалились в сон, вжавшись друг в друга телами.  
  
Дженсен проснулся примерно через час. Как обычно, он сразу включился во все происходящее, словно и не засыпал. Каждый звук был понятен и знаком. Приподняв голову, он обвел взглядом комнату, убедившись, что все спокойно. Джаред все так же лежал под ним, обняв руками, его дыхание было тихим и размеренным.  
Дженсен откинулся на подушку и прижался к щеке Джареда. Попытка оттолкнуть его была непростительной ошибкой – и теперь Эклз отчетливо это понимал. Что же, больше он не станет стремиться прекратить то, что казалось неправильным… Сделать это было так же трудно, как остановить вращение Земли вокруг Солнца. Но он однажды сказал Джареду, что ничего не делает наполовину, даже если это борьба с самим собой.  
То, что Джаред пытался искать информацию о нем, беспокоило. У Дженсена были определенные принципы относительно доверия. Однако скрыть правду он пытался не только по этой причине. И было бы глупо притворяться, что это не так.  
Суть была не только в том, что Джаред искал информацию, но и в том, что именно он нашел. А нашел он как раз то, о чем Дженсен пытался даже не думать и уж тем более не собирался говорить.  
  
 _«Я не могу больше делать это».  
  
«Я люблю, когда ты лжешь самому себе, Дженсен. Это делает тебя слаще на вкус…»_  
  
Все то, что чувствовал Дженсен… это незримо присутствовало здесь, рядом с самого начала.  
Миша доказал ему это очень давно.  
Прикрыв веки, Дженсен мог представить Мишу так отчетливо, словно они расстались буквально вчера. Острый подбородок, голубые глаза, растрепанные ветром волосы, широкую, яркую, слегка маниакальную улыбку.  
Фото, которое нашел Джаред… Дженсен никогда не вынимал его. Незачем, он и так помнил картинку в деталях. Но держал фотографию при себе, тщательно спрятанную, потому что это казалось правильным.  
За четыре года он вынул ее из бумажника лишь раз, когда был один и пьян в хлам.  
Плохая ночь тогда выдалась.  
Дженсен открыл глаза, и образ Миши истаял. Гораздо быстрее и легче, чем мысли, которые сопутствовали ему.  
Эклз погладил Джареда по груди. Тот задышал чаще и открыл глаза.  
\- Ладно, - произнес Джаред и сонно заморгал. – Я не сплю?  
\- Нет, - заверил он.  
\- Ну и слава Богу, - вздохнул Джаред. Повернувшись на бок лицом к нему, он положил руку на талию Дженсена. – Почему ты не спишь? – спросил он, удивленно приподняв бровь.  
\- Я просто… думал, - Дженсен замялся, пытаясь сообразить, с чего начать и стоить ли начинать вообще. Наверное, кое-чему стоит оставаться в прошлом.  
\- Ты не передумаешь насчет этого, - это был не вопрос.  
\- Нет, это не вариант, - сказал Дженсен, поглаживая бедро Джареда.  
\- Тогда что? – мягко спросил Падалеки, придвигаясь ближе.  
\- Ты… спрашивал меня, кто он. Человек с фотографии.  
Джаред напрягся и оборвал его:  
\- Нет, Дженсен, ты не обязан ничего рассказывать…  
\- Я хочу, - прервал его Эклз.  
Он чувствовал необходимость сделать это, чтобы оставить прошлое позади раз и навсегда.  
Джаред откинулся на подушку и кивнул.  
\- Уверен?  
Нет. Нет, мать его, он не был уверен. Но все равно собирался попробовать. Вот только по-прежнему не мог решить, с чего начать.  
\- Его звали Миша… - Господи, он не произносил этого имени вслух четыре года. – Он перевелся из другого подразделения, чтобы занять место специалиста по уничтожению, и был… - Дженсен помедлил, подбирая слова. – Спроси любого морского пехотинца, почему он выбрал такую сложную программу, тот ответил бы, что хочет быть крутым воякой и устроить взбучку плохим парням… Но это все так, бахвальство, обычный треп военных о геройстве.  
Дженсен нервно закусил губу и продолжил:  
\- Но для Миши это было реальностью. Он на самом деле жил этим, - Эклз мотнул головой. – Когда мы познакомились, я решил, что, возможно, раньше он был другим… Однако Миша прослужил пехотинцем столько же, но если я за эти годы возненавидел войну, то он, напротив, принял это... Стал ее частью... Так бывает со многими военными во время боевых действий. Однако Миша не был похож ни на кого из моих армейских знакомых. Он был… открытым и общительным. Умным и напористым ублюдком, который любил балансировать на краю обрыва.   
\- Он… - Джаред нахмурился. – По рассказу он не производит впечатление парня, который мог бы тебя заинтересовать.  
\- Не мой тип, - согласился Дженсен. – Откровенный, общительный, умный и напористый ублюдок, который любит балансировать на краю обрыва? – он посмотрел на Джареда, выразительно приподняв бровь. – Как глупо, правда?  
\- Ладно, - поразмыслив, Джаред кивнул. – Уел.  
\- Если бы он не был так хорош во всем, что делал, - произнес Дженсен, - так невероятно умен и не был извращенцем, наслаждавшимся этой службой, то ничего бы не было… А я тогда был моложе. Я запал на него, и он понял это, - Дженсен задумчиво облизнул губу. – Когда он пришел ко мне, я сказал, что мы не можем играть с огнем… Да, хотел этого, но понимал, что такого рода привязанность, выходящая за рамки дружбы, может стать опасной для всей команды. Я не мог так рисковать. Не мог отвлекаться на него, беспокоиться о нем сильнее, чем о любом другом члене команды. Ситуации, в которых мы оказывались постоянно… нет, это было непозволительно...  
\- Но не остановило тебя.  
\- Нет. Он соблазнил меня… а я и не сопротивлялся. Знал, что должен… но не мог. Хотел его так сильно… - Дженсен на мгновение зажмурился, и образ Миши привычно выплыл из темноты. Открыв глаза, он сосредоточился на взгляде Джареда. – Я любил его.  
Падалеки нахмурился, а затем чуть неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Товарищи по команде – они больше, чем друзья. Они братья, семья. Важнее для всех нас лишь страна и долг. И нельзя позволять эмоциям препятствовать выполнению поставленной задачи – это вопрос выживания, а не равновесия как такового. А я никогда прежде не любил. Не так. Влюбился впервые… это все изменило, - Дженсен ненадолго умолк, а затем продолжил: - Я провел так много лет, принимая взвешенные решения на поле боя, выполнял отданные приказы. Но с ним… Я больше не мог разделять эмоции и службу. Он всегда был рядом, всегда. И каждый раз, когда мы отправлялись на задание, я боялся его потерять, думая, что, возможно, в этот раз он не выберется… Это отражалось на всем. Глядя на свою винтовку, я думал о людях, которые чувствовали то же, что и я. Страх смерти, страх потерять тех, кого они любят. Я удивлялся тому, как выдерживали это те, у кого были жены и семьи. Возможно, им было легче: их семьям не угрожала опасность. Наверное, и правда легче.  
Джаред молча слушал.  
\- Мы не могли быть вместе. Мы должны были вести себя осторожно. Подобная связь в армии – само по себе военное преступление. Связь с кем-то того же пола? Из твоей же команды? Это непростительно. Мы прятались больше года. Все время были вместе, но наедине оставались лишь в редких случаях. Миша… казалось, его это не волновало. Но меня буквально убивало… И чем дальше, тем чаще я думал лишь об одном: о том, чтобы выбраться отсюда и начать новую жизнь вместе. Я был сыт этим по горло. А потом поступил приказ... Миссия, на которую я не мог… Не мог. И хотел решить этот вопрос до того, как окажусь на месте высадки. К сожалению, в армии нельзя отказаться от задания только потому, что у тебя есть совесть. Особенно если до того ты семь лет прослужил снайпером.  
\- И что ты сделал?  
\- Единственное, что мог, не разрушив свою карьеру окончательно, - Дженсен горько усмехнулся. – Отправился к командиру и признался в своих гомосексуальных наклонностях.  
Джаред задержал дыхание и удивленно распахнул глаза.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну да.  
\- И они позволили тебе уйти в отставку с почестями?  
\- У них не было выбора. До тех пор, пока ты декларируешь только наклонности, - он сделал паузу. – Но мой командир… он и глазом не моргнул. Посмотрел на меня и сказал, что и так знал об этом годами. И что это не имеет никакого значения до тех пор, пока я хорошо делаю свою работу, а мой послужной список безупречен. Но если я пришел с этим к нему, значит, хочу уйти, а парень, который хочет уйти, больше не может быть отличным специалистом… Думаю, он знал. Обо мне и Мише. Но ничего не сказал, подписал рекомендации и отдал бумаги. За годы службы я накопил уйму увольнительных… с разрешения командира я взял их со следующего дня после нашего разговора. Когда я пошел к Мише… чтобы сказать ему… Я попросил его уйти со мной. За все время, пока мы были вместе, я ни разу его ни о чем не просил…  
Воспоминания о тех словах все еще ощущались на языке горьким пеплом.  
\- Он не хотел уходить. Считал, что я предал его.  
Было больно. Даже сейчас. Просто от воспоминаний. От ярости в глазах Миши. В горле пересохло, и Дженсен помотал головой, не в состоянии объяснить.  
\- Он был в бешенстве. И не простил меня.  
\- Никогда? – шепотом спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен отвел взгляд.  
\- У него не было возможности.  
\- Господи, - выдохнул Джаред. – Дженсен, мне так жаль.  
Он не думал, что боль когда-нибудь утихнет. Старая рана настолько вросла в него, что он больше не замечал ее. За исключением моментов вроде этого, когда она вдруг вскрывалась и кровоточила.  
\- Они заменили меня новеньким, снайпером, только что прошедшим обучение. Он никогда не участвовал в боевых действиях прежде, и когда пришло время… - рука Дженсена невольно сжалась в кулак. – Он оцепенел. Не смог выстрелить. Его заметили, и команда… они старались выбраться и им это почти удалось, но… все погибли, - Дженсен с трудом проталкивал слова в горло, не глядя на Джареда. – Все. Тела остались в море, хоронили пустые гробы.  
\- Дженсен… - Джаред положил руку ему на плечо, но тот все еще не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Тогда Падалеки обхватил пальцами его подбородок и развернул. В его взгляде была такая грусть, что Дженсену стало еще хуже. Он позволил себе закрыть глаза и уткнулся лбом в Джареда, а тот просто молча обнял его.  
\- Фото, которое ты нашел, - Дженсен с трудом проглотил комок в горле и хрипло продолжил. – Мы были в увольнении. Дайвинг на Гранд Каймане. Первый раз, когда мы по-настоящему были вместе. Не прячась. Не оглядываясь. Были… счастливы. Фотография осталась единственным напоминанием. А после того, как он погиб… Я спрятал ее, потому что не мог ни смотреть, ни порвать. Поэтому просто носил с собой.  
Дженсен судорожно вздохнул.  
\- То, что между нами было, всегда оставалось тайной. Я никогда никому не рассказывал. Даже не произносил его имени четыре года. И был так зол, когда ты нашел фото. Отчасти потому, что ты искал… но в основном потому что годами держал это в секрете. Старался не думать и не вспоминать.  
\- Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, что я …  
\- Не надо, Джаред. С тех пор, как я был с кем-либо откровенен, прошло немало времени. Пора, наконец, это сделать.  
Джаред помолчал немного, продолжая гладить Дженсена по спине. Эклз чувствовал, как тяжесть в груди становится меньше.  
\- Дело ведь не только в том, что ты был снайпером, правда? – мягко спросил Джаред. – Ты пошел в телохранители потому, что считаешь себя виновным в их гибели.  
\- Но это так, - просто ответил Дженсен. – Будь там я, то выстрелил бы. Они остались бы живы.  
\- Возможно, - допустил Падалеки. – А может, погиб бы с ними.  
\- Да, - согласился Эклз.  
Тот округлил глаза.  
\- И тебя бы это устроило?  
\- Я был частью команды, Джаред. Я дал обещание, взял на себя обязательства. И подвел.  
\- Дженсен… - Джаред беспомощно покачал головой, не в состоянии подобрать слова, поэтому просто крепко обнял его и притянул к себе. Уткнулся подбородком в его макушку, а Дженсен устроился у него на плече. Джаред удерживал его в сильных руках, и, как ни странно, это дарило покой.  
Соскальзывая в сон, он все еще пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал нечто подобное.  



	10. Chapter 10

В следующий раз Дженсен проснулся около семи-восьми утра - он определил это по солнечному свету. Джаред по-прежнему обнимал его за талию, поэтому Дженсен с трудом сумел дотянуться до настойчиво звонящего на столике телефона.  
Это был Чад. Дженсен едва успел сказать ему «Привет», как тот принялся тараторить. Его тон заставил Эклза подскочить с кровати и начать спешно натягивать на себя одежду, пока Мюррей говорил.  
  
  
\- Чад! – он попытался прорваться сквозь поток слов, прижимая телефон плечом к уху и одновременно надевая штаны. – Чад, стоп! Слушай меня.  
Мюррей взял паузу, чтобы набрать в легкие воздуха, и Дженсен успел застегнуть “молнию” на брюках.  
\- Я буду через две минуты. Никуда не уходи и больше ничего не трогай. Понял?  
\- Ага, врубился, - огрызнулся Чад. – Но только поторопись, мать твою, ладно?  
Эклз сунул телефон в карман брюк, быстро надел рубашку, повязал галстук и скользнул в пиджак. В кратчайшие сроки управившись с носками и туфлями, провел рукой по волосам и выбежал из спальни Джареда.  
Чад был в гараже около машины. Курил, держа что-то на вытянутой руке.  
\- Ты вовремя, - произнес он вместо приветствия, шагнув навстречу. – Так вот, как уже говорил: я пришел делать обычную утреннюю проверку машины и когда ползал под днищем… нашел это.  
Чад отдал ему прозрачный пакетик с листом бумаги внутри.  
\- Это было в ходовой части, гребаный подарочек, завернутый в пакетик. Как, мать твою, он это сделал?!  
\- Он засунул его туда прошлой ночью, пока мы были в клубе.  
Дженсен был уверен в своих словах, иначе прямо сейчас вызвал бы охрану и полицию. Но прошлой ночью на территории все было спокойно. Этот тип, быть может, хорош, но явно недостаточно, чтобы пройти все кордоны, расставленные здесь Эклзом.  
\- Только не говори мне, что псих сунул эту хрень под машину, пока я был внутри! – яростно выпалил Чад.  
\- Не факт. Ты никуда не отлучался?  
Чад фыркнул и уставился на Дженсена.  
\- Нет! И лучше бы отлучался. В противном случае мне не было бы так, мать твою, жутко, Дженсен.  
Эклз кивнул, взглянул на прозрачный пакетик в руке, отлично понимая, что это само по себе является насмешкой. Нечто вроде: «Эй, а давай-ка я аккуратно и красиво заверну эту записку для полиции, чтобы тебе не пришлось напрягаться. Все равно они ничего не найдут». Отбросив неуместные мысли, он сосредоточился на содержимом.  
К центру белого листа был приклеен желтоватый кусочек бумаги с печатными буквами, - абзац, вырезанный из книги. Дженсен внимательно прочел его.  
Господи.  
\- Дженсен? – он услышал голос Джареда. – Что там?  
Эклз поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Чадом. Тот без слов дал понять, что обеспокоен не менее Дженсена и сожалеет, что Падалеки не сидится в доме. Чуть приподняв бровь, Чад взглядом спросил у Дженсена, не нужно ли отвлечь Джареда ненадолго, и тот почти неуловимо мотнул головой. Нет. Он, конечно, был бы рад показать это Джареду позже, когда сам сумеет переварить информацию, но обманывать Падалеки не собирался, какой бы суровой ни оказалась правда.  
Мюррей ушел. Эклз обернулся к Джареду.  
\- Чад нашел еще одну записку… спрятанную под днищем машины. Ее подложили прошлой ночью, пока мы были в клубе, и сейчас никакой опасности нет.  
На лице Джареда отразилось потрясение, но затем он расправил плечи и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Дай посмотреть, - тихо попросил Падалеки.  
Дженсен без лишних возражений протянул ему послание и встал рядом, перечитывая еще раз.  
  
 ** _«Так мы проскакиваем мимо призраков, которые потом всю жизнь преследуют нас. Они сидят у дороги, словно смиренные нищие, и мы видим их только уголком глаза, если вообще замечаем. Мысль о том, что они могут поджидать нас, даже не приходит в голову. Однако они ждут, а когда мы проносимся мимо, собирают свои пожитки и бросаются за нами, идя по нашему следу и мало-помалу настигая нас»._  
**  
Ниже большими, вырезанными из журналов буквами было написано слово «СКОРО».  
Джаред молчал. Коснувшись его плечом, Дженсен почувствовал дрожь Падалеки.   
\- Это… действительно жутко, - голос его прозвучал чуть надломленно.  
\- Так и было задумано, - кивнул Дженсен.   
Записка нервировала. Даже его самого. Просто он лучше справлялся с подобными вещами, а Джаред сейчас как никогда нуждался в том, чтобы Дженсен был лучшим.  
\- Какого черта все это значит?  
Эклз снова прокрутил слова в голове.  
\- Думаю, наемник хочет, чтобы ты знал: он делает это из мести.  
Джаред растерянно нахмурился.  
\- Но я никогда ничего такого…  
\- Это может быть кто угодно, - оборвал его Дженсен. – Кто-то, кого ты, пройдя мимо, даже не заметил. Кто-то, считающий себя оскорбленным этим. Вовсе не значит, что он прав, - пренебрежительно продолжил Дженсен. – Уже не впервые он присылает нам письма просто с целью отвлечь внимание.  
Эклз заметил, что Джаред едва слушает его, продолжая смотреть на лист. Он положил руку ему на плечо и развернул к себе.  
\- Неважно, что это значит. Нам просто нужно сфокусироваться на твоей безопасности.  
Еще раз взглянув на записку, Джаред неуверенно кивнул. Заверений Дженсена ему было явно недостаточно.  
\- Джаред, - он привлек его ближе. – Не позволяй этому ублюдку добраться до тебя, - прижавшись к нему лбом, Дженсен погладил его по щеке.  
Падалеки с силой втянул в себя воздух и кивнул снова. Теперь Дженсен почувствовал, что тот немного расслабился.  
\- Знаешь… Я буду охрененно рад, когда все это закончится.  
«Мы оба будем», - подумал Дженсен, но вслух ничего не сказал. Затем они вернулись в дом.  
Когда Падалеки ушел в душ, Эклз прозвонил своих людей и договорился о встрече, чтобы передать последнее послание. Было очень маловероятно, что они обнаружат хоть что-то, но попробовать стоило.   
Дженсен снова и снова перечитывал вырезанный абзац.  
  
 _«Так мы проскакиваем мимо призраков, которые потом всю жизнь преследуют нас»._  
  
Он не был уверен в значении этих слов. Но знал, что теперь они будут преследовать его, словно призраки.  
  
Было уже поздно, и Джаред спал, вольготно развалившись в постели Эклза. Он был наполовину прикрыт одеялом, белый край которого едва скрывал его загорелую задницу. Одна рука лежала на половине кровати Дженсена. Между бровями залегла легкая морщинка, словно из-за того, что Джаред не чувствовал его рядом.  
Эклз двигался по комнате бесшумно. Вытащив из папки с документами блокнот, он присел на край кровати и торопливо переписал в него абзац из последней записки. Закончив, перечитал еще раз. Он уже знал текст наизусть, и переписывание его ожидаемо не помогло понять тайный смысл.  
Отложив блокнот, он потянулся за ноутбуком.  
Шансов найти цитату в интернете с ходу было немного, но Дженсен не собирался упускать ни единого. Набрав начало первого предложения в окне поисковика, он нажал Enter и с удивлением увидел шесть страниц результатов поиска.  
Цитата оказалась из книги «Колдун и кристалл» Стивена Кинга. Как ни странно, это была история двоих, влюбившихся впервые в жизни. И заканчивалась она трагично: девушка погибла в результате цепочки событий, запущенной в действие главным героем. Абзац, вклеенный в записку, был из отрывка, где он рассказывал историю, глядя на свою любовь одновременно глазами юноши и старика. Прошлое и настоящее слились воедино, только в одном варианте он знал о ее смерти, а в другом – не имел ни малейшего представления.  
  
 _«Роланд вскинул голову и увидел Сюзан, сидящую у окна, яркое пятно в сером утреннем свете. Сердце его подпрыгнуло, и хотя тогда он этого не знал, видение это осталось с ним навсегда: очаровательная Сюзан, девушка у окна. Так мы проскакиваем мимо призраков, которые потом всю жизнь преследуют нас. Они сидят у дороги, словно смиренные нищие, и мы видим их только уголком глаза, если вообще замечаем. Мысль о том, что они могут поджидать нас, даже не приходит в голову. Однако они ждут, а когда мы проносимся мимо, собирают свои пожитки и бросаются за нами, идя по нашему следу и мало-помалу настигая нас»._  
  
Дженсен вспомнил образ Миши на той фотографии. С кожей, зацелованной ветром и солнцем, волосами - растрепанными и дикими и улыбкой - широкой и заразительной. Он навсегда остался в памяти Дженсена таким – красивым и живым. Обреченным.  
Миша никогда не покинет его. Будет преследовать Дженсена обрывками воспоминаний о себе. Всегда. Это простой факт, с которым он смирился.  
Отложив ненужное на потом, Эклз в сотый раз перечитал строки.  
Они не имели никакой привязки к реальности, и это только подтверждало мнение Дженсена о преследователе, как о профессионале. Он просто забавлялся с Джаредом.  
Эклз не знал, что заставляет его снова и снова искать тайную связь между письмами и Джаредом, если каждое новое послание лишь подтверждало основную гипотезу.  
Он закрыл ноутбук. Обхватив ладонями голову, потер большими пальцами виски.  
  
 _«Всегда рядом с тобой, Джен. Всегда прямо около тебя…»_  
  
Дженсен лег в кровать, скользнул в объятия Джареда и привлек его к себе. Тот, не просыпаясь, придвинулся ближе и прижался к нему щекой.  
Прежде чем уснуть, Эклз еще долго смотрел в потолок.  
  
Дженсен проснулся от того, что Джаред пошевелился, но не двигался, пока Падалеки, перегнувшись через него, безуспешно пытался дотянуться до ящика ночного столика. Тогда он дотянулся до него сам и достал презерватив, уже поглаживая задницу Джареда. Падалеки и не подумал отдавать инициативу. Выхватив из его руки квадратик фольги, он достал резинку и раскатал ее по члену Дженсена. Плюнув на ладонь, провел по латексу и через считанные секунды оседлал Дженсена, насадившись на него длинным скользящим движением. Эклз задохнулся от ощущений, царапая ногтями кожу Джареда.  
\- Такой горячий, когда кончаешь, - прошептал Джаред, обхватив собственный член. Он сжимался вокруг Дженсена, изливаясь ему на живот, делая его оргазм еще ярче.  
Затем Падалеки распластался на нем, тяжело дыша, скользя руками по телу Дженсена, притягивая его к себе ближе.  
\- Доброе утро, - шепнул Дженсен куда-то ему в подбородок.  
\- Ага, - лениво пробормотал Джаред в ответ.  
Эклз улыбнулся и поцеловал его во впадинку за ухом. Тот легко задрожал, и Дженсен расслабился, бездумно лаская пальцами его спину.  
Через несколько минут Падалеки поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. С намеком посмотрел.  
\- Я знаю этот взгляд, - проинформировал Дженсен.  
\- Какой взгляд? – прищурился Джаред.  
Эклз мотнул головой, сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Говори уже.  
\- Ты скотина, - сообщил Джаред. – Тебе говорили?  
\- Так часто, что я сбился со счета, - согласился Эклз.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес Джаред, легко касаясь его губ своими. – Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня драться так же, как ты.  
\- Тебе это не нужно, - шепнул в ответ Дженсен.  
\- Если что-нибудь случится, - Джаред отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него, - я хочу суметь защитить себя.  
\- Джаред… - Дженсен покачал головой. – Именно за этим здесь я.  
\- А что если тебя не будет рядом?  
Эклз увидел страх в глазах Джареда и почувствовал укол вины, зная, что Падалеки вспоминает о той записке… и о том, что случилось в клубе.  
\- Я всегда должен быть рядом.  
\- Дженсен… Ты удивительный, но ты всего лишь человек. И не можешь быть в нужном месте ежесекундно, а даже если и можешь… Ты же не пуленепробиваемый. Что, если… - он закусил губу и отвел глаза. – Если что-нибудь случится с тобой?  
У Дженсена не было ответа на этот вопрос. И ему вовсе не хотелось представлять, что Джаред останется один, совершенно беззащитный.  
\- Я тоже должен уметь постоять за себя, - заявил Падалеки.  
Мысль о том, через что нужно пройти, чтобы Джаред стал таким, как он, заставила Дженсена захотеть сразу отказаться от этой идеи. Но в словах Падалеки было зерно здравого смысла. Дженсен мог кое-чему научить его, и если это поможет ему защитить себя… стоит попробовать.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул он.  
Обхватив запястья Джареда, он поднял его руки над головой.  
\- Я прижал тебя. Какой твой первый инстинкт?  
\- Пока ты лежишь подо мной голый и все еще во мне? Ты шутишь, да? – с ухмылкой спросил Джаред.  
\- Вот видишь, ты уже учишься, - одобрительно пробормотал Дженсен, потянувшись к его губам.  
  
Обучение проходило сложнее, чем ожидал Джаред. И не потому, что было непросто следовать инструкциям, а и потому, что он ужасно отвлекался на наблюдение за Дженсеном: его движениями, тем, как он использует свою силу. А уж чувствовать его на себе, когда тот укладывал его на пол и наваливался сверху …  
\- Напомни, пожалуйста, чему именно я должен тут научиться? – спросил Джаред, выгибаясь под Эклзом.  
\- Тому, что ты уязвим и тоже можешь ошибиться, - ответил Дженсен, легко блокируя все попытки Джареда пошевелиться. – Сейчас мне нужно применить давление в несчастных пять фунтов, чтобы сломать тебе запястье, - добавил он, сильнее сжимая пальцы.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – задыхаясь, спросил Джаред и попытался высвободиться из захвата Дженсена, толкнувшись вверх бедрами.  
Эклз удерживал его словно и не напрягаясь. Ладони, державшие запястья Джареда, казались стальными наручниками.  
\- И тринадцать – чтобы сломать тебе руку.  
\- Не предполагалось, что это… будет так возбуждающе, да? – спросил Падалеки, замаскировав вопрос под риторический. Но было что-то чертовски возбуждающее в самой идее, что Дженсен, если захочет, может вывести его из строя за секунды.  
\- Сосредоточься, - велел Эклз.  
Джаред резко дернулся вправо, а затем, не оставляя Дженсену шанса опомниться, рванулся влево и застал Эклза врасплох. Перевернув их обоих, оказался сверху.  
\- Что ты там говорил? - хмыкнул Джаред.  
\- Думаешь, если ты сверху, то уже победил? – самодовольно усмехнулся Эклз.  
Джаред красноречиво прошелся взглядом по их телам и снова ухмыльнулся.  
\- Похоже на то.  
Дженсен улыбнулся краешком губ, заставив Падалеки насторожиться.  
\- Вот. Я даже дам тебе фору, - Дженсен буквально вложил свои запястья в ладони Джареда, чтобы тот распластал его по мату.  
Падалеки чуял подвох, но не понимал, в чем именно. Обездвиженный Дженсен не дергаясь лежал под ним. Похоже, ему это нравилось Что же, был только один способ проверить. Джаред сильнее сжал пальцы и навалился на Эклза всем весом.  
\- Ты разговариваешь довольно нахально для парня, который снизу.  
\- Я учился у лучших, - улыбка Дженсена была ленивой и хищной.  
Черт. Джаред попал. И был весьма доволен этим обстоятельством.  
\- Может быть, ты ко всему прочему любишь, когда тебя связывают? – Джаред наклонился и мазнул по его губам своими.  
\- Может быть, - прошептал тот в ответ, коснувшись кончиком языка губ Джареда. Его взгляд был завораживающим, будто у кобры. – Хочешь узнать?  
Твою мать, да. Он хотел.  
Джаред впился в его губы, и Дженсен изогнулся под ним, вжимаясь всем телом, целуя в ответ. Падалеки застонал ему в рот, потираясь об него бедрами, сильнее вжимая его в мат. Черт. Он был слишком хорош для болтовни.  
Падалеки оказался на спине так быстро, что и глазом моргнуть не успел, и Дженсен насмешливо улыбнулся.  
\- Ты такая сволочь, - сообщил он, целуя Джареда.  
Тот был не против.  
  
В конечном итоге они все же взялись за ум.  
На второй тренировке Дженсен был вынужден швырнуть Джареда на пол раз пять, так, чтобы зубы клацнули, пока Падалеки сосредоточился. После чего все пошло довольно неплохо. Дженсен был отличным учителем. Кроме того, он не боялся причинять Джареду боль, как все его предыдущие тренеры, и не боялся боли сам.  
Падалеки потел, морщился от боли и тяжело дышал к окончанию каждой тренировки. И чем жестче они дрались, тем более страстно трахались после: впечатывая друг друга в шкафчики в раздевалке или же распластывая по кафелю в душе.  
Джаред был вымотан и тем, и другим, но вряд ли это его огорчало.  
К шестому занятию Дженсен смотрел на него почти с восхищением, даже несмотря на то, что Джаред был так же бессилен против него, как и прежде.  
Он был не настолько умел, чтобы одолеть Дженсена, но ему никогда и не достичь его уровня. Тем не менее, некоторые успехи он уже делал. Во взгляде Дженсена читалось явное одобрение.  
  
Впрочем, кое-что беспокоило Дженсена гораздо сильнее. Все шло неплохо, но дело ни на йоту не приблизилось к раскрытию. И где-то глубоко внутри он задавался вопросом: неужели жизнь всегда будет играть с ним одну и ту же злую шутку – подбрасывать ему что-то хорошее в самый разгар его службы, когда он вовсе не ищет ничего подобного?  
А затем отбирать?  
Но он не мог позволить этим мыслям отвлечь себе. Не мог позволить себе остановиться, даже чтобы просто подумать об этом. Случись это - и контроль над ситуацией будет утрачен. Он сам накликает беду, обеспечив почву для провала. Он обязан быть сосредоточенным и верить в успех, в то, что они оба будут в порядке. Главное - не останавливаться.  
  
 _«Люблю, когда ты лжешь себе, Дженсен»._  
  
Призраки гнались за ним, а где-то рядом был киллер, и Дженсен понятия не имел, что преподнесет будущее. Однако знал: он найдет способ справиться с этим и преодолеть все, что выпадет на его долю. Найдет способ одержать верх. Не допустит промаха снова. Просто не имеет права.  
  
Виктор Антонелли вызвал Дженсена ближе к полудню, когда тот заканчивал стандартную проверку территории.  
\- Мистер Эклз? У нас возникла проблема. Я у ворот.  
\- Что там? – спросил Дженсен, уже двигаясь в нужном направлении.   
У ворот стоял черный автомобиль, глянцево блестевший в солнечных лучах. Через приоткрытое окно Дженсен взглянул на водителя. Его глаза были скрыты за темными очками, однако Эклз сумел рассмотреть и грубые черты, и суровое выражение его лица. Картину дополняли безукоризненный черный костюм, кипенно-белая рубашка и черный галстук.  
Опустив тонированное стекло до конца, мужчина нетерпеливо бросил что-то охраннику, и тот пообещал, что через минуту кто-нибудь подойдет. Незнакомец принялся нервно постукивать кончиками пальцев по дверце.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал Дженсен Виктору. Ему не нужно было говорить, кто эти люди, он понял это сразу. Оставалось выяснить, что им здесь нужно.  
У Дженсена возникло плохое предчувствие.  
Подойдя к машине, он наклонился к открытому окну и оперся о него локтями. Это была удачная позиция – непринужденная, однако позволяющая в случае необходимости легко дотянуться до кобуры с пистолетом, спрятанной под пиджаком.  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Мужчина, сидевший за рулем, чуть склонил голову и посмотрел на Дженсена поверх солнцезащитных очков. Кивнул и, не сводя взгляда с Эклза, потянулся к нагрудному карману пиджака.  
\- Агенты Слоун и Стерлинг, - произнес он. – ФБР, - добавил совершенно излишне, протягивая Дженсену удостоверения. Эклз тщательно изучил их, убедившись, что все маркировки подлинные. Да и эти парни слишком походили на федералов, чтобы оказаться кем-то другим.  
\- Агент Слоун, чем я могу вам помочь?  
Тот забрал удостоверения и оценивающе посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Мы здесь, чтобы заняться делом о преследовании мистера Падалеки.  
  
Следующая машина прибыла всего через минуту после первой, за ней фургон, а потом еще одна легковушка. Следующие несколько часов Дженсен был чертовски занят, объясняя федералам, как работает налаженная им система безопасности.  
Это походило на торнадо, но Дженсен управлялся с ним так, как управлялся с любой непредвиденной ситуацией на задании: решал проблемы по мере их поступления.  
Когда он закончил, специальный агент Мэйсон – ответственный за безопасность – разрешил ему уйти с таким пренебрежительным видом, словно Эклз был его наемным работником. Скрипнув зубами, Дженсен заставил себя вспомнить, что он и есть наемный работник. Конечно, он сдерживался, но чувствовал - еще немного, и потеряет контроль. Несмотря на то, что ему не впервые доводилось работать с ФБР, Дженсен, как и многие другие, не любил их манеры.  
У входной двери в дом стояли двое. Глядя на камеры наблюдения, они негромко переговаривались и делали какие-то пометки в блокнотах. Это было в их стиле: заявляясь куда-либо, федералы быстро занимали собой все свободное пространство. Дженсен был уверен, что его тоже вытолкнут на обочину.  
Но времени на то, чтобы стоять здесь и бороться с раздражением, не осталось – нужно было найти Джареда и узнать, как он справляется с этим нашествием. Далеко идти не пришлось: Падалеки находился в холле. Он стоял и смотрел на невозмутимо шнырявших повсюду федералов с таким видом, будто не мог поверить в происходящее.  
\- Они еще не говорили с тобой? – спросил Дженсен, подойдя к нему.  
\- Они сообщили мне, зачем здесь, если ты это имеешь в виду, - сухо произнес Падалеки.  
Джаред был встревожен и, к тому же, из последних сил сдерживал гнев.  
\- О, и еще они извинились за причиненные неудобства, - саркастически добавил Падалеки. – Прямо перед тем, как заполонили мой дом, - последние слова он произнес громко и яростно, чтобы их услышали проходящие мимо люди.  
Дженсен подавил улыбку и быстро погладил Джареда по руке. Это простое движение переключило внимание Падалеки на него. Эклз как раз подумал, не найти ли им какое-то тихое место, чтобы поговорить, но Джаред вдруг перевел взгляд на кого-то за плечом Дженсена. Сам он и услышал, и почувствовал, что кто-то идет к ним, а не проходит мимо, как все остальные. Обернувшись, столкнулся лицом к лицу с агентом Слоуном.  
Он был высоким и худым, темные волосы редели на лысеющей макушке. Чертами лица он напоминал ястреба: маленькие, почти черные глаза и большой изогнутый нос. Губы выглядели холодными, бледными и тонкими, казалось, они потрескаются, если Слоун когда-либо попробует улыбнуться. Он являл собой не просто образчик сконцентрированного на деле федерала. Агент выглядел столь мрачно-торжественным, что больше смахивал на гробовщика.  
Его темнокожий напарник, Стерлинг, который стоял рядом, был круглолицым и обладал острым и умным взглядом, в котором было как раз достаточно тепла, чтобы он выглядел человечным. Его манера держаться была профессиональной и более харизматичной, чем у Слоуна, и Дженсен понял, что этих двоих поставили в пару, чтобы сбалансировать их сильные и слабые стороны.   
\- Мистер Эклз, мистер Падалеки, - Слоун поприветствовал их коротким кивком, и стало окончательно понятно, кто рулит процессом. – Встретимся с вами через десять минут в кабинете мистера Андерсона для небольшого совещания.  
\- Как внимательно с вашей стороны, - холодно ответил Дженсен.  
\- Простите, это был приказ? – спросил Джаред, и Эклз услышал в его словах скрытую ярость, которая так и искала повод, чтобы выплеснуться наружу.  
Он знал, что должен остановить Джареда прямо сейчас, но никак не мог заставить себя захотеть это сделать.  
\- Да. Мне жаль, мистер Падалеки, - официальным тоном произнес Слоун. – Нам нужно спешить.  
\- А мне нужно знать, причем прямо, мать вашу, сейчас, какого хрена вы делаете в моем доме! - рявкнул Джаред. – И не через десять минут. И не во время совещания. А прямо здесь и прямо сейчас!  
Дженсен никогда не видел, чтобы Джаред так злился на кого-либо, кроме него самого. Когда Падалеки проявлял свой темперамент во всей красе… это впечатляло.  
Слоун не моргнул и не отступил, и Дженсен с интересом следил за его реакцией.   
Несомненно, агент был тертым калачом. При его достаточном росте он был довольно худым, а возраст его приближался к сорока пяти. И на него грозовой тучей надвигался огромный мускулистый Джаред.   
\- Я прекрасно понимаю вашу реакцию, - продолжил Слоун, и это прозвучало многократно отрепетированной репликой. Но Джаред был слишком зол, чтобы дать ему закончить.  
\- Нет, на самом деле не понимаете, - он весь клокотал от гнева, неумолимо надвигаясь на Слоуна, и как бы тот ни был высок, Джаред нависал над ним.   
Умом Дженсен понимал, что Джаред заходит слишком далеко, а опыт работы с властями подсказывал, что Падалеки нужно остановить, пока он окончательно не перешел черту… но при этом Эклз откровенно наслаждался происходящим.  
\- Мистер Падалеки, - агент Стерлинг вышел вперед и положил ладонь Джареду на грудь.  
Дженсен едва не сорвался. На чистом инстинкте. Он практически чувствовал, как молниеносно хватает агента за запястье, надавливает на болевые точки и заставляет убрать руку, становясь между ним и Джаредом.  
  
 _“Не трогай его”._  
  
Слова уже почти слетели с губ, и для него это было не внове. В конце концов, он все еще телохранитель Джареда. Но…   
Стерлинг профессионал, он вовсе не собирался вредить Джареду, а просто пытался взять ситуацию под контроль, и умом Дженсен это понимал. Однако ему потребовалось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы взять Джареда за плечо и мягко оттянуть назад. Шагнув вперед, Эклз встал перед ним и перехватил взгляд Стерлинга.  
\- Видимо, нам понадобится несколько минут, - сообщил ему Дженсен.  
Агент опустил руку.  
\- Я дам вам двадцать, - сказал он, разворачиваясь. Положив руку на плечо напарнику, он увел его за собой.  
  
Когда они поднялись в комнату Дженсена, Джаред все еще был взбешен. Закрыв дверь, он резко развернулся к Эклзу.  
\- Ты не хотел меня останавливать.  
Дженсен провел пальцами по его подбородку и мотнул головой.  
\- Я хотел попросить Чада принести попкорн, - с усмешкой подтвердил он. Усмешка вышла такой милой, что при других обстоятельствах Джаред поцеловал бы эти губы, но сейчас он был слишком взвинчен.  
\- Тогда какого черта?.. – спросил он, подходя ближе.  
\- Потому что если бы он нанес тебе вред, мне пришлось бы убить его, - без колебаний ответил Эклз. На губах его по-прежнему играла улыбка, но Падалеки поверил в серьезность его слов без малейших сомнений. – Но понимаешь ли, в чем дело… оранжевый - не мой цвет (цвет тюремной формы в США – Прим. пер.).  
Понадобилось время, чтобы его слова пробились сквозь гнев Падалеки, но, в конце концов, это произошло.  
Джаред покачал головой и печально улыбнулся.  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты в курсе?  
\- Конечно, любишь, - ответил Дженсен так, словно это было самая естественная вещь на свете – то, что Джаред любит его. И за эту непринужденность он сейчас любил его еще сильнее.   
Джаред подошел ближе, положил ладони на бедра, притянул к себе и накрыл его губы своими.  
\- А ты, кстати, будешь прикольно смотреться в тюремной робе, - улыбнулся Падалеки.  
\- Ты будешь навещать меня?  
\- Каждое воскресенье.  
Дженсен поцеловал его в ответ, и на несколько секунд все пришло в норму.  
\- Когда мы войдем туда, позволь мне самому разобраться с этим.  
\- Ты же не собираешься надрать никому зад, правда? Потому что в таком случае мне придется присоединиться к процессу.  
Дженсен наклонил голову, будто раздумывая над его вопросом, но потом с сожалением выдохнул.   
\- Увы.  
Джаред вздохнул и прижался к нему лбом. Он все еще был не готов с этим справиться. По одной простой причине.  
\- Этой мой дом, Дженсен, - он знал, как отчаянно это прозвучало, но все равно продолжил: – Единственное место, где я чувствую себя уютно.  
Дженсен поцеловал Падалеки в лоб.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И то, что они шастают здесь… Это… - он покачал головой, не в силах подобрать слова. Но от гнева не осталось и следа.  
\- Я знаю, - повторил Дженсен, притягивая его ближе. – И буду рядом.  
  
Они собрались в кабинете Итана: Дженсен, Джаред, Майк, сам Андерсон и двое агентов. Дженсен следил за всеми, кто был здесь, но сильнее всего был сконцентрирован на Джареде. Тот сидел на диване рядом с Итаном. Положив руки на колени, он сжал кулаки так, что побелели костяшки.  
Дженсен сел на стул, развернув его так, чтобы видеть всех. Слоун и Стерлинг остались стоять. Они тихо разговаривали в дальнем углу кабинета, повернувшись так, что Дженсен не мог читать по губам.  
\- Со слов мистера Эклза вы уже знаете, что мистера Падалеки преследует профессионал, - начал Слоун, обойдя вокруг стола. В одной руке он держал блокнот, в другой - чашку с кофе. – Мы выслеживали этого киллера больше года, - пояснил агент, присаживаясь на край стола Итана и ставя чашку позади себя. – За последние полтора года он убил троих, включая нашего агента. Расследование привело к этому делу, а именно – к человеку, преследующему мистера Падалеки.  
Дженсен внимательно всматривался в лицо Слоуна, чтобы уловить любые признаки лжи. Гребаные агенты ФБР, их всегда так сложно «читать». Они обучены скрывать правду не хуже Дженсена, но при этом более изворотливы. А уж агент Слоун и вовсе казался скользким, как уж, и ни малейшего доверия не вызывал.  
\- Вы уверены, что это тот же человек?  
\- Абсолютно, - без сомнений ответил Слоун. – Мы сумели создать точный психологический профиль киллера, и он соответствует его M.O. (Method of operation - термин, используемый правоохранительными органами США для описания индивидуального способа, которым совершено преступление – Прим. пер.).  
\- А именно? – спросил Дженсен. Переплетя пальцы, он откинулся на спинку стула.  
Взгляд Слоуна был непреклонным.  
\- Разглашать эту информацию нам не позволено, мистер Эклз.  
Ну, разумеется.  
\- Удобно, - кивнул он. – Вы знаете, кто этот человек?  
\- Это секретная информация.  
\- Какой сюрприз, - с издевкой ответил Дженсен.  
Слоун с прищуром посмотрел на него, и Эклз был уверен в одном: агенту он не нравился. Совсем.  
Отлично. Это чувство абсолютно взаимно.  
Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но Слоун тут же оборвал его.  
\- Мистер Эклз, позвольте мне четко и ясно высказать свою позицию. Мы не можем предоставить вам дополнительной информации. И я ожидаю от вас, как от бывшего сотрудника ВМФ США, уважения к соблюдению протокола.  
Дженсен вовсе не был удивлен тем, что федералы знали, кто он. Разумеется, они постарались раскопать как можно больше данных о нем, Джареде, Итане и каждом, кто бывал в этом доме. Нет, удивлен Дженсен не был, а вот раздражен – весьма.  
\- Как бывший сотрудник ВМФ США, - повторил он фразу Слоуна, кивнув агенту, - я также понимаю, что из вашего ответа следует одно – вы ни черта не знаете о том, что здесь происходит. А вот как гражданский и как телохранитель мистера Падалеки, я к тому же осознаю, что когда вы наводите туман вокруг информации, которая может быть важна для безопасности моего клиента, словами вроде «Засекречено», мое… желание сотрудничать стремится к нулю.  
Слоун бросил через его плечо взгляд на Стерлинга, в котором ясно читались слова: «Видишь? А я говорил», - и Дженсен начал закипать.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - агент Стерлинг шагнул вперед, - мне очень жаль, что мы не можем больше ничего сказать. Но заверяю вас в том, что мы приложим все усилия для обеспечения безопасности мистера Падалеки, пока убийца не предстанет перед правосудием.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него, явно не впечатленный аргументами.  
Стерлинг понимающе кивнул.  
\- Наши цели совпадают. Мы должны работать вместе.  
В этих словах крылась холодная, жестокая и простая правда – они не нуждаются в помощи Дженсена. Команда безопасности федералов уже была в доме, взяв все под контроль. Власть - у них, и если он будет неуживчивым, федералы найдут способ обойти его. И то, что агент Стерлинг не сказал этого напрямую, говорило лишь об одном: он достаточно умен, чтобы хотя бы попытаться сделать Дженсена своим союзником, а не врагом. Но это не значит, что ему предоставлен выбор. Так ведь?  
Он взглянул на взволнованного и молчаливого Джареда, смотревшего на него с непередаваемой комбинацией страха, любви и доверия.  
Не было у него никакого выбора.  
  
Джаред чувствовал оцепенение и отупение. Гребаные федералы кишели по всему дому, и это был кошмар. Он не имел не малейшего представления о том, как так вышло.  
Падалеки не сводил глаз с Дженсена, отвлекшись только на слова агента.  
\- Нам нужно будет задать вам несколько вопросов наедине, мистер Падалеки, - сказал ему Слоун. – Сегодня, но позже.  
Джаред кивнул, и агент переключился на Дженсена.  
\- Мистер Эклз, мы бы хотели переговорить и с вами. У вас есть время, чтобы обсудить все со своим клиентом, пока мы здесь закончим.  
Затем Слоун обернулся к Майку и Итану.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, мистер Розенбаум, с вами мы можем пообщаться прямо сейчас. Не проводите нас вниз?  
Джаред встретился глазами с Итаном и, рассмотрев в его взгляде сомнение, кивнул. Ему нужно было остаться с Дженсеном наедине, чтобы понять, что происходит.  
Когда все вышли, он взвился на ноги.  
\- Почему здесь ФБР, Дженсен?  
Эклз поднялся со стула и принялся застегивать пиджак с таким видом, словно был образчиком спокойствия. Словно это не он пять минут назад хотел с невинной улыбкой вышвырнуть обоих агентов в окно.  
\- Мы уже знали, что этот парень – профессиональный наемник. Все это только доказывает, что ФБР тоже знает. Ничего не изменилось.  
Джаред перестал расхаживать по кабинету и задумался. Быть может, Дженсен и сказал правду - в основном, - однако его слова о том, что ничего не изменилось, были далеки от истины. Он чувствовал себя так, будто весь привычный мир вывернули наизнанку.  
\- Не притворяйся, что все в порядке.  
\- А я и не притворяюсь, - совершенно серьезно ответил Дженсен. – Они намерены испортить мне жизнь так же сильно, как тебе казалось раньше, что я порчу твою. И даже хуже, - он подошел к Джареду. – Но мы справимся с этим.  
Дженсен казался теплым и безопасным. Он был нормальным, обычным, а вот все происходящее вокруг таковым не казалось. Дженсен обнял его за шею, и Джаред прикрыл глаза.  
\- Мы не можем просто выставить их за дверь?  
\- К сожалению, нет. Они из ФБР.  
\- Никому не позволено просто послать ФБР на хрен…  
Дженсен мягко поцеловал его.  
\- У нас все будет хорошо.


	11. Chapter 11

С Дженсеном беседовали первым. Расстегнув пиджак, Эклз сел напротив агента Стерлинга.  
Вопросы сыпались в привычной манере, Дженсен проходил подобное в армии. Стерлинг записывал каждую деталь в желтом блокноте. Дженсен отвечал исключительно по делу, и в конечном итоге агент постучал кончиком ручки по блокноту и задумчиво посмотрел на него. Эклз мгновенно напрягся, подозревая, что допрос начинает выходить за протокольные рамки.  
\- Мистер Эклз… - начал Стерлинг и сделал паузу. – Я должен спросить… - в его голосе появились извиняющиеся нотки. – На ваш взгляд, как повлияли на ситуацию отношения между вами и мистером Падалеки?  
  
\- Не уверен, что понимаю, о чем вы, - прищурился Дженсен.  
Стерлинг еще пару раз стукнул ручкой по блокноту, затем положил ее на стол и со вздохом встал. Сунув руки в карманы брюк, отвернулся.  
\- Мистер Эклз… Достаточно одного взгляда на вас двоих, чтобы понять - ваши отношения выходят за профессиональные границы. И вообще-то, я был бы последним, кто осуждал бы вас за это… - он выдержал паузу, обернулся и взглянул на Дженсена. – Однако, учитывая ваше прошлое… вы действительно считаете это благоразумным?  
\- Что вы знаете о моем прошлом? – ледяным тоном спросил Дженсен.  
\- Разумеется, официально нам известно только то, что изложено в вашем послужном списке, - развел руками Стерлинг и снова сел на стул. – Однако неофициально… мы пообщались с вашим бывшим командиром, - агент многозначительно взглянул на Эклза.  
\- Что дало вам право копаться в этом? – отчеканил Дженсен. Он встал, оперся ладонями о стол и подался к Стерлингу.  
\- Безопасность вашего клиента, - невозмутимо ответил агент. – Мистер Эклз, мы понимаем, что стало причиной личного кризиса, который заставил вас уйти из армии. До того, как признать свою ориентацию, вы знали о ней годами, однако мы осведомлены о ваших отношениях с товарищем по команде.  
\- Вам кажется, что вы все знаете, но это не так, - понизил голос Дженсен.  
\- Ясно одно: в конечном итоге из-за этих отношений вы оказались неспособны работать. И я считаю, - пожал плечами Стерлинг, - в этом нет ничего предосудительного. Вы поступили правильно. Однако, мистер Эклз, - он посмотрел на него еще пристальнее, - учитывая, как вы со всем этим справляетесь… Вы действительно думаете, что эмоции не помешают и этой работе?  
\- Я не собираюсь бросать ее.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Стерлинг. – Вы не собираетесь сбегать от ситуации, она ведь совершенно не похожа на ту, предыдущую. Здесь вам не приходится делать то, что вы находите отвратительным. Не приходится перекладывать что-либо на других, - агент помедлил, отвел глаза, глядя в стол, но потом вновь посмотрел на Дженсена. – Быть может, пока ваши чувства не внесли негативный вклад в ситуацию. Однако признайтесь, вы действительно верите в то, что не теряете ясность мышления при взгляде на мистера Падалеки?  
\- Я знаю, что его безопасность имеет для меня первостепенное значение.  
\- Так и должно быть. Но учитывая ваши чувства… уверены ли вы, что сосредоточены на работе в достаточной степени? Двое людей, состоящие в отношениях, как правило, сконцентрированы лишь друг на друге. Мистер Эклз, эта работа отличается о той, что была у вас в армии. Здесь не существует норм, правил и формул. Не существует неизменных действий и заведенного порядка, которые могут контролировать вас, держать поодаль друг от друга. Вы отвлечетесь всего на миг, обернетесь, чтобы улыбнуться или бросить ему пару слов… Для киллера этого будет достаточно.  
Стерлинг озвучивал каждый страх Дженсена, каждое его сомнение.  
\- Вы действительно настолько себе доверяете? – прищурился агент.  
Нет.  
На самом деле, нет.  
\- Я знаю, что сотрудничество с нами выходит за рамки вашего личного кодекса телохранителя, но вам следует отступить и позволить нам взять ситуацию под контроль. Сотрудничайте с нами, считайте происходящее командной миссией.  
\- Но это не командная миссия, - Дженсен мрачно усмехнулся. Все это было пустой и бессмысленной чушью. – Хотя бы потому, что у меня нет доступа к той информации, которой располагаете вы.  
\- К сожалению, это так, - кивнул Стерлинг. – И я понимаю вашу точку зрения.  
Он обхватил ладонью подбородок.  
\- Давайте попробуем так… Несколько наших людей будут приставлены к Джареду. И если вы предпочтете отступить как его телохранитель…  
\- Этого не будет.  
Федерал тут же кивнул, словно и не ждал ничего другого.  
\- Тогда я надеюсь, вы будете сотрудничать с нами.  
Дженсен уже работал с ФБР раньше, однако в подобном качестве ни разу. Никогда еще безопасность и успех миссии не зависели от федералов.  
\- Если вы налажаете, - прошипел Дженсен, - то можете потом нанять всех телохранителей мира – я все равно доберусь до вас.  
В глазах Стерлинга промелькнула симпатия.  
\- Я понимаю, - произнес он. – И мне жаль, что все так вышло, мистер Эклз.  
\- Не надо говорить мне о жалости, - покачал головой Дженсен. – Просто хорошо делайте свою работу.  
Стерлинг немного помедлил, словно хотел что-то добавить, но затем кивнул.  
\- Непременно. Хорошего дня, мистер Эклз.  
  
Джаред провел в офисе с обоими агентами несколько часов, и когда выбрался оттуда, выглядел откровенно изнуренным. Он был весь напряжен, глаза казались пустыми и остекленевшими, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Падалеки был настолько не похож на себя, что Дженсен тут же поднялся и подошел к нему.  
\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил он.  
Джаред с трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд и мотнул головой.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Не хочешь… прогуляться? – он ссутулился и сунул руки в карманы.  
Дженсен взглянул на федералов, по-прежнему кишевших в доме, и кивнул.  
Падалеки явно нервничал, поглядывая на них украдкой. Мало того, что они вмешались в работу Эклза, они были в доме Джареда. И их присутствие его, мягко говоря, не радовало.  
Прохладный вечерний воздух после недавнего дождя был напоен ароматом цветов.  
Стоило выйти из дома, и плечи Джареда расслабились. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
День скатился в сумерки, которые удлиняли тени и окрашивали предметы в оттенки розового и оранжевого. Стремительно темнело, и Эклз видел уже не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.  
Они неспешно брели вокруг дома по дорожке. Дженсен шел за Джаредом след в след.  
Кроны деревьев смыкались над тропинкой, даря хотя бы видимость полного уединения. Взглянув вверх, Дженсен увидел сквозь переплетение черных ветвей и темных листьев бледно-розовые облака. Все, что он теперь слышал, это звук их шагов, отражающийся от деревьев слабым эхом, и тихий шелест листвы. Дженсен знал, что на территории полно федералов, но даже если кто из них и был неподалеку, то вел себя совершенно неслышно.  
Джаред остановился и вздохнул. Запрокинул голову и посмотрел в небо, все еще не вынимая рук из карманов.  
\- Так что ты думаешь? – спросил он.  
\- Насчет глобального потепления? Сары Пэйлин? Цены на чай в Китае?  
Джаред издал смешок, в котором не было и намека на веселье, и перевел взгляд с вечернего неба на Дженсена.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
Эклз оценивающе посмотрел на него.  
  
 _«Вы действительно настолько себе доверяете?»_  
  
\- Думаю, возможно, хорошо, что они здесь, - помедлив, ответил он.  
Джаред замер. Затем медленно придвинулся к Дженсену и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Что они тебе сказали?  
Прежде чем ответить, Эклз взвесил свои слова.  
\- Что я не могу быть уверен в том, что на сто процентов сконцентрирован на своей работе, пока между нами эмоциональная связь.  
\- Они так сказали? – зло выпалил Джаред и закатил глаза. – Господи.  
Дженсен подошел ближе и произнес совсем тихо:  
\- Они правы.  
Джаред помотал головой. В последних отблесках заходящего солнца Дженсен видел, как он закусил губу, будто собираясь что-то сказать, возразить, поспорить… Секунды отсчитывались ударами сердца…  
\- Возможно, хорошо, что они здесь, - в итоге произнес он, не глядя на Дженсена и низко опустив голову.  
Эклз придвинулся еще ближе.  
\- Что они сказали тебе?  
\- Что угроза серьезная, и они нуждаются в моем безоговорочном сотрудничестве… - Джаред умолк. – Все это… Это как будто сюжет одного из моих фильмов, Дженсен… Я не… Я даже не знаю, что…  
Эклз, не дослушав, обнял Джареда за талию и притянул к себе.  
\- Мы пройдем через это, слышишь?  
Джаред прижался к его щеке своей и немного помолчал.  
\- Не могли бы мы… вернуться в твою комнату? Я не хочу больше никого видеть.  
Его голос звучал совершенно обессилено, как будто бы для Джареда все это было слишком. Дженсен молча кивнул.  
Но они постояли еще немного, держась друг за друга, пока окончательно не стемнело.  
  
Дженсен быстро осмотрел собственную спальню, невзирая на то, что по дому сновало множество агентов. Как и следовало ожидать, все было чисто. Эклз не сомневался в том, что каким бы профессионалом не был киллер, он не мог предположить, что в дело вмешается ФБР. И теперь ему понадобится как минимум день или два, чтобы подстроиться под ситуацию. Но он учтет обстоятельства и придумает новый план – в этом сомнений не было.  
С другой стороны, Джаред уже был на грани – потерянный и встревоженный, не способный справляться с таким напряжением. И все, чего хотел Эклз, - найти способ остановить этот кошмар.  
Стерлинг был прав. Совершенно прав…  
\- Джаред… - Дженсен подошел, обхватил его за плечи и успокаивающе погладил. – Все будет в порядке.  
Джаред прикрыл глаза и мотнул головой.  
\- Не надо, - прошептал он. – Просто… - Дженсен чувствовал, что он весь дрожит. – Не надо, - выдохнул Падалеки.  
Обхватив ладонями его затылок, он привлек Дженсена к себе и ворвался языком в рот, жадно и отчаянно.  
\- Ты нужен мне, - прошептал Джаред ему в губы, - мне нужно чувствовать тебя, Дженсен, пожалуйста…  
Эклз подтолкнул его к кровати и упал на спину, опрокидывая Джареда на себя. Жестко, нетерпеливо целуя, Джаред срывал с него одежду, скользил ладонями по обнажающимся участкам кожи. Очерчивая кончиками пальцев каждый изгиб тела, беспорядочно целовал грудь, спускался ниже, оставляя влажную дорожку из поцелуев, пока не обхватил горячим ртом головку его члена. Дженсен выгнулся и запустил пальцы ему в волосы.  
Джаред ухватил его за бедра, скользнул большим пальцем в ложбинку между ягодицами и впустил его глубоко в рот, вбирая на всю длину.  
\- Джаред… - Дженсен задрожал, потянул его за волосы, и тот не стал сопротивляться. Выпустил член, провел языком по центральной вене, мазнул губами по бедру, мягко и гладко вошел внутрь.  
\- Люблю твой вкус, - прошептал Падалеки, обжигая словами кожу. – Каждую частицу тебя.  
Он толкался в Дженсена языком, и тот с тихим шипением втягивал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, беспомощно раздвигая бедра и подаваясь навстречу ощущениям. Язык Джареда кружил вокруг входа, раз за разом проникая внутрь бархатными скользящими движениями, и эти ощущения были идеальными, совершенными. Добавив к языку палец, он дотронулся до чувствительной точки, и тело Дженсена сотрясла дрожь.  
Он толкнулся бедрами вверх, но Падалеки прижал его ладонями к кровати, растягивая удовольствие, пока Дженсен вновь не потянул его за волосы.  
\- Господи, Джаред! Трахни меня.  
Скользя по разгоряченной коже, Джаред поднялся выше, лег на него всем весом, мазнул губами по губам.  
\- Люблю, когда ты такой… открытый… - задыхаясь, прошептал Падалеки, толкнулся членом между бедрами. – Люблю тебя, Дженсен. Мать твою, люблю тебя так сильно… - вошел в него сразу глубоко, наполнил, обжигая.  
Обхватив пальцами бедра Джареда, Эклз чувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы, когда он толкался в него, сильно и под таким углом, что перехватывало дыхание.  
\- Твою мать… - простонал Дженсен, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу.  
\- Они не должны были говорить тебе об этом, - сбивчиво пробормотал Джаред, медленно, до самого конца входя в него. Целовал неторопливо, кружа языком по деснам, а затем принялся набирать темп, с силой вбиваясь в Дженсена.  
Это было так изысканно сладко, так чертовски хорошо, что Дженсен не отпускал пряди его волос и прикусывал губы, захлебываясь в ощущениях.  
\- Я… - выдохнул он, провел языком по подбородку Джареда, скользнул щекой по щеке. - Совершал ошибки.  
Джаред приподнял голову, пощекотав отросшими прядями его кожу, и заглянул в глаза Дженсену. Его щеки горели, лицо покрылось испариной.  
\- То, что случилось... было не твоей виной.  
\- Моей.  
\- Нет, - Джаред мотнул головой и поймал губами губы Дженсена. – Ты поступил так, как считал правильным. Пытался спасти вас обоих до того, как не сделал ошибку, которая убила бы вас.  
Падалеки не сводил с него глаз.  
\- Ты сделал правильный выбор, Дженсен.  
Эклз отвернулся, не в силах больше выносить его взгляд.  
\- Я никогда не поверю в это, - прошептал он.  
Джаред взял его за подбородок и снова повернул к себе.  
\- Если бы он хоть немного любил тебя… - горячо прошептал он, - то согласился бы со мной. Он хотел бы, чтобы ты жил дальше. Сделал бы все, чтобы дать тебе шанс выжить.  
Дженсен отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Он не должен был умереть ради меня.  
\- Я бы умер. Господи, Дженсен… - Джаред осекся, прижался к его губам своими, обнял еще крепче. – Я бы умер за тебя без раздумий, - жарко шептал он, продолжая двигаться в нем. – Я люблю тебя.  
Дженсен выдохнул его имя, чувствуя, как сердце норовит вылететь из груди.  
\- Но ты… - в глазах Падалеки полыхал огонь. – Ты все еще готов умереть за то, что случилось с ним?  
Дженсен потрясенно посмотрел на него.  
\- Нет, - беспомощно выдохнул он. – Сейчас… Я готов умереть за тебя.  
Джаред широко распахнул глаза, на лице его отразилось удивление… а затем он обрушился на Дженсена, вжав поцелуем в подушку.  
\- Тебе не придется этого делать, - пообещал Падалеки дрожащим от напряжения голосом.  
Обещания… Черт, Дженсену так хотелось, чтобы он мог пообещать хоть что-то.  
Он подался к Джареду, когда жгучая волна оргазма накрыла с головой. Падалеки продержался ненамного дольше, кончив вслед за ним.  
Он не отстранился и после, лишь стащил и выбросил презерватив, и Дженсен прижал его спиной к своей груди. Джаред обхватил его руку своей, вжимаясь сильнее, буквально слив тела в одно, не оставляя между ними пространства.  
Это были минуты блаженного отдыха. Однако где-то за дверью находились сотрудники ФБР, и единственным плюсом этого было то, что преследователь Джареда не успел еще поменять стратегию и сегодня ночью ничего предпринимать не будет.  
Этой ночью они в безопасности, и у Дженсена не было оснований сомневаться в этом.  
  
Следующие два дня прошли в непрерывной и безумной суматохе. Джаред готовился к выходу на вручение MTV Movie Awards. Он был номинирован на премию «Самая крутая звезда» (Biggest Badass Star) за роль в фильме «Целуя рассвет», вышедший на экраны в прошлом году. У него не просто были шансы победить - по оценкам каждого медиа-ресурса, достойного внимания, Падалеки оставил своих коллег далеко позади.  
Мероприятие ожидалось грандиозное и могло стать удобным местом для эффектного удара. Момент благодарственной речи Джареда – идеальная возможность для киллера-позера насладиться триумфом.  
По крайней мере, мнение федералов на этот счет полностью совпадало с позицией Дженсена. А вот в вопросе о том, должен ли участвовать в мероприятии Джаред, они сильно разошлись. Агенты полагали, что вручение наград станет прекрасной возможностью поймать убийцу.  
\- То есть вы собираетесь использовать Джареда в качестве наживки?  
\- Если бы у нас была возможность поймать киллера любым другим способом, мы бы не стали этого делать. Но вы сами знаете, он профессионал, не оставляющий следов ни в письмах, ни на записях видеонаблюдения. Поверьте мне, мистер Эклз, подобный шанс больше не представится.  
Смысл и логика их слов были безупречны.  
Но мысль об этом была целиком и полностью неприемлема для Дженсена.  
  
Всю вторую половину дня перед церемонией ФБР тщательно прорабатывала с Джаредом и Дженсеном стратегию отступления. Ставку сделали на шестерых агентов, окружающих Джареда. Было решено, что их более чем достаточно для защиты и предотвращения любых инцидентов.  
\- Мы не можем гарантировать, что он вообще ударит сегодня, - сказал Стерлинг, и Джаред вскинул голову, на мгновение встретившись с агентом взглядом. Ничего не сказал, ссутулился и вновь принялся смотреть исключительно на свои руки.  
\- Но вы будете готовы к удару? - спросил Дженсен.  
\- Разумеется, - заверил Стерлинг.  
\- Может, мы уже пойдем? – Джаред резко поднялся.  
\- Увидимся вечером, мистер Падалеки.  
\- Джаред, что случилось? – спросил Дженсен, когда они оказались за дверью.  
Падалеки нервно помотал головой.  
\- Просто… волнуюсь.  
Дженсен отлично его понимал.  
\- И ни малейшего возбуждения? – спросил Дженсен, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Джаред криво усмехнулся.  
\- Нет. Не особо. Я вообще не пошел бы… - тяжело вздохнул Падалеки. – Но для федералов это шанс поймать его.  
Да, шанс. Но это было чертовски рискованно, и любые слова успокоения прозвучали бы фальшиво.  
\- Они из ФБР, - через пару секунд сказал он. – И как бы там ни было, скорее всего, они мастера своего дела.  
Джаред склонил голову на бок и посмотрел на Эклза.  
\- Но не так хороши, как ты, - заключил он.  
Нет. Даже близко нет. И Дженсен подумал, что никогда не доверил бы им эту работу, если бы мог в полной мере положиться на себя.  
\- Я тоже буду там, - произнес он вслух.  
Это не слишком утешило Джареда. Да и Дженсену сохранять даже видимость спокойствия было непросто.  
\- Что бы ни случилось, - начал Джаред и вдруг посерьезнел, взяв его руку в свою, - помни, что я люблю тебя.  
\- Я знаю, - понизив голос, ответил Дженсен.  
Он сделал паузу, поглядел в глаза Джареду, а затем на миг сжал его ладонь.  
\- А теперь перестань изображать из себя трагического героя и иди готовиться, - поддразнил его Дженсен.  
Губы Джареда тронула едва заметная улыбка. Но это было хоть что-то.  
  
Дженсен проводил Джареда в его спальню.  
\- Мистер Беннет будет дежурить здесь, - сообщил Эклз, когда за ними закрылась дверь. Он притянул к себе и поцеловал Джареда, а тот прижался теснее, обвив руками талию.  
\- Если бы у нас было время, - пробормотал Дженсен ему в губы, разочарованно застонал и отстранился.  
Он напоследок взглянул на Джареда и ему захотелось стереть несчастное выражение с его лица.  
Вернувшись в свою спальню, Эклз тоже стал готовиться к выходу. Второй раз за день побрился, надел брюки и рубашку, повязал на шею галстук-бабочку. Отточенными движениями пристегнул кобуру, ощущая под рукой привычный вес пистолета. Вторую пристегнул к лодыжке, затем набросил на плечи пиджак, передернул плечами и выпрямился в полный рост перед зеркалом.  
Он выглядел так, словно был готов.  
Не был уверен, что готов, но знал, что должен быть.  
И будет.  
  
По красной ковровой дорожке под ослепительными вспышками фотокамер шли звезды кино в блестящих платьях и смокингах. Чуть в стороне от группы федералов, которые окружали Эмму и Джареда, пока те проходили по дорожке, стоял Дженсен и внимательно наблюдал за толпой. В наушнике звучали отчеты безопасников, которые сообщали «Все чисто» с разных точек изнутри и снаружи здания.  
Эти слова дарили некоторую уверенность. Дженсен знал, что все окрестные крыши проверены, что федералы есть и в толпе. Однако сам он не был рядом с Падалеки, и это тревожило.  
Джаред и Эмма останавливались через каждые несколько футов, улыбались и позировали. Хрупкая девушка опиралась на руку Падалеки, но Дженсен едва видел их, ослепленный вспышками. Ему то и дело приходилось отводить глаза, но это было лучше, чем ослепнуть на минуту или две.  
Когда они вошли внутрь здания, стало проще – нужно было следить за гораздо меньшим количеством людей. Однако Дженсен знал, что передышка будет недолгой.  
Эклз успел запечатлеть в памяти план здания. Уже несколько недель назад он знал, где именно будет сидеть Джаред, и отведенное ему место не радовало ни прежде, ни сейчас. Оно располагалось практически по центру зала, в одинаковом отдалении от сцены и задней части помещения. Это оставляло Падалеки уязвимым с любой точки, включая балконы, опоясывающие зал. Отличная позиция для киллера, ведь Джаред был совершенно открыт, а охрана находилась слишком далеко, чтобы блокировать выстрел. Все это заставляло Дженсена нервничать. Тот факт, что балконы были отделены от партера, казался обоюдоострым мечом. Разумеется, охрана была и там, но не на каждом балконе.  
Пока Джаред и Эмма пробирались по ряду на свои места, агенты разошлись на позиции. Дженсен расположился в дальнем правом проходе так, чтобы видеть Падалеки. Он сканировал взглядом толпу и балконы, доступные для обзора. Федералы решили устроить так, чтобы Джаред вошел в зал одним из последних, и Дженсен был благодарен, что сейчас того не загораживали зрители, занимающие свои места.  
Взглянув на Джареда, он увидел, что тот улыбается шепчущей ему что-то на ухо Эмме. Впрочем, его внешнее спокойствие не могло обмануть Дженсена: Падалеки был напряжен и взволнован.  
Эклз отвел взгляд, следя за Джаредом боковым зрением, и продолжил сканировать помещение. Все мероприятия, на которых он бывал с Падалеки до этого, были гораздо менее пафосными. По сути, это первое крупное событие, куда Дженсен сопровождал его. Несмотря на то, что окружающие люди сидели на местах и непринужденно переговаривались, его инстинкты были обострены до предела.  
До этого Дженсен уже сопровождал политиков на крупные пресс-конференции и встречи с избирателями, но раньше у него всегда была возможность быть рядом с клиентом. В отличие от сегодняшнего вечера.  
Церемония награждения началась несколько минут спустя. Эклз практически не слышал усиленный микрофоном голос ведущего, слова его сливались в неясный гул. Номинация Джареда была в середине церемонии, и до нее оставалось не меньше часа.  
По крайней мере, теперь зал был неподвижен и молчалив, внимая происходящему на сцене.  
Эмма и Джаред вежливо хлопали победителям, а Дженсен не терял бдительности, продолжая скользить глазами по толпе и чувствуя, как с каждой секундой все сильнее сосет под ложечкой.  
Он был взвинчен до предела. Чувство осталось знакомым ему с тех времен, когда приходилось часами наблюдать за неприятелем через прицел винтовки или, что еще хуже, проводить долгие минуты в неподвижности, ожидая, пока враг пройдет мимо. Совершенно человеческое, известное каждому солдату ощущение, когда жизнь висит на волоске. Впрочем, в армии учили, как уживаться со страхом за свою жизнь. Вот только сейчас он хотел бы бояться именно за собственную жизнь, а не за чужую.  
Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, покрутил головой, снимая напряжение в мышцах. Вновь подняв глаза на балконы, вдруг зацепился взглядом за одну из лож справа от того места, где сидел Джаред. Всмотрелся в темноту ниши внимательнее. Ложа была затемненной и пустой, как и многие другие, но… Уловив слабое движение бархатной шторы, Дженсен рявкнул в передатчик команду и тут же рванул на предельной скорости по переходу. Затем по лестнице на второй этаж, перескакивая сразу через две ступеньки. Он слышал, как именно в этот момент объявили номинацию Джареда.  
Дженсен представил себе, как Падалеки улыбается, встает с кресла, идет по проходу… киллер берет его на прицел…  
Выхватив пистолет, Эклз с головокружительной скоростью бежал по извилистому коридору к балкону. Где-то позади слышался топот охранников здания. Ведущий произнес в микрофон имя Джареда – победителя в номинации. Пока Дженсен преодолевал последние футы до двери ложи, от стен пустынного коридора эхом отражался гром аплодисментов.  
Он едва успел схватиться за ручку двери, как она неожиданно распахнулась, ударив его, а затем кто-то сбил его с ног. Дженсен рухнул на жесткий бетонный пол, а незнакомец упал сверху, но тут же вскочил и ринулся прочь. Эклз взвился на ноги, но нападавший уже успел скрыться за поворотом. Помещение наполнилось эхом голоса Джареда, который говорил со сцены, и это заставляло бежать еще быстрее. Наконец, Дженсен увидел спину темноволосого парня в смокинге. Рванувшись, он настиг и свалил его на пол, придавив всем весом.  
Эклз распластал постанывавшего после жесткого падения парня по полу. Придавил его руки коленями, направил в лицо пистолет и перевел дыхание.  
Парнишке было не больше двадцати одного. Увидев пистолет, он в ужасе распахнул глаза и принялся судорожно хватать ртом воздух.  
\- Я всего лишь хотел сделать несколько фото, - торопливо пробормотал он. – Они в моем телефоне. Возьмите его. Не убивайте меня.  
В первые секунды его слова казались бессмысленными. По венам несся адреналин, в ушах грохотал пульс. Палец Дженсена замер на курке… и вдруг все встало на свои места.  
Эклз отклонился и медленно опустил пистолет. Дьявол. Какой-то глупый парнишка просто хотел сделать пару фотографий.  
Подбежавшие охранники окружили их и направили на парнишку оружие. Дженсен покачал головой, встал и потянулся к уху:  
\- Отбой. Повторяю: отбой. Это не он.  
Секьюрити опустили пистолеты и поставили парня на ноги.  
\- Принято. Превентивные меры уже начаты. Мы уходим раньше. Повторяю: уходим раньше. Выход С, - ожило радио.  
\- Подождите меня, - выпалил Дженсен, понимая, что опоздал.  
Они собирались вывести Джареда через служебный вход, по всей видимости, сразу после того, как он спустился со сцены. Эклз рванул к выходу, распахнул ногой дверь и понесся вниз по ступенькам. Он находился на другой стороне здания, и ему было ни за что не поспеть вовремя, но Дженсен должен был попробовать.  
Выскочив на улицу, он рванул вдоль здания. Эклз не удивился бы, узнай, что этот парнишка – всего лишь уловка киллера. Вполне возможно, ему заплатили, чтобы он отвлек внимание охраны. А убийца тем временем ждет Джареда на безлюдном выходе, где тот окажется под присмотром лишь нескольких охранников.  
Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, в висках пульсировало, мышцы дрожали от напряжения, но Дженсен не обращал на это внимания. Мимо проезжали машины, мелкий дождь водяной взвесью оседал на коже, а он бежал так, будто в последний раз жизни. Пытался успеть.  
Прогремевший в отдалении выстрел заглушил все звуки, поразив Дженсена в самое сердце. Он едва не споткнулся, но затем паника и страх лишь придали скорости.  
Нет. Господи. Пожалуйста, НЕТ.  
Наушник взорвался механическими звуками и голосами, говорящими одновременно. Внутренности обожгло горячей волной паники.  
«Объект был поражен. Повторяю: объект был поражен…»  
Нет нет нет нет нет.  
Он продолжал бежать, вкладывая в движение все оставшиеся силы. Мир сжался до одного-единственного слова. Имени. В глазах вскипали слезы, ослепляя его.  
Джаред.  
Каблуки чертовых туфель скользили по мокрому асфальту, и Дженсен едва не упал, сворачивая за угол. С трудом удержал равновесие и продолжил двигаться на одной только силе воли.  
Он врезался в толпу, собравшуюся у входа, расталкивая людей локтями и пробираясь вперед. Заметил – не мог не заметить – как легко они расступались, глядя на что-то впереди.  
Животный страх не давал дышать.  
Повсюду были агенты, которые сдерживали и загораживали собой обзор. Дженсен без колебаний нырнул под ленту. Какой-то агент совершил ошибку, пытаясь остановить его. Получив локтем в лицо, он свалился на асфальт. Увидев группу охранников у машины скорой помощи, Эклз рванул туда.  
Слишком поздно. Слишком поздно для чего-либо. Но это уже не останавливало.  
Первого кинувшегося к нему федерала он сгреб за грудки и швырнул на землю. Упав на спину, тот сумел ударить Эклза под колени, и Дженсен не удержался на ногах. Перекатившись на правое плечо, врезал ногой агенту в челюсть, вырубил его и взвился на ноги.  
Он успел сделать два шага вперед, пока следующий федерал не преградил ему путь. Поднырнув под выброшенный кулак, Эклз вывернул его правую руку в локте и ударил по почкам.  
А потом на него обрушились все сразу, повалили его на землю и придавили весом множества тел. Дженсен пытался вырваться без малейшей надежды на успех. Он должен был добраться до скорой, должен был увидеть Джареда…  
Когда что-то с силой ударило в висок, мир подернулся серым. Уже теряя связь с реальностью, он рванулся еще раз в сторону ближайшей цели.  
Последним чувством была давящая паника в груди от понимания, что он не доберется до Джареда.  
А потом свет померк.  
  
Придя в себя, Дженсен тут же вскочил на ноги. В голове взорвалась пульсирующая боль, и он на мгновение пошатнулся, пытаясь взять ее под контроль.  
\- Дженсен! – выкрикнул кто-то, а затем в него врезалась Эмма, отчаянно вцепляясь в одежду. Ее милое личико исчерчивали дорожки слез и размазавшейся туши, в зеленых глазах плескался шок.  
\- Они увезли его в больницу. Они не позволили… не позволили мне поехать с ним, - всхлипывала она. – Никому не позволили.  
Джаред. Джаред. Джаред.  
Вокруг были испуганные, ошеломленные лица, толпа хранила гнетущее молчание, повсюду ходили агенты, а полиция огораживала место преступления.  
Охрана говорила о том, что стрелка упустили.  
Федералы эффектно облажались.  
Дженсен хотел убить их.  
Хотел сделать многое.  
Он потянулся к наушнику, переключив передатчик на другой канал.  
«Чад. Выход С. Сейчас».  
Эмма прижалась к нему, и он обнял ее в ответ. Казалось, только она помогала ему устоять сейчас на ногах.  
  
В больнице ему сказали только то, что Джаред на операции. Дженсен предполагал, что семья Падалеки уже приехала, но, видимо, ее увели в отдельное помещение, чтобы никто не беспокоил.  
Оставалось только ждать. К тому же, он семьей не являлся, а значит, и не имел доступа к информации. Эмма оставалась с ним, поглаживала по руке, и ее присутствие было единственным, что удерживало его в здравом рассудке. Единственным, что не давало рвануться к медсестре, схватить ее за воротник униформы и трясти до тех пор, пока она не скажет ему все, что он хотел знать.  
В итоге Дженсену ничего не осталось, кроме как вернуться в дом Джареда и ждать новостей вместе с Эммой, Итаном, Майком и Чадом. Он предпочел бы остаться в одиночестве, однако должен был узнать любые новости немедленно, а единственным, кто контактировал с семьей, был Андерсон.  
Эмма льнула к нему, сидя рядом на кожаном диване. Дженсен слышал ее сбивчивое дыхание, то и дело прерываемое всхлипами.  
Майк и Итан были серьезными и молчаливыми. Андерсон сидел за столом и не сводил глаз с телефона, Майк устроился на краю кресла и смотрел в одну точку. Чад был единственным, кто двигался, расхаживая туда-сюда по комнате и то и дело ероша волосы.  
Дженсен мог думать только о Джареде. Он снова и снова представлял себе, как тот вышел из здания в кольце охраны, улыбаясь, размахивая руками и рассказывая что-то на ухо Эмме. Как тишину разорвал выстрел, как пуля врезалась в грудь, отбрасывая Джареда назад. Как агенты слишком поздно бросились прикрыть его. Оттолкнули Эмму, швырнули Джареда на асфальт.  
Внутри было лишь спокойное оцепенение. Внутри было пусто, и казалось, никогда больше он не испытает никаких эмоций.  
Дженсену слишком хорошо было знакомо состояние шока, и он без труда распознал в себе его признаки.  
В 5.30 начало светать. Слабый голубоватый свет пробивался сквозь жалюзи. Когда раздался пронзительный телефонный звонок, Дженсен поднялся на ноги еще до того, как Итан схватил телефон.  
\- Агент Стерлинг? Да, я… - Андерсон умолк, и Дженсен видел, как на его лице одна эмоция сменяет другую: шок, ужас, неверие. А потом из его глаз потекли слезы, и Итан прикрыл ладонью рот.  
Нет. Этого не может быть. Не может.  
Мир вдруг принялся вращаться вокруг Дженсена, а внутренний голос твердил «нет» снова и снова, хотя сердце уже знало, что это правда.  
\- Я понял, - прошептал Итан. Закончив разговор, он тяжело уронил руки на стол. Затем приподнялся, чтобы встать, да так и застыл, будто забыл, что хотел сделать.  
Было раннее утро. Только-только встало солнце. На улице пели птицы. Мир просыпался. День только начинался.  
\- Итан? – ломким голосом позвал Чад.  
Андерсон взглянул на них так, словно забыл, что здесь есть кто-то, кроме него.  
\- Джаред… - его голос надломился, сойдя на шепот. – Он не выжил.


	12. Chapter 12

Время уже перевалило за полдень, а Дженсен и не пытался уснуть. Он вообще не был уверен, что сможет уснуть хоть когда-нибудь.  
Он стоял у кровати в своей спальне и смотрел на собранные чемоданы.  
Дженсен все еще ощущал запах Джареда повсюду и, казалось, слышал его голос. Ожидал, что он сейчас появится в комнате, в любой момент откроет дверь. Чувствовал Джареда рядом: прикосновения, игривые, вызывающие смех слова, тепло его тела.  
Он был повсюду, замкнул все чувства Дженсена на себе. Перед глазами стояла его улыбка, в ушах звучал его смех.

 

«Что бы ни случилось, помни, что я люблю тебя».

Дженсен схватил чемодан и рывком застегнул его, едва не сломав молнию.  
Он должен был просчитать. Не пустить Джареда на церемонию. Случившееся было целиком и полностью его виной, и ее не получится переложить на кого-то другого.

«Я люблю тебя».

Он практически слышал, как звучат эти слова. Чувствовал на себе прикосновения Джареда, ощущал тяжесть его тела на своем.  
Дженсен с силой втянул в легкие воздух. Было невозможно… находиться здесь, в спальне, насквозь пропитавшейся Джаредом. Джаред мертв, и он… он…  
Оставаться здесь было невозможно.

Отельный номер был чистым и безликим. Идеальной иллюзией почти домашнего уюта, безопасности и… нормальности. Некоей константой, не несущей в себе отпечатка тех, кто здесь бывал. Чистым листом, на котором никогда не появится записи.  
Именно тем, в чем он нуждался.  
Место, лишенное индивидуальности, отстраненное от его привязанности к… к…  
Он до крови закусил губу и сжал ручки чемоданов с такой силой, что они затрещали. Чересчур громко в пустых стенах.  
… Просто больше пустоты. Больше молчания и отсутствия.  
Здесь он был более одинок, чем в доме Джареда, где до сих пор ощущалось его присутствие… и не знал, стало ли от этого легче.  
Руки дрожали. Дженсен все еще сжимал ручки чертовых чемоданов до побелевших костяшек. Сделал глубокий вдох, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из того, чему его учили. Пытаясь уяснить для себя, что все это – лишь еще одно препятствие, через которое нужно пройти.  
Инстинкт самосохранения настаивал на том, чтобы отвергнуть это, отстранить, потому что если впустит…  
Господи. Если он примет это…  
Оно прожжет его насквозь, проникнет в душу так глубоко, что останется там до самой смерти. Оно всегда будет там, как старый друг, который может появиться на пороге без приглашения. Память будет сопровождать все, что бы он ни делал.

«Если он когда-нибудь любил тебя… то хотел бы, чтобы ты жил дальше».

Дженсен зажмурился еще сильнее и закусил губу, ощутив медный привкус крови на языке.  
Он захотел оставить себе все.  
Джареда целиком.  
Каждый момент, когда они были вместе.  
Он захотел все.  
И любовь, и дыру с рваными краями, образовавшуюся в самом центре груди, и боль, выстанывающую имя Джареда.  
Захотел собрать по крупицам и сохранить навсегда, подпитывая этим гнев, следующий по пятам, и жажду мести, выжженную на костях.

Впусти это. Позволь ему остаться.

Он запустил чемоданом в стену, вложив в нехитрое движение всю свою силу.  
Это показалось правильным, и Дженсен пнул его, вновь впечатывая в стену. Хотелось уничтожать, рушить, ломать все, до чего можно дотянуться. Гнев раскаленным ножом вспарывал вены. Дженсен смотрел на чемодан, сосредоточившись на нем, словно на злейшем враге.  
От прокатившейся по телу ярости стало легче. Почти хорошо. Несколько секунд передышки… и мир раскололся под давлением неумолимого горя. Мир растрескался и рассыпался песчинками, обнажая исцарапанную, изувеченную изнанку.  
От немыслимой тяжести подкосились ноги, и он упал на колени. Зарылся лицом в одеяло, избивая кулаками, цепляясь за него, сжимая и скручивая.  
Каждый нерв, каждый мускул в теле кричал имя Джареда. Тело жаждало его прикосновений, глаза искали взгляд. Он жаждал этого сильнее, чем чего-либо в своей жизни. Барьеров не осталось, их смыло сокрушительной волной отчаянной нужды. У него больше не было защиты. Но он ее и не хотел.  
Нужно было только одно: чтобы Джаред вернулся. Пожалуйста. Все, что угодно. Господи, все что угодно.  
Верни его.

Заснуть не получалось, несмотря на то, что он был совершенно обессилен. Кожу стянуло от высохших слез, и он мог лишь смотреть в потолок, раз за разом прокручивая в голове вчерашний вечер.  
Он ошибался насчет Джареда. И никогда не сможет сказать ему об этом. О том, что тот вовсе не был очередным поверхностным голливудским мудаком.  
Он не успел. А теперь уже и не скажет.

«Ты никогда ничего не забудешь, да, Дженсен? Каждый твой шрам с тобой…»

Слова настойчиво рвались из памяти, а он прятал их обратно, так глубоко, как только мог.  
Даже одежда пахла Джаредом, легкий аромат его одеколона, смешанный с запахом кожи и пота. Хотелось свернуться калачиком и утонуть в нем. Не шевелиться несколько часов.  
В кармане ожил телефон. Дженсен достал его из кармана и взглянул на экран.  
Итан. Нужно ответить.  
Он отправил звонок на голосовую почту. И смог заставить себя прослушать сообщение лишь через несколько часов.  
Его не пригласили на поминки. Это будет закрытая церемония. Похороны состоятся через три дня, и на них он приглашен. Будет только семья и несколько друзей, среди них Чад, Эмма, Итан, Майк. Федералы до сих пор ничего не сказали, кроме того, что Джаред был застрелен. С согласия семьи ФБР намеревалась держать смерть Падалеки в тайне от прессы, пока убийца не будет пойман. На данный момент официальной версией было то, что Джаред находится в реанимации в критическом состоянии.  
Они… делали вид, что Джаред жив.  
Ложь. Такая жестокая ложь. Дженсену захотелось проломить кулаком стену.  
Он не стал.  
Вместо этого отправился в маркет, купил три бутылки виски и вернулся в отель.

Он не покидал номер следующие два дня. Не отвечал на телефонные звонки, не включал телевизор и напивался, чтобы убедиться, что все это ему не снится.

В день похорон Джареда на столе стояли три опустевшие бутылки.  
Проснувшись ни свет ни заря, Дженсен пошел в ванную. Голова раскалывалась, под сердцем кололо, а во рту была пустыня. Он взглянул на свое отражение: красные опухшие глаза и потерянный вид.  
Это нужно было пережить. Просто пережить.  
Происходящее до сих пор казалось нереальным. Даже когда он встал под душ, и горячая, обжигающая вода покатилась по плечам, все вокруг казалось несуществующим. Казалось, эта история случилась с кем-то другим. Она была похожа на ту, что он когда-то читал.  
Возможно, Джаред жив и ждет, чтобы Дженсен нашел его.  
Он не мог умереть. Не мог.  
Скорбь обрушилась с новой силой на него, дрожащего у кафельной стены под тугими струями обжигающе горячей воды.  
Пожалуйста, Господи. Не дай этому оказаться правдой. Это же не по-настоящему.  
Колени подогнулись, и он соскользнул по стене вниз, прижав кулаки к лицу, кусая губы, задыхаясь от слез.

«Я люблю его. Так, мать твою, сильно. Неужели это ничего не значит?»

Пожалуйста.

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло. Горячая вода закончилась, и тело дрожало уже от холода. Дженсен постоял еще немного, бездумно глядя, как закручивается в стоке ванной вода.  
Бессмысленность. Такая абсолютная пустота, будто он проснулся в совершенно другом мире.

«Ты чувствовал это раньше».

Нет, не чувствовал.  
Не так.

Прошло еще немало времени до того, как Дженсен замер перед зеркалом побритый, одетый и готовый.  
Он думал о том, что должен выйти на улицу, в мир без Джареда, где ему придется теперь жить.  
Частный автомобиль забрал Эклза от отеля и доставил на кладбище, где на склоне холма уже собралась группа людей, одетых в черное. Чувствуя оцепенение во всем теле, он подошел к ним и встал рядом с Эммой. Она тут же взяла его за руку.  
Серое небо грозило пролиться дождем.  
Священник начал свою речь. Слова, слетавшие с его губ, призваны были утешать и успокаивать, но Дженсен их не слышал. Внутри была тишина. Уставившись взглядом себе под ноги, он думал, что выдержит это, лишь сконцентрировавшись на чем-то неважном.  
Дженсен понял, что все закончилось, когда Эмма стиснула его ладонь. Она взглянула на него сквозь слезы. Отпустив его руку, подошла к гробу, густо укрытому цветами, склонила голову и положила тонкую ладошку на глянцевое дерево.  
Люди начинали расходиться, в большинстве своем слишком придавленные горем, чтобы переговариваться. Эклз видел, как они проходят мимо, каждый по-своему прощаясь с Джаредом.  
Эмма ушла последней, мягко поцеловав Дженсена в щеку.  
Он продолжал смотреть на гроб, думая о лежащем внутри Джареде: глаза закрыты, руки скрещены на груди... От Джареда осталось только тело. И память о нем. Подойдя к гробу, дотронувшись пальцами до отполированного дерева, Дженсен видел перед глазами его улыбку.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он, положив ладонь на гроб.  
Когда он коснулся губами дерева, то не заметил слез, что катились по лицу.  
Бессильно сжал руки в кулаки и крепко зажмурился.  
\- Я люблю тебя.

Казалось, до момента, когда он сел в машину, ждавшую его у кладбища, прошли годы. Дженсен закрыл за собой дверцу, и автомобиль тут же тронулся. Мир проплывал за окном, деревья сливались в сплошную зеленую полосу, а Джаред оставался там, позади.  
Бросать его казалось неправильным. Самым ошибочным из всего, что он когда-либо делал. Обхватив голову ладонями, Дженсен вцепился в волосы.  
\- Вы в порядке, сэр? – водитель посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида, на миг встретившись с Дженсеном взглядом.  
\- Просто езжай, мать твою, - выдохнул он.  
Под колесами исчезали мили, и Джаред отдалялся с каждой секундой.  
\- Я знаю, как это тяжело, - нерешительно произнес водитель, - терять кого-то близкого.  
\- Ни черта ты не знаешь, - отрезал Дженсен.  
\- Моя работа – управлять этим автомобилем, но я могу знать о потерях больше, чем вы думаете, - тихо ответил тот. – Вы любили его, верно? Я имею в виду… это заметно. Так больно может быть, только если кого-то любишь.  
Дженсен сцепил зубы.  
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - прошипел он.  
Машина мягко вошла в поворот.  
\- Я знаю, - водитель и не думал затыкаться. – Но… вы понимаете... я прошел через нечто подобное. Порой становился легче, если кто-то выслушает тебя. Если поделишься болью.  
По крыше застучал дождь. Настойчивый звук отбивался прямо в сознании Дженсена, и все, чего ему хотелось, это просто раствориться в нем. Перестать быть.  
\- Я любил его, - продолжил водитель. – Дьявол, а не человек. Никогда не встречал никого привлекательнее, никого, кто был бы так хорош во всем, что бы ни делал. Мы были братьями по духу. Любовниками.  
Дженсен едва слышал его слова за стуком дождя и свистом ветра в своей внутренней пустоте, однако не мог абстрагироваться от этого низкого голоса.  
\- Мы… знали, кто мы такие, - задумчиво произнес он. – Он любил меня… думаю, сильнее, чем кто-либо в моей жизни.  
Водитель сделал паузу.  
\- А затем… в один из дней… он ушел. Решил, что больше не хочет быть тем, кем был.  
Снаружи доносился шорох мокрых шин и плеск летевшей из-под колес воды. Дженсен рассеяно посмотрел на руки водителя. Черные кожаные перчатки резко контрастировали с белой кожей руля.  
\- А еще он решил, что больше не является и частью меня.  
Слова вдруг достигли сознания, с трудом пробившись сквозь темную пелену. Далекие и такие близкие, будто их прошептали ему на ухо с большого расстояния.  
\- Я… старался жить дальше без него… Но вместо этого…  
Каждое слово тяжело зависало в воздухе.  
\- Я умер.  
Тишина. Ветер со свистом обтекает машину. Тишина. Дождь полосует окна. Тишина. Она, как живая, вонзается в Дженсена. Тишина. И он медленно начинает понимать.  
\- Мы все умерли.  
На какой-то миг, выпав за грань времени и пространства, Дженсен подумал, что все это ему чудится. Призраки из прошлого гонятся за ним, прогрызая себе путь сквозь его горе, мертвые встают из могил, чтобы покарать его за совершенные им преступления.  
Медленно. Медленно. Очень медленно, будто во сне, Дженсен поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться со взглядом в зеркале.  
Глаза. Яркие, пронзительные, бледно-голубые глаза.

«В восьми из десяти случаев преследование и угроза расправы исходит от кого-то, близко знакомого с потенциальной жертвой.  
Это почти всегда что-то личное».

Лед понесся по венам, пробирая до костей.

«Я уничтожу все, что ты любишь».

«Так мы проскакиваем мимо призраков, которые потом всю жизнь преследуют нас».

\- Господи, - надломлено выдохнул Дженсен. – Миша.  
\- Чертовски прав, - улыбнулся тот. Усмешка была злой и холодной, губы не были похожи на те, которые целовал Дженсен так давно на той дряхлой пристани, где между ними метался бриз, оставляя привкус соли на языке.  
Не… он не…  
\- Это не галлюцинация, - сообщил Миша. – Это я.  
Слова взорвались с сокрушительной силой.  
\- Всегда знал, что из меня выйдет охрененно очаровательный труп. Что думаешь, Джен? – фраза была брошена с восхитительной небрежностью, такой же фальшивой, как ее суть.  
Должно быть, так сходят с ума.  
\- Ну что, тебе стало легче, когда ты выслушал все это? Потому что я так люблю делиться своей болью, - с наслаждением промурлыкал Миша. – Я отлично развлекся, делясь ею с тобой, Джен… преследуя тебя… - взгляд его был пронзительным и исступленным. – Убив твоего парня.  
Дженсен тяжело сглотнул, а затем перекатился по сиденью, выхватив пистолет. Автомобиль резко дернулся влево, шины заскользили по мокрому асфальту, и Дженсена вжало в спинку сиденья. Он почти прицелился…  
Машину мотнуло вправо - прицел сбился. Миша ударил по тормозам, а потом вновь надавил на газ - Дженсен врезался головой в спинку сидения перед собой. Затем его опять отбросило назад.  
\- Ты никогда не любил пустого трепа, да, Дженсен? – сдержано поинтересовался Миша. – Черт. Ты прав. К дьяволу разговоры. Давай перейдем к делу, - он снова выжал газ, вгоняя машину в очередной поворот. – Ты бросил меня, Джен. Бросил всех нас. А потом у тебя хватило наглости, - в голосе его послышалось удивление, - влюбиться в кого-то другого после того, как ты позволил мне умереть?  
Он дернул руль влево - Дженсен вновь потерял равновесие.  
\- Не переживай, ему я тоже позволил умереть, - горько засмеялся Эклз, чувствуя, что не может остановиться. Потому что Джаред мертв, а Миша жив, и это неправильно, не так, как должно быть.  
\- Кстати, спасибо, - произнес Миша. Дженсен не видел, но мог представить себе хищное выражение его лица. – Было бы гораздо сложнее достать его той пулей, будь ты там.  
\- Я прикончу тебя, - пообещал Дженсен. Оттолкнувшись ногами от пола, прицелился…  
Пуля вошла в грудь с сокрушительной болью, лишая дыхания.  
Вот что чувствовал Джаред.  
Дженсена отбросило на сиденье, белая кожа салона мгновенно окрасилась алым. Миша опять бросил машину влево, затем вправо - и реальность стала уплывать. Сквозь отверстие в груди медленно утекала жизнь.  
\- Ну, а теперь, - почти радушно произнес Миша, отводя дуло своего пистолета в сторону, - быть может, теперь мы нормально поговорим. Имею в виду, - на его губах появилась горькая усмешка, - разве тебе ни капельки не любопытно? Так зол, - Миша мрачно засмеялся. – Не можешь думать ни о чем, кроме него, да?  
Дженсен дышал неглубоко и часто. Адреналин вытесняло спокойствие, и он знал, что это признаки шока.  
\- Последние три года я занимался другими делами, - беззаботно начал Миша. – Я приберег тебя напоследок. А потом… увидел вашу фотографию в каком-то журнале… то, как ты смотришь на него… и… Я знаю тебя, Джен. Ты всегда смотрел на меня так же, словно я идиот, с которым ты миришься лишь потому, что любишь, - голос Миши к концу фразы стал жестче. - Итак… - он прочистил горло. – Я выяснил причину, по которой ты взялся его охранять, и прикончил жалкого сталкера. Так сказать, взял на себя это смелое предприятие.  
Дженсен хотел знать только одно.  
\- Почему? – выдохнул он. – Почему решил убить его? Ты мог убить меня… очень давно.  
Склонив голову набок, Миша засмеялся.  
\- О, Дженсен, ты не меняешься. Такой праведный… такой наивный, - печально сказал он. – Это то, что я всегда любил в тебе.  
\- Отвечай… на вопрос, - прохрипел Эклз.  
\- Потому что это причинило тебе боль. После того, как я увидел, насколько ты любишь его? Я не убил бы тебя до тех пор, пока ты не узнал бы, что почувствуешь, потеряв его.  
Дженсен горько засмеялся и поморщился от боли.  
\- Я провел четыре года в трауре по тебе… чувствуя себя виноватым. Я… думал… ты… умер, - задыхаясь, пробормотал он, ощущая ослепляющую боль в груди и жидкость в легких, не позволявшую толком вздохнуть. Кровь. Он не выживет, но это ничего, поскольку Дженсен собирался прихватить убийцу Джареда с собой.  
\- Я выжил, Джен. Единственный из всех. Тело не нашли… пропало в море, сказали они. Круто быть морским пехотинцем, правда? Твое тело может потеряться в море, и его не станут слишком настойчиво искать. Но мы не потерялись в океане, - страстно заверил его Миша. – Нас взяли в плен и пытали. И наслаждались этим, - прошипел он, сцепив зубы. - Я видел, как они убили каждого из нашей команды прежде, чем добрались до меня… И лишь одно позволило мне выжить. Только одно помогло продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы совершить побег… Ты, Джен, - огонь в его глазах, казалось, мог прожечь в Дженсене дыру. – Ты бросил нас. Все это время, пока меня пытали… Ты был единственным, о чем я мог думать. О том, что все это было… ТВОЕЙ. ВИНОЙ.

«Мы были братьями…»

\- Я должен был выжить, чтобы отомстить. А теперь, когда я получил, что хотел, - он резко вывернул руль влево. – Жизнь мне больше не нужна.  
Дженсен знал. Он понимал.  
Миша отпустил руль и перебрался на заднее сиденье, оставив машину неуправляемой. Навалился на Эклза, приставил к горлу пистолет и принялся водить им по горлу.

«Мы убийцы. Это у нас в крови».

\- Я не хочу жить, Джен. Мне просто нужно знать, что ты тоже не будешь, - Миша выдыхал эти слова прямо в его губы.  
… Асфальт закончился, шины уже скользили по траве и грязи…  
\- Мы уйдем вместе, - прошептал Дженсен, прижимая дуло своего пистолета к его боку.  
\- Как и должно было быть, - шепнул тот в ответ.

«Убийство – это наша работа…»

Звук выстрела ударил в уши, отразился эхом в коридорах памяти.  
Жгучая, невыносимая боль скрутила тело.  
Автомобиль врезался во что-то. Визг покореженного металла, кровь и взрывающееся стекло. Его подбросило вверх, впечатывая в металл.

“Наконец-то”.

Он дрейфовал. Темнота заглатывала его. Лизала пятки, обволакивала, тащила ко дну. Темнота была уютной и сокровенной. Вокруг него смыкались тени, тянули ниже, ниже…  
Хотелось отдаться этим бархатным объятиям, последовать за ними.  
Но было и еще что-то. Оно проникало в темную глубину и тянуло вверх.

\- Ты не должен умереть. Не смей, мать твою, умирать.

 

Дженсен открыл глаза и мгновенно ослеп от яркого света. Первым, что он осознал, была боль. Боль пронеслась по телу диким зверем, по груди, ногам, рукам, векам. Каждый дюйм тела болел и пульсировал. Но если армия чему и научила, то пониманию: боль означает одно – ты пока не умер.  
Жив. Он жив. Это в планы не входило.  
Он должен был умереть. Хотел умереть. Теперь он сломан и бесполезен, а Джаред по-прежнему мертв.  
Он опустил взгляд и обнаружил гипс на обеих ногах и еще один – на правой руке. Грудь была плотно перебинтована, под бинтами чувствовались швы.  
Все вокруг было белым, безбожно воняло антисептиком… и все встало на свои места.  
Больница. Он в больнице. И ему нужно побольше обезболивающих, потому что, черт подери…  
\- Дженсен?  
Шквал эмоций. Голос был знаком и раздавался так близко, что сердце вдруг запнулось, а потом забилось вдвое быстрее. Именно в нем Дженсен нуждался все эти дни.  
Он не хотел смотреть, не желал разрушать иллюзию. Но должен был.  
Приложив немалые усилия, Дженсен повернул голову.  
Мелькнула мысль, что врачи, наверное, накачали его морфином под завязку. А потом он решил, что… быть может, все-таки умер.  
Джаред сидел у его кровати и выглядел таким настоящим. В карих глазах блестели слезы.  
\- Дженсен. Слава Богу.  
Джаред.  
На мгновение он почти поверил в то, что видит. Он хотел верить, нуждался в этом. Жестокий, нечеловеческий соблазн. Ему хотелось поддаться сильнее, чем дышать.  
Дженсен потянулся к Джареду здоровой рукой и сомкнул ладонь вокруг его длинных сильных пальцев. Тепло, мягко и сильно тот сжал его руку в ответ. Это хорошо. И даже лучше, чем он мог надеяться.  
\- Я… - он разлепил губы, но в горле было до того сухо, что язык не слушался, - умер?  
По щекам Джареда покатились слезы, и он помотал головой. Так, как делал всегда.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Джаред и осекся, словно не мог больше говорить. – Ты… не умер, - он горько усмехнулся. – И я тоже.  
Дженсен покосился на него.  
\- Конечно, ты не умер, - он чувствовал, как изнутри поднимается безудержный смех, прорывается наверх кашлем, пронзающим грудь болью. – Конечно. Почему нет? Миша не умер… так почему же ты… должен? – прохрипел он. Это было смешно, абсурдно. Сегодня у него уже было достаточно абсурдов. Спасибо. Больше не надо.  
Дженсен потянулся к кнопке вызова.  
\- Мне нужно позвать медсестру, - сообщил он Джареду. – Чем бы они меня не накачали… мне надо еще. Потому что я чертовски уверен, что эта галлюцинация мне не нужна.  
\- Дженсен, - Падалеки схватил его за руку, и прикосновение казалось таким настоящим. – Это действительно я. Я знаю… Знаю, что это бессмыслица.  
\- Ты охренно прав. Я под кайфом, у меня галлюцинации и мне нужна новая доза, - пояснил Дженсен, пытаясь нажать на кнопку. – Это не может быть реальным, - бескомпромиссно сообщил он Джареду. – Потому что если так, то это значит - ты никогда не умирал. А это невозможно.  
\- Дженсен! – прошипел Джаред, сжав его пальцы с такой силой, что это почувствовалось даже сквозь наркотический дурман. Пульт для вызова медсестры упал на пол.  
\- Джаред… - прошептал Эклз. - Господи. Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу, чтобы это было правдой, - голос надломился, и он умолк.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал Падалеки, склонившись ближе.  
Дженсен был уверен, что это галлюцинация, но вызывать медсестру передумал. Даже если Джаред нереален, сопротивляться ему больше не было сил. Звук его голоса, его лицо, даже искаженное болью и грустью… Дженсен мог… он позволил себе пока не отказываться от этого. По крайней мере, сейчас он точно знал, что все это бред.  
\- Мне так жаль. Господи, Дженсен… Я… - Джаред мотнул головой и отвернулся. - ФБР… - продолжил он дрожащим голосом. – Они знали. Они сказали мне на встрече… сказали… - он глубоко вдохнул, до боли сжав пальцы Дженсена. – Сказали, что это Миша преследует меня. И единственная причина… ты. Они сказали… Господи! - выпалил Джаред. – Сказали, что он убьет меня первым просто для того, чтобы причинить тебе боль. А потом придет за тобой. Я никогда не хотел… черт… - беспомощно пробормотал Падалеки. – Я не хотел этого. Но они сказали, что он не проявит себя, пока я стою на пути. Основываясь на его психологическом профиле, федералы сказали, что он захочет убить меня публично. Были уверены, что попробует сделать это на церемонии награждения… на сцене или на выходе… - Джаред снова осекся.  
Он выглядел таким потерянным и виноватым, что Дженсену было больно на него смотреть.  
\- Я был в бронежилете, - наконец, продолжил, Джаред, будто признаваясь в чудовищном преступлении. – ФБРовцы позволили ему выстрелить в меня и уйти, - с горечью и ненавистью к себе произнес Падалеки. – Они ошиблись в одном… считая, что Миша придет за тобой во время похорон, пока ты будешь там… будешь горевать. К тому моменту, когда они поняли, что он угнал машину… Господи. Мы чуть не опоздали.  
Дженсен онемел, пытаясь осмыслить то, о чем говорил Джаред. Это была милая фантазия – даже слишком, – и он списал бы ее на боль и наркотики, если бы…  
Все это казалось не менее вероятным, чем то, что Миша вел ту машину.  
А значит…  
Инстинкты проснулись, а сознание стало проталкиваться сквозь наркотический дурман. Дженсен вспомнил тот вечер. То, как пришелся ко времени тот инцидент с парнишкой на балконе… как удачно отбросил его на максимальное расстояние от Джареда. Стремительную эвакуацию из здания как раз в тот момент, когда он был занят. То, как федералы пытались остановить его, чтобы он не добрался до скорой… и, Господи… он ни разу не видел кого-либо из семьи Джареда… как и его тела.  
Это могло быть правдой. Могло.  
Этого не могло произойти. Потому что в таком случае…  
Прищурившись, он посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Я знаю, - задыхаясь, пробормотал тот. – Я знаю, что это звучит как бред. Как сюжет одного из моих фильмов, но, Господи, Дженсен… Я клянусь, что это правда.  
Дженсен видел капли слез на ресницах Джареда - они ярко мерцали в свете ламп. Он чувствовал запах Джареда, чувствовал тепло его рук.  
Осознание пришло вспышкой: это реальность. Джаред не умер. Дженсен не подвел его, потому что Джаред не умер.  
Это было невозможно, настолько непостижимо, что через считанные секунды сердце пустилось вскачь, а тысячи эмоций обрушились одним махом. Хотелось одновременно засмеяться и разрыдаться от облегчения.  
Джаред жив и он… он…  
\- Ты заставил меня думать, что ты УМЕР, - прорычал Дженсен дрожащим от ярости голосом и высвободил пальцы из ладони Джареда.  
\- Знаю, - голос Падалеки сошел на тишайший шепот, из глаз покатились слезы. – Черт, Дженсен… они сказали мне, что ты погибнешь, если я этого не сделаю. Что еще они могли сказать?.. - голос Джареда срывался. – Я сделал это, чтобы спасти тебя. Потому что я люблю тебя, - его взгляд молил о понимании.  
\- Да у меня сердце разрывалось! Каждую гребаную секунду, - Дженсену не хватало воздуха.  
У него была только одна здоровая рука, и он точно знал, что хочет ею сделать. Размахнувшись, Дженсен ударил Джареда, скользнув кулаком по щеке, а когда его голова мотнулась назад, сгреб пальцами за рубашку и привлек к себе, целуя грубо и глубоко.  
\- Иди к черту, Джаред, - прошептал Эклз, смаргивая слезы. – Я хотел сдохнуть.  
\- Черт, Дженсен… Да я дышать без тебя не мог.  
Эклз оттолкнул его, провел пальцами по лицу, стирая влагу. А затем ударил еще раз – по другой щеке. Джаред отпрянул, провел пальцами по ушибленному месту и удивленно округлил глаза.  
\- Тебе чертовски повезло, что я все-таки тебя люблю, - сообщил ему Дженсен и снова дернул на себя. В этот раз Эклз целовал его неторопливо и мягко.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дженсен, - простонал Джаред. - Твою мать, ну почему же так сильно. Меня убивало то, как я поступил с тобой. И мне так жаль. Я просто… просто надеюсь, что ты простишь меня.  
Два дня назад Дженсен, пожалуй, был готов убить и съесть пару младенцев, если бы это могло вернуть Джареда. Он думал, что может простить все. Но это… именно это. Даже несмотря на то, что Джаред чуть не убил Дженсена морально, он поступил так, чтобы спасти его.  
\- Уже, - выдохнул он.  
И вдруг понял, что до сих пор не знает, сработал ли его план, что забыл о…  
\- Миша? – выпалил Дженсен.  
По выражению лица Джареда он все понял еще до того, как тот ответил.   
\- Они нашли кровь на обломках машины, намного больше, чем твоей, но он исчез.  
\- Как давно все произошло? – спросил Дженсен, заставляя разум пробиться сквозь действие препаратов.  
\- Сейчас три утра следующего дня, - Джаред покачал головой. – Господи, ты не должен сейчас даже разговаривать, не то что бить меня.  
\- Я сильнее, чем выгляжу, - сказал Дженсен. – Он придет за мной.  
\- Агенты ФБР дежурят повсюду в больнице и стоят прямо за дверью. Они ожидают, что он предпримет попытку.  
\- Они не представляют, с кем имеют дело. Джаред, послушай. Где мой пистолет?  
\- Федералы забрали. Сказали, потом вернут.  
\- Дьявол, - прошипел Эклз.  
\- Я знаю, где федералы, - хитро взглянул Джаред. - Пожалуй, я мог бы достать его.  
\- Сможешь? – ухмыльнулся Дженсен.  
\- Все для тебя, - вернул ему ухмылку Падалеки, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать.  
\- Простите, - произнес кто-то позади. – Я не помешал?  
От звука этого голоса у Дженсена в жилах заледенела кровь. Джаред обернулся.  
\- Дверь была не заперта, - с кривой усмешкой сообщил Миша. Его лицо было в синяках и ссадинах, одну руку он прижимал к боку, куда попала пуля. Эклз видел сочащуюся из-под ладони кровь.  
\- А ладно, не обращайте на меня внимания, - он нацелил на них пистолет с глушителем. – Мне просто нужно спрятать трупы, - Коллинз наклонился и потащил что-то по полу. Угол кровати загораживал Дженсену обзор.  
\- Спецагентов так переоценивают, - отметил Миша, затаскивая тела в палату.  
Воздействие препаратов и, возможно, шока заставляло Дженсена относиться к ситуации гораздо спокойнее, чем могло быть. Он был уверен, что паникой может накрыть в любой момент, но пока мыслил вполне рационально.  
Джаред стал бледным как полотно. Таким Дженсен не видел его никогда. При виде трупов агентов на лице Падалеки проступил ужас. Дженсену не было видно, кого именно пристрелил Миша, но на какое-то мгновение мелькнула надежда, что это Слоун и Стерлинг.  
Управляясь с трупами, Миша напевал себе под нос какую-то веселую мелодию, продолжая держать их под прицелом.  
Миша был безумен. Мысль впервые пришла Дженсену в голову, и он даже удивился, как же не понял этого раньше.  
Миша безумен. И убьет их обоих.  
Дженсен спокойно воспринял этот факт.  
\- Так вот, - выпрямившись, произнес Миша. – Джаред… - он произнес его имя с яркой, открытой улыбкой. Дженсен почувствовал, как по венам понесся адреналин.  
Коллинз смотрел на Джареда так, словно тот был неожиданным подарком.  
\- Удивлен тем, что вижу тебя здесь. Носишь жилет? Нечестно, - Миша прищелкнул языком. – Но разыграть собственную смерть? Должен признать… - Миша склонил голову на бок и оценивающе посмотрел на Джареда. – Я впечатлен.  
Он сделал паузу, а потом рванулся вперед, хватая Падалеки за горло.  
\- Но, как видишь, этого недостаточно, чтобы выжить, - благодушно добавил Коллинз.  
Спокойствие Дженсена улетучилось. Практически ослепленный яростью, он вцепился в рубашку Джареда, пытаясь притянуть его ближе, и зарычал на Мишу.  
Коллинз выдернул Падалеки из его захвата, сдернул со стула, развернул и отшвырнул от себя. Джаред с силой врезался в стену, и Дженсен увидел, как страх в его глазах сменяется гневом.  
\- На пол, - указал направление пистолетом Миша. – Я хочу, чтобы ты усадил свою сладкую задницу на пол спиной к стене.  
Падалеки скрипнул зубами, а затем соскользнул по стене вниз, не отрывая взгляда от Миши.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - одобрил Коллинз. – Отлично следуешь инструкциям. Место, Джаред.  
Он схватил стул, на котором перед этим сидел Джаред, и развернул его. Медленно опустился на сиденье, сверля глазами Падалеки, и направил на него пистолет.  
Несколько невыносимо долгих секунд Дженсен пытался пошевелиться, но его ноги отвечали на каждую попытку такой болью, что перед глазами плясали красные пятна.  
Сердце колотилось в груди, во рту чувствовался металлический привкус паники, но ему нужно было оставаться в сознании, быть способным видеть хоть что-то, кроме чертовых пятен. Умом он это понимал, но потребовалось колоссальное усилие воли, чтобы перестать дергаться. Когда перед глазами прояснилось, Эклз несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Мишу и Джареда.  
\- Я так рад, что ты жив, - сказал Коллинз, проводя стволом пистолета по щеке Падалеки, к уху, по подбородку. Прижал дуло к губам, наклонившись к Джареду с мерзкой улыбкой. – Потому что это значит… - он почти шептал, проталкивая ствол ему в рот. - Что я могу убить тебя дважды.  
\- Оставь его, Миша, - прорычал Дженсен. Черт подери, он не мог двигаться, не мог ничего сделать, лишь смотрел. По венам разливалась ярость, в груди бился ужас, по щекам от бессилия катились слезы.  
\- Знаешь… - Миша полностью игнорировал Дженсена. Он наклонился к Джареду еще ближе. – Дженсен любил трахать меня в рот, - он просунул ствол еще глубже. - Прямо… - вытащил пистолет, прикасаясь его концом к губам. - Вот так, - он засунул ствол в самое горло Джареда, вынуждая того кашлять и задыхаться.  
\- Ублюдок, - прошипел Дженсен, сгорая от необходимости убить Мишу прямо сейчас. – Оставь. Его. В покое.  
Ухмылка Коллинза стала еще шире, уголок губ приподнялся, выражая чистое, незамутненное наслаждение. Дженсен отлично знал это выражение лица.  
\- Ну, это так весело приставать к нему, пока ты не в силах остановить меня. Господи, Дженсен… Я могу делать это часами, - Миша знакомо растягивал слова.  
Он скользил стволом туда и обратно, с лица не сходила ухмылка.  
\- Хотя… Если бы у меня было время, то есть целый список того, что я сделал бы с ним, пока ты смотришь. Трахнул бы его прямо здесь, на полу, сделал бы своим. А тебе пришлось бы смотреть.  
Коллинз склонил голову на бок, будто раздумывая.  
\- Вообще-то… Возможно, мы могли бы найти время.  
\- Я убью тебя, - прохрипел Дженсен. Он никогда ни в чем не был так уверен. Никогда не был так разъярен.  
И так беспомощен.  
Миша не обратил на его слова никакого внимания и вытащил изо рта Джареда пистолет. Падалеки смотрел на него полными ненависти глазами.  
Коллинз неспешно встал, жестом велев Джареду подняться с пола.  
\- Снимай штаны, - приказал он, - и пристрой для меня свою сладкую задницу на стул.  
\- Будь ты проклят, Миша, - зашипел Дженсен, бессильно сжимая руки в кулаки.  
Коллинз посмотрел на него озорным взглядом.  
\- Подожди своей очереди, - он послал ему воздушный поцелуй. – Тебя я трахну тоже. В последний раз, перед тем, как прикончу вас обоих. Обещаю.  
И тут Джаред рванулся. Так быстро, что Дженсен практически не заметил движения. Схватив Мишу за руку, в которой тот держал пистолет, вывернул ее так, как учил его Дженсен, а второй рукой ударил по раненому боку.  
Эклз услышал стук упавшего на пол пистолета, который Джаред пнул ногой, отправив в угол. А потом все происходило будто в замедленной съемке. Наклонив голову, Джаред врезался в Коллинза и отбрасил его назад. Дженсен забыл, как дышать. Ему никогда в жизни не было так страшно. Могло произойти что угодно. Он тренировал Джареда, но тот не сможет сравниться с Мишей.  
Когда Коллинз упал лицом в пол, Дженсен резко выдохнул. Падалеки навалился на Мишу сверху. Они были буквально в футе от него. Эклза затрясло, раны взорвались болью, он с трудом видел сквозь ослеплявший адреналин.  
Пальцы Джареда сомкнулись на горле Миши, и в лице Падалеки в этот момент была лишь месть.  
Джаред держал его всем весом, но тот продолжал безумно ухмыляться, будто наслаждался происходящим. Он приподнял плечи, проталкивая горло глубже в ладони Джареда, а затем умудрился вывернуться и схватил его за голову…  
Одна действующая рука.  
Одно движение.  
Ему нужен один поворот тела.  
Один рывок.  
Рванувшись, Дженсен вцепился пальцами в волосы Коллинза и с силой дернул на себя.  
Раздался резкий хруст, и Миша на миг встретился с ним взглядом, а затем обмяк.  
Все случилось так быстро, что Джаред еще некоторое время продолжал держать Мишу за горло. Черты лица Падалеки были искажены гневом… а затем он удивленно распахнул глаза.  
Долгое мгновение Дженсен смотрел в пустые глаза Миши, вспоминая свет, который был там когда-то. То, как сильно он любил смотреть в них, касаться этого лица, ловить ответный взгляд. Как сильно он горевал, когда думал, что потерял Мишу навсегда. Он так долго жил с этим грузом вины, что тот успел стать его частью, привычкой, дыханием.  
А теперь его не стало… словно все произошло с кем-то другим. Дженсен не чувствовал ничего, кроме, быть может, мрачного удовлетворения.  
Миша мертв. Он покончил с этим.  
Джаред резко выдохнул, убрал руки с горла Миши и сдернул его тело с Дженсена. Эклз посмотрел, как оно упало на пол, а затем перевел взгляд на Падалеки.  
\- Дженсен… - Джаред все еще задыхался, с трудом выговаривая слова, глаза были полны удивления. – Ты… - он посмотрел на труп и вновь на Эклза.  
\- Он хотел тебя убить. Я не собирался позволить ему сделать это.  
Джаред кивнул и взял Дженсена за здоровую руку.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- В порядке, - прошептал тот.  
Возбуждение все еще наполняло кровь, но боль начала возвращаться. Она накрыла только сейчас, когда опасность миновала. Дженсен вздрогнул, осознав, что натворил со своей раненой грудью. Мир начал сужаться в одну точку.  
\- Может… все-таки… медсестру, - шепнул он, соскальзывая в темноту.

Когда его сочли достаточно здоровым, на пороге снова появились федералы. Пара агентов, которые явились к нему, не были Стерлингом и Стоуном. Вместо них отправили рыжеволосую женщину слегка за тридцать и темноволосого мужчину постарше. Весь разговор вела агент Грин. От имени департамента она принесла извинения за обман и заверила Эклза, что ФБР не станет выдвигать Дженсену обвинения за нападение на агентов. Учитывая, через какие ужасы они заставили его пройти и что именно он в конечном итоге покончил с Мишей, их готовность прощать не удивила.  
Агент Грин осторожно расспросила Дженсена о случившемся в больничной палате, а в конце вежливо поблагодарила за содействие. Федералы намеревались еще переговорить с Джаредом, и Дженсен знал, что пройдет немало времени до того, как дело будет окончательно закрыто. Но его участие в нем было закончено.  
Эклз провел в больнице еще шесть недель. В день выписки Джаред и Виктор помогли ему перебраться из инвалидной коляски в машину. Когда они приехали в дом Джареда, уложили его на носилки, купленные Падалеки, а может, унесенные со съемочной площадки, и доставили на второй этаж. Дженсен молча терпел, стараясь не думать о том, что пройдет еще как минимум четыре недели до момента, когда он сможет хоть немного опираться на левую ногу и использовать костыли.  
Эклза устроили в комнате Падалеки. Джаред заботился о нем как мог, а когда был занят, заставлял делать это Чада и каждого, кто был на тот момент в пределах досягаемости. Подобная забота была довольно приятной, хоть и заставляла Дженсена чувствовать себя полным инвалидом.  
Гипс с правой руки и левой ноги сняли через пять недель. Джаред доставил его домой, помог подняться по лестнице и уложил в кровать, а потом принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Спустя минуту он уже неспешно ласкал Дженсена. Им следовало быть очень осторожными, и Джаред был. Даже чересчур…  
А потом он устроился рядом и стал водить пальцами по шраму на его груди. Дженсен зашипел от прикосновений к чувствительной коже.  
\- Когда я полностью поправлюсь, то отомщу тебе, - пообещал Эклз, и Падалеки ухмыльнулся.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь.  
Они лежали в тишине, слова были лишними. Джаред положил голову ему на грудь, вслушиваясь в биение сердца.  
\- Послушай… - вдруг произнес Падалеки с решимостью в голосе, удивившей Дженсена. Он поднял голову и заглянул в его глаза. – Я знаю, что мы не говорили об этом… но… я просто думаю, что ты должен знать.  
Дженсен молча ожидал продолжения.  
\- Ты не уйдешь, - невозмутимо заявил Джаред. – Не знаю, что ты планируешь делать дальше, но в любом случае ты останешься здесь.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Дженсен. – Останусь. Даже не планировал уходить.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Джаред уже мягче. – А ты думал о том, чем будешь заниматься?  
\- Я тут думал о сверхсрочной службе. Или о том, чтобы открыть бойцовский клуб, - с поддевкой произнес Дженсен.  
Падалеки фыркнул.  
\- А как насчет того, чтобы работать телохранителем?  
\- Слишком опасно, - помотал головой Эклз.  
\- Слишком опасно для тебя? – недоуменно приподнял брови Джаред.  
\- На этой работе тебя, знаешь ли, могут убить, - проинформировал Дженсен так, словно Падалеки сам этого не понимал. – Кроме того, - продолжил он, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Падалеки, - теперь у меня слишком много причин, чтобы оставаться в живых.  
\- Слишком много?  
\- Ну, на самом деле только одна…

Военные не устраивали новых похорон Миши. Они просто закопали его в старой могиле - Дженсен узнал это от ФБР. Он больше не собирался навещать эту могилу, как делал четыре года. Раньше он делал это из-за боли и чувства вины, но сейчас…  
Сейчас их не было.  
Последний гипс сняли неделю назад, и Дженсен, наконец, смог выйти из дома без посторонней помощи. Взяв одну из машин в гараже, он отправился на пляж. Солнце давно село, в небе была полная луна. Дженсен подошел к кромке океана и постоял там несколько минут, глядя на волны и прислушиваясь к звукам прибоя. Он помнил, что когда-то это успокаивало, однако с тех пор прошли годы. Теперь шорох волн был для него звуком воспоминаний. А еще тренировок, миссий и… кого-то, кого он любил.  
Дженсен достал из бумажника фотографию.  
Конечно, она не изменилась и была точно такой, какой он хранил ее в памяти. Дженсен помнил любовь, помнил все свои чувства. И Мишу – живым, когда они еще были вместе. Его широкую светлую улыбку и глаза, бросающие вызов всему миру. Дженсен помнил все, словно это было вчера.  
Однако сейчас он видел и еще кое-что. Безумие, сквозившее в чертах лица Миши, безумие, блестевшее в его глазах. Безумие, змеиным ядом глубоко и бесповоротно просачивавшееся в душу.  
Он удивился, почему не замечал этого раньше.  
Быть может, просто не хотел видеть.  
Дженсен знал, что никогда до конца не простит себя за то, что отвернулся от своей команды ради Миши. Однако он уже дорого заплатил за свою ошибку.  
Фотография полетела в океан, и волны жадно слизали ее с песка. Дженсен подождал, пока она не исчезнет из вида.

Джаред ждал его в дверях.  
\- Посмотрите на него! Выбрался из дома и даже на своих двоих, - поддразнил его Падалеки. Сбежав по ступенькам, он улыбнулся: - С возвращением.  
Они были в безопасности и оба, наконец, свободны.  
Дженсен обнял его и кивнул:  
\- Похоже на то.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Опасность в кухне  
> Бонус к «Who Watches Over Me?»

Дженсен распахнул дверь в спальню, и Джаред, облегченно выдохнув, переступил через порог. Он был счастлив наконец оказаться дома. Позади была долгая ночь: сперва утомительная церемония награждения, а после на выходе их поймала группа фанатов. Джаред и Дженсен были вынуждены совершить безумный побег через кухню. Один особенно настойчивый поклонник – Джареду показалось, что он был нетрезв – остался недоволен тем, что его оттеснили, и предпринял попытку напасть на Падалеки.  
  
  
Свен был занят, сдерживая толпу, что преследовала их. Конечно, он был невероятно быстрым, но Дженсен все равно оказался проворнее. Джаред держался позади Эклза, поэтому не видел, что произошло на самом деле. Понял только, что настойчивый фанат очутился на кухонной плитке без сознания.  
\- Свен будет недоволен, если ты продолжишь выполнять его работу, - сказал Падалеки, расстегивая смокинг.  
\- Свен хорош, - ответил Эклз. Положив руки на плечи Джареда, он помог ему избавиться от пиджака. Когда Падалеки повернулся к нему, ловкие пальцы Дженсена занялись галстуком-бабочкой.  
\- Свен знает свое место и знает мое, - разобравшись с галстуком, Дженсен принялся неспешно расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, дразня кончиками пальцев обнаженную кожу.  
\- Ты больше не телохранитель, - сдавлено произнес Джаред.  
Дженсен замер на секунду, а затем, развернув их обоих, толкнул Джареда на кровать и рухнул сверху.  
\- Уже два года, как ты не работаешь телохранителем, - прошептал Падалеки.  
\- Я всегда буду защищать тебя, Джаред, - слова Дженсена прозвучали просто и без прикрас. Как утверждение.  
Они не впервые говорили об этом, и Эклз отлично понимал, что чувствует Джаред. Он знал, как и сам Падалеки, что этот разговор ни к чему не приведет. Однако все равно не мог остановиться .  
\- Не надо, - выдохнул он, притягивая Дженсена ближе. – Если я тебя потеряю…  
Губы Эклза растянулись в улыбке, глаза его смеялись, в темной зелени плясали золотые огоньки.  
\- Джаред… Я вырубил его дуршлагом.  
Пожалуй, этого короткого рассказа Джареду вполне хватило. Дженсен мог убить этого фаната. Мог – но не стал. Он так легко умел просчитать ситуацию, все свои движения, расстояние и силу удара, что запросто использовал первый попавшийся под руку предмет. Опасность Дженсену точно не грозила.  
Да и вряд ли кто-то еще планировал покушение на Джареда.  
Все произошло так быстро, что он даже не заметил…  
\- Дуршлагом? – переспросил Падалеки.  
\- Ты впечатлен, - констатировал Дженсен с ухмылкой.  
Джаред чувствовал его тело на себе: литые мышцы, твердый горячий член – и умирал от желания сбросить, наконец, одежду.  
\- Ты умеешь удивить, - согласился Падалеки, поглаживая его по спине. – Но… дуршлаг?  
\- Он просто оказался под рукой, - пожал плечами Дженсен.  
\- То, что ты сам являешься смертоносным оружием, не должно так возбуждать, - пробормотал Джаред, целуя его.  
\- Тебе это нравится, - выдохнул Эклз в его губы.  
О да. Джареду действительно нравилось.


End file.
